


Finding Balance

by Jettara1



Category: Dragons Race to the Edge, HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, RTTE - Fandom
Genre: AU of rtte season finale, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Failed Attempt at Seduction, Fingering, Group Sex, Hiccup going undercover, Hiccup questioning his worth, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, possible drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 154,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: An AU of rtte season 2 finale, begins at the end of the second last episode.  Instead of retreating when the Flightmare, Heather and Windshear are captured by the Hunters, Hiccup tries to save them only for him and Toothless to be injured and captured as well.  To save them the rest of the riders must surrender.  But Viggo isn't looking for a war to interfere with his business and takes the riders to Stoick in hopes of putting a stop to the riders antics.  But Hiccup has other plans and they may cause more trouble then good, or he may learn that he's not always right when it comes to dragons.Dagur gets a crash course on what it means to be a big brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Note: alternate ending to season two. No clue if this will become smut or Not, will try to warn ahead of time.

Astrid always said he over thought everything he did. She always told him that he worried too much and not to worry about everyone else thought of him. Sometimes he had to agree but neither of them could have ever imagined this outcome. Okay, so not all of Hiccup's plans worked. He knew that. Hel, they all knew that, but never had anything ever gone spiralling this far out if control. Heather had warned them Viggo Grimborn was a brilliant strategist, and not a brute warrior like his brother Ryker. She had warned them, but she hadn't been prepared for just how clever the man was. She had managed to escape him once. The second time she wasn't so lucky.

It had all happened so fast. The Hunters had captured the Flightmare. They had obviously dealt with the species before. While Dagur and the Berserker were intrigued and many taken down by the glowing dragon with ease, the Hunters were not as easily distracted, and led by Ryker, they captured the dragon with surprising ease.

Hiccup was devastated. He had tried to protect the dragon like so many others but failed. He stared at the Flightmare in utter shock before a decision was made. It was reckless and dangerous...and completely taken out of his hands when Heather and Windshear whipped past him to attack the ship.

"Heather, no!" Astrid yelled but didn't go after her friend. She didn't get a chance.

Hiccup and Toothless went after the rogue Berserker, unsure if they were doing so to protect her or free the Flightmare or both. The other riders followed suit.

It was a mistake.

The Hunters were waiting. They knew the riders would try to free the Flightmare and acted accordingly. Windshear was taken down with surprising ease. She and Heather were quickly captured. Toothless barely banked in time or he and Hiccup would have been tangled in a net as well.

"Heather!" Dagur yelled, seeming genuinely surprised at seeing his sister in irons. He punched the nearest Hunter, knocking the man away from her. But he didn't free her. He simply stared at her in confusion and betrayal.

Hiccup knew better than to trust the Berserker chief. He knew Dagur cared for no one but himself. He guided Toothless toward the Berserker, intent on saving Heather. His focus was solely on Dagur and ending their feud once and for all. If Dagur had not escaped...if Dagur had not teamed up with the Hunters, none of this would be happening now.

There was a shout to his left and Toothless jerked away from him. Hiccup tried to keep him on course but a moment later Dagur was shutting and had pulled Heather down to the deck and was protectively covering her with his body. A split second later Fishlegs and Meatlug crashed onto the deck, tangled in a dragon proof net.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, now torn between which of his friends to save.

Toothless shot upward to escape yet another net and Hiccup had no choice but to hold onto his best friend for dear life, but they didn't get high enough. The Nightfury gave a cry as his hind quarters were hit by dragon root arrows. He began to falter, his wings becoming sluggish and movements erratic and before Hiccup could do anything they were follow toward the ships below.

The surprise and shock quickly wore off as Hiccup reached for the clip that tethered him to his dragon. He didn't want to leave Toothless but he knew they stood a better chance separated. Toothless was not a large dragon by any means but he was falling fast and if he hit the water back first Hiccup could be crushed. Not only that but there was no way Hiccup could remove the arrows while tethered.

"It's okay, bud, it's okay," he promised, noticing who Toothless seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. There was no way to bring him out of it and they were falling too fast. They would hit the water before he could possible get to the arrows.

There was shouting all around them. Astrid and Stormfly were racing toward them. Hiccup was torn between reaching out to her to and leaving Toothless. Stormfly would grab the ebony dragon but it still felt wrong.

That decision, like so many others that day, was taken from him when bolas shot past his him then a heavy net ensnared dragon and rider. Their trajectory suddenly changed as they were yanked toward the lead ship but they didn't land on it, instead they crashed against the side before hitting the water. Hiccup gasped as the back of his head connected painfully against the haul, moments before plunging into the cold sea. His vision blurred but he clung to the wire net and fought to keep his and Toothless's heads above water. Unconscious, the dragon was weighing them down, pulling the net and Hiccup further under the water. They would be dragged under the ship and drown at this rate.

The other riders dove under the water to get to them but with arrows cutting through the water from every angle, it was as if there was a barrier that not even the dragons could break through. All Hiccup could do was stare out between the net at his friends as they were forced to go up for air.

His own air supply was becoming increasing limited as he fought to hold his breath, praying and hoping one of his friends would reach them. His chest burned and eyes stung until his last breath finally escaped him...or so he thought. 

A moment later he was choking in big gulps of air as the net was pulled out of the water and he and Toothless were dumped onto a deck.

"Secure the Nightfury!" he heard Ryker yell before finding a hand around his throat and being yanked to his feet. 

Hiccup couldn't fight, he was still trying to catch his breath which had become increasingly difficult with a large meaty hand wrapped around his throat. He barely even noticed the stinging in his right hip. It was a minor thing that had yet to register in his mind.

Ryker dragged him back to the edge of the ship. The remaining riders had it surrounded but it was Astrid Ryker faced off with. It seemed inly right. She was Hiccup's second in command and had already faced off against Ryker countless times before.

"Surrounded or I break his neck," the large man ordered, squeezing Hiccup's throat until the youth's eyes crossed and face turned a dark shade of red.

Nonetheless, Hiccup shook his head. He didn't want Astrid to surrender. He wanted them to flee to Berk and get reinforcements.

"What did I tell you about hurting him?" Dagur suddenly demanded, surprising Ryker.

Normally Hiccup would use such a distraction to his advantage but he could barely breath let alone escape.

Ryker glared at Dagur for a moment before drawing a knife and switching his hold so that he had an arm around Hiccup and the knife at his throat. "Your sister betrayed us, whose to say you're not next?"

"The agreement was you get the dragons and I get Hiccup and the Nightfury," Dagur said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Aye, and that arrangement has changed," Ryker countered.

Now able to breath, Hiccup began to feel the injuries he had sustained. His head stung as did his right hip. His vision kept going in and out and his body felt boneless, as if he was noodle hanging from Ryker's arm. He tried shaking his head and nausea filled him. It almost caused him to black out.

"Astrid, go..." he slurred, but the words were barely a whisper.

"Let them go, Ryker!" Astrid ordered.

Hiccup tried shaking his head. "Go!"

And then what little strength he had left suddenly gave out as his vision blacked out and knees buckled. He felt the sting of the blade against his throat but couldn't control his fall.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

Ryker managed to pulled the knife away before any serious injury occurred, but the riders didn't immediately notice that. He stowed his blade away and caught Hiccup before he hit the ground but Dagur grabbed the riders' leader and pulled him into his own arms to inspect him.

"Whoa! He's fine!" he yelled at Astrid as the girl's Nadder fired upon them. "He fainted...just a nick. He's fine. See? Breathing."

Hiccup indeed gave a raspy breath. Only a thin red line showed where Ryker's blade had cut him without actually slicing his throat open. Dagur held him protectively against his chest as he knelt on the deck with him and began probing him for other injuries.

"Enough of this childishness," a cool voice ordered. 

Dagur looked up, surprised when Viggo stepped onto the deck.

Viggo gave Hiccup a curious look before glancing up at Astrid and the remaining riders. "Three of your number and their dragons have been captured, including your leader, who appears injured. You can surrender peacefully and we will tend to his wounds or you can flee and get your chief. Either way Stoick the Vast and I will have words about your transgressions into our territory and attacks on my men. Whether it be peaceful or war is now your decision, my dear. As if whether or not young Hiccup here receives medical attention or not."

If there was ever a way to stop Astrid it was through Hiccup. Her face paled as she stared at his limp body in Dagur's arms and the strange look of concern and worry on the normally deranged Berserker as the fingers of one hand almost danced over Hiccup's body, pausing only when finding something disconcerting. They were enemies and Astrid didn't trust him further than she coukd throw a Rumblehorn, but his obsession over Hiccup also gave a certain amount of safety. He glanced at Astrid and his eyes said it all; Hiccup needed a Healer.

Her shoulders fell as she glanced toward Snotlout and the Twins. They looked to her for direction, but she had none to give.

"He looks pretty banged up," Tuffnut said, maybe a little too loudly since Viggo glanced toward him.

Ruffnut chewed her lower lip in indecision before sighing and agreeing with her brother.

"You've got the fastest dragon," Snotlout pointed out. "You can get to Berk and bring back help. He'll be okay."

Astrid had a pained look when she looked back at Hiccup. "We don't know that," she breathed. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. "What guarantee do we have that you won't hurt him or our dragons?" she demanded of Viggo.

The dark hair man smiled up at her. "My dear, all I can give is my word. My men will not harm any of you as long as you surrender peacefully."

"And Hiccup?"

"I will care for your leader personally," he promised. "I have no interest in harming him or any of you. All I want is what is rightfully mine."

For a moment the riders were confused then dawning set in. "The Dragon Eye," Snotlout grumbled. He rolled his eyes. "All this over some stupid trinket? It's in his saddle bag."

"Snotlout!" Astrid snapped.

"What? That's what he wants then let him have it. It's not worth Hiccup's or any or our lives," he shot back. He was the first to land on the deck. His eyes darkened as the Hunters surrounded him and Hookfang. "You got what you wanted so let my friends go."

The Dragon Eye was indeed in Toothless's saddle bags. One of Viggo's men handed it to him with a victorious grin. Viggo accepted it, taking only a moment to examine it before nodding to his men.

"I have indeed, but your freedom was not part of the bargain, only your safety," the man purred. He left Snotlout and Hookfang as his men captured them as well and strolled to Dagur. "Come, he needs treatment before infect sets in. Take him to my chamber. Ryker, have someone fetch clean water and linens," he instructed. "Oh, and do make sure to separate the riders and their dragons amongst all the ships. I don't any two on the same ship or able to work together. Then we'll head to Berk. Stoick and I will have words about his son and riders."

Reluctantly, Dagur stood. Hiccup's long, lanky form hung from his arms, a stark reminder than the Hooligan was no longer a small teen but a tall young man, still absurdly light, almost weightless. He carried Hiccup to Viggo's chambers, not trusting the man but fearful that this time Hiccup might have actually been seriously hurt - and not due to their personal vendetta but that of Ryker's. If that was the case Ryker would die. Not only had the man threatened harm against Heather but he may have also seriously harmed Hiccup and that was a no-no in Dagur's books. The Hunters could do what they wanted with the other riders. No one touched Heather or Hiccup but him.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Balance 2

Hiccip kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He remembered seeing Dagur staring down at him with wide green eyes and telling him he was alright, everything was going to be okay. It seemed kind of odd coming from the guy who had vowed to hunt him down and take Toothless but Hiccip couldn't find the strength the argue the point. The second time he woke up he was lying on something flat but oddly soft, he was on his left side facing a wooden wall and his head stung as if a thousand bees had decided to sting him all at once. He recognized Dagur's hand clasping his own and the Berserker babbling away as someone else assured him he knew how to sew a head wound shut. It meant Hiccup had hit his head harder than he thought but didn't explain why Dagur was holding his hand or who was working on his head or if they had taken the time to clean the wound. He promptly passed out again after only a few seconds. The third time he woke up he was lying on his back, his head propped up on a strange circular type of pillow that put no pressure on the head wound. His right leg was also propped up and a strange man with dark hair was inspecting his hip. A long gash went from his hip down his right leg.

"I say we just amputate it," Ryker grumbled from somewhere to Hiccup's right, behind the man inspecting the injury.

It caused Hiccup to jerk fully awake in sudden fear. "No..." He moaned, trying to pull away.

The dark haired man placed a firm hand on his stomach and shot Ryker a glare. "The leg will be find. No one is taking it," he assured in a cool, soothing voice.

"I can make it match the left," Ryker offered only for Dagur to start yelling.

Hiccup winced and tried to cover his ears but his arms were weighed down, possibly tied to the bed, and it caused Hiccup to panic more. Where was He? Who was this man? Where was Toothless? Where were the others? He felt small and scared and alone. "Toothless..." he whimpered.

"Easy, Hiccup...easy. You're okay, brother," Dagur soothed, cupping his cheek. "Viggo's going to fix you right up then we're going to Berserk."

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't want to go to Berserk. He wanted to go home. He wanted Toothless and Astrid and all his friends, not his enemies. But no one was listening to him.

Dagur stepped out of his way as the dark haired man - Viggo, Hiccup assumed - stood over him. He had dark brown eyes and a calm demeanor and met Hiccup's gaze straight on.

"Your friends and dragons are safe," he said in a calm and gentle voice, completely unlike how Hiccip imagined him. "But your leg got tangled in the net and the wire bit into you hip and thigh. Ryker untangled you before any serious damage could occur but it still cut in deeply. I've already dealt with your head injury. Now I need to clean your leg and sew in shut."

"You're a Healer?" Hiccup asked in a harsh whisper.

A small smile lifted Viggo's lips. "It's amongst one of my many skill sets." He studied Hiccup's eyes for a moment before nodding to himself. "This will hurt."

The man wasn't lying, nor did he hold back. Alcohol, pure and strong, was poured over Hiccup's hip and thigh, dousing the wound fully and burning worse than Changewing acid. Hiccup howled in agony and tried jerking his leg away only for it to be held down by a grinning Ryker while Dagur wrapped himself protective around Hiccup's upper half.

Viggo stayed utterly calm through out the whole procedure. He cleaned off the alcohol and studied the wound then poured even more alcohol over it. He did this a total of four times until Hiccup passed out yet again.

When Hiccup returned to the whole of consciousness the wound wad sewn shut and wrapped in thick clean white linen. Hiccup stared at it, almost expecting to wake up missing yet another limb.

The room was dimly lit, a lone candle sitting on a table across the room. He seemed to be alone and for a moment Hiccup almost thought he was home in his own bed...if it were soft and not wooden planks. This bed was much nicer than his own, not that he really cared. His right leg was numb and left felt light which meant his prosthetic must have been removed. And this meant he was trapped wherever he was which certainly wasn't a prison because he'd been thrown in cells before and they were never this nice.

A small noise escaped him as he looked around at what little he could see. Wooden walls and ornate shields, dragons skulls - seriously who decorated a room with dragon skulls? - and a shelf with books, lots of books.

"Sh...don't move," the same silky smooth voice from before commanded. 

It was soft yet held power and Hiccup carefully turned his head enough to see the dark haired man who had treated his leg earlier, near the bed. The man sat on the edge of the bed and bladder of water that he carefully held to Hiccup's lips. It was only then Hiccup realized how thirsty he was. He drank down the water with greedy gulps until he had to come up for air. He nervously wiped at his lips, thankful his arms weren't tied down.

"Who are you?" he asked, eying the strange man.

The man put aside the bladder and studied Hiccup for a long time before answering. "Viggo Grimborn," he said by way of introduction. "And you are Hiccup Haddock. You and your friends have been causing my brother some trouble."

Hiccup shifted on the bed. Every inch of him hurt yet also felt oddly numb. It was a strange feeling. "You're welcome?" he said. It came out as a question instead of a statement.

Surprisingly Viggo chuckled and checked the bandage that was wrapped around Hiccup's head. "I heard of your wit. It's almost legendary."

"Really? That's an honor," Hiccup joked. He winced as pain shot through his head. Viggo had done nothing to cause it but that didn't stop the sudden pain.

Viggo made a small clucking sound with his tongue. "You should rest."

Hiccup completely agreed. His eyes already felt heavy but his mind wouldn't allow it. Toothless," he murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open. He blinked a few times, trying hard to focus. "My friends...where are they?"

A small smile tugged at Viggo's face. "Safe. All of them, including your dragons. They're spread out across my fleet, separated from one another. What my brother failed to comprehend is how well they work together. Separated they don't have the same support network."

A laugh escaped Hiccup. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. My friends are always together even when apart." His eyes fluttered for a moment before finally falling shut. 

Viggo watched the youth for a long time. He still couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. Ryker had made it sound as if this boy and his friends were a true threat yet they had been relatively easy to capture. He could dispose of thwm all now but there had been enough interruptions to his business, he did not need a war with Berk, nor any of their allies. Gods only knew what the riders had told their chief. He had to put an head to this immediately. Still, he thought the riders would be more of a challenge than this.

He left Hiccup to sleep. It would be another day before the boy recovered enough from his injuries for interrogation. Viggo had a lot of questions for him but they could wait. He had already gotten what he wanted from the others. Snotlout had given him what he wanted in order to protect the others. He didn't seem to care about the Dragon Eye whatsoever. He was more concern about his little cousin and the other riders than some dumb trinket that worked only half the time and left them with more questions than actual answers. He gave up a number of locations of islands they visited without any fuss. At first Viggo that the young man was lying until he requested to see Hiccup. Viggo allowed it before sending the rider back to the ship he was being held on, but not before Snotlout took something out of Hiccup's pocket and handed it to Viggo.

"That's the key," he said curtly. "You better be taking us back to Berk or Stoick will destroy your entire tribe to get to him. And he's not the forgiving type." 

With his shoulders squared, the rider gave his cousin one last worried look before setting his jaw, turning on his heel, and following Ryker.

It seemed Hiccup was the core weakness for all the riders and a certain set of Berserker siblings. Dagur was constantly checking on Hiccup, even sneaking into his Viggo's chamber when he was banned. Viggo would kill Dagur but that could lead to another war he didn't have the time or patience for. So he left Dagur to his own devices, making sure there were guards on either side of the room in case the Berserker tried anything foolhardy. Although with with the sudden mother hen-worried big brother attitude Dagur had taken on the most Viggo had to worry about wad the Berserker trying to commandeer his chambers, and Viggo was not about to allow that. He sent Dagur to command his own ship, one that did not contain any of the riders or their dragons.

When Hiccup awoke again he was much stronger and more coherent. He was sitting up on the bed, inspecting his right leg when Viggo entered. His head jerked up in surprise before frowning.

"I want to see my friends," he demanded, clearly feeling much better.

Viggo gave an understanding nod but rather then answer immediately he pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed. "You will, once we reach Berk. I sent a Terror mail to your father, requesting a meeting." At Hiccup's surprise he sat back and steepled his fingers together. "I did not tell him about you capture or that of your friends. I gather he worries enough about the lot of you being so far from home."

Hiccup didn't need to answer. His look confirmed it.

"I gather he doesn't know the full extent of your dragon rescuing operations?"

Hiccup's jaw tightened, again confirming Viggo's thoughts.

Viggo tutted. "Oh my dear boy, do you not see how your actions could have such a negative effect?" He shook his head. "It's probably best he doesn't know." 

A knock at the door interupted them. Standing, Viggo answered it. A moment later he returned with a tray of food that he placed on a low table close to the bed.

"You've slept most of the last two days. You must be famished. Don't worry, your friends and dragons are being well fed as well," Viggo assured as he sat back down. He took a metal pot and poured steaming water the smelled of herbs into two wooden cups then added honey to both. Sitting back, he sipped from his own cup.

Hiccup stared at the cup in confusion.

"It's tea, my dear Hiccup," Viggo explained when the youth didn't touch the food or drink. "There's no poison." When the youth gave a doubtful look Viggo shrugged. "Alright, pick anything on your plate and I will taste it for you."

Hiccup's brows raised in surprise. "Uh...okay." He cut into the fish on his plate and handed Viggo a piece from the center and the end.

"Clever," Viggo mused, taking the fish and happily eating eat. "Anything else?"

Hiccup bit his lower lip, a cute gesture that Viggo found enjoyable. 

"I think I'm okay," the youth answered, seemingly embarrassed for suspecting the food to be poisoned. He began eating slowly, his gaze never leaving Viggo, obviously not trusting him.

Viggo hummed to himself and began eating his food. His gaze stayed on his young guest but while Hiccup seemed content to eat in silence, something Viggo could appreciate under the circumstances, but he had spent the better part of two days caring for the youth, a young man who had lead a ground of teenagers against his brother and freed countless dragons, costing them a large sum of gold. He was curious about just who this boy was and what possessed him to think dragons deserved such loyalty and respect. The last group who acted in such a way led to a lot of unpleasantness that Viggo would like to avoid.

"Your brother talks very highly of you," he began, grinning slightly at the surprise that crossed Hiccup's face.

"I don't have a brother," the youth responded.

A moment of confusion filled Viggo but he kept it from his face. "The way Dagur raves about you and sings your praises, and how Heather has been worrying about you...I honestly took them for your siblings. Same eyes, although yours doesn't hold the same madness as theirs." He waved a hand dismissively. "He is obsessive though. Doesn't stop talking about you, one moment raging the next praising. A very confusing young man."

"Tell me about it," Hiccup grumbled. 

He didn't eat very much, despite his hunger. His stomach kept churning, the rocking of the boat making him nauseous. He never liked sailing let aline sleeping on a ship. It made him sick as a kid and hadn't changed much as he neared adulthood. But for now he had to bide his time until he could figure out how to escape. His friends were spread out over a vast amount of ships and dragons in separate locations which cut off their normal escape routes. His prosthetic was missing which meant he was a big enough threat for Viggo not to trust him walking about freely. And his right leg and back of his head still injured making standing or seeing straight a bit of a challenge. Taking his prosthetic had pretty much been overkill at this point. And if that didn't make his day bad enough the fact that he was only in an oversize shirt and his skivvies took what little pride Hiccup still had and crushed it.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence then Viggo excused himself to tend to his duties and Hiccup was left alone with only a guard at the door who refused to say a word no matter how much Hiccup tried to engage him. Eventually the guard decided to guard the other aide of the door. Not that it mattered. Hiccup couldn't even use the ever faithful hop on his tight foot to get a short distance to where he wanted. He was stuck in bed either sitting or lying down.

His life completely sucked at that moment.

The Gods must have been having a good laugh on his behalf. Hiccup was positive of it. He didn't fall asleep again but he was so bored that all he could do was lay on the bed and glare at the wooden beams above him as he tried to plot a way of escape. Viggo had the Dragon Eye. He hadn't said as much but Hiccup knew. It didn't mean as much to the others as it did him and considering Ryker had been hunting for it then one of the riders would have given it up in an attempt to save him, Toothless, Fishlegs, Heather, and Meatlug and Windshear. It didn't matter if he was their leader, on that account even Astrid would give it up if she thought it would save them. Hiccup wished he could be mad about it but at the moment it didn't matter. He'd steal back the first moment he could. What worried him now was that his friends were okay and Toothless was recovering. Viggo said they were all on separate ships. That was a little scary. They were a tight group and in situations like this usually able to rely on one another. None of them had really been alone for such a long period of time. Even when Alvin had captured him when he was a kid, Snotlout and Toothless had been able to save him in only a few hours. The longest he had ever been aline while captured was when Mildew betrayed Berk and handed him and Toothless over to Alvin. He had been locked up for days.

But this was different. He wasn't locked up. He was in a cozy room but without the ability to walk it was still a prison. Yes he was treated better and fed and Viggo seemed to talk to him as if they were old friends but he was still a prisoner. If he hadn't been injured He'd be locked up in a cell just like his friends. He worried about. The twins were almost always together. Being on separate ships unable to connect in their odd "twintuition" way would drive bother of them crazy, Tuffnut before Ruffnut most likely. Fishlegs and Meatlug were almost as tight as Hiccup was with Toothless and had probably already broken down twice by now. Fishlegs could handle not being with the other riders as ling as he was learning something new and knew for certain Meatlug was safe. Without that knowledge He'd drive himself crazy with worry. Snotlout had most likely shot his mouth off to the point that someone had threatened to throw him overboard. His cousin was not the keep quiet and bide his time type. Heather would be treated as a traitor for her rule as the riders spy. With luck her status as Dagur's sister would keep her from execution. And Astrid...he prayed she was able to keep her temper under check. The last any of them needed was her threatening the Hunters right now. As soon as they were free she could blow them out of the water.

The dragons were likely going through similar issues. None of them liked small spaces or being locked up. Most were used to being stabled at night but not for ling periods of time and would each act out in time. Toothless would take it the hardest. Unlike the other who had been captured and thrown in the Dragon Ring back when Berk fought the dragons, he had always been free and even slept with Hiccup rather than spending his nights with the other dragons. To be injured and locked up now...

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of his best friend suffering. They needed to find a way to escape before they reached Berk. He had to free his friends and warned his father about the Hunters. Viggo may seem calm and friendly but that was all a ruse. He could very well attack Berk and take all their dragons before anyone knew better. Hiccup wasn't about to allow that. He just wished he knew how to stop it from happening.

A rustle caught his attention but he dismissed it as Viggo having returned, probably wanting to pry more information out of him. Not that Hiccup gave anything other than the fact he and Dagur were not brothers. Were their eyes really that similar? Sure they were green but surely they didn't look THAT much alike? He could live with Heather being his sister. He had almost hoped for that when he discovered his father's seal on her horn. But Dagur's brother? Never going to happen. Dagur started that just because he thought Hiccup had actually defeated Toothless. Okay, maybe he did shoot Toothless down long ago but Dagur didn't know that story or how they became friends. He might have if he didn't threaten war the day of the peace treaty signing. A lot of thing might not have happened had that day gone differently.

He took a deep breath as the footsteps neared. It was only a matter of time before Viggo went from a kind host to interrogator. Hiccup had to make his stand now and make sure Viggo understood that he was going to guve up any information in Berk or thwir dragons no matter what the man or his ape of a brother did to him.

He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly stopped when a large hand covered his mouth. His eyes snapped open and hands went around a thick wrist. Surprise turned to fear as he met the same green eyes he had been thinking of moments ago.

"Hello, brother," Dagur greeted in a dark threatening voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Balance 3

"Hello, brother," Dagur said, his hand covering Hiccup's mouth. The seriousness and threatening posture subsided after a moment and the Berserker grinned merrily at Hiccup. "You're looking better."

Hiccup yanked the older man's hand off his face and glared at him. "Dagur, what are you doing?" he demanded as he struggled to sit up. He slapped away Dagur's hand as the Berserker helped him up.

"Hiccup, is that anyway to greet the man who saved your life?" Dagur cooed.

"You mean the lunatic who got me in this situation? Yeah, seems about right," Hiccup shot back. He winced as his vision swam. Getting up too fast was still a no-no but better than having Dagur loom over him.

"You're the one who got me thrown in prison," Dagur objected.

"You're the one who wanted to hunt Toothless," Hiccup countered.

"And you're one that lied about having dragons!" Dagur shot back before taking a deep breath and calming himself. "Okay, we're getting off topic."

Hiccup stared at him for a long time before frowning and looking away.

Dagur sighed and tried to sit on the bed next to Hiccup but the youth shuffled away from him with a frown, a clear look that said fuck off and leave me alone you loon. Dagur returned the glare with a mock hurt expression but plopped on the bed next to Hiccup.

"You know this is the first time we've been alone since Dragon Island?" he mused, draping an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"And it's about as fun now as it was then," Hiccup grumbled. "What do you want, Dagur? Viggo has the Dragon Eye and I know clue where he put Toothless."

"Very last ship about four clicks behind us. The main fleet," Dagur answered with a grin. He gave a shrug at the startled look Hiccup gave him. "What? Viggo's not dumb, he not going to chance you and your riders escaping and somehow making it from one ship to another. All the dragons are with the second fleet."

Hiccup's shoulders fell. He hadn't expected to escape but he had hoped his friends would find a way. Now they were all trapped unless someone manages to commandeer a ship. That seemed highly unlikely.

"And what do you get out of all this?" he pressed, wanting...no needing to know Dagur's role. "Viggo says he's taking us to my father, I highly doubt he'll hand me and Toothless over to you."

The Berserker gave a snort. "I could care less what Viggo has planned. You and that Nightfury belong to me."

Hiccup gave him a dirty look.

"So does Heather," Dagur insisted. "It's my job to protect you guys and..." He paused at the look Hiccup was giving him and shrugged. "Whatever. Just because you're going back to Berk doesn't mean things are okay with us. Once your leg heals and you're able to walk probably we'll continue our dance. How is your leg?"

Taken back, Hiccup glanced at his bandaged leg. It still hurt but not nearly as much as it had before. The herbs Viggo had given him numbed the pain to the point it was almost manageable. "Still there," he answered.

Dagur nodded. "Ryker thought we might have to amputate it. I'm glad we didn't." He fell silent for a moment then stood. "Well that's all I popped in for. I'll check on you later."

"Sure," Hiccup muttered, happy Dagur was leaving. 

He was a little surprised when the Berserker paused at what appeared to be a shelf - the lighting was dim save for a line lantern on the table. Dagur took something off the shelf, placed it on the table and then pushed the table to Hiccup. 

"How am I supposed to explain how that got here?" Hiccup demanded.

Dagur gave a shrug and then to further Hiccup's confusion, he slipped through a narrow window Hiccup had not noticed before, and out onto the side of the ship. The window was then closed, the wooden door blending once more with the walls. Hiccup studied it for a long time. If Dagur was able to get in and out that way then what was stopping him from doing the same? Other than missing his prosthetic and his right leg being injured? If he could at least find his prosthetic...

His jumped when he heard the door open and quickly turned toward it. His gaze caught sight of what Dagur had placed on the table. A book, small like his sketch book. He had no idea what it was about or why Dagur had put it there but he grabbed it and shoved it under his pillow just as Viggo entered the chamber. Then he gave his best innocent smile as the Hunter chief looked at the table in confusion.

"It must have slid here when the sea got choppy," he said.

The ship had rocked violently less than an hour ago so it was possible.

Viggo raised a doubtful brow and glanced at Hiccup's left leg as if suspecting the youth to have found his prosthetic and pulled the table over himself. "That's convenient," he mused. "I was considering moving it myself so we can enjoy a game of Maces and Talons."

Hiccup did his best to keep a pleasant smile on his face but his stomach was churning with a mix of anxiety, sea sickness, and curiosity. Whatever Dagur was up to he really hoped the Berserker was on their side.

. . .

"It's my shift," Dagur announced as he stepped into the bowels of one of the many Hunter ships. He made mental notes of which rider was on which ship. At the moment he was banned from seeing Heather who just happened to be on the same ship as Hiccup. Viggo wanted to keep an extra eye on both of them, and getting past Ryker was next to impossible but the other riders were easy enough.

The guard on duty gave him a surprised look but it happened to be one of Dagur's Berserkers so he knew better than to object to his chief or the fact that this was not his ship. He glanced toward the cell at the end of the dark corridor, shrugged and then left.

Dagur waited until the taller man was gone before strolling down the hall to the cell at the end on the right. Astrid stood inside, leaning against the wall, an bowl of untouched gruel at her feet. Her angry gaze shifted from the far wall to Dagur when he strolled up. He leaned against the outside wall and and met her gaze.

"What do you wqnt, Dagur?" she spat in disgust.

"Wow, you and Hiccup must be tight; neither one of you know who to probably greet someone," he mused, not put off in the least. "I blame that on you, of course. He used to be a lot nicer and way more polite. Then he got that dragon and you started noticing him and now he's all high and mighty. I really miss the old Hiccup."

She gave a snort and pushed off the wall. "You mean the one that was scared at you and would do whatever you said just to keep you from throwing knives at him? Or the one that was so scared he'd hide in the forge, under Gobber's work bench, crying because you cut him or nearly drowned him, and praying to the gods you would leave only to forced back into you oh so loving arms to keep you occupied until your fathers signed the peace treaty?" She glared at him. "Quite frankly I like this Hiccup. The day he stood up for Toothless was the day he finally stopped being afraid of thugs like you."

Dagur blinked in surprise. "You make it sound like I used to bully him."

"Dagur, that's all ever were to him; a bully, not some brother like you try to claim. Just like with Heather, only difference - you didn't cast him away on a raft."

His smile faltered and turned into an angry frown. "You don't know even half what you think you know," he growled. "So what if I was tough on Hiccup. It was no worse than what you and your friends did to him back then. I may not have been the best friend but at least I tried and as for Heather that wasn't supposed to happen and I TRIED to get her back. It took YEARS to find her when she sailed out too far for me to swim. I didn't send her away on purpose. We were playing."

Astrid only raised a disbelieving brow.

Dagur gave a low growl. He folded his arms across his chest, leaned again the wall and looked toward the stairway. This was stupid. He didn't know why he was even here or why he was even bothering with Astrid. She was a bitch who had no idea how complicated his life was or what he had been through even before becoming chief. 

Silence filled the space between them until finally Dagur took a deep breath.

"He's okay," he finally said. His gaze shifted toward Astrid when she inhaled sharply. He didn't turn back toward her though. He was already bored. "His right leg is a mess but at least we didn't have to amputate...but I don't see him walking much for a couple days so any escape won't be possible unless you can some how take control of this ship, find the rest of the riders then all your dragons - who, by the way, are nowhere near us - then break onto Viggo's ship and somehow get him out without getting everyone killed."

"What do you suggest?" Astrid asked, stepping toward the cell.

Dagur shrugged. "We'll reach Berk in two days. You might as well sit tight and just ride it out. Viggo has no interest in starting a war so I'm guessing he's handing the lot of you over to Stoick and requesting you be banned from his territory. Maybe work out some sort of agreement."

"Why are you telling me this?" 

He looked at her then and it was a look Astrid had never seen on him before. That of a chief concerned for his people. "Because Hiccup would want you to know he's okay. And because I want you to take Heather with you. If she stays Ryker will kill her and I will have to kill him and then there will be war."


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Balance 4

Note: this is most likely going to become nsfw.

Dagur's visits weren't frequent but Hiccup could count on him showing up at the weirdest possible times at least twice a day. The days seemed to drag on. It was at least a week's voyage from the Edge to Berk by boat, a day by dragon. The riders had been half a day past the Edge when they were captured by the Hunters, tacking on an additional two to three days boat ride to Berk. So a seven day trip had turned into nine, possible ten depending on weather. To Hiccup if felt like a life time. According to Dagur, who wasn't a reliable source in Hiccup's opinion, the other riders had duties around the various ships they were on, primarily cleaning and small tasks to keep them out of trouble. Viggo verified as much when Hiccup asked about his friends so Dagur became more reliable than Hiccup could have hoped for. The Berserker never stayed long. He'd slip in, check on Hiccup - going as far as pinning the younger man down in order to check his right leg and make sure it was healing properly. It took all Hiccup's will power not to fight or scream when the deranged lunatic insisted on checking his injuries personally. Dagur was far from gentle but he seemed to be trying. He even found Hiccup's prosthetic and gave it to him when he was certain the rider's right leg was strong enough for him to stand on it - for short periods of time. Of course it might have helped that Hiccup had kneed him hard in the stomach. It earned him a punch in return and a new bruise but it was worth it to have his prosthetic back. And Dagur hadn't gone Berserker and actually beat to a pulp or anything, just a minor retaliation before he caught himself and stopped with a mumbled apology.

The book Hiccup had hid under his pillow was an old journal. The runes were slightly different from the runes used on Berk but Hiccup eventually figured it out and was able to translate it. It held secrets about the Dragon Eye, with sketches and discriptions and functions other than lighting the lenses. It was everything Hiccup could have possibly ever wanted. The problem with the book was that it tended to take up Hiccup's entire focus. Dagur delighted in surprising him every chance he got. It was a miracle that Hiccup managed to hide it before Viggo learned he had it.

"I honestly didn't think it would be that old and boring," Dagur announced, plopping down on the bed next to Hiccup. "I just wanted to give you something to do. You looked bored to the world."

"It's not boring, it's informative," Hiccup objected. He barely paid Dagur any attention. The Berserker always invaded his space and gave way too enthusiastic hugs. Hiccup tried to shrug him away but Dagur was having none of it.

"That's just another word for boring," Dagur grumbled. He plucked the book out of Hiccup's hands and threw it on the table. "Look, we'll be at Berk in the morning."

Hiccup blinked in surprise. It felt like forever since he and the riders were captured. "He actually kept his word?"

Dagur shrugged and got off the bed, seeing there was no way he could get the younger man to snuggle with him. When they were little Hiccup would snuggle, but that was a long time ago, before Toothless and the riders. "Yeah. He really wants to talk to Stoick. I think Ryker is on the verge of killing the twins." He gave a goofy grin. "They over waxed the deck of his ship. People were sliding everywhere!" He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his back. "Anyway...I'm raiding the galley, want anything?"

Hiccup was pretty sure he wasn't going to get used to this new Dagur any time soon. "No...er...thanks."

"Your loss." And like every other time, Dagur slipped out the window and closed it behind him.

For the next few hours Hiccup was alone. 

. . .

"There he goes again," Ryker grumbled. 

He had come to give Viggo an update on their prisoners - the twins were driving him mad. They were on two completely separate ships, nowhere within sight of the other yet both had managed to wax the decks of the ships they were on to the point no one could walk on them. How they got their hands on so much wax or where had come by it was a mystery. The men were petitioning him to throw them overboard. For now they were locked up and sewing new blankets for the crew. 

He watched as Dagur silently and quite stealthily climbed over the rail of the back of Viggo's ship and darted into the shadows.

Viggo didn't bother looking away from his map. "He does it twice a day. When the sun rising over the horizon and just before it sets. He thinks the darkness covers him," he explained.

Ryker gave a snort. "And why haven't you stopped him?" he asked.

"Because, dear brother," Viggo began as he rolled up the map. "It's keeping him occupied. He's become the riders' messenger. He bounces from ship to ship, checking each of them, laying claim to each of them then returning to let Hiccup know everyone is well. He gives them hope."

"Which can prove deadly," Ryker countered with a low annoyed growl.

"Or play them into our hands. They become reliant on him and he on us," Viggo explained. "We have his sister. He can't reach her. He relies on us to keep her safe. Don't worry, big brother, Dagur's not a threat. Not yet." His dark eyes followed Dagur as the Berserker managed to move to a nearby ship. "Find Savage. I want to know more about Dagur's relationship with Hiccup. And send a message to our friend. He'll have even more information about the two. Perhaps something we can use to keep the two from becoming too cozy with one another."

"Do you trust him?"

"No, but he is one of our higher paying clients. If he wants our services I want information."

Ryker frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "We'll never get it in time. We're only a few clicks from Berk."

"True, but it may come in useful. Tell the men to keep an eye on Dagur but not to interfere. And bring Savage to my office. It's time we had a talk with the former Outcast." He paused as he turned away. "And use discretion, Ryker. I want Savage on our side and I want him truthful."

With a huff, Ryker nodded. "You think you can convince him to join us."

Viggo chuckled. "Every man has their price. Fetch him while I check on our guest."

"You treat the boy like a pet," the elder Grimborn growled. "He belongs in a cell."

"Oh Ryker," Viggo said, shaking his head in bemusement. "We have in our possession a master of dragons. You do not break someone so unique as you would anyone else. He is neither dragon nor a normal Viking."

"So?"

"We observe and learn and find his weakness." He strolled toward his cabin. "You'll see, Ryker. Hiccup is much more valuable as an ally than an enemy. First we deal with his father. I have it all worked out. Now bring me Savage."

He left Ryker to do as requested and decided to check on his charge. Usually he made enough noise to alert Hiccup of his comings. He enjoyed the way the boy seemed to scramble to hide something he found of interest, allowing the youth to think he was clever when in reality he was playing into Viggo's hands. 

Waving the guards aside, he took the handle to his door and slowly, quickly opened it. The hinges were well oiled and didn't so much as make as a sound as he opened it. His foot steps were light, every creak and soft board memorized after years of having this vessel as his flagship. He knew which boards to avoid. Hiccup did not.

The soft click of a metal foot followed by a soft thumb could be heard within. Ah...so Dagur found the rider's prosthetic. Not that it mattered. Judging by the groans and cussing, Hiccup couldn't get very far with his damaged leg. Viggo waited and listened inside the small corridor between the door and his bed chamber.

A small frustrated whine could be heard before a loud thump and cry followed by more curses then shuffling. Viggo waited a few moments linger until the labored click and thump returned, signalling Hiccup was walking about again or at least trying.

"Impressive, I wasn't expecting you to be walking for a few more days," he purred softly, startling the youth. He grinned at the wide eyed look the boy gave him and how he automatically reached for a book on the table.

Hiccup stopped himself before he could touch the book. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his racing heart. "I have a high pain tolerance. I was using my prosthetic from the day I woke up from a coma. Mine you I was in a coma for three weeks so it had some time to heal but..."

"An amputated leg is not the same as a cut," Viggo agreed, his gaze wandering to Hiccup's prosthetic leg. "It must have taken quite some time to learn how to walk again."

The boy shrugged and hobbled to a nearby chair. "Not as long as you'd think. I had Toothless to help me."

Viggo hummed softly to himself in thought. The scar on his neck burned with a distant memory. A dragon had not helped him, it had nearly taken his head. He had learned to be more cautious since then, not to trust the beast or the people meant to protect him. They meant nothing to him now, just business. Yet here this boy sat, trying to act all grown up and not afraid of his situation when with just a word Viggo could have him, his friends, and his precious dragons slaughtered and not lose a night's sleep from it. There was something to be admired about that type of courage.

"He must be a very special dragon," he mused watching as the boy relaxed, if only a little. "Very interesting reading material." He tapped the book Hiccup had no doubt been reading and trying to hide the last few days. Viggo smiled as the youth's shoulders tensed. "My grandfather used to read it to be before bed as a child. Not at all as accurate as I used to think. Dragons evolve just like men."

"I..." Hiccup began, not sure if he should apologize or tell Viggo off. He had been a been injured, captured and locked away in Viggo private chambers unsure what was going to happen to him or his friends. He had no clue if they were going to be killed or raped or anything. It may be a nice room but it was still a prison regardless. "I want to see my friends," he suddenly demanded.

Viggo nodded. "You will. Tomorrow, when we've reached Berk. Besides, Dagur has been running about checking on all of you the last few days. Surely he's given you news of their wellbeing."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "You knew?"

"Yes. I should have him executed for treason."

"He's not one of your men. He's the chief of the Berserkers and as I understand it YOU went back on YOUR word, not him," Hiccup argued, unsure why he was defending Dagur but feeling the need to.

A soft laugh escaped Viggo. "And what do you think he would have done if I had handed you over to him, hmm?" He stepped around the table and up to Hiccup. "Oh my dear, you are so naive. I've seen the way he looks at you. Ryker has seen it. You should count your lucky stars that I decided to save you from him. He may be able to sneak in here but he knows better than to try anything." He touched the youth's cheek, causing Hiccup to recoil and stumble back until he fell back on the bed. "You should consider yourself very lucky."

Hiccup inhaled sharply and scrambled as far away from Viggo as he could. His hip screamed in protest and the sudden pain caused his eye sight to blur for a moment but he didn't care. There was something suddenly frightening about Viggo and the way he loomed over him. Hiccup didn't mind being touched but when Viggo's fingers touched his cheek it seemed more like the way Dagur would touch him; almost possessive and sexual in nature. Hiccup had learned to deal with Dagur but Viggo was something wholly new to him. He didn't pursue Hiccup, didn't try touching him again, instead he watched Hiccup with those dark hauntingly brown eyes as if searching for something within him, tearing away not only his clothing but flesh in search of his soul.

It was a frightening moment and all Hiccup coukd do was stare back, trapped in Viggo's gaze while fighting to keep his face blank and fear hidden.

 

"Oh? And you still wqnt me to believe you're not planning to attack Berk and hold us hostage?" he said, his jaw set and eyes challenging. "Stoick the Vast won't take kindly to an entire armada invading his shores. And Berk has more than enough riders to take you out."

Viggo's face softened. "Oh? Perhaps under normal circumstances, but consider is only child was injured and we saved him from losing his other leg...your father is more than happy to speak with me. We've been corresponding since your capture. He's very anxious to see." Viggo turned away and headed back toward the door.

"If that was true he'd have come by now with the other riders," Hiccup argued, not believing in the least that his father would knowingly leave him and his friends in the Hunters hands, especially if Stoick knew his son was hurt."

The man nodded. "He should be arriving within the hour." 

Hiccup stared at him flabbergasted. "He's coming?" A smile lifted his lips. "You're so dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Balance 5

Hiccup was almost bouncing with a mix of excitement and anxiety. The anxiety was natural when it came to his father. His Dad had a way of making him feel small even at the best of times. He was such a large man that could crush him with just one hug but it also made Hiccup feel safe and protected and right now that was something Hiccup needed more than he had in a very long time. And there was a touch of giddiness. His father was not a man to be played with. Viggo was about to learn that and Hiccup couldn't wait to see that smug smile knocked off the man's face.

If only he could talk to Astrid and tell her what was going on. He hoped Dagur was keeping her informed but he still wasn't sure about the Berserker and what Viggo had said only made him question Dagur's motives more. He had known all his life, been afraid of him almost half of it, been his enemy since he was fifteen. Three - almost four years - of hating and fighting each other. Not really if he wanted to get technical. Dagur had spent three years in prison. They had only been at war a few months before he was captured and he had only been out of prison not even a year. Dagur's obsession was obvious but Hiccup didn't quite understand it. It was sexual but also extremely overprotective. Hiccup simply could wrap his mind around it. Some days Dagur threatened to kill him and fill him with arrows the next he was almost pawing Hiccup as if they were lovers. 

Was Viggo right? Was Hiccup safer with the Hunters? Other than touch his cheek, Viggo had done nothing to harm him. Quite the opposite, he had saved Hiccup's life. He had saved Hiccup from losing his other leg. Why? If the Hunters were their enemies why spare him. He could have ended the riders and conquered Berk. So what was Viggo's end game? What did he want?

Viggo had to want something.

He wished his father would hurry up. If he was coming why was it taking so long? Maybe Viggo was lying to get his hopes up only to crush it. Maybe they weren't really going to Berk but somewhere else, somewhere far away where not even Skullcrusher couldn't track them.

The very thought made his stomach churn and he found himself pacing the length of the room. His right leg stung and shook with each step but nervous energy forced him to keep moving. 

He shook out his arms and rotated his neck. Okay, he needed to calm down. 

. . .

Savage knew he was in trouble the moment Ryker started walking toward him. He had become utterly still, wishing he could become invisible but the Hunter saw him and before Savage knew what he going on he was escorted to the flag ship and a small room that was serving as Viggo's temporary office. He sat on a small stool in front of a table. Viggo sat on the other side.

They had not officially met. Viggo had never even addressed or acknowledged his presence. Until now.

Viggo had his elbows on the old worn table. His fingers were steepled as he silently studied Savage.

"You were an Outcast, were you not?" Viggo asked.

"Yes, sir," Savage answered quickly. He glanced toward Ryker who loomed to his right before quickly turning his attention back to Viggo. "Have I done something wrong?" He knew he hadn't but he was pretty sure he knew who had.

"No," Viggo purred. He stood and poured himself and Savage a tankard of mead. "I simply want you to tell me about Dagur and his obsession with Hiccup. As Dagur's second you must have first hand knowledge of their...relationship."

Savage's shoulder fell and he took a deep breath. He knew this would come up at some point. "Well that is no secret. Complex but not a secret." He sat back and took the mead. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"From the beginning, everything you know about the two."

"Hmm...how much time do we have?"

Viggo smiled brightly.

The former Outcast held nothing back. His loyalty to Dagur was only temporary, he knew that when he was given the option to join the Berserkers or join Alvin in a watery grave. Sure Alvin had survived but no one knew at the time and Savage may not have made it. He had joined Dagur to save his own life but if Viggo had a position for him, one that paid better and gave him a chance at a decent life then he would tell the man anything he wanted. 

He told Viggo everything he knew, from Dagur double crossing Alvin in order the take the Skrill to combat Hiccup to Dagur's obsession and fantasies of the younger youth. How many times had he walked in on the Berserker chief fiercely fisting his own cock while moaning Hiccup's name. Yeah, no matter how much Dagur claimed Hiccup was his brother things were much deeper than that. There was so much more to Dagur's obsession and it went back further than Hiccup training dragons. He said as much, letting Viggo know his theory that Dagur had been obsessing over Hiccup at a possibly much younger age. Whether it be due to the lose of his little sister or not didn't matter. Someone was finally listening to him and once Savage began talking he couldn't stop. He even told of how Hiccup allegedly defeated the Red Death with his Nightfury and Alvin's temporary desire to control Hiccup and his gift with dragons.

Oddly enough, he felt much better after talking. Since joining the Berserkers he rarely spoke to anyone. He kept to himself, always at Dagur's beck and call. Now he felt a chance to finally live again. Nonetheless he avoided Dagur when he left Viggo's office. He not yet free but soon. Everything was about to change.

. . .

The arrival of Stoick and his entourage was a grand affair. He landed on the deck of the flagship with five other riders, each highly armed and ready for battle should it be needed. The Hunters kept a respectable distance with only Viggo and Ryker stepping forward to greet them.

"Chief Stoick," Viggo began, his hands clasped behind his back, observing the Hooligan chief and allowing him to make the first move.

Stoick was an impressively large man who towered over even Ryker. His equally impressive Rumblehorn snorted at the Hunters, a clear sign to keep their distance.

Stoick stared at him for a long moment before swinging one leg over his dragon and climbing off. "Where is my son?" he demanded, battle axe in hand.

Ryker reached for his sword but Viggo raised a hand to stop him.

"My personal chambers. I allowed him to rest there as his injuries healed," Viggo explained. He made a gesture for the Hunters to stand down.

Stoick looked surprised. He glanced toward another man on a Deadly Nadder who seemed just as taken back. Stoick hesitated a moment then stowed his axe across his back. "I want to see him."

"Of course." Viggo waved a hand toward the captain's chambers. He led the way, Ryker trailing protectively behind Stoick alongside the rider who had been on the Nadder.

The guards stepped aside, allowing them entrance. Stoick was silent the entire time. The tension was like a physical wall around the man. Viggo was used to men like that. Some of his clients were just as imposing if not more so. That broke the moment Stoick saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" he breathed in relief, pushing Viggo aside to get to his boy.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried, stumbling toward his father. He still wore the loose clothing Viggo had been dressing him in since his capture which were far easier to deal with when treating his injuries than the tight trouser and wool tunic.

Stoick scooped the youth up in his arms as if he was a small child and hugged him tightly. "My boy, my boy, what have you done to yourself?" He then held his son away from him to look him over. "How are you? You were hurt."

"I'm okay, Dad. I've been through worse," the youth assured. 

His father didn't look convinced and with a single glance to his fellow rider had the other man hurrying back onto the deck. 

"I want Gothi to look you over. I want a complete assessment."

"Can we please do that on Berk?" Hiccup insisted, keeping his voice low. He had already been naked in front of Viggo at least once or twice while his leg was treated and to be changed into clean clothes, he really didn't want to be that vulnerable again in front of the man.

"He won't be able to ride with his hop as it is," Viggo piped in. "It would likely tear his stitches. Primarily muscle damage in his upper right thigh but extensive time in a saddle can make it worse."

Hiccup frowned at the man and turned back to his father pleadingly. "It's been over a week, I'm fine. Someone need to check on the others."

"Spitelout, Bucket and Mulch, and Gustav will once Gothi is in here. If Gothi says you can handle the flight we'll go home," Stoick assured.

"I'll give you some privacy," Viggo offered. 

Hiccup looked at him in surprised as Viggo and Ryker left the chamber. Why would Viggo leave like that? Wouldn't he be afraid of what Hiccup would tell his father? But Hiccup wasn't given time to think about it. His father scooped him back up and carried him to the bed.

"What were you thinking?" Stoick began as he laid Hiccup on the bed. "Attacking another tribe because of dragons?"

And now Hiccup knew. Viggo had said he had been communicating with Stoick and no doubt told him his version of events. Hiccup let out an annoyed growl.

"That's not exactly what happened," he argued. He winced when his father pulled down his trousers to get a look at his hip. "They attacked first."

Stoick gave Hiccup that look, the one that said he better start explaining and it better be a damn good explanation for why another tribe was headed to their shores with a small armada. 

"That big one, Ryker, attacked Astrid and Stormfly, then took Stormfly and left Astrid to drown at sea," Hiccup explained, wincing as his father gently probed his hip.

Stoick sighed softly. "I know," he answered, surprising his son. "Viggo explained the misunderstanding his brother had with Astrid. And I understand why you went after Ryker to save Stormfly. But once you had her you should have left the Hunters alone not make in personal because of Dagur."

"What? Dad, that's not what happened," Hiccup objected.

"And when you learned the Dragon Eye belonged to the Hunters why didn't you return it?"

"Because they use it to hunt dragons!"

Stoick silenced him with a hard look.

"Hiccup, allowed you and the riders to search for new dragons because I believed you were mature enough to handle any tribe you encountered diplomatically. You are my heir, the future chief of the Hooligan tribe. How you interact with other tribes reflects on us."

"Dad, are listening to a word I said?" Hiccup protested. He placed his hand over his father's to stop him as Gothi and Spitelout entered the room. "The hunt and sale dragons. They use them for food and skin them for their pelts. We have to stop them."

The look Stoick have him was one of pity. Hiccup didn't understand it and he felt anger boiling in his gut. "Hiccup..."

"How is what they're doing with dragon any different than us with yaks and sheep, hmm?" Spitelout interjected as Gothi hobbled to Hiccup. "It took us centuries to make peace with dragons. You can't expect every tribe to be like ours, boyo. Everyone deals with dragons differently."

"But..." Hiccup tried to argue.

"Spitelout's right, son," Stoick interrupted. "You can't change everyone, son. Best to avoid any tribe that still hunts dragons."

"You can't be serious," Hiccup objected, appalled that his elders would think such a thing. He struggled to sit up only for Gothi to thump him on the head.

"Spitelout, go check on the others. Make sure everyone else is okay. We'll get our dragons next."

"What about Viggo?" Hiccup demanded, not willing to let the situation go.

His father looked at his hip. "He could have killed you all. He didn't. He brought you home. For that I'm grateful. And you should be, too. I will work out a peace treaty with him in the morning."

Hiccup thumped his head back on the pillow. How could his father be so naive? How could his father side with Viggo and not him? He felt worse now than when he was captured. Physical pain seemed minor to the sudden hole his father tore in his heart. He had been betrayed by the one person he counted on all his life...just like when he was disowned.

Closing his eyes he let Gothi look him over, already knowing he would not be going home until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Balance 6

Hiccup was anxious as he waited for the last Hunter ship to dock at the pier. He had arrived early in the morning and was hussled to the Great Hall to give the council his account of events over the last few months with the Hunters, including reiterating how Astrid had been left to drown at sea by Ryker. Viggo and Ryker were there as well but as guests, not to stand trial which Hiccup had hoped for. Instead Viggo sat at the large table silently while Ryker stood slightly behind and to the right, just as Spitelout would with Stoick when attending a tribal meeting elsewhere for the first time. It was a sign of support even if they disagreed on many subjects.

If anything, Hiccup felt as if he was the one trial. The council asked many questions and Viggo only spoke if one was directed toward him. He neither denied or confirmed anything Hiccup said only expressed his sympathy for a horrible misunderstanding and even offered to pay the Hoffersons for any possible damage Astrid had suffered while adrift. Her parents were a little surprised and at first refused but Viggo would not be persuaded otherwise and even hinted toward putting the funds towards Astrid dowry. In the end they agreed to a small sum.

Hiccup was appalled. Viggo was buying his way through the council with surprising ease. It made Hiccup sick. As soon as the council was done with him he hurried back to the pier as fast as his legs would carry him to await Toothless.

The other riders were being interviewed one at a time and other than their short reunion hours ago, they had not been allowed to talk for more than a few minutes. Hiccup doubted their interviews would go any better than his.

"You know had you simply given the Dragon Eye to my brother and requested to speak with me we could have avoided all this," Viggo's now familiar voice said from behind Hiccup.

The youth jumped in surprise and turned toward the older man. "Was I supposed to do that before or after he threatened me? Or did you forget his men kidnapped me?"

"No, I remember. It was unfortunate that Ryker listened to Dagur so much. But you must admit, Dagur spun fantastic stories of you being this great Dragon Master. I can see why. Your entire villages speaks of you as a great hero. They look up to you, a young man not yet twenty." Viggo offered a serene smile. "I do apologize for how we met. I do wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

Hiccup gave a snort. "You can give all the pretty speeches you want to the council but I'm not buying it. You're nothing but a monster and I'm going to prove it. My father will see through you."

The man's smile faltered. "I suppose the boar and chicken and yak must think the same of you. An animal is no more than a source of food and warmth. Some become special enough to be a pet or tool to help in everyday life. You found that with dragons. While you revere them my people need them for the more basic levels of life. I wish I could make you understand that they mean as much to us as you only our needs are much different."

"You can say that again," Hiccup grumbled. 

He turned away when he heard the haul of the ship bumped against the dock. He stepped closer toward it, his heart racing as men hurriedly tied the ship off. There was yelling back and forth as the dock hands turned the crane hanging from the cliff and steered it over the ship. They lowered lines to the ship as the crew opened the storage hatch. Familiar growling filled the air and Hiccup found his heart in his throat as he waited. Men above began turned the crank and the lines tang straight with the weight of their cargo. Then, inch by inch, it lifted it's precious cargo out of the haul and up, up to the platform above the docks where Hiccup stood, just as it had every captured Berkian dragon throughout the morning.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, forgetting Viggo and his injured leg and hobbling as quickly as possible to his dragon.

Gobber was there to greet Toothless and after a friendly pet, he removed the mussel covering Toothless's face and cut the ropes binding him to the platform. "Ah...someone's might anxious to see you, boy," he told the Nightfury.

Toothless gave a happy wobble before dashing toward Hiccup. They collided with Toothless's head in Hiccup's belly and Hiccup's arms thrown around the dragon's large head. 

"Oh Gods, bud. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault," Hiccup breathed, unable to contain a sob from escaping him. It felt like forever since he last saw his dragon and he buried his face against warm black scales. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know how much you hate cages."

Toothless wobbled and snuggled his belly more, sniffing in deep breaths of Hiccup's scent. For the time in over a week Hiccup finally relaxed, his body almost melting into Toothless's. They were a part of each and being separates for so long was like losing a huge part of himself. Now he was whole again.

Mostly at least. He still felt empty when it came to his father and the council. He only hoped that the others had better luck than him.

Toothless growled when he spotted Viggo but the Hunter smartly kept his distance and silently observed them. It creeped Hiccup out. He almost missed the days when his enemy would yell and curse him out. This silent curiosity was unnerving.

"Come on, bud, let's go home," he told Toothless, easily sliding into the saddle the Hunters neglected to remove from the Nightfury's back - or more likely couldn't because Toothless would have taken their hand or worse.

"You know, Hiccup," Viggo suddenly said, giving him pause. "Someone with your talent could be useful among my crew. Some of my men have a way with dragons but none like you."

Hiccup gave a distained snort. "And help you slaughter dragons, no thanks."

He gestured for Toothless to take flight but Viggo stepped in front of them.

"Consider it. We are not what you think we are."

Hiccup glared at him for a moment. "Let's go, Toothless," he finally said.

They did go far. They circled the town, stretching out Toothless's wings after been confined alone in a cell for over a week, they headed to Raven's Point before circling back to town. They landed not far from the Great Hall where they spotted Astrid and Heather stomping down the worn stone steps. Both girls seemed relieved to see him.

"Where were you?" Astrid demanded before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't answer that. I knew you were at the pier. Just frustrated with my parents and YOUR dad."

"And the council," Heather added which earned her a glare from Astrid.

"Yeah, I gather your interview didn't go much better than mine," Hiccup answered. He remained seated on Toothless, unable to bare the thought of being separated from him again.

"Ha!" Astrid laughed. "Viggo paid my parents off. Can you believe that? 'A misunderstanding. Never meant for anyone to get hurt. Ryker was only doing his job.' Of all the yakdung, slim ball moves to make..."

She was about to blow she Hiccup turned his attention to Heather. "What did Dagur have to say?"

"Nothing," she reported. "He went into hiding. Something about Alvin being here. He's terrified he'll be thrown back in prison so..."

"Ditched the Hunters until the coast is clear." Hiccup nodded. He figured the moment Dagur heard Alvin was on the island he'd book it. Not that he really blamed Dagur.

"Hiccup, we have another problem," Astrid began, some of her anger turning to sorrow. She worried her lower lip for a moment and glanced toward Heather. "Stoick is talking about calling us all back from Dragon's Edge because it's too close to the Hunters hunting lanes. He...and the council are worried that if we continue interfering with their hunts that it can lead to war and well...the Hunter tribe is nearly four times the size of Berk."

"That's crap. Viggo's just trying to scare us," Hiccup objected.

Heather shook her head. "It's true. They have dozens of outposts manned by hundreds of people each. I've seen them...some of them, but there's more. I've seen Ryker's maps. Hiccup, we're way out of our depths here."

"And the council doesn't want to go to war again. Not over this," Astrid added.

"You mean not over dragons," Hiccup interupted.

Astrid rubbed her arm nervously then nodded.

His lips pursed in renewed anger. So that's how it was going to be. His father was going to choose another tribe over the dragons. The council had choosen another tribe over the dragons. Half of which had their own dragons. He nodded to himself. He had expected more from his father but it was dragon training all over again when his father refused to listen to him about dragons in the first place.

He wanted to scream and yell. If he was inly the Edge with only his friends he would. They would understand and not judge him by it. But on Berk he was expected to act a certain way. To follow his chief and not make a scene. He hated it. It felt choking and made him claustrophobic. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. He didn't know what to do, all he knew is he had to do something. 

The headache that began over a week ago after bashing his head came back with vengeance. Perhaps it was due to being in the sun for too long after being sheltered in Viggo's personal chambers. Or maybe it was the stress of everyrhing that had happened and the knowledge of what was now going to happen if the Hunters were not stopped. Either way, it was all becoming too much. He bid Astrid and Heather goodbye then headed home. Maybe after a long nap he could figure this out, or at least come up with a better argument to convince his father not to side with Viggo. No one wanted to go to war but surely there had to be a better way.

When he reached his childhood room he flopped on his bed, too tired to even remove his prosthetic or boot. He was asleep before his head even hit his pillow. Toothless curled around him, his large head resting on the small of Hiccup's back and for the rest of the afternoon the slept in relative peace.

Until the nightmares started.

. . .

If there was one thing Dagur hated above all else it was hiding. It made him feel small and weak and utterly defenseless but since spotting the Outcast ships guarding Berk - no doubt Stoick had called in backup when he learned Viggo was bringing along part of his fleet - Dagur knew it was better to keep out of sight. If anyone could make him feel small and defenceless it was Alvin the Treacherous. And technically Dagur had escaped prison and Alvin could rightfully drag him back, no questions asked. The things was, Dagur honestly didn't think he could survive being thrown in prison again. He felt claustrophobic just going into a cave and had to fight tooth to nail to keep calm if that cave just happened to have bars in it. He spent three years of his life in that hell hole, he wasn't about to go back., even if that meant cowaring on his ship until Viggo was finished his business.

At least until nightfall.

"I don't think this is wise, sir," Savage warned as Dagur lowered a small row boat into the water. He hovered nervously over the young chief, not at all happy that Dagur was willing to risk his freedom to go to Berk. At least he wasn't trying to sneak the whole armada onto the island..

"You said you can think?" Dagur snapped, glaring at Savage before climbing over the side of the ship. "Besides, I won't be gone long. I just want to check up on Hiccup and Heather."

Savage groaned inwardly. Of course, his silly obsession over the Haddock boy. It was going to get Dagur killed one day and quite frankly Savage had begun counting the days. Viggo had given him far more respect and even offered him a place among the Hunters. Savage had asked for time to consider the offer. He was ready to take but he wasn't ready to deal with the enraged outburst Dagur would no doubt respond with. Being labelled a traitor, especially by Dagur, was a death sentence.

Stepping away, he let Dagur go. Better to have the lunatic get himself caught then have him take the rest of them down with him.

Dagur's only thought was getting to Hiccup. He knew Heather was safe. She was with Astrid and Astrid would stick to her like glue. Hiccup on the other hand would be by himself. Despite all his bright smiles and friends always being around him, Hiccup was and always would be an introvert. He could be in the middle of a huge crowd and still exist in his own little world, barely noticing anyone else as his mind whirled with dozens of thoughts. It was the one thing they had in command; the ability to be alone, to exist outside the norm. People were annoying and overwhelming and quite frankly they could get accomplished without a constant entourage. Dagur knew Hiccup would argue that without him and try to claim he liked being around his friends all the time. Hiccup could fool himself but Dagur knew better, just like he knew that just because Hiccup had been separated from his friends for over a week didn't mean they'd be all huddled together in a happy little puppy pile making sure everyone was comfy and safe. Nope, that might have happened for a half hour or so but Hiccup would have separated himself from the pack to deal with his thoughts and emotions on his own just as he always had. He never talked his problems out, instead he internalized them until they ate at him and he had a good cry. Which meant he was in one of two places, the family barn or in his room.

The barn was always where Dagur found Hiccup hiding as a child - there or the forge but there was absolutely not light there so even Gobber had to gone elsewhere. So Dagur headed toward the barn, intent on finally cornering Hiccup about everything that had happened in the last three and a half years. They had a lot to talk about. He didn't really know what he was going to do with Hiccup once he had him. Kidnapping him seemed like a bad idea at the moment. Viggo was very clear that he did not want to be dragged into a war. And while the idea of battle always appealed to Dagur now it didn't. He had what he wanted. He found his sister. He got to know her. How much of what she had told was a lie was beyond him, but he knew she was safe on Berk. He fight with Hiccup seemed nonexistent after sneaking into Viggo's chambers and spending time with him. He wasn't even sure if they were still enemies or not. Hiccup would have to decide that, he supposed. 

If anything, Dagur felt tired and old even though he was still in his early twenties. Perhaps his Dad was right and war really wasn't all that great. Dagur no longer craved battle or bloodshed. He didn't know what he wanted...except Hiccup. He still wanted Hiccup but he didn't know why.

A large crash made him jump and he whirled around with sword in hand. It took a moment to realized he was already at Hiccup's and dangerously close to the Great Hall where Alvin would be with Stoick and the council. There was another crash and a dragon like howl followed by a wail and cursing. Dagur turned in the direction it was coming from. Surprise and fear gripped him. It was coming from the Haddock hut. It was coming from Hiccup's home.

Fearing the worse, Dagur grasped his axe and charged the front door, throwing it open without knocking. What he came upon shook him to the core.

Dagur had been in many battles, had gone berserk many times but never had he lost control to this degree.

Utter chaos filled his vision and in the center stood Hiccup. The heavy oak table near the hearth was flipped over, the dishes and cutlery scatter over the floor. Decorative shields were ripped from the walls. A heavy shelf was now on the floor, it's contents scatters. Hiccup's right hand was bloody but it didn't stop him from throwing stuff toward a curtain off area that served as his father's bedchamber. The youth was cursing and snarling, sounding more animal than man. Above him, on the edge of the loft was Toothless, staring down helplessly at his human. He gave Dagur a small growl then an upset whimper, as if Dagur might know what was wrong with Hiccup.

"Get Astrid," Dagur ordered, not sure if the dragon would understand him or not. 

The Nightfury hesitated only a moment before disappearing through the upstairs window.

Dagur put away his axe and approached Hiccup slowly with his hands raised. "Hey...hey, Hiccup. You okay, brother?"

"I'm not your brother!" Hiccup snarled, whirling on him and ready to throw whatever was in his hand. It looked like a broken horn.

Anger filled Dagur for a moment but he managed to swallow it down. "Yes, you are. But it's okay. See, it's okay. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Hiccup demanded, his arm twitching and fingers squeezing the broken horn.

"Honestly?" Dagur asked, deciding not to go into full detail. "Sounded like someone was killing you so I came to the rescue."

He grunted as something hit him in the forehead. He knew it was the horn but he wasn't given a chance to think about it as Hiccup rushed toward him with a closed fist. Instinct took hold of Dagur and he moved to block the blow but instead of hitting Hiccup back he wrapped him up in his arms, pinning Hiccup's against his side's. The thinner man struggled but Dagur held strong and waited. He didn't say and and didn't let go until Hiccup suddenly broke down into painful, pitiful sobs.

Hiccup sank to the ground and sat next to the knocked over shelf. His whole shook with his cries. Dagur sat next to him, unsure what do to. He sat, giving space, and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Balance 7  
Note: NSFW scene ahead with hints of a short relationship between Dagur and Gustav in this chapter. Mentions of underage sex.

 

Dagur wasn't sure what he did wrong. He had stayed with Hiccup while they waited for Astrid. He hadn't touched the younger boy or said anything, knowing from his own past that when someone went Berserk touching and coddling were not welcomed and could trigger another episode. He had waited out the storm, hoping that Hiccup might turn to him for comfort.

He hadn't.

When Astrid ran into the hut, closely followed by Heather, the first thing that came out of her mouth was "What did you do?" as if Dagur had been the cause of Hiccup's pain. He was promptly told to get out, which he did AFTER righting the shelf and tidying up a bit with his sister, who seemed more confused than anything by both his and Hiccup's behaviour. Then she urged him to leave before Astrid got her hands on him. She was presently too busy caring for Hiccup and trying to bring him out of the almost catatonic state he had put himself in.

The Nightfury...Toothless...was now practically attached to Hiccup, wobbling questionably at his rider as if to assure him everyrhing was going to be okay. Any desire Dagur once had to either capture or kill the Nightfury died right there.

Now he sat on the fronts steps of the Haddock residence deep in thought. He no longer cared if Alvin found him. He didn't even care if Stoick happened upon him. He couldn't help but think how much Hiccup's current condition was his fault. If he had simply stayed in jail...if he had actually listened to Hiccup about dragons...if he hadn't been so gunho to prove himself when he became chief and had approached Stoick as a friend and not a rival...then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe he and Hiccup could have been friends, real brothers or even...

He crushed the last though before it could fully form. That was a dream he knew all too well would never come true.

"Dagur?" a familiar voice called.

The sensation of wind momentarily hitting his face as a dragon landed close to him made Dagur look up. Oddly enough he wasn't surprised when young Gustav slid off his Monstrous Nightmare and he didn't even jump when said dragon decided to invade his space to give him a good sniff and head bump. Neither seemed afraid of him but rather more intrigued to see him there, sitting on the steps of Hiccup's childhood home as if it was his own.

"You okay?" Gustav asked, hesitating a moment before promptly sitting next to Dagur as if they were friends.

Dagur stared at him for a long moment, a retort on his tongue. This kid had lied to him and tricked him. Sure Dagur had planned on killing him and his dragon but that didn't mean lying was okay. But he swallowed the words and looked away.

"What do you want?" he demanded instead.

Gustav was a little taken back but instead of fleeing as Dagur hoped and pursed his lips and looked off in the same direction Dagur was. "Nothing, just wondering why you're sitting here all alone looking like a kicked puppy. I know you and Hiccup have history but..."

"I'm not a kicked puppy," Dagur growled lowly.

Gustav either didn't hear him or didn't care. "What happened? He steal your favorite sword?"

"Kid, you really should leave while you can."

"I don't get why so many people obsess over Hiccup," Gustav continued without a care. "I get that he's the 'Great Dragon Master' but he's like not even nineteen yet and half the Archipelago almost bows to him for killing the Red Death and taming dragon while the other half..."

Dagur pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Gustav, go..."

"Take Alvin for instance...he either kidnapped or tried to kidnap Hiccup a dozen or more times to make him train his dragons and now he acts like this big crazy uncle that dotes on him and all us riders - I think he still wants his own dragon army to be honest. Then there's you who says he wants to kill hiccup but actually wants to tie him to your bed and..."

"Whoa!" Dagur bellowed, jumping to his feet. "Stop! First, Hiccup is my brother and our issues are not your issues and you need to start minding your own business."

Gustav looked confused. "But back on your ship...when we were..." 

The teen's face flushed scarlet and Dagur looked away. There was another reason Dagur had wanted to kill Gustav and it wasn't because he was a rider. In the short time they had spent together, scarce hours, Dagur had let his frustrations and desire for Hiccup finally get the best of him. Gustav was only sixteen, far too young in Dagur's books, but also the same age Hiccup had been when Dagur realized he wanted more than a friendship with the young Hooligan heir. Their builds weren't the same either. At sixteen Hiccup was scrawny and no more than a twig with legs. He had been riding Toothless less than a year. Gustav was lean and had a tight core from dragon riding since the age of thirteen. It was the height and nervous bravado that attracted Dagur and caused him to take to boy to his bedchamber and have his way with him. Gustav hadn't resisted or complained. He was very compliant even once he knew what Dagur wanted from him, both scared and excited as Dagur always imagined Hiccup would be...how he dreamed Hiccup would be. It was easy to replace the image of Gustav sitting on his lap, moaning and crying out with that of Hiccup, both at that age and as he is now. He remembered sex with Hiccup back when he was Gustav's age and he wasn't nearly as eager to please. He was usually either scared or mad or both.

It wasn't until after he had unloaded inside the youth that he realized what he did was wrong, that the boy in his arms was not Hiccup but someone else. Shame and self-loathing had made the decision to kill Gustav all that much easier. The fact that he had called Gustav by Hiccup's name countless times while they had sex didn't help any. Gustav knew he was in love with Hiccup and that was knowledge Dagur didn't want getting out.

But he no longer had the will to kill Gustav. Not when the kid looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

He opened his mouth, about to ask Gustav just what he was doing for the next ten to fifteen minutes...maybe an hour depending on his frustration level...when a deep voice suddenly bellowed his name.

"And that's my cue to go," Gustav chirped, darting toward Fanghook. "Good luck!" 

He was gone before Dagur could utter a word.

Fear was not something Dagur usually acknowledged about himself but at that moment his blood ran cold and he almost rather face Alvin the Treacherous than Stoick the Vast. But he couldn't let it control him. Squaring his shoulders he turned toward the angry chieftain stomping up the stone steps.

"Before you draw your axe, I didn't do it," he said, hands raised to show he was unarmed. He had left his sword inside the hut without thinking about it until now.

Stoick towered over him, making Dagur feel small and uncomfortable. "And why exactly are you standing before MY hut? Where's Hiccup?"

Wetting his lips, Dagur tried to come up with an explanation about what was wrong with Hiccup. "With luck in bed resting," he began before hurriedly stepping back at Stoick low angry growl. Did everyone on Berk sound like dragons when they were mad? "He...he went berserk. I just caught the tail end of it. Astrid and Heather are with him. He nearly trashed the entire house. So I'm guessing he freaked over whatever you and Viggo agreed to." He took another step back, not because of Stoick anger but the sudden shocked and confused look on his face. "I didn't hurt him. I just made sure he didn't hurt himself."

Stoick blinked then stared at him. "How hurt is he?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing major."

The older chief nodded to himself. "Go back to your ship before Alvin finds you."

Dagur nodded quickly. "Yes, sir," he said without even realizing what he said. He hurried back toward his small row boat before stopping. He couldn't leave. Not with Hiccup like this. He needed to stay and watch over his brother. He couldn't do it from the Haddock hut but maybe someone could help him find a vantage point. He had to find Gustav.

. . .

Stoick was a little afraid to walk into his own hut. Seeing Dagur at his steps looking a mix of afraid and extremely worried - neither of which had been directed toward him - and speaking to young Gustav almost as if they were friends had unnerved Stoick, but not nearly as much as how Dagur had babbled about Hiccup going berserk. There had been feel fear and concern in the Berserker's eyes, something Stoick had never seen Dagur display for anyone. By all right he shoukd have arrested Dagur and thrown him in a cell for Alvin to take back to Outcast Island but he hadn't only because his own fear for his son was too great to ignore. Someone going berserk was rare unless they were a Berserker charging into battle. He knew Hiccup would not be happy about his decision to make peace with the Dragon Hunters and keep out of thwir territory. Hiccup was young and idealistic and his love for dragons sometimes overrode what was best for their tribe. Stoick couldn't let his sentiment for the creatures come before his tribe. He had people to care for and peace was strongly desired by all. He had to do what was right for Berk and their territories.

The downstairs was in shambles but it was obvious someone had done their best to clean up. Broken pottery was thrown in a basket and shields hung lopsided. Scrolls and books were placed all over the shelf, not one in their proper place. Whoever had cleaned up - for some reason he suspected Dagur which made little sense - had done it hurriedly and without knowledge of where anything belonged. Nonetheless, Stoick appreciated the effort.

Upstairs he could hear Toothless wobbling, no doubt trying to talk to Hiccup. The two had an uncanny ability to understand one another. He hesitated going up those stairs. Hiccup and his riders had been living on Dragons Edge for almost a year. They had become used to governing themselves. Hiccup had proven himself a strong leader despite being hurt and despite almost causing a war in his question to save and protect dragons. The problem was they were putting the wellbeing of dragons before their own...before their own tribe and that had to stop. He also understood that some of the attacks the riders had done to the Hunters were inspired by a sense of revenge. Ryker had stolen Stormfly and Astrid had nearly died at sea so of course the kids were want a bit of payback but things had spiralled out of control. Had Viggo been in the mood he could have killed each of them and simply taken their dragons. Stoick was grateful to the man for bringing back to Berk instead. If only Hiccup could understand how destructive his actions and those of his riders could have been.

If only he understood how traumatizing it was for a parent to learn their child was several injured and could have died. Viggo could have brought Stoick their bodies or dumped them at sea and no one would have known they were gone until long after the fact. Stoick wanted to give Hiccup and his friends their freedom but now that seemed too high a price to pay.

He found Hiccup laying on his bed, his head on Astrid's lap as she carded her long fingers through his mused hair. Stoick wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. He looked worn out. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his skin had a sick green hue. His hair was soaked with sweat and for a moment Stoick thought his may have been poisoned or was far worse than the Hunters led him to believe.

"He's fine," Astrid assured when she spotted her chief. 

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he frowned at his father, obviously angry but not ready to talk it would seem.

"Turns out he can't hold his liqueur," Heather explained, placing a cool cloth on Hiccup's forehead. 

"Can so..." Hiccup slurred.

She rolled her eyes and gave Stoick an apologetic smile.

"Well you managed to scare Dagur so that's something," Astrid teased. A small worried frown tugged at her lips.

"You're drunk?" Stoick asked, surprised his boy would do such a thing.

"No, just mad," Hiccup corrected. He lifted his head to glared at Stoick before promptly resting it back on Astrid's lap as his vision blurred. "You betrayed our dragons. All the dragons. You betrayed them!"

Astrid hushed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her in a way similar to how Toothless would nuzzle into him.

"Go to sleep, babe," she told him, not seeming to mind the affection at all. It even made her smile.

Heather patted his back before slipping around the bed to talk with Stoick in private.

"He got into you mead stock and indulged a little too much for taking his anger out on anything he could get his hands on. If Dagur hadn't come along when he did things could have been much worse. Hiccup could have really hurt himself," she told him. "Thankfully there's a few small gashes on his hands from broken pottery." She looked back toward her friends. "I don't know why Dagur was here or how he got here in time but I have to admit, I'm thankful my brother managed to stop him."

"Aye, Dagur can be surprising," he agreed. "Thank you for helping Astrid tend to him."

She gave a little shrug, as if it was no big deal and simply doing her job. "He's mad right now. He needs time to cool down. We'll stay with him until he sobers up and can think straight. I think you two might need to sit down and talk this all out after."

He nodded. "Yes. I think there's a lot we have to discuss."

He gave Astrid and Toothless encouraging smiles even though inside he felt more at a loss than ever. Hiccup was so much like his mother. Stubborn and hardheaded. Valka would simply swoon if she knew how much Hiccup had taken after her. Although he highly doubted she would have approved of him drinking to wash away his pain and sorrow. He had to find a way to make things up to Hiccup while keeping with the new peace treaty. Perhaps there was another territory he could explore dragons that weren't being hunted.

"Stoick," Viggo greeted him as he trudge back to Mead Hall.

Stoick gave a curt nod. "Viggo."

The smaller man had a tiny grin on his face. "I'd like to make a proposal regarding your son."


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Balance 8

WARNING: mentions of rape later half of this chapter.

"We need to talk." Was not the first thing Hiccup wanted to hear the next morning. He had spelt in and had a hangover to end all hangovers. He honestly didn't think he drank that much. He didn't remember everything he did but he did remember trashing the main floor and yelling at Dagur. He remembered being held and crying then he was tucked into bed and Astrid was humming to him and stroking his hair. He was still angry but more embarrassed by his actions. He had never lost control before and certainly hadn't wanted to in front of Dagur of all people. Dagur could have killed him or kidnapped him and in that state there would have been nothing Hiccup could have done to stop him.

Yet Dagur simply held him until he calmed down then sat next to him for Thor knows how long. The Berserker didn't touch or say a word after that, just sat with him until Astrid came and put him to bed.

Now Hiccup's embarrassment and self-loathing returned as he stared at his father, sitting at their big oak table, breakfast placed on what few dishes had survived Hiccup's meltdown.

"We need to talk."

Those words were never good.

Hiccup looked away. "I think I'll have breakfast at the Great Hall."

"No," Stoick said curtly. He didn't move from the table like he might have when Hiccup was young and carry him yo the table to make sure he ate. He simply gave Hiccup his piercing gaze. "Sit down."

Hiccup sighed, his shoulders falling. He could run, take off with Toothless and go back to the Edge. But Stoick would only follow him and corner him there. Running away sounded good though. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to face his father. But he wasn't a child anymore. He couldn't run from his responsibilities or from the fool he made of himself.

He slumped in the chair across from his father. "I know I shouldn't have let my guard down like I did last night," he started as if already knowing the lecture to come. "Dagur could have killed me."

Stoick raised a brow then shrugged. "He could have. He didn't. If anything he took on a rather fine leadership role and cared for you as if you really were his brother."

Hiccup's head jerked up in surprise. Stoick didn't normally praise Dagur the Deranged.

"According to Viggo, he did that the entire time you were captured," Stoick continued as he began digging into his breakfast. "I almost didn't believe it...except Astrid and Snotlout backed up the claim."

"Yeah...it was kind of strange," Hiccup admitted. He rubbed his arm nervously, unable to meet his father's gaze.

Stoick nodded in agreement. "Did you know he's not planning on continuing with the Hunters and is planning to return to Berserk?"

Hiccup's head jerked up. "What about Alvin?"

"What about Alvin?"

Now Hiccup wad confused. "The whole Dagur breaking out of prison? Isn't that going to be an issue since technically Alvin took over Berserk while Dagur was in prison?"

Stoick nodded again. "A slight issue but Berserk now has two chiefs and Dagur would have eventually been released...just not for another year or two. He and Heather will work that out."

Thoroughly confused, Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "How exactly is that supposed to happen?"

"I spoke to Alvin and Viggo apparently decided to intervene on Dagur's behalf," Stoick explained.

"Oh, of course, because that makes loads of sense," Hiccup retorted. And what exactly is Viggo getting out of all this?"

His father looked up and met his gaze. "Funny you should ask that."

Hiccup knew immediately he wasn't going to like it. 

. . .

"A liaison?" Astrid all but screeched as they sat on top of the look out tower with the rest of the riders and their dragons.

Everyone stared at Hiccup as if he had grown a second head.

He shrugged. "Apparently Viggo offered to bring a Hooligan liaison with him to assure us that the dragons are treated humanely before being...processed." He swallowed that last part. He had nearly been sick when his father told him and caused him to forget the argument of why they had to battle Viggo and save the dragons.

"Yeah, kind of how you don't beat the chicken that feeds you," Ruffnut added.

"Or how Dad always says to make sure it's a clean kill when hunting boar," Tuffnut added. "Never let it suffer longer than necessary. What?"

Hiccup glared at them for a moment before sighing. "Dragons are not the same."

"Maybe I should go. It started between me and Ryker," Astrid offered. She took his hand and gave it s squeeze.

He shook his head. "Viggo was very specific. If Dad agrees to it then it has to be me. No more spies just honest, straight forward...dragon hunting." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Stoick would never agree to that," Fishlegs said hurriedly. "He knows how much you love dragons. To send you...that's...that's blasphemy!"

"Or genius," Snotlout mused.

Everyone turned toward him, including their dragons.

"Think about it," Snotlout continued. "We have a bonafed Dragon Whisperer. Hiccup, you can train just about any dragon. What is Viggo hunting? Dragons! Do you have any idea how fast you can take over his ship? And with Toothless you're unstoppable."

"Tell that to my hip and head," Hiccup countered. He frowned at his cousin, but Snotlout did have a point; he could screw things up for Viggo and save countless dragons.

"He is letting Toothless go with you?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. 

"Then what are you worried about?" Snotlout pressed on. "Viggo already seems to like you so you have your foot in the door. All you need to do now us steal back the Dragon Eye, cripple his armada and the rest is a breeze."

"Except it's just me and Toothless and Ryker doesn't like either if us," Hiccup reminded him.

Snotlout waved his hand dismissively. It's not as if you'll be alone. We won't be far behind."

Hiccup's shoulders fell. "You don't get it, Snotlout. If I agree then it's just me and Toothless. We'll be on our own."

Everyone was silent for a long time contemplating what to do.

"Well Heather did it with Windshear and she had no backup and a crazy brother to deal with," Ruffnut pointed out. "At least we know you'll be with the Hunters and who to kill if anything happens to you."

"Provided we learn anything happened," Fishlegs argued.

Astrid's face lit up. "Terror mail! You can make it where you'll only go if you can send Terror mail every single day. If three days go by without mail then we go after you. The Terror will lead us to your last coordinates and Skullcrusher can find you from there."

Hiccup looked doubtful. "I need to think about this more. We can be gone months...maybe longer."

Standing, he reached for Toothless. Everyone kept protesting about him riding, fusing over his hip, but he didn't care. It hurt but he felt better when in the air. If he did accept Viggo terms the Hunters had to get used to it. He had no intention on staying on any of those ships longer than necessary. He if and Toothless went at all.

Why would Viggo want them to accompany the Hunters? Ehat could Viggo possibly want from them? It's the same question that Hiccup had asked ever since his father told him Viggo's request. It made no sense. Viggo openly admitted to capturing and killing dragons. Their tribe was literally called Dragon Hunters. Pretty self-explanatory right there. So what did Viggo want? Toothless? No, the Hunters had Toothless in their very last ship and had given him back without a fight. They already had the Dragon Eye. Ehat was left? What could Viggo possibly want? Could he really want to prove he wasn't the bad guy in all this even if he was? 

Perhaps he didn't see himself as a bad guy. Perhaps he really was doing what was best for his tribe just as Stoick had with their when they were at war with the dragons. Maybe Hiccup had to teach Viggo and Ryker just has he had his father and tribe. Just as he had the Outcasts to a lesser extent.

The more he thought about it the more he began to wonder if maybe he was getting a chance to teach other tribes about dragons. If he could stop Viggo and change his mind like he had his father's then maybe he could bring real peace throughout the Archipelago without having to go to war. It was going to be hard and tricky but maybe...just maybe...he could do it. He had to at least try. 

And as soon as his mind was made up doubt hit him again. It could be a trap. Viggo could wqnt him for his dragon knowledge or his ability to tame dragons. Alvin had wanted that. The other thing that made Alvin and Viggo different were their...well there was actually a lot that separated them. Alvin had been out for revenge again Stoick and targeted Hiccup the moment he learned Hiccup was the "Dragon Master". He was a brute and out for power. Viggo was a business man who cared more about his bottom line than using dragons as weapons. His hunters captured and sold dragons. If Viggo wanted to capture and keep Hiccup then he never would have brought them back to Berk. He would have kept all the riders as slaves and sold off their dragons. Simple as that.

If only Hiccup's mind would agree it was that simple.

 

. . .

"We need to talk."

A cold shiver ran the length of Dagur's spine at the sound of the deep gravelly voice he had fought so hard to avoid and never hear again. He should have left Berk when Stoick told him to. Instead he had hunted down Gustav all because he didn't want to spend another cold night alone. It was stupid and now as he looked at his young companion he could see the boy was floored by the fear that must have shown on his face.

"Dagur?" Gustav asked, stepping toward him.

"Go," the Berserker said simply, fighting to keep his voice from quivering and showing his fear.

The kid was a stubborn one. So much like Hiccup in so many little ways. "Fanghook and I can..."

"I'll be fine. Go." Dagur ordered this time. 

He appreciated the token of kindness but it was not something he was used to or wanted to become reliant on. He had been alone a long time...he was afraid to be alone again, but he was even more afraid of becoming attached to someone and being ripped away from them and thrown back into a dark, dank prison cell.

Gustav hesitated a moment more before finally doing as he was told, although Dagur doubted they went very far.

Squaring his shoulders he slowly turned to the large man standing a dozen feet from him. It took Dagur by surprise. He could have sworn Alvin had been towering directly behind him.

"Look, before you haul me back to prison, I'm not sorry I broke out. I am sorry if I killed any of the guards that got in my way...well, not really, a lot of them were bastards that delighted in reminding me I lost my status in prison, BUT I tried not to kill too many. And I only let out my people not your other prisoners so..." he began, feeling oddly childish and fighting the urge to throw his daggers. With Hiccup in the mindset he was in a war wouldn't do him much good.

Alvin simply stared at him for a long time. There were no weapons in his hands, not even cuffs to hold Dagur. He was for the most part unarmed. That didn't make him any less dangerous. Then Alvin surprised him further.

"You didn't kill any of my men," Alvin announced, causing Dagur to drop the knife he had been casually fingering. "Although I suppose you would have been within your right to have killed a few, given what they did to you during your stay. They're uniques now. No one touches my property."

Dagur swallowed thickly. That's what he became to Alvin. Three years in prison and he went from chief of the Berserkers to Alvin's property..Alvin's play thing. Dagur swallowed at the memory of the things Alvin did to him. It primarily torture at first. He nearly lost an eyes after being thrown into a dragon pit and having to fight for his life only to be rewarded by Alvin taking him to bed. Alvin was not a gentle lover. He brutalized Dagur until the younger chief begged for death then threw him back in his cell to play with later. No one knew what Alvin did to him. Dagur never told anyone. But his men knew what the guards. The guards never kept it quiet let alone private. They always made sure to beat him into submission first and did it in front of the other prisoners, laughing while not only Dagur but his men screamed at them to stop.

Dagur could almost feel their stench on him now.

"So you've come to take me back," he surmised, ready to fight but unsure if he could possibly win. He was stronger now but he had also learned to fear Alvin. He wasn't a naive kid anymore.

"No," Alvin answered. He stepped forward and Dagur couldn't help stepping back again. "I have a much more important use for you."

Dagur couldn't possibly imagine what that would be.

"You're going back with the Hunters," Alvin explained, his eyes narrowing and gaze boot moving from Dagur's. "As Hiccup's personal body guard."

"What?" Dagur screeched in surprise. "I'm going home to Berserk. Hiccup doesn't need me. He doesn't want me. He has Toothless and Astrid."

"Hiccup is going with Viggo as Berk's liaison. And I don't trust this Viggo as far as I can toss the Screaming Death. So you're going to pack your bags and go with him as his protect - whether he wants it or not - or finish your sentence on Outcast Island with me. I have a cozy little cell with your name already on it."

Dagur's throat went dry and all he could do was nod. Anything was better than Alvin.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Balance 9  
Warning: Dagur's mind tends to wander when it shouldn't.

Dagur watched Hiccup silently from his perch on top one of the ballista just over the pier. Gobber had already yelled at him to get down twice but he ignored the blacksmith. Gobber was one of the few Hooligans he actually liked but for now he was nothing more than an annoyance so Dagur choose to ignore him. Which seemed to be the same thing Hiccup was doing to him.

They had spotted each other almost immediately. Hiccup seemed to always be looking toward the sky either in preparation of flying or checking to see new dragons. He spotted Dagur, frowned, then pointedly ignored him. Normally such a thing would anger Dagur. He didn't like to be ignored, especially by Hiccup, but after the night before it was probably best to give the younger man a little more space than he usually would.

Not only that but Dagur was lost in his own little world. His discussion with Alvin had unnerved him. The Outcast chief could have killed him out there and no one would have known except Gustav. He liked the kid but that was not something he wanted haunting the boy. If anything was going to haunt the kid it would be their wild night they had and...

Not helpful right now when the one his heart truly belonged to was only a few dozen feet below him. He absently wondered if he would ever be able to make Hiccup understand just how much he wanted him. He could do as Alvin did to him...but that didn't seem right with Hiccup. Besides, they had been bonding...sort of. They had spent a lot of time together the last week or so and Dagur was sure he had proven just how much Hiccup meant to him by willingly helping keep the riders updated on his condition. That proved devotion, right.

He gave a bright smile when Hiccup glanced up toward him again but the look Hiccup returned was less than thrilled. Dagur pursed his lips. Hiccup had always been stubborn but this was ridiculous. So what if they had a mixed history. He never actually hurt Hiccup. Okay, there was that time when they first had sex and Dagur was a little too anxious and may have forced Hiccup to do things he wasn't quite ready for. And he had knicked Hiccup once or twice during target practice. And yes, Hiccup did cry and struggle during their annual peace treaty fuck, but it wasn't as if he ever did the things the Outcasts did to him. He didn't use Hiccup for his own entertainment, he loved Hiccup.

Maybe love was a strong word. Adore, treasure, lust, want, need. Need. He NEEDED Hiccup and he was sure Hiccup NEEDED him. They had always needed each other. The only difference was Dagur could admit he needed Hiccup. Hiccup, on the other hand, hid his need amongst the riders. No one could tell him there was nothing going on between Hiccup and his friends. Dagur saw the way they looked at each other and touched one another, especially Hiccup. Astrid wasn't the only one boinking his brains out.

A small giggle escaped Dagur at the thought. His little Hiccup wasn't a baby anymore. He probably had all sorts of lovers, five of which were practically joined to his narrow hips and...

He needed to scrub his brain and stop daydreaming. Hiccup had made it clear he didn't share Dagur's feelings.

Which made going on a voyage with him all the more perfect.

Oh sure there will be Hunters and Viggo and Ryker would be there - Ryker was more than welcome because he was fun to sleep wi-be with. Yep, Ryker would keep him on his toes and be a good...cough...wingman. Viggo...Dagur didn't trust Viggo as far as he could throw a Rumblehorn, but someone had to be the leader so why not Viggo? It would give Dagur more time to try and convince Hiccup that they belonged together while protecting him from said Viggo. Who said there couldn't be romance in the line of duty?

Provided he could get Hiccup to look at him without glaring.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop," Heather suddenly ordered, flying up to the ballista on Windshear. Her dragon grabbed onto the side of the wooden structure as she gave her brother a dark look.

"What?" Dagur asked, confused.

Her brows furrowed. "You know what." She glanced toward Hiccup who was now talking to Astrid. "I know that look. You have it everytime you see him. Possessive, hungry, needy. I get it okay. We all do. You want him but you can't have him. His heart belongs to Astrid."

He returned her glare. "Not just her. You know that as well as I do. When everyone was in separate cells they didn't ask about each other they asked about him."

"He was injured and almost killed."

"So were you and Fishlegs."

She fell silent for a moment.

"Look, I get it. I'm just going to look after him and nothing else. Promise."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Seriously. Berserker's honor."

She rolled her eyes. "I should have killed you months ago." 

But she made no move toward him. After being captured and found out as a spy she had spent most of her time in a small cell. She had been alone most of the time, only visited by Viggo or Ryker. Mostly Viggo. The seemingly content and together leader of the Hunters seemed utterly perturbed. He had tried quizzing Heather on the relationship between Dagur and Hiccup and why Dagur would be sneaking into his chambers to see Hiccup then bouncing from ship to ship to see the riders. Apparently Dagur thought he was being clever but he had been seen and Viggo wanted answers. Heather had none. She was just as confused and maybe a little hurt that her brother hadn't come to see her.

But there was one thing she did know about her brother that she figured out pretty quickly; Dagur was in love with Hiccup. At first she thought it was just lust and a dark fantasy to rule over Hiccup, but it was much more than that. Dagur was truly and utterly in love with Hiccup. If he wasn't then he would have done whatever he wanted to Hiccup while alone in Viggo's chambers.

Could Dagur be right though? He knew the riders longer than her and interacted with them more. The last week or so he had actually talked to each one alone and might have even gotten to know them.

"So what you going to do?" she asked, worried for Hiccup but curious of her brother's mindset. "You know Viggo won't keep his word. He'll use Hiccup as some sort of pawn."

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I'm not letting Hiccup go alone...even if he has that Nightfury." He glanced back at his sister. "You're chief while I'm gone."

That floored her and she had to blink twice to clear her head. "What?"

He began clambering down the tower. "I said you're chief. At least until I get back. Provided I get back. Then...well...I guess you're the chief."

She stared at him for a long moment. "What about you're armada?"

"What about them?"

"They're not going with you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe two ships but the rest are going with you. If push comes to shove you'll need them to protect Berserk Island. I just need an escape ship and defense." He jumped the rest of the way to the ground and Heather and Windshear landed next to him.

"Dagur, this is crazy. You haven't thought this through," Heather objected. She gave a small cry when she was suddenly swept up in a bug hug.

"It's the one thing I haven't stopped thinking about," he explained, hugging her tightly. "Hiccup told me everything. You've spent months undercover and getting to know me. You did everything you could to protect your friends...to protect Hiccup. You choose to do that for them and that's why I know you're the perfect person to protect our people. Dad would have wanted you to."

She froze at the mention of their father.

"I didn't kill him, Heather," he told her as he pulled away. "I don't where he went or why he never came home, but I didn't kill him. I know he would be proud of you if he were here. That's why I have to go and you have to lead." He smiled weakly at her, tears seeming to shimmer in his eyes. "Harold already knows. He and Aunt Rye will help you."

"Dagur..." Heather began but she was given another crushing hug and kiss on the cheek before her brother ran off, no doubt to board the Hunter ship before it left port. She stared after him in utter confusion.

. . .

Hiccup was getting cold feet. He stared at Viggo large ship and nearly turned away. It wasn't fear that stopped him but uncertainty. He felt a little silly by it. Less than a year ago he and he friends had voyages off to the Great Beyond without knowing what was a head of them. He had been willing to make the journey with just Toothless but the others had joined in. Now he and Toothless were about to embarked in a similar journey yet he felt out of sorts by it. He reasoned it had to be due to the Dragon Hunters. He probably would have been find with just about anyone else, even Dagur, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew what Dagur wanted. He had no clue to Viggo's motive to wanting him as a liaison, which meant he was walking into the unknown. It could be a trap. It could be peaceful. He sincerely didn't know what to expect.

He glanced toward his father, expecting one last lecture about being open minded and observing what was going on and no to interfere unless absolutely necessary. He was pretty sure he'd be breaking that rule before the day was out.

His friends waved to him as he led Toothless across the gang plank and he waved back.

A couple if weeks, he told himself as he met Astrid's gaze. A couple of weeks, a month at most, and I'll be home. He was pretty all he needed was a day to be proven right but he was trying to be "open minded".

"All set?" a cheerful voice asked, causing Hiccup to jump.

Toothless growled as Dagur bounded up to them with unbridled energy. Dagur only gave the dragon a toothy grin.

"Ahh..." Hiccup began, looking around. Dagur was supposed to be heading back to Berserk Island not staying with the Hunters.

The Berserker chief threw an arm around his shoulders and gave a one arm squeeze. "We're bunking together. Did anyone tell you that? So it you just give me your bags..."

"Ahh...I think I've changed my mind," Hiccup said, ducking away from Dagur. He reached for Toothless's saddle. No, he hadn't changed his mind but he could switch ships if he had to.

"You're not bunking together," Ryker announced, stomping toward them and cause Toothless to snarl at the large man. "Dagur has his own ship with perfectly good sleeping quarters. Your dragon will be in the hold. You will be sleeping with the men."

Dagur made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, a mix between a growl and snarl that was almost dragon like but it was Hiccup who stood up yo Ryker first.

"You are NOT sticking Toothless back in one of those cells. We'll sleep on the deck, thank you very much," he told the Hunter with a growl of his own. Toothless echoed it with a deep rumbled snarl.

Ryker's eyes narrowed. "Suit yourself."

"Or you can stay on my ship," Dagur offered. "I've got lots of room."

Hiccup glanced at him. "Thanks but we'll be fine," he assured. He got into the saddle, said something in a language Dagur couldn't possibly understand to Toothless, then the two bounded up the thick central mast up to the crows nest.

The man in the lookout gave a horrified scream before all but falling to the deck.

Dagur stared after them. Like always, Hiccup had to play hard to get.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Balance 10

Warning: mentions of rape and forced underage sex.

The first night went horribly. There was a huge difference between flying and sailing. Yes there was wind resistance when flying but Hiccup was used to it and he and Toothless flew much of the day. When not flying they stayed up in the crows nest. It wasn't very large. Hiccup fit it in but Toothless had a hard time trying to squeeze inside and instead curled around it, his head and front paws inside so he could snuggle Hiccup. Hiccup appreciated it more than he could say. 

Hiccup hated sailing. He always got sea stick but never as much as he did the few times he hid out in a crows nest. Most Viking ships didn't have them but when he was young he had been on a Hysteric warship. He and Fishlegs had been captured along with the Bog Burglar heir, Camikazi. They spent most of the time in the crows nest to avoid their captors. Every time the waves rocked the ship Hiccup felt he might be sick. He had hoped to grow out of it.

"This was a bad idea," he confessed to Toothless, wanting yo fly more but knowing his dragon was tired. It was late at night now. Neither of them had eaten. It was by their own choice. Well that wasn't completely true. Toothless had caught some fish their last flight, and Hiccup had snacked on a few strips of jerky that were in his saddle bags. He was having a hard time keeping it down.

He almost regretted not joining Ryker and the Hunters for dinner. Or even Viggo when he offered. Even Dagur tried to get them to join him yo eat. As far as Hiccup was concerned he was surrounded by the enemy. He was not about to dine with them no matter how hungry he was. He just had to make the jerky last until he and Toothless had a chance to get more supplies. He could always raid the galley if needed. Or con Dagur into getting him supplies. He didn't want to rely on Dagur but he might have to. It was just a matter of convincing him without it getting weird.

It was Dagur, it was bound to get weird.

The wind howled and shipped rocked violently. A moment later a bell was ringing loudly.

Hiccup inhaled sharply, his head jerking up in surprise.

"Take down the sails!" Ryker yelled from below. "Haddock! Haddock, get down here!"

Hiccup stood slowly and grabbed the edge of the wooden basket as the ship listed dangerously starboard. Toothless gave a scared wobble and looked around frantically. The Nightfury's ear suddenly perked and he gave a whine. Hiccup followed his gaze.

"Oh Gods," he breathed.

They were headed for a storm and not just any story. There was a huge tidal wave a head of them with storm clouds and lightning bursting through the sky.

"Get down here!" Ryker yelled again. "Don't make me come up there!"

"We're coming!" Hiccup yelled back, although he was unsure if Ryker could hear him over the wind.

Grabbing Toothless, he held on as the Nightfury leapt from the crows nest to the beam below the down yo the deck. The ship was already being pulled up the tidal wave making it hard to stand. Hiccup grabbed the mast for balance. Toothless dug his claws into the wood to stay close.

"Get below deck!" someone yelled.

Men abandoned the sails and ran for the hatch. Hiccup turned toward it. It was on the other side of the ship. Men were having trouble getting to it, some even falling overboard as the ship pitched port side. Wrapping one arm around the mast, Hiccup grabbed the leather strap on Toothless's chest in hopes of anchoring them both to the mast.

"We need to get to the hatch," he tried to explain over the roaring wind.

"Not enough time," Ryker growled, surprising both boy and dragon. The Hunter grabbed Hiccup and weaved a thick rope around his waist, looped it through Toothless's harness, then tied it around his own waist and then tightly to the mast.

Hiccup stared at him shock. "What if the ship capsizes?"

The bald man grabbed Toothless's harness and yanked him closer to the mast and Hiccup until they were both huddled against Ryker. "Then you two better be good swimmers."

The next few seconds could have been a life time. The wind and ocean roared all around them as the Hunter ships rode up the huge wave at an almost ninety degree angle. Ryker's grip never slipped, even when his footing did. He held Hiccup and Toothless to the mast until the ship crested over the wave. He protected Hiccup's head with his own, surprising the youth. Rain pelted them in sheets mixed with pellets if ice causing Hiccup's arms yo go numb as he clung to Toothless and the mast.

As soon as the boat settled back on the ocean, Ryker cut the rope and dragged Hiccup and Toothless to the hatch. "In now!" he ordered, shoving Hiccup down the steps. He he his weight into Toothless's hindquarters to get him inside the ship yhen followed the two and locked the hatch behind him.

"Find a place to secure yourselves," he yelled as he took off down a corridor.

Hiccup sat on the floor for a moment, stunned by all that had happened in a relatively short time. If Ryker had not yelled for him he and Toothless could have died. Toothless would never have been able to fly in that storm. But why did Ryker save them? Ryker hated them.

He got to his feet with the help of Toothless. The ship was still bouncing in the storm and there was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that it could still capsize. For all he knew the others might have. At least in the hold there was some protection. It was water tight and would give a little time to escape...unless it crashed into another ship and the structural integrity cracked. He couldn't think about that or his nauseous stomach. He had to find a safe place for him and Toothless, and as much as he hated it, the dragon pens were their best bet.

It took some pulling and tugging to get Toothless to enter one of those Loki forbidden cells but Hiccup managed to get him in the first one. He broke the lock using his prosthetic foot, not willing to take the chance of being locked inside, then jabbed the door open with the a lose bar. Satisfied they were safe, he sat in the far corner with Toothless to wait out the storm.

He absently wondered in Dagur was okay. He had no clue which ship Dagur was on or if he was even still on this ship. He could have been thrown off for all Hiccuo knew and it filled him with a sense of dread. As much as he disliked Dagur he did not want the Berserker dead. He didn't know what he wanted from Dagur. That worry continued to fill him even after the ship settle and wind died down, until he curled next to Toothless and fell asleep.

. . .

"Where is he?" Dagur demanded. 

He had been on his ship when the storm happened. He had tried getting back to the flag ship but had been unable to. Savage had grabbed him just as the wave hit and managed to get him below deck. They all thought the gods were about to drown them at sea. He remembered hearing the Nightfury howl just as the hatch was slammed shut. Last he checked Hiccuo and Toothless were in the crows nest.

When the storm stopped being so violet he burst onto the deck and ordered his men to steer as close to Viggo's flag ship as possible so he switch vessels. Then he hunted down Ryker when he could immediately find Hiccup.

The ship had suffered considerable damage. In some cases the masts had been destroyed. Any cargo had washed away. The storm had only lasted minutes but the damage would take days to repair.

"He's fine, Dagur," Ryker assured, surveying the damage alongside Viggo who looked less than impressed by the situation. "Took a tsunami to get him in that blasted dragon in the hold but they're finally there."

"Let them rest, Dagur," Viggo added, his arms folded across his chest as men worked to get the front mast back in place. "We almost lost them. If Ryker hadn't moved when he did Hiccup and his Nightfury would have been washed away."

"The storm came fast. We had no time to prepare. It's going to take days to make repairs," Ryker continued. He sighed and shook his head. "We need to moor near an island for supplies. That mast needs to be completely replaced and sails sewn. We won't make it to the Northern Markets."

Viggo nodded. "Tell the men to prepare for landfall. I want the ships repaired quickly so we're on our way."

"Will do."

Dagur looked back and forth between the brothers. "Where's Hiccup?" he asked again, trying to keep his cool. He was soak and wet, not happy and needed to make sure Hiccup was okay.

"In the hold sleeping," Viggo answered sternly. "Let them be."

Dagur nodded. "Yeah, sure." He left them to hurry to the hold.

Viggo frowned. "He's going to do the exact opposite of what I told him, isn't he?"

Ryker only chuckled and left him to tend to their men.

Viggo shook his head in annoyance but he had other things to worry about than Dagur at that moment.

. . .

Finding Hiccup and his Nightfury was easy enough. The very first cell Dagur came across was jammed open and lock busted beyond repair. He smiled at his brother's handy work, not at all surprised that Hiccup would do such a thing. No one liked cells, especially Dagur. What did surprise him though was the way Hiccup and his dragon slept. He expected them to be snuggled together. That was the type of person Hiccup was. He liked to snuggle even if he didn't admit it. What he didn't expect was for the Nightfury to be laying on its back with Hiccup draped over his neck and chest and feet barely touching the ground.

Dagur fought back a laugh. How in Thor's name could they possible sleep like that? It couldn't possibly be comfortable. Hiccup's butt was in the air at an angle that was perfect for...

He shook his head. Nope, not thinking of that. Just gently get Hiccup into a more comfortable position before one of the Hunters saw him like this. There was not telling what someone else might do to Hiccup in such a position.

He threw the heavy fur on the ground next to Toothless then hesitated for a moment before gently taking Hiccup by the hips - the only thing really in reached as Toothless moved to roll away with his rider still draped over his neck. He lifted Hiccup up, moved to lower him onto the fur and suddenly found a knife at his throat as the youth awoke and twisted around.

Dagur froze, hands still on Hiccup's narrow hips as the two stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup demanded, his grip not wavering on the blade he held to Dagur's throat. There was a look in his eyes Dagur had not seen in a long time. Fear, absolute fear and anger and wild determination. Hiccup was ready to kill if he had to.

"Do it," Dagur said, his voice barely above a whisper so only Hiccup could hear. 

The rider was drenched to the bone, face white as a ghost and Dagur could feel his heart racing where he still held those narrow hips. It wasn't from fear of him, Dagur realized. It was the situation, the storm that nearly took them all. Hiccup didn't fear him enough to pull a blade like this. Unless he feared...

Hiccup's eyes stayed focus on his as the blade pressed against flesh.

"Do it," Dagur urged, a sick part of him wanting to see if Hiccup could actually do it. If he could actually take a life, the life of someone that needed him as much as he needed air.

For a moment it looked as if Hiccuo would do it. Then his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply and the knife fell between them. He blinked a few times then looked around.

"Dagur?" he asked, sounding confused. His gaze met Dagur's and a touch of anger returned but instead of reaching for the knife he slumped back against his dragon, who, surprisingly enough, was still sound asleep. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup demanded, a hint of a threat still in his voice. He raised a brow at the sight of Dagur still holding his hips. "Do you mind?"

Dagur was going to make a quip about how he loved Hiccup's hips but now was probably not the best time. He let them go and sat back. "I was worried about you. That storm came out of nowhere."

"We're fine," Hiccup assured him. One hand reached out for Toothless and began rubbing the shiny black scales.

"You're more jumpy than usual," Dagur pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." Hiccup gestured to the cell, his frown deepening.

"You two could stay with me," Dagur offered again only for Hiccup frown to deepen further.

Dagur couldn't understand it. They had almost gotten along while Hiccup was trapped in Viggo's chambers but now Hiccup was pulling away again, as if afraid of being touched by Dagur. Of all the people touching him, Dagur should be the last one Hiccup was afraid of. Dagur knew every inch of his body. Loved it unlike anyone else could. He missed that body, had not been there to watch it grow into the splendid looking man before him. All he wanted was to get to know Hiccup again. He reached out to touch Hiccup but the younger man shot him a glare that purely said it was unwelcome.

"We'll be fine here," Hiccup said, his arms folding across his chest.

"You almost died here," Dagur tried. Why did Hiccup always have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he be like he was before taming a dragon? When he was meek and seeking attention and wanting to fit in? When he Constantine screwed things up and people had to save him? When Dagur could tell him what to do and he would do it even if he didn't want to? 

That was how it all started. Dagur couldn't really remember Hiccup's age. Dagur was on the verge of his eighteenth birthday. Hiccup must have been around fourteen and lonely. He had no real friends back them. No dragon. He was the chief's runt and looked down upon and all he wanted was Dagur to hang out with him. And Dagur...well Dagur was at a point in his life where he wanted to prove he was now a man but his father wanted him to play with Hiccup, as if they were still children. They had gone swimming which led Dagur to the crazy idea of exploring his sexuality. There were no girls his age on Berk and he honestly didn't like the two girls Hiccup's age. One was always causing chaos with her twin, the other threatening anyone her look at her sideways with her axe. So that left Hiccup. And while he was scrawny and not much to look at, he did as he was told. Or normally did. He had panicked when Dagur began touching him and forced him to touch him back as well which led to the near drowning everyone knew about. Not the why or how just that Dagur nearly drowned Hiccup. It had been to shut him up and make him cooperate which worked to a degree. Hiccup was in more shock than anything when he was able to breath again and didn't immediately struggle or fight when Dagur took his virginity on the beach, although he did cry a lot. He never told soul what that they had sex but Dagur did get in trouble for nearly drowning him.

The second time they had sex was almost a year later. Dagur accompanied his father for the annual peace signing. While their fathers worked on that, Dagur hunted down and corned Hiccup in his family barn. He declared it was going to be their new addition to the peace treaty signings, a good romp in the hay before signing the treaty in dragon's blood. Hiccup had tried to runaway but ended up with Dagur pinning him against a gate, hands grasping his hips as he pounded into his tight ass.

The third time Hiccup had been more willing, almost anxious for it. Although when Dagur thought back to it Hiccup had been more scared than anything. Dagur had become chief and he could have easily added sex with Hiccup as mandatory to the treaty but had avoided that because he didn't want to have to kill Stoick to get what he wanted, and Hiccup was more than willing when they finally had some privacy. Hiccup only did it to protect his dragons. Dagur didn't know that at the time but that was why Hiccup didn't fight or cry through it. The same with their forth time on Dragon Island when Dagur began calling him "brother" when he should have called him lover. 

The fifth and last time Hiccup had given himself to Dagur to save both his father and Nightfury. Oh that was a wondrous day that made Dagur hard just thinking about it. He had taken his yime with Hiccup, made him lavish attention to his body before riding his length. He had made Hiccup work for his father's freedom. It had been the best sex Dagur ever had. No one had even come close to pleasing him the way Hiccuo had, the way Dagur wanted to do so again.

Three years was a long time to think and crave so a someone every single day only for them to push you away.

Dagur absently touched Hiccup's thigh only for the young man to pull away with another glare. Dagur was tempted to push forward, make Hiccup accept his affections but he stopped. He was supposed to be protecting Hiccup not screwing him. Besides, there was a lot of tension between him and the Grimborn brothers. If they knew Hiccup was his weakness they'd use it against him.

"Look, I brought you some furs," he said, indicating the fur they were sitting on. "Maybe you should...ah...strip down and dry off. Your dra...toothless can maybe dragon your clothes when he wakes up. We don't need you getting sick again." He pushed off the fur and onto his feet. "And keep that knife close. You'll probably need it."

Hiccup raised a questioning brow but Dagur only shrugged.

"So I'll...ah...see you soon." The Berserker gave a little wave then took off. If he stayed any longer he might not be able to control himself.

Toothless wobbled and rolled over toward Hiccup. The rider adjusted then leaned back against him and placed a hand on his warm neck. "Yeah, that was weird," he agreed, although the dragon had said nothing about the encounter. Hiccup pulled the heavy fur around him and snuggled into Toothless. He was not stripping down. His clothes would, it would just take time.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Balance 11

The first few days were not the greatest. Hiccup avoided the Hunters and for the most part the Hunters avoided him and Toothless. They couldn't hide up in the crows nest anymore. It had been destroyed, the entire top beam ripped from the mast. So they stayed out of the way and found a spot near the stern of the ship, above the captain's quarters were few Hunters bothered them. Whenever they did encounter a Hunter they were usually given dirty looks and muttered threats, as if it had been their fault for the freak storm.

"Ignore them, Toothless," Hiccup would tell his Nightfury, stopping him from snarling at anyone that came too close to them.

He leaned up against his friend as he wrote to Astrid. He made it a daily ritual. Get up, write to Astrid and the gang, fly the rest of the day to avoid Hunters and Berserkers. At night he slept in the cell with Toothless, not trusting the Hunters in the least. So far no one had made a move on either of them but Hiccup kept his guard up. 

Dagur had backed off a little but still had a tendency to plop down next to him as if they were old buddies and talk about nothing while suggestively touching his arm or thigh. It was unnerving and Hiccup had to fight hard not to loose his temper or completely freak out. It was one thing in Viggo's chambers where he knew there were guards and one yell would have them running to his rescue, it was another when Dagur was doing it in the open and no one seemed to care. Even Toothless growling at the Berserker seemed to have no effect. All Hiccup could do was get up and walk away only for Dagur to follow and ask why he was mad. As if Dagur couldn't possibly understand why his actions were wrong or why Hiccup had absolutely no interest in him. Not THAT way at least. Getting Dagur to understand that was harder than teaching a Monstrous Nightmare how to play fetch.

"Just for old time sake," Dagur all but whined as he followed Hiccup. He acted like a kicked puppy, as if Hiccup had somehow slighted him. "You know you want to."

A chill ran down Hiccup's spine and he turned on the shorter man with a very dragon like snarl. "No, Dagur. I do not want to. I NEVER wanted to. I was never given a choice in the matter. It was always what YOU wanted. So the answer is no. How about you go see Savage. I'm sure he'll help you with your little problem."

"Why are you being such a brat?"

"Why are you still following me?"

They glared at each other for a long moment before Hiccup snarled under his breath and mounted Toothless. A moment later they were gone.

"Why do you keep running away?" Dagur yelled after them, hurt and confused and a little too horny for his own good. Of course that too vanished as Hiccup flew away. He stormed off in search of Savage. He needed to take his frustration out on someone.

. . .

Ryker shook his head as he watched to two. He was used to chaos on his ship but not this particular level of drama. This was why he didn't want teenagers or psychopaths on his ship.

"We need to separate those two," he grumbled to Viggo as his brother studied his maps in the morning sun.

"I'm assuming you mean Hiccup and the Nightfury?" Viggo ventured, not bothering to pay attention to what had transpired moments earlier.

Ryker gave a huff. Viggo may be brilliant but he wasn't over observant when his mind was on a project.

"No, I mean Hiccup and Dagur."

Viggo hummed to himself, not really paying any attention. "I trust Hiccup Hiccup sent out his daily Terror mail."

Ryker raised a brow. "Aye, but I don't see how that applies to the boys."

His brother continued working on the map, one finger tracing out a route before circling an island with a piece of charcoal. "I will invite Hiccup to my chambers tonight for dinner. He hasn't been eating as he should."

"And Dagur?"

Finally Viggo did look up but only to glance in the direction Dagur had gone. "Why don't you entertain him tonight? It may be enough to have him leave Hiccup alone for a day or two."

Ryker grumbled something under his breath but Viggo ignored him and went back to work.

"And when will we be hunting again?" Ryker asked, annoyed that they were behind schedule. 

"This afternoon," Viggo answered with a grin. "Hiccup and I will go exploring while you and the men capture as many dragons from this island as can fill those two ships." He pointed two the two armored ship behind theirs. "Send them to our northern outpost for processing after. And Ryker, I do not want Hiccup knowing what you're doing. Take Dagur with you but make sure he keeps his mouth shut. Whatever way you have to."

"Fine, whatever," Ryker muttered before stomping off.

A small smile tugged at Viggo's lips as he gazed skyward. Hiccup wasn't used to being on a ship for days on end. He needed a field trip. A day away from the Hunters. Somewhere where he wouldn't interfere with the hunt. Last thing he needed was the boy trying to break them out. A day away may be just the thing they both needed.

. . .

Hiccup laid across Toothless's back and stared up at the clouds as they glided several dozen feet above the Hunter ships. They should go home. They really hadn't learned anything new and Hiccup hadn't been eating well. The jerky he had brought was gone and he had only raided the galley twice before the cook figured out what he was up to and began locking it. He was told to eat with the rest of the crew or go without. Hiccup had only ate in the mess hall once and once was enough. The Hunters didn't want him and Toothless there anymore than they wanted to be there. The alternative, which Hiccup was strongly considering, was to fly out to the nearest island, find some fruit and vegetables, and stow they away in their make shift cabin/converted cell. It would also give them a break away from the Hunters so he could think properly. He hadn't been able to do that with Dagur following him around every chance he got.

He wasn't sure what to make of Dagur. He hadn't done anything to hurt him or even really annoy him. He just kept invading his space and touching him. Hiccup hated when Dagur touched him. It made him feel sick and brought him to a near panic. When he was injured he didn't seem to worry as much and Dagur seemed to genuinely care for him and even did his best to take care of him. Plus with the guards so close Hiccup knew one scream would have brought him help. Not necessarily the people he really wanted but help nonetheless. Now Dagur was invading his space in public - nothing really new there since Dagur had no concept of boundaries - but he was also touching him more and in places Hiccup really wished he wouldn't. It kept bringing back memories of before Dagur was thrown in prison, when Dagur started a war all because Hiccup choose Toothless over him. Heck, it went on long before that.

Hiccup had fought hard to forget about those times. If he could have scrubbed his brain clean he would have. He could still feel Dagur large hands holding him down, gripping his hips until there were bruises while he...

He closed his eyes and tried to banish those thoughts. It was almost four years since the last time that happened but it could have been that morning the way his mind ached at the memory. He had done everything to forget what Dagur had done to him, the things he made him do. It all came crushing back when Dagur broke out of prison and Hiccup had to find another way to deal. 

At first he hid his fears behind his excitement of the Dragon Eye and finding new dragon species but when they began building the outpost on Dragon's Edge and began fighting Dagur even more he had to do something to calm his fears. He turned to his friends. He claimed he just wanted to experiment with his sexuality but it eventually became more as each of the riders began joining in as they too thought it best to experiment with friends without fear of their parents taking offense or forcing them into unwanted marriages. Hiccup thought by having relations with the people he cared about most he would no longer be afraid of Dagur and able to handle him. He was wrong. His heart still raced with fear whenever Dagur came near him. He wondered if the Berserker even knew or understood the affect he had on him.

He never should have agreed to be a liaison. He could be home with his friends or back on the Edge. This mission was boring at best, annoying at most. He wasn't sure what to do.

A horn sounded below. It piped three short bursts which meant Viggo wanted him. That was another annoying thing. He hated the horn. Not the fact that Viggo was using it to call for him. His father and Gobber used a similar system on Berk, and they had one on the Edge, often used to call the riders back yo the clubhouse for dinner or warn of a pending attack. The fact Viggo decided to use the same method made him homesick.

"I guess we should see what he wants, hey bud?" he said, sitting up. He took a deep breath. "I wonder if I can convince him to ban Dagur from the ship. Heck, I'll even swab the deck if I can get one day without him."

Toothless wobbled in response.

"Hey, you would too if he was constantly invading your space."

He got slapped with a ear in response.

"Yeah, yeah, he already invades your space to get to me," Hiccup retorted. "You should really consider blasting his butt."

A laugh rumbled through the dragon as they flew back to the ship. 

Viggo was at his favorite work table. He barely moved from the spot when he was outdoors, always mapping and reading some scroll. This time he had the Dragon Eye with him and seemed to be coordinating between It, an old leather book and a large map. Hiccup felt his heart drop into his stomach. The Hunter had found another species to hunt.

"If you're expecting me to help translate that..." Hiccup began, ready to defend any poor dragon Viggo may have discovered.

The man looked up in surprise. "Hmm? Oh. My dear Hiccup, I have no intention hunting right now." He gave Hiccup a small smile. "In fact I thought you and I can spend the day together. In order to get to know each other better."

Hiccup raised a suspicious brow. "I don't quite understand."

An amused laugh escaped Viggo. "You and your Nightfury must be stir crazy by now. I'm offering you a day off the ship and away from my men. Besides, we still need repairs done on several of our ships. Ryker will be making land fall with them on a nearby island while you and I explore. It will give you time away from Dagur," he added to sweeten the pot.

Time away from Dagur would be a blessing, Hiccup thought, fighting the urge to look around for said Berserker. Instead he petted Toothless's head and listened for the dragon's opinion, which was a resounding yes.

Viggo's smile grew as Hiccup agreed as well.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Hiccup asked, peering at the map and pointedly trying to ignore the Dragon Eye within reach.

"Here," Viggo announced, pointing at a small island circled in charcoal. "I believe we may just discover a new species of dragon there."

That perked Hiccup's interest. If there was one thing he couldn't resist it was the discovery of new dragon breeds. He hesitated only a moment before shuffling forward on his saddle and then offering his hand to Viggo. The man took a moment to stow the map, book and Dragon Eye in one of Toothless's saddle bags before grasping Hiccup's hand on climbing onto Toothless's back.

For the first while neither spoke. Viggo placed his hands on Hiccup's waist at first but kindly moved them once they were in the sky. Hiccup had stiffened at the touch but said nothing. The first time flying was hard on anyone and having someone to grab onto was a natural instinct. The problem for Hiccup was the size of Viggo's hands and the man himself. It triggered Hiccup insecurities and fear of Dagur. The only ones with hands that large that didn't bother him were his father, Gobber and Fishlegs. Everyone else tended to unnerve him as his mind raced with numerous horrible possibilities. He hated Dagur for what he had made him become. Paranoia was not becoming of any Viking.

"You're very quiet," Viggo observed.

Hiccup remained silent for a moment then sighed. "It's been a rough two weeks."

"That was not my intention," the man assured.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, not quite believing him. "So what did you do with the Flightmare?"

"The Flightmare?" For a moment Viggo seemed taken back but then he chuckled. "I released it the same day. I only needed it long enough to unlock the Dragon Eye as you call it."

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at the man. "Seriously? That sounds easier than hunting for the key was."

Another chuckle rumbled through Viggo. "That must have been an interesting adventure."

"Not the funnest that's for sure." 

Hiccup fell silent, not really sure what to talk about with Viggo. He seemed much calmer than Ryker, who despite saving him and Toothless still barely spoke to him unless telling them to get out of the way or find something to do that was productive. Viggo continued to offer him a space in his cabin and challenge him to games of Maces and Talons. Hiccup always refused in favor of observing the Hunters and learning as much as he could to expose them.

"You seem far away. Are you missing your friends?" Viggo pried but it wasn't in a meddling, condescending way. It was almost fatherly.

"A little," the youth confessed. "We're a pretty tight knit group."

"I noticed. I suppose Dagur hounding you every other minutes hasn't helped."

"No."

Viggo hummed softly. "I can send him off with Ryker when we reach the Northern Markets. We'll need a supply run soon. It seems someone keeps raiding our galley."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing. He guess Viggo knew it was him otherwise he wouldn't have brought it up.

"There," Viggo announced, pointing at the island ahead. His hand momentarily landed on Hiccup's hip as Toothless angled downward then quickly moved to Hiccup's shoulder when the youth stiffened once more. "My apologies," he said gently, close to Hiccup's ear. The rider said nothing and stared forward.


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Balance 12

Hiccup was an interesting individual to observe. Almost from the moment they landed on the dragon filled island, the youth began to relax. He dismounted Toothless with a gasp of wonder at the site of hatchlings running about the beach. He had no fear. It was obvious why. As soon as Viggo slid off the Nightfury it bounded to his rider with a warning wobble.

"It's okay, bud. I know not to touch them," Hiccup answered, running his fingers over his dragon's large head.

Of course that didn't stop the hatchlings from running up and sniffing the duo. Hiccup laughed and smiled widely. Meanwhile the hatchlings kept a respectful distance from Viggo. It was confusing at first but after a moment or two understanding came to Viggo; Hiccup smelt like a dragon.

In the days since Hiccup joined the crew he had spent next to no time with anyone other than his dragon. Viggo hadn't pushed him in hopes that the boy would eventually come to his senses and realize he needed human companionship. After Ryker had saved him, Viggo thought for sure Hiccup might bond with his brother but that had not happened either. The only that had changed was that Hiccup showed Ryker a little more respect and even said hi or helped out a little. Ryker would only grunt and the odd time grace him with a smile. But that was it. 

No one had seen the real Hiccup until now. This was the real Hiccup, laughing and mingling with dragons. Sure they were only hatchlings and the mama was unlikely to appreciate it but for now Viggo enjoyed watching the youth's naive innocence.

"We should move inland before their mother discovers us," Viggo called to Hiccup.

The youth gave him a doubtful look then gazed off inland. "Yeah, you're right. These guys probably never saw humans before."

"My point exactly. And these little ones have quite a shine on you." The smile Viggo had didn't seem to want to go away as he watched Hiccup and Toothless break away from the babies.

They flew once more on Toothless, further inland this time. This time they stopped near a small lake that appeared to be the dragons' local watering hole.

"This isn't much better if you're trying to remain undetected," Hiccup noted, although he was already looking for new dragons.

Viggo shook his head in bemusement as he began unpacking a few items from Toothless's saddle bag. "My dear Hiccup, you do underestimate me." He pulled out a long length of rope and woven net. It was dragon proof and both Toothless and Hiccup instantly went on the defensive.

"I told you we weren't helping you catch any dragons," Hiccup reminded him.

Viggo ignored them and threw the roll of rope up over a high tree branch then tied one end to a corner of the net. He did this three more times before instructing Hiccup to go to one side and help pull the net up into the tree canopy. Hiccup was confused but did as he was requested. Once the net was secure, Viggo climbed up the tree to the net.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" he called down to Hiccup in a mocking tone.

The rider and his dragon exchanged looks then followed Viggo up. The man laid out large leaves over the net the laid on his stomach to observe the lake and surrounding area. Hiccup hesitated a moment before doing the same. Toothless followed suit, proving the strength of the net.

"If your intent is to observe and learn about dragons without being chased off the island, it's always best to set up a lookout. This is the fastest type. Easy set up and tear down."

"I take it you've done this many times," Hiccup said, impressed.

Viggo nodded, gazing sideways at Hiccup. "Since I was a child. Observing dragons in their natural habitat is sort of a hobby of mine. I don't get to do it very often anymore."

"Hunter business," Hiccup surmised.

"Hmm...sadly, yes. But I do miss this."

Hiccup glanced toward Viggo but said nothing else. He had a lot of questions but he honestly didn't want Viggo's answers to change his opinion. The Hunters slaughtered dragons for profit. Plain and simple. There was no middle ground.

But those thoughts began to change as Hiccup watched Viggo. There was a gentle smile on the man's face when a herd of dragons came to the watering hole. It was a breed Hiccup had not seen before and consisted of almost a dozen adult dragons and dozens of small hatchlings. Viggo didn't speak while they were there and signalled for Hiccup to remain quiet and watch as well. Other dragons came. They would come and go throughout the afternoon and all that time Viggo remained quiet. It was rather relaxing. Hiccup found himself enjoying it. 

Sometimes a dragon would near the trees, either to eat leaves or the hanging fruit. Hiccup ate the fruit as well and would reach out to touch the dragons that came close enough. Other than sniffing or huffing at him, not one dragon was aggressive. It was perhaps the best day Hiccup had since engaging the Hunters what now felt like a life time ago.

It wasn't until early evening, when the dragons had all but vacated the lake that Viggo spoke. Toothless had fallen asleep, his large head resting on Hiccup's back side. Hiccup still eagerly watched for more dragons, his spy glass to his eye as he searched the land and sky.

"I wanted to ask you about your brother...I mean Dagur," Viggo said in a hushed voice in case there were more dragons around that they had not seen yet.

Hiccup's shoulders tensed. "What about him?"

Viggo was silent for a moment, watching the youth as if the gauge his reactions. "You've been quite angry with him. Each time he tries to interact with you you snap at him. Has something happened that I should be aware of?"

Hiccup shook his head but refused to meet his gaze. "Nothing you should concern yourself about." He pause and pursed his lips. "Just an old wound that won't go away."

Viggo sighed. "Family always cause the greatest damage."

"He's not family," Hiccup reminded him, his voice clipped and to the point.

Viggo nodded. "But to him you are. Hiccup, have you ever considered why Dagur is so fond of you? Why he obsesses over you?"

The look the youth gave was hard and full of anger causing Viggo to sigh once more.

"My dear boy, Dagur is in love with you," Viggo answered bluntly. "Has been for quite some time I wager."

"Obsessed doesn't equal love," Hiccup countered. "Lusting, wanting to take control, wanting sex...that's not love. That's...that's... I don't know what that is but it's not love."

"You're right," Viggo agreed, shocking Hiccup. "To forced ones self upon another isn't love...however, learning not to, despite how strong the urge may be, shows an attempt to better himself." The man met Hiccup's gaze. "Has Dagur not shown great restraint throughout this voyage? I must say, learning he had not bedded you this entire week, as well as when you were injured when he so obviously wants to, has both been surprising and a relief. I feared I might have to keel haul him had he harmed you in any way."

The youth stared at him wide eyed. "You would have done that?"

Viggo nodded. "I promised your father I would protect you and allow no harm to befall you, that includes from a certain Berserker."

A slight blush dusted over Hiccup's cheeks. "I din't know what to say."

"How about working out your issues with Dagur and finally put them to rest. Whatever he did to you is in the past. You can either move forward or stay trapped there. The decision is your own. However," Viggo's gaze locked on Hiccup's. "If you would like him tried for rape I would happily have him executed for you."

Hiccup swallowed thickly. He never considered having Dagur charged for what he had done and never even thought of killing him. Okay, that was a lie, he had thought of it many times but was too afraid to tell anyone before now...and he hadn't really meant to do that either. Noe Viggo was offering to kill Dagur for him and he didn't know what to do. If anything he wanted to know why. Why him? Why did Dagur take him and not someone else? Why not a girl? How many others had he raped before or since then? He needed answers but he didn't know if Dagur would answer him if he asked.

. . .

"So what is the issue with you and Hiccup?" Ryker asked Dagur as they strolled into the market. 

He gestured with one hand for his men to deliver the dragons they had captured while he and Dagur shopped in private. Ryker wasn't interested in any trinkets but he was curious about what was going on between the two boys. When the riders had been captured Dagur had been happy and bouncing around. Sure he was travelling back and forth relaying messages and should have been killed as a traitor but Viggo had choosen to let him live thinking he would be useful in cracking Hiccup but since Hiccup joined the crew Dagur had become less than happy, was surly and snapping at his own men more than usual. All because Hiccup refused to be near him.

"It's complicated," Dagur grumbled, not even breaking a smile like usual. He was even avoiding Ryker most days.

"Un-complicate it."

Dagur gave a snort but didn't answer.

"Look, I have a younger brother who tends to be a know-it-all, bossy little shit. I love him but there are days I just want to snap his neck. We have a complicated relationship and will go days without speaking to one another. It happens. You just need to know when to suck it up, apologize and move on," Ryker said, hoping maybe to break Dagur out of his mood before they had get rid of him. Viggo wanted Hiccup with the Hunters, he could care less about Dagur. Ryker liked having Dagur around. He was fun and made things interesting in a demented type of way.

"It's not that easy," Dagur insisted. His face crumpled from angry to sad and confused. "I don't know what I did to anger him. I've tried everything to get him to talk to me. It's as if that melt down he had unleashed everything he must have had bottled inside."

Ryker stopped and grabbed his arm. "What do you mean?"

Fagur stared at his large hand on his bicep then up at the larger man. "Hiccup went berserk after we reached Berk. He completely lost it. Since then he won't even talk yo me without snapping. He even pulled a knife on me. Which it ironic considering I'm the one that brought him out of it. I mean he trashed his place, threw stuff at me, completely terrified his Nightfury. I was the one that sent Toothless for help and managed to calm Hiccup down enough for Astrid to pull him out of it. Do I get any thanks? No! I get yelled at and told not to touch him. I went to prison for three years because of him. Three years! All I thought about was him. All I wanted was to be with him, but nope. Kick hood ol'Dagur while he's down and stomp on his heart a little while you're it." He sighed and kicked at the dirt path. "Just like Heather. Love me when she wants something, hate me without getting to actually know me."

Ryker watched him for a long moment as they resumed walking. "So what exactly did you do that landed you in prison?"

"I wanted to kill his Nightfury."

"That's it?"

Dagur shrugged. "And I may have started a war because of it."

Ryker raised a disbelieving brow. "You started a war because of the Nightfury."

"Yes...no..." The Berserker took a deep breath. "Hiccup lied to me. He said Berk wasn't training dragons when they were."

"And?"

"I hate when people lie to me."

Ryker rolled his eyes, unable yo believe what he was hearing.

"And because I wanted Hiccup with me. I was tired of having to hide what we were doing and Hiccup finally stopped fighting me on the whole thing. I thought we would finally be together but...he lied and did it to save his stupid dragon. I thought he finally loved me back and he did it for his dragon."

Now Ryker was confused. "Doing? What exactly were the two of you doing?"

Both Dagur's brows rose. "Doing. You know, fucking around. Hiccup and I had sex every peace treaty signing. He wasn't for it at first. I may have been a little over zealous when I took his virginity. Then really excited the following year but eventually Hiccup got into it. That last time he may have been doing it to save his old man and Toothless but he was really into it. The best sex we ever had. I didn't even have to do anything. He did all the work." He sighed. "But that was over three years ago and no one has been able to replace him. Maybe I was too rough. He was always such a small thing. Now he's tall and lean but back then we was a twig I was always afraid I might break. I tried being gentle."

Silence fell between them as Ryker mulled over his words. "Did you force this on him?"

Dagur shrugged.

"No, I want an answer. Did you force this upon him?"

"What does it matter? If he was a girl we would have been married and no one would have questioned it."

"If it was my daughter I would have killed you. If he was my son I would still kill you."

Dagur looked up in surprise. "He never told anyone," he said, as if that justified it as not being rape.

Ryker pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter. You raped this boy and didn't consider that maybe he didn't want to lose his virginity at what...fourteen?" Ryker pressed.

"Uh...sounds about right."

"He was fourteen. Dagur, I knew you were deranged not demented." He took a deep breath. "I suppose that explains a lot though. We'll I see it there's one of to ways to make amends. One, offer Hiccup your life and hope he doesn't slit your throat or have his dragon barbeque you in the spot, or two, admit to yourself and him that what you did was rape, not some foolhardy show of love, beg for forgiveness and ask to try being friends or walk away and never see or bother him again."

"I can't just go away."

"There is option three, face a trial. If Hiccup sees what you did as rape then you're likely to be executed or handed over to Stoick the Vast, the man Hiccup gave himself to save. I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear that you screwed his little boy's brains out repeatedly without consent."

Dagur grumbled under his breath. "Fine, what do I do to get him to forgive me?"

"How long can you keep your hands in your pockets?"

Dagur stared up at him. "I don't have pockets."

This was not going to be easy.

. . .

It was late in the evening when Hiccup and Viggo finally returned to the ship. The sun was setting in the horizon and moon peaking through the clouds. Hiccup felt a bit better after talking to Viggo and finally telling someone the truth about what had happened to him. He hadn't gone into detail but he didn't need to. Just someone knowing what had happened to him years ago at the hands of the Berserker chief had taken a weight he had not known he had off his shoulders.

"Dinner will be ready within an hour," Viggo reminded him as they parted. "We can talk more then or play a friend game of Maces and Talons."

Hiccip nodded. "Thanks."

Viggo beamed down at him. "You're welcome, Hiccup."

Hiccup watched the man walk away. Their day away had gone far better than he ever would have expected and he was thankful Viggo had taught him how to build a quick and easy lookout. They had taken it down together and it was still packed in Toothless's saddle bag for next time. Viggo had promised to go out again and Hiccup was looking forward to it. He was even looking forward to dinner, something he had been avoiding since boarding the ship. Viggo was right, he was being foolish not eating. But the cook had also been informed to let Hiccup into the galley whenever he liked. Viggo was not going to let Hiccup starve, in exchange Hiccup could help prepare meals. It wasn't a job Hiccup particularly liked but it was better than nothing.

For now Hiccup was happy and playfully scratched Toothless under the chin.

"Hey...uh...Hiccup?" Dagur called, ruining Hiccup's mood.

His shoulders tensed and fingers clenched but he managed to keep himself from snapping. "Yeah?" he answered, slowly turning around. He let his breath out slowly.

Dagur wasn't wearing his armor. In fact he wore a new tunic with his hands shoved deep into the pockets. A sheepish look covered his face and he was having trouble meeting Hiccup's gaze. "Uh...can we...can we talk?" the Berserker asked, looking utterly uncomfortable and clashing the fabric inside the pockets.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless then back at Dagur. "I guess." He kept a hand on Toothless, more for emotional support than any actual fear of Dagur. He didn't really fear Dagur anymore, it was the memories that sometimes hit him when he least expected them to.

Dagur glanced around, seemingly nervous and not himself. "I...I wanted say I'm sorry. For...everything I guess. I've got a really, really long list of things I'm sorry about and I'm not quite sure where to start." 

He moved to pull a hand out of his pockets then stopped and shoved them deeper. Hiccup raised a confused brow but said nothing.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. I didn't mean to almost drown you that day when we eh...had sex for the first time." The Berserker stopped frowned then started again. "I didn't think...I mean I didn't want to think of it as...well...I guess it was but at the time... I'm sorry I raped you." He blurted the last part out causing Hiccup to take a step back and Toothless to give a warning growl. Dagur's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed as if he himself couldn't believe what he had admitted to. "I'm sorry. I just, I didn't think. It was like some stupid game. I wanted you and so I took you. And I kept taking you because I kept wanting you and I didn't for even a moment that maybe you didn't want me too. I thought you were crying because it hurt and when you fought it was because you were playing hard to get. When you finally gave into me I thought it was because you loved me too. I didn't think you were protecting your dragon or tribe. And when I realized that then I wanted to possess you more and..."

"Stop!" Hiccup gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry."

"Dagur, stop."

"I'm sorry," Dagur repeated nonetheless. "I didn't care about your feelings or if you even liked me like that. I didn't care and so hurt you and you have every right to hate me. Stoick has every right to kill me. I thought since no one knew..."

"Please stop," Hiccup begged.

"I love you. I know you don't feel the same but can we try to be friends? Or at least not enemies?"

Hiccup was floored and he watched as Dagur wrung his hands together in those deep pockets. "Not enemies. We'll start there. But there's no touching me or Toothless unless I say it's okay."

Dagur nodded eagerly. "Berserker's honor. Hands to myself."

Hiccup nodded, utterly dumbfounded by had had just happened.

"So maybe we can hang out and talk like we did when you were injured?" Dagur tried, his eyes hopeful.

"Maybe...baby steps."

"Baby steps," Dagur echoed. He gave another nod. "Like with Heather. I can do that." He nodded again, more to himself than Hiccup, then stepped away. "So tomorrow then? After breakfast?"

Hiccup bit his lower lip, which seemed to fascinate Dagur as the older man stared at his lip before pointedly looking away. "Sure," Hiccup agreed.

He waited until Dagur walked away before letting out his breath and leaning again Toothless. "And that wasn't weird at all."

Toothless wobbled in answer, seemingly just as confused by the exchange.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Balance 13

Note: NSFW flashbacks and memories underage sex near the middle. Sort of a repeat of previous flashbacks but with a new preventive and a lot more details and very, very dark.

Hiccup could honestly say he felt as if he was in an alternate Archipelago. Viggo was still calm and collected but he seemed to sincerely enjoy talking about dragons, and not just in the hunting sense. During dinner he spoke fondly of them, of the many species he had encountered that Hiccup had yet to discover. He even spoke of the Dragon Eye and after dinner showed him how it was used without the need for a key. He explained the unique gift of the Flightmare and why they had captured and then released the dragon. He also explained that the Hunters only went after certain breeds and only in when that breed was in season. That made little sense to Hiccup and he was known too happy about it, but the way Viggo explained it made a certain type of sense. In a strange way it was like hunting deer and bear and boar. There was a season for each, when the pack had grown too large and needed to be trimmed down. Viggo also explained how not all the dragons the caught were killed but sold off for other purposes, some, little Terrible Terrors, were kept as pets or larger ones to help work fields and keep down pests. Viggo also told Hiccup that each ship had a minimal of four small dragons, primarily Terrors and garden dragons on each ship to control rats and help his men fish.

Hiccup was a little taken back by that. Berk did the same on their ships but most of the other Viking tribes used cats to control rat infestations.

"Oh we had cats but the Terrors live up to their names," Viggo joked. "And the Terrors can fish and relay messages where cats can't, giving the Terrors a triple purpose."

Hiccup actually smiled at that. At least he knew the Terrors and Garden dragons were safe.

"Rumblehorns and Gronkles are best for turning up farm land," Viggo continued off handedly. "Every dragon has a job or purpose, My Dear Hiccup. There are really very few that are slaughter. My brother made a horrible first impression on you and your friends, and I do apologize for the implications he may have made. In the end, you must understand that dragons are animals just like any other. Some may be more intelligent like your Nightfury, but are they any more so than a sheep or wolf someone took a shining to and kept as a pet? Wolves have been breed over and over until the wildness leaves them and they become domesticated pets. That doesn't make them any less dangerous. The wild will always be there just under the surface. Your best friend could become your most dangerous enemy given the right incentive."

Hiccup frowned at this. He glanced at Toothless, unable to believe his best friend could ever turn on him.

"The thing is, no matter how smart, how wonderful, dragons are still animals," Viggo finished.

It became their constant debate and Viggo kept his cool even when Hiccup argued and tried to tell him differently. Hiccup never lost hope in convincing Viggo he was wrong but he was amazed by the kindness the man showed the small dragons that scurried around the ship, even taking time to feed them by hand when the urge filled him.

Ryker wasn't as caring. He frowned disprovingly at his younger brother, often shaking his head or rolling his eyes but not once interfering. They seemed to have a strained relationship and two very different personalities. Ryker often seemed threatening but had seemingly warmed up to Hiccup and had stopped complaining about Toothless, unless the Nightfury accidently knocked something over with his tail. He talked more to Hiccup instead of AT Hiccup but he try becoming friends or anything or that sort, more acknowledging that Hiccup and Toothless would be with them for Thor knew how long. And Viggo liked having Hiccup by his side, debating dragons and scouring maps.

Viggo even opened his vast library of books to Hiccup, promising that when they return to the Hunter homeland there was an entire castle filled to the brim with books awaiting him. Hiccup was pretty sure he was exaggerating.

Hiccup began eating most of his meals with Viggo. Some nights Ryker would join them but not many. Hiccup discovered he actually enjoyed Viggo's company and debates.

Dagur? Well Dagur had gone MIA. Hiccup saw him but Dagur spent most of his time on his own ship. Dagur barely even looked at him. He would give a small nod but otherwise kept to himself, his hands usually in his pockets. It was strange and after a few days Hiccup found himself concerned for his childhood bully.

"What did you do to Dagur?" he asked Ryker, figuring it had to have been the elder Grimborn who had caused the change in Dagur.

The large bald man gave a grunt as helped his men draw in an early morning fishing net. The Hunters fished in the morning and hunted in the late afternoon and early evening. Their schedule made no sense to Hiccup but then again he wasn't a Hunter.

"He won't be bothering you any more. And if he does you tell me," Ryker answered.

Hiccup frowned. "That didn't answer my question."

"It's all you need to know."

Hiccup stepped out of the way as the net was dragged onto the deck. The smell of fresh fish turned his stomach but Toothless warbled at Ryker in question.

"One," the man answered before pulling out lively tout and throwing it to the Nightfury.

"Look," Hiccup pressed on. "Whatever you said that had him apologizing...I appreciate it. Dagur and I...it's complicated. And no, I don't like him but..."

Ryker raised a brow.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup let it out slowly. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Ryker assured. "He just needs time to think. I don't think he ever took the time to consider his actions and their consequences. What he did to his sister and what he to you."

Ryker frowned for a long moment then gestured for Hiccup to take a seat on a barrel. He pulled up another and sat across from him. "I've met people like Dagur before. All gusto and action. They think or feel something and they do it without so much as thinking it through and taking into consideration or what such action might do to others. Such as allowing his baby sister to play on a raft and pushing to sea...then not being able to pull it and her back. Fun at that moment, could have cost her life and left him feeling guilt and searching for her. Or like with you, thinking that the two of you belong together, wanting to feel good and mark you as his. He didn't take a moment to consider your age or the fact you were a virgin or that you may not even be interested in such a relationship. He just does what he wants and doesn't face the consequences until it comes crashing on his head." Ryker shook his head. "You'd think after what Alvin did to him he'd understand consent without me having to give him the talk."

"So you told him to apologize and made him keep his hands in his pockets?" Hiccup surmised. He glanced toward the Berserk ship sailing not too far from the flag ship. "Wha...what exactly did Alvin do to him?" He hated to ask. He had come to like Alvin and the Outcasts were a powerful ally to Berk. But if Alvin had hurt Dagur in a way that went beyond jail keeper...

Ryker watched him for a long moment before standing. "That's not my story to tell. But I would suggest staying away from Dagur. He's coming to terms with what he's done and trying to figure a way to make amends. You don't have to accept."

Hiccup doubted he could.

. . .

Fantasies were one of the things that kept Dagur going in prison. He fantasized about Hiccup and all the things they had done together and all the things they would do once they were reunited. He blamed Hiccup for being thrown in prison. He blamed Hiccup for a lot of things that had happened to him since discovering Hiccup had lied about training dragons. It made his fantasies darker, more violent as he dreamt of all the ways he would punish Hiccup and remind him just who he belonged to and what his duties really were. It wasn't training dragons and defending Berk, it was riding his cock and making him feel good. But that changed with the Nightfury. Hiccup had begun standing up to him and quite frankly, Dagur had never been more turned on. Every fight, every battle, made Dagur hard with need as he plotted a way to capture Hiccup and bring him back to Earth, a fallen angel needing his wings clipped. 

Many a night Dagur would lay on the cold rock floor of his prison with nothing but moldy hay for warmth and stick a hand down his pants, jerking off to the fantasy of Hiccup riding his cock and begging for more. He liked when Hiccup begged and Hiccup begged a lot, not only in his dreams.

He remembered the first time Hiccup begged. He had been soaking wet and trying to catch his breath as Dagur dragged him out of the pond and back to the sandy beach. Dagur dumped him on the ground for only a moment be straddling his chest and forcing his length into his mouth. Hiccup hadn't actually had the time to beg until after Dagur pulled out, unhappy that Hiccup wasn't sucking like he should be. Then he begged Dagur to stop and started crying. He was small but Dagur didn't care. Their fathers had ordered they play together and this was the game Dagur wanted to play. 

He had thorn Hiccup open, he knew that. Hiccup had screamed in agony with Dagur breached him. There wasn't enough lubricant and Dagur really knew nothing about prepping a partner. Hiccup was unbearably tight. Dagur almost gave up but it was what he wanted so he pushed forward, one hand holding Hiccup's boney hip while the other covered his mouth to stop the screams. The younger boy struggled and fought, twisting this way and that to escape until Dagur made that last hard push and finally slid in. It was harder than wrestling a wild boar but once he was invaded in Hiccup's sweet heat he knew he was in Valhalla.

Hiccup stopped fighting as well. He sobbed silently and stared at Dagur with wide red rimmed eyes, seemingly unable to form words or even understand what Dagur was doing to him. Dagur praised him and kissed his brow but once he began moving Hiccup was crying anew and broken screams would escape him as he begged Dagur to go harder, deeper...

No, he had begged Dagur to stop. He had tried pushing Dagur away and screamed for his father. Dagur had to hit him on the head hard to get him to stop and some time before Dagur had climaxed Hiccip passed out.

Hiccup had passed out.

Dagur remembered that clearly now. Hiccup hadn't enjoyed it. He had been in pain and against and tried to make Dagur understand. He said he didn't want it but Dagur had forged on. The fear and horror in the younger boy's ever was vivid and a cold chill ran down Dagur's spine as he thought of it now. No longer a fantasy but a nightmare.

It explained the fear each time afterward. The second Hiccuo had tried to hide from Dagur but Dagur knew all his favorite spots. He had been on Berk three days and managed to fuck Hiccup four times. Each time was the same fear, then anger as Hiccup tried to fight but always lost. Dagur had thought himself considerate for trying new positions in hopes of causing less damage. He really didn't like seeing Hiccup bleed. Hurt, angry, sore or mad he could live with, but bleeding from his rear always made Dagur a little queasy. He wasn't sure why.

Then things changed and Hiccup willingly, or so Dagur thought, gave himself to the new Berserker chief. Dagur had thought Hiccup had finally come to his senses and that now that Dagur was chief would take his rightful place at Dagur's side. He even sucked cock as if he desperately needed Dagur inside him. Dagur didn't have to hold him in place or fuck or mouth. Hiccup sucked like a little white and Dagur took great joy in it. He was still tight, both his throat and his ass, but he relaxed enough to let Dagur in. That was a good night even if they only got to do it once. Dagur was too excited to kill a Zippleback to care if he'd only had sex with Hiccup once that night. They would have celebrated the following night covered in Zippleback blood.

But that didn't happen and know that Dagur thought more of that night he realized that Hiccup had been covering his mouth most of the time to hold in his whimpers and pain filled cries. He hadn't really been pushing back to meet Dagur's brutal thrusts but being yanked into them by Dagur's large hands on his narrow hips. He hadn't bled as much but he had done what was expected of him and protected his dragons at the same time. The memory seemed tainted and made Dagur sick to the stomach. It had been the same on Dragon Island.

The last time was the one Dagur held dearest even if it lead to the biggest betrayal. He had the best fantasies when remembering it. There was no chance of being caught although that didn't take away from the thrill of it. Hiccup had been captured trying to save his father. He was Dagur's prisoner. He could do whatever he wanted and no one could do a thing about it. And oh did Dagur milk that for everything it was worth.

"You and I are going to have a talk in private," he had told Hiccup right in front of Stoick. The man had no clue what he meant by "talk". Hiccup would be using his mouth but there would be no talking, or at least very little. "Just like old times. Two brothers working out their differences."

"I'm not your brother," Hiccup snapped back. His arms were tied behind his back and his precious Nightfury was caged. He had no protection yet he was still defiant. "And we have nothing to talk about."

"Oh? Really? Are you sure? Maybe I should tell Stoick about some of our more interesting conversations? The ones that leave you all flushed?" Dagur countered, a twisted grin lifting his lips as a new idea popped into his mind. He was about to order his men to heavily sedate Stoick and throw him in a cage so he could fuck Hiccup right there and then so that everyone finally knew who Hiccup belonged to when the rider suddenly interupted.

"Alright, fine. Let's talk...but you have to promise to let my father and Toothless go," Hiccup bargained.

Dagur tapped his chin lightly in thought. "Or we could..."

"In private and I'll agree to your terms," Hiccup hurriedly added, knowing how quickly Dagur's mind changed.

Dagur's eyes lit up. "Alright. Full fill my terms and I'll let them go. All my terms," he added, invading Hiccup's space so he could whisper in Hiccup's ear.

He delighted in the way Hiccip cringed. 

Stoick objected of course. Had he known what his son was about to do for their freedom he probably would have found a way free and killed everyone there. But Hiccup was good at keeping his mouth shut when it mattered.

Two men escorted Hiccup into the inner sanctuary of the island where the Outcasts had made their homes. Dagur had taken over Alvin's personal chambers which were more refine and lush than one would assume. The Berserker plopped down in a wooden chair large enough to be a thrown and ordered his men to untie Hiccup then stand outside the door and make sure they weren't disturbed. They were two of his most trusted men and nothing they saw or heard would go any further than the room.

Hiccup stood uneasy in the center of the room rubbing his wrists. He didn't meet Dagur's gaze, suddenly shy now that they were alone. It was cute and kind of endearing but Dagur wanted only one thing at that moment, to fill Hiccup and fuck him until he passed out like that very first time.

"Strip," Dagur ordered, a thrill racing through him at the power he know held. He had Hiccup and his Nightfury, and with just one command Stoick the Vast would be dead.

Hiccup looked up in surprise. In all their times having sex neither one had ever actually been naked. Usually trouser pulled down to the knees, or in Hiccup's case trousers gone all together, but never fully nude.

"I said strip, or should I have an arrow shot through your father's head while I wait?" Dagur pressed, leaning forward in anticipation. He was going to kill Stoick either way. Hiccup would then become the chief of Berk and Dagur could take that from him by forcing a marriage. Sure Hiccup was a guy but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Hiccup would be his, Berk would be his, the Nightfury would be his, making him the mist powerful chieftain in all the Archipelago.

Hiccup looked away and swallowed whatever retort he must have had then slowly began removing his vest and tunic. It was slow not because he was putting on a show, although the thought had crossed Dagur's mind at the time, but because he was scared shitless. Looking back Dagur could see it now but back then Dagur was just hungry to see every inch of his prize. And Hiccup was a prize. Small and scrawny but every bit the beauty Dagur wanted. He drool at every inch of flesh that was unwrapped until finally Hiccup stood naked before him save his prosthetic leg. Dagur trousers were tight long before the last piece of clothing hit the floor.

"Perfect," Dagur drawled, amused that Hiccup had his hands over his groin as if it offered any sort of protection. Dagur had seen Hiccup's little dick often enough. He had even tasted it on a number of occasions now. "So modest," he crackled. "Now come to Daddy."

Hiccup's lips pursed and he glared at Dagur but he went to him without objection.

"Now lay across my lap. That's right, that's my boy."

Hiccup grumbled under his breath. Dagur didn't quite catch it but it didn't matter; he brought his hand down across Hiccup's freckled rear in a hard slap that echoed through the room.

Hiccup jerked under him and gave a cry. Whether in shock or pain Dagur didn't care, he did it again before gently rubbing the abused flesh.

"You've been so naughty, Hiccup. You know what daddies do to naughty boys?" he asked as he rubbed the sting from Hiccup's rear.

"Dagur..." Hiccup growled, sounding a mix of a wounded animal and grumpy boy.

Dagur slapped his ass again. "You're going to call me 'Daddy', understand. Think of it as role-playing. I'm your Daddy and you're going to apologize for lying and misbehaving and make it up to me."

"You're sick!"

Another hard smack, this one sure to leave a bruise.

"Come on, baby, you can do better than that." He began rubbing Hiccup's rear again. "You know I can simply spank you until you say sorry or...we can make thing really interesting. You would never believe the toys Alvin has lying around here. I think he may have a fetish...if you catch my drift."

Hiccup was trembling and clinging to the arm of the chair. "I don't care about Alvin's fetishes."

"Really 'cause they're kind of up your alley." Dagur chuckled then pulled Hiccup's ass cheeks apart to inspect the quivering whole hidden between. "Did you know humans are one of the few species without a penis bone?"

"So?"

"Ever wonder why?"

"No."

"You want to try one?"

Hiccuo went very still on Dagur's lap. "No," he breathed in sudden utter terror.

"I used one as an urethra plug...it was awesome!"

"Please Dagur...don't...don't do it." He gave a whimper as Dagur suddenly held a rather impressive size bone to his face. It had been hand carved into the shape of a man's phallus. A large man's phallus.

"Don't won't, Al has all sorts of oils," Dagur cooed. "He must have been one kinky fuck."

He was a good daddy. He made sure the bone was covered in thick layer of oil before sliding into Hiccup's tight hole. Of course he had a bit of a fight to get Hiccup to hold still long enough to get it all the way in. Hiccup begged him to stop then, too, but Dagur had too much fun jerking the bone in and out of his tight little hole.

"Just think, this is probably how your Nightfury would feel if he fucked you. You haven't been getting fucked by that dragon, have you?"

"Stop! Dagur, stop!"

"More? I think I can fit one or two more in there. Let's see." He did it because it was fun and having Hiccup gaping for breath and rubbing against his hard length only made things that much better. But he stopped at three but three was their number. Their were three of them. One was missing but he'd find her soon enough.

By the time he had the three bones placed how he wanted them Hiccup was a sobbing, trembling mess.

"Do you like them?" Dagur asked, stroking Hiccup sweaty hair.

"No..." the youth whined, staying as still as possibly in order to keep the penis bones from rubbing the wrong way.

"Do you want them out?"

"Yes...please, Dagur, take them out."

"Excuse me?" He pressed on the end of them, pushing them against Hiccup's prostate.

"Dagur!"

"That's not how little boys address their fathers."

"You're not...AHH!" Hiccup screamed as his insides were roughly jabbed. 

His fingers gripped Dagur's thigh with surprisingly bruising force but Dagur paid it little mind while pressed and twisted the three penis bones deeper into Hiccup's lovely ready.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Hiccup, thrashing about uncontrollably.

Dagur immediately stopped. "See? Easy."

He expected Hiccup to be sobbing but other than a few hiccupy, shuddering breaths, the youth was holding up better than ever before, proving to Dagur than his little lover was getting off on it even if he said he wasn't.

No, that was determination and perseverance, the Dagur in the present told the memory. Hiccup wasn't getting off on the torture, he was fighting to keep his head in order to save his father and dragon. But his past self could not hear him and the memory continued untouched.

"Now if you want them out you're to give me the best head you've given anyone," past Dagur cooed as he "help" Hiccup off his lap to kneel between his legs. "But you have to do it while stroking your own cock and playing with the bones. I want to see you fuck yourself with them."

"Dag...Daddy, please don't make me do this," Hiccup begged, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Just screw me and done with it." He cried out when Dagur smacked him across the face.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Hiccup," Dagur seethed. He glared down at the youth. "I'm giving you a chance to save Stoick and the Nightfury. All you have to do is do as I say. Just once in your damn life do what your told!" His voice got higher and higher with each word. He undid his trousers and pulled out his rock hard cock. Precum dripped from the slit. "I made you a man, keep it up and I'll make you a woman instead. I'll take that little cock in my mouth and bite it off at the root." His chest heaved in his anger. "Is that what you want?"

Hiccup's eyes were wide and frightful and he tried launching himself sideways when Dagur reached for him. The Berserker caught him by the hair and dragged him toward the bed.

"This is your fault Hiccup," Dagur continued, hauling the thrashing youth onto the bed. "All you had to do was suck cock and play with yourself, something you're actually good at, but no, you just have to whine about it like some brat. Well now you're going to get. First I'll bite that off. Maybe I'll let Stoick see the new you before I run him through."

Hiccup clawed at his arm. "Dagur...no! Daddy, no! I'll do it. I'll do it!" He practically dove at Dagur's cock and swallowed the length. 

He immediately gagged on the length but Dagur didn't give him a chance to back out of it. He grasped the back of Hiccup's head and began thrusting into his throat. He didn't care if Hiccup could breath or not in that moment. He was mad and he was watching to make sure Hiccup did exactly as he been told. He was but he was stumbling and uncoordinated and Dagur couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic it was. The Might Dragon Conqueror couldn't even coordinate one suck and fuck.

"Pathetic," Dagur grumbled, shoving Hiccup away. "You better be a better rider than cock sucker. I mean how hard is it to suck cock. Just think of milking your mommy's tit."

That was cruel, present Dagur thought. Hiccup didn't have a mom and probably had no clue what sex with a woman was like at that point in time. Guilt raced through Dagur and he tried to banish it away. But it kept coming back. In his fantasies it wasn't this brutal. He never treated Hiccup this harshly. Hiccup had been willing. He had smiled and kissed him and enjoyed role-playing. The Hiccup in his imagination was never hurt or showed hate. He loved calling him Daddy.

This was what had actually happened. This was why Hiccup hated and feared him.

The past Dagur lounged on the bed, his hands hand behind his head. "Get up here," he ordered.

The younger version of Hiccup hesitantly crawled up. He was on the verge of tears but was still fighting to keep his composure.

"Straddle my hips," Dagur ordered, not looking at him up at the ceiling.

"What about...?"

"Shut up and do it or I eat your prick."

The younger boy did as he was told. Dagur's gaze flicked down to watch.

"Now lean forward, stick your butt in the air and take the bones out one at a time," he commanded.

He didn't see the dirty look Hiccup gave him, the youth pressed his face against Dagur's chest and did as he was told.

"Not all at once," Dagur reprimanded. "Play with it a little. In and out, that's it, baby. Feels good doesn't it? Now the first one can come out. Do it against with the second."

Hiccup whimpered but it only spurred Dagur on. By the time the third one was removed Hiccup was trembling so bad that Dagur had to hold his hips up.

"You've got a beautiful ass, babe," Dagur teased as he rubbed it. "It looks better when filled though. Let's give it what it really wants."

Hiccup gave a small whine but it was obvious he had given up any fight that was left. He pushed himself into a sitting position just above Dagur's hard length. With one hand braced on Dagur's stomach, Hiccup used to other to position Dagur's cock, then he slowly slid it in, letting gravity do all the work. A hiss escaped him as he was filled but he didn't stop until he was filled to the brim and Dagur was balls deep.

"Tender huh?" Dagur mused, his large hands on Hiccup's hips. "That's good. I like when you have a hard time walking afterwards. It means I gave you a good hard fuck. Remember, I'm your Daddy. Who's your Daddy?"

"You're my Daddy," Hiccup answered with a sigh. 

"And you can't say stop anymore. All you can say is harder, faster, and deeper. And each time you say it you have to call me Daddy, got it?

Hiccup nodded.

Dagur slapped his rear causing him to yelp.

"Yes, Daddy!" he cried, his voice shuddering in what Dagur now knew was pain but back then assumed was excitement.

"This is going to be fun!" his past self declared. "You start. Bounce, rock, do whatever your little rider heart likes that brings you pleasure. Come on, you've had my cock enough to know what you like. Pretend I'm your dragon and ride me." He began pulling and pushing on Hiccup's hips to make him rock, enjoying the movement. "Come on, Hiccup. You're prick is looking like a nice chew toy. Did Stoick ever want daughters?"

Hiccup began rocking in earnest. There was no pleasure in his expression just utter agony, but he rocked and bounced and did everything Dagur told him to. He begged to be fucked, fought back tears as his body was used for someone else's pleasure. He didn't fight when Dagur flipped him over and started pounding into him from behind. He made a lot of notice but none of it was in pleasure. 

And when he finally passed out, Dagur continued fucking him until he filled Hiccup's insides twice. Then he slumped over Hiccup's unconscious form.

"I'm keeping you this time. I'm not letting you go," he told Hiccup even though Hiccup couldn't possibly hear him. "I think you finally learned your lesson and I forgive you now. Now we can be together. Stoick will die in the morning and Berk will belong to us." He pressed his lips just behind Hiccup's ear. "Sorry I was so hard on you, babe, but now we'll be together forever. Just you and me. And when we find Heather we'll finally be a family."

Hiccup didn't answer. How could he? He was out cold and would be for some time, but Dagur was content. Hiccup was finally and would forever be his. He spent most of the time stroking Hiccup's hair and checking him over for injuries. The things a doting lover should do for their beloved. He was content with Hiccup laying next to him. He ran his fingers over Hiccup's spine, silently counting every bone. Hiccup was far too thin. He was always too small and thin. He needed to beef up. He needed...

"Sir?" Savage asked, having entered the room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Dagur snarled, a hand protectively on Hiccup. He didn't cover the youth up, didn't care if Savage saw Hiccup nude, but he sure as hell was not going to let another man touch what was his.

Savage pointedly didn't look at Hiccup. "Sir, his father is demanding to see him."

Dagur growled under his breath and was about to tell Savage to have the men do away with Stoick but he stopped. Hiccup deserved a chance to say goodbye. Dagur hadn't been able to say goodbye to his own father when he when missing. He didn't what he would say now if he saw him again, but he was going to let Hiccup say goodbye. Maybe he'd even let Hiccup land the final blow. Oh that would be artistic.

He woke Hiccup by doing exactly as he threatened, or at least making his lover think as much. He sucked on Hiccup's lovely little cock hard until the youth woke with a pain filled cry, thrashing and panicking until Dagur had to hold him down. He made Hiccup cum in his mouth then held the youth as he sobbed. 

He didn't understand why Hiccup cried through sex. It felt good not bad. Dagur often stimulated his own prostate so he knew it felt good. But Hiccup was always the dramatic kind. He was making a fuss over nothing. Perhaps three penis bones had been a little much but he knew Hiccup could handle it.

Dagur made himself believe that until he was on the receiving end. He didn't know how Alvin found out about his and Hiccup's relationship. He had never told anyone and he knew Hiccup hadn't, but from the moment he was captured and thrown in prison everything he had done to Hiccup was now done to him. Yet still Dagur could not see how what he had done was wrong. Even when Alvin snarled and cursed and called him nothing but a disgusting rapist, Dagur denied it. There was a difference between him and Alvin. Dagur loved Hiccup, he wanted Hiccup next to his side forever. He would kill for Hiccup, had killed for Hiccup. He never tortured Hiccup like Alvin tortured him. Dagur made Hiccup have sex because they were destined to be together. Alvin raped him in a sick and twisted game. He let his men do the same in order to break him.

The more Dagur studied his memories the more he realized he was really no different than Alvin. No matter how much he said he loved Hiccup how could he? You don't rape and torture the ones you love. Ryker may have pointed out but Gustav was the one who taught him that. It was strange, Dagur had only meant to use him as a substitute Hiccup. But then Gustav had gone from being a cocky little brat to adoring Dagur. He kissed back when Hiccup wouldn't even let Dagur kiss him. He rode Dagur's cock eagerly, a young man no longer wanting to be a virgin and eager to please. He had praised Dagur and returned pleasure without having to be ordered. Dagur didn't love him but he did cherish him, even after betraying the kid. He would have killed Gustav. He would have felt bad about doing so but he would have done it if only to make Hiccup come back to him.

Everything was about Hiccup. Everything would always be about Hiccup.

Dagur stared at the far wall. Tears ran down his cheeks. He tried blinking them away. Meditating was supposed to make him feel better but he only felt worse. The memories didn't feel real. It was as if he was looking at it all from someone's eyes. It felt like a life time ago. A different life, a different Dagur.

He hugged himself.

Was he really that dumb? Was he really so blind as to think Hiccup wanted any of that? That he might have or could have wanted him? He had raped Hiccup, repeated over years and all he wanted when he got out of prison was to be inside Hiccup once more. Alvin knew all this, why hadn't he killed him?

He curled in on himself. What was wrong with him? Why would he do that? Why would he hurt Hiccup like that. He loved him. He wanted him. He wanted him right that moment and he hated himself for it. He couldn't stay. He had to leave. If he died then Hiccup would be safe.

No. He promised to protect Hiccup. Who was he protecting him from? Viggo? Ryker? Himself? He didn't know anymore. If he killed himself than Hiccup could be abused by either of the Grimborn brothers. So how did he protect Hiccup from them and himself if he couldn't be near him?

Blinking, he focused on a knot in the wooden wall and the wave lines around it. How had he managed to visit Hiccup in Viggo's chambers without touching him? Hiccup had been hurt. He had been vulnerable yet sex had been the furthest thing from Dagur's mind. His concern had been Hiccup's wellbeing. That's what he needed to focus on. Maybe if Hiccup got hurt again... No, he didn't want to see Hiccup hurt. He didn't want to see Hiccup sad or upset. He wanted Hiccup happy, even if that meant never seeing him again.

"Dagur?"

Dagur jumped, his eyes widening. His heart began to race and sweat beaded his forehead. He couldn't answer. Why? Why now?

"Hey...uh...you okay?"

Dagur fought to control his breathing. Focus, he had to focus and ignore the voice. It wasn't real. It was meant to break him, to make him fall back into his old ways.

Hiccup's voice persisted. "Look...I just wanted to check on you." There was a pause and Dagur fought the urge to look at him. "You know, part of the trying to be friends thing." Another long pause. "Okay...so I'll see you later then."

The sound of Hiccup's footsteps faded away as he left, the metal clang of the prosthetic unmistakable. Dagur closed his eyes, thankful Hiccup had not come any closer or touched him. He wasn't how the rider snuck up on him the way he did - that prosthetic was not made for stealth.

He had to clear his head and focus. He stared at the knot again and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could fix it. He wouldn't face Hiccup until Bad Dagur was gone. No matter how long that takes.


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Balance 14

Sorry for the dark twistedness of last chapter :) Things will get better.

Hiccup was confused and fed up. Okay, it had been quiet without Dagur constantly clinging to his shadow but there was definitely something wrong. When he found Dagur earlier the Berserker had been sitting on the floor staring at a wall and hadn't spoken or showed any sign of knowing Hiccup was there. Maybe he was been drugged? He wasn't wobbling or anything like that. His back had been straight and he seemed very focused on that wall.

"Meditating," Ryker explained when Hiccup asked. He looked at over the ocean. "Heather was working with him on it. She meditated everyday...probably to keep from killing him. He found out and decided to join. Although the last few days his sessions have been much longer."

"Since his apology," Hiccup noted.

Ryker gave a nod. 

Viggo was a little taken back by the news that their resident crazy person was trying to better himself. He stared at Hiccup in surprise later that evening as they played a friendly game of Maces and Talons. 

"Meditating?" he asked as he moved a peace. "That man can barely stay still a minute. How is he managing that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I have no clue."

Viggo hummed softly. "Ryker must have given him a good reason to smarten up." He inhaled through his nose as he studied the board. "They spend a considerable amount of time together."

Hiccup moved his piece. "I suppose they could say the same about us."

"Perhaps, but you're not warming my bed."

Hiccup's piece fell from his fingers. "Wait...what?"

Viggo blinked in surprise. "You didn't know?" he asked. "Ah...I see. My brother apparently enjoys Dagur's company, despite his obvious...shall we say issues? They've been bedmates almost from the time they became allies."

"Oh." Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about that. "I thought Ryker was married and had a family."

The man nodded. "He does, but it's often months between his visits home. He used to keep a thrall but found that he grew bored with her. He likes someone a little more...feisty. your friend fits the bill perfectly."

"Okay." That was not something Hiccup had known and may have been better off not knowing.

"I suspect that's the reason Dagur hasn't been more aggressively stalking you. Ryker is filling his needs for now."

"So Ryker's wife knows he sleeps with men as well?" Hiccup asked. It didn't seem very fair to Ryker's wife.

"She knows. She gave him the thrall. Young man, not much older than you." Viggo kept playing th game as if this was a normal topic to discuss.

"What happened to him?"

"Ryker granted him his freedom after six years at sea. The boy now captains one of his ships." A pleased smile lit Viggo's face as he took Hiccup's chief. "I believe I won."

Hiccup raised a brow but didn't argue the fact, his mind was elsewhere. He was really starting to worry about Dagur's mental state.

"Do you want to tell me more about what happened between you and Dagur? Perhaps the day he was finally caught?" Viggo asked, pushing the game board aside. He only knew what Ryker and Savage told him. Ryker's version was whatever Dagur told him which he seemed doubtful of. Savage had seen stuff and had not been afraid to sale that info for a place on Viggo ship. Hiccup was very reluctant to talk about it. He acknowledged he had been raped multiple times but never went into detail.

"I told you, I gave myself to save Toothless and my father. We had sex, Dagur still threatened to kill us if I didn't let him have Toothless, then Alvin and Mildew saved us and Dagur was thrown in prison. The end." The youth placed a hand on his dragon's head to stop the sudden shaking of his hands.

"I'm sorry for prying, I simply want to make certain there will be no more issues between the two you," Viggo soothed. He stood and stepped around the table. "I'm very fond of you, Hiccup. I don't wish to see you hurt anymore. Sometimes it helps to talk about what happened to you, just as Ryker talks to Dagur about what Alvin did to him."

Hiccup's head jerked up. "What do you mean?"

Viggo was silent for a moment, watching Hiccup face and reaction. "When a known rapist is thrown in prison they tend to get 'special' treatment. From what I hear, Alvin took a particular joy in re-educating Dagur. Near broke his mind. The fact that Dagur has managed to hold himself together this long is surprising. It won't. He'll break and then we'll have to put him down."

"Unless?"

A smile tugged at Viggo's lips. Hiccup was very perceptive. "Unless you can tell me how you kept yourself from breaking when he returned. His escape from prison must have triggered all sorts of horrid memories and anxiety."

Hiccup stared at him in surprise. "I had my friends. They kept me together."

"How?" Viggo pressed. Dagur had voiced his thoughts on the matter. Whether it was true or not Hiccup had yet to confirm.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup debating on telling Viggo where to go or just telling the truth. It was none of Viggo's business what his friends did to help him. It was no one's business but his and theirs.

"I should go," he decided. He pushed out his seat and stood.

"My dear Hiccup, I do apologize," Viggo said, stepping out of the way. "I didn't mean to offend. I'm simply curious how, after everything Dagur did to you, the rape and torture, that you managed to keep your mind and wit in tack. Most men would have cracked under such pressure."

The youth paused for a moment and stared at him. Torture? He didn't remember being tortured by Dagur. Raped, knives thrown at him and almost drowned was a kind of torture but something said that wasn't what Viggo meant.

"I had something to hold on to. A reason to keep going," he answered. 

He didn't answer any further. Toothless trailed behind as they left. Hiccup enjoyed debating with Viggo but this was not a subject we wanted to talk about. Not with him. His friends didn't know about what happened with Dagur, they just helped him deal with the questions that remained afterwards and grew when Dagur returned. It wasn't as if Dagur kept his feelings a secret. He was pretty forward and obvious, even if he didn't say it outright.

He paused just outside the door to Viggo's chamber. Wait, did Viggo imply that Alvin had raped and tortured Dagur as a way to re-educate him? Dagur had sort of mentioned something similar but he hadn't really been paying much attention. He had been doing his best to ignore the Berserker. Is that ehat caused the change? Is that why Dagur didn't simply grab him and drag him off somewhere to do what he wanted? He had the chance several times while Hiccup was injured. Why didn't he? Not that Hiccup ever wanted to go through that again but now he was curious. He was also grateful that Ryker seemed able to control him. Dagur had changed after joining the Hunters, or maybe that had been Heather keeping him calm through meditation. Whatever was going on with Dagur it was time Hiccup knew. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He wasn't afraid of Dagur.

Okay, maybe a little.

Luck was with him. Dagur had finally come out of hiding. He was standing in front of Ryker, talking in a hushed voice. Dagur and hushed didn't normally go together.

"We need to talk," Hiccup declared, moving quickly toward the Berserker before Dagur could bolt.

Just like before, Dagur froze. It was a strange sight but Hiccup shook it off. Dagur was always acting weird, why wouldn't he suddenly freeze for no reason.

"Hiccup," Ryker warned, his eyes narrowed as he met Hiccup's gaze. "Give him space."

The rider gave a hollow laugh. "When has he ever given me space?" he shot back before rounding on Dagur.

Okay, maybe this was weirder than ever before. The color had drained from Dagur's face and the Berserker took a step back as if afraid.

"Go away, Hiccup," he said in a voice not his own.

"Go away?" Hiccup echoed confused. "The one time I want to talk to you and you're telling me to go away?"

"I don't want to hurt anymore," Dagur continued. He looked away, refusing to look at Hiccup. "How about you take Toothless and go for a flight or something."

Ryker gave Hiccup a look that clearly said Dagur was right and to take off.

Hiccup pursed his lips and glared at the two. "Fine," he grumbled. He grabbed Toothless's saddle and hauled himself up. "We'll take a nice little flight, won't we bud?"

Dagur gave a sigh of relief when he heard the Nightfury take flight. He didn't want to talk to Hiccup. Not just yet. Maybe never. He had no way of explaining himself and there was no excuse for the horrible things he had done, but he wasn't ready to accept full responsibility yet. He needed more time to come to terms with what he did, what he was.

"Heads up," Ryker warned before stepping away. 

Dagur lifted his head to see what was the matter when he felt claws grab him by the shoulders and yank him off his feet. He gave a frightened cry before looking up to see the Nightfury had grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled up at Hiccup, feeling some of his old rage returning. How dare Hiccup do this to him.

"We're going to talk. It can be on the ground or in the sky, your choice," Hiccup yelled back.

"I don't want to talk!"

"In the sea it is."

Next thing Dagur knew he was falling. Fear gripped him for a brief moment and then a strange sort of calm. Hiccup had decided to kill him. That seemed only fair. He deserved death for what he had done. He accepted that.

Then death was stolen from him as the Nightfury caught him just before he hit the icy water. He was dragged back in the air.

"Ready to talk?" Hiccuo asked.

"Not particularly," Dagur responded, utterly calm now.

He fell again and again he was saved just before hitting the water.

"We can do this all day, Dagur."

"No you can't," he retorted.

He fell a third time. This time Toothless missed catching him. He slipped right past the dragon's claw and hit the cold water. Hiccup gave a shot but it was cut off by water and sheer biting cold. Dagur gasped at the shock of It, inadvertently swallowing ice water. He was colder than he first thought and it bit at him like a thousand knives. So this was how he was going to die. Not in battle or by the glory if a blade but by drowning like some common sailor. There wasn't even a sea monster. He was fine with that.

Then that two was taken from him as arms wrapped around him and he was dragged back into the sky.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup yelled in his ear as Toothless flew them to safety. Not one of the ships but a small island they were passing. "Toothless doesn't normally miss."

"It's okay," Dagur slurred. A mix of disappointment and awe filled him. Disappointment in not dying and awe that Hiccup had save his life. He wiped water from his face. Now what?

Toothless dropped him on the beach. Dagur rolled with the fall and was back on his feet before the dragon landed. He continued to keep his distance as Hiccup slid off Toothless's back and promptly shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hiccup asked, staying next to Toothless.

"So I don't hurt you," Dagur shot back, annoyance filling him. Did Hiccup really have to take them to an island where they were alone save for the Nightfury?

"Okay, got that. So why all of a sudden?" Hiccup pressed. He took a step toward Dagur but stopped when the other man stepped back. "Dagur, what in Helheim is going on? First you won't leave me alone, then your apologizing for shit that happened years ago - yeah, I kind of needed that but now you're hiding. You said you wanted to be friends and I'm trying but I don't know what you want from me. You ask me to be friends and then hide every time you see me. You're acting crazier than usual."

Dagur glared at the sand. "Maybe I am crazier. Or maybe I just realized I'm a monster."

"Oh well if you're just realizing..."

Dagur's head shot up. "I'm not making a joke," he snapped. Gods, why did Hiccup have to have such a big mouth. Couldn't he stow away the sass for just one moment? That mouth would be so much better used if...

He shook his head. Bad Dagur was trying to push forward and he wasn't going to let him.

"I am a monster. I adbandonned my sister, I lost my father. My mother won't even look at me and you...I stole your innocence. I did this to you." He gestured to all of Hiccup, most pointedly his prosthetic. "If I had simply left you alone..."

"My leg has nothing to do with you," Hiccup countered.

"No but if I hadn't done what I did..."

"Say it," Hiccup snapped. He grabbed his fire sword out of a saddle bag and lit it. "Say It, Dagur. Say it."

Dagur took another step back. "You know what I did. I already admitted to it."

Hiccup took a threatening step toward him. "I want to hear you say it now," he growled angrily.

Wetting his lips, Dagur tried to compose him. This was Hiccup. Why was he suddenly scared of Hiccup? "I said it. Why do you want me to say it again? Are getting some thrill out of hearing It?" Now the old Dagur was rearing his head. If Hiccup didn't back down things were going to get ugly.

"Say It!"

Dagur jumped, taken back by the commanding tone. Even the Bad Dagur stopped in surprise and crept back into the darkness. He looked from Hiccuo to Toothless, noting that even if his old self emerged he would never win against them.

"I raped you," he said, his voice soft and the words choked. Tears strung at his eyes.

"Louder!" Hiccup demanded.

Dagur bit his lower lip yhen swallowed what pride he had left. "I raped you!" he all but yelled.

For a moment Hiccup said nothing. He glared at Dagur for a long time before moving his sword sideways and Toothless blew out the flame.

"Why?" he asked, his voice more curious than angry now. "Why me? What in Thor's name gave you the right to do that to me or anyone else?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer, Dagur. Tell me. Why?"

Dagur shook his head. He had been asking himself that for days. "Because it was you. Because you were smaller than me, you wanted to hang out with me. Because we had fun together and I liked you. Because I thought you liked me too."

Hiccup's frown grew. "Those aren't answers, they're excuses."

"Fine!" Dagur snapped, that dark part of him returning. "You want to why? Because you wouldn't fight me. Because you could fight me. And you kept your mouth shut so I knew I could do it again and again and no one would ever know. Because you belonged to me and I was going to make sure you knew it. Every part of you was mine the moment I entered you."

"No, Dagur. I never belonged to you. Not one inch of me belonged to you. Not then not now." Strangely there was no anger in Hiccup's voice. He wasn't denying anything simply pointing out a fact. It was soul crushing.

"I know," Dagur whined, because despite the darkness within him he knew Hiccup wasn't his. "But I wanted you to be. And then you just had to befriend a dragon and lose your leg and grow a backbone and...I couldn't stop myself. I had to remind you where stood, where you belonged. You lied and fought me and I had to punish you. That's why I tortured you. You had to pay. You had to. I saw the way you looked at Astrid. I wanted you to look at me like that. If I broke you you'd look at me like that. So I took everything away and hurt you and..."

Now Hiccup was confused. Dagur's rambling made no sense. He wasn't sure what the Berserker was going on about. He knew Dagur was obsessive but this was going above and beyond. "What are you talking about? What did you take away."

Dagur gave an animal like howl and yanked at his hair. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Tell me!" Hiccup snapped back, sensing the only way to get through to Dagur was to get on his level.

A snarl escaped the Berserker. "Everything, I took everything! I stole your virginity, I forced things into you. I dehumanized you. I raped you with toys, bones, my fist. I made you bleed and scream and beg for more. I made you a whore!"

Hiccup stood frozen. "You what?" His eyes widened. "Dagur...you never..."

"I made you do things..."

"Dagur...wait...stop," Hiccup tried as the other man began pacing and yanking at his hair. It began a shocking reality to discover that Dagur was actually yanking his hair out by the handful and must have been doing it for quite some time. "Dagur, sit down and put your hands back in your pockets," he ordered.

Surprisingly, Dagur did as he was told.

"Okay, let's try this again." He sat across from Dagur, not within touching range because he honestly didn't didn't trust Dagur to not pull something. "You..." He took a deep breath. It was one thing for Dagur to admit to one he did, it was another for Hiccup to acknowledge it even to himself. "You raped me. Quite a few times. And you're right, I didn't fight but that doesn't change the fact that you did it. We both agree with that, yes?"

Dagur's head bobbed up and down.

"Now when did you break me?"

The Berserker stared at him as if he lost his mind. "When you gave yourself to free Stoick."

"And you used...toys?"

Another nod.

"Dagur, you never used anything on me other than your fingers and cock," Hiccup said in all seriousness.

Dagur shook his head. "Nuh uh, I spanked your ass and stuck dragon penis bones in you. We roleplayed. You called me Daddy and rode me like your dragon before..."

Hiccup held up his hand. He was going to be sick. "That...oh gods...that never happened," he breathed, somehow able to hold the contents of his stomach in.

"Yes it did," Dagur insisted.

"Trust me, I would remember. I highly doubt I could have rode Toothless after something like that, or fight your men."

Confusion filled Dagur's face. "But I remember. It hurt. I screamed."

"You screamed?" Hiccup inhaled sharply. He was almost sure he understood now. "Okay, here's what I remembered. I did give myself to save Toothless and my Dad and we did role play and have sex. It was...it was just sex. There was no spanking or toys or sticking anything anywhere. You made me ride you and call you Daddy. You made a lot of stupid comments about me riding dragons but there were no penis bones or whatever toys you're thinking of. Just sex."

Dagur shook his head in denial.

Hiccup sighed. "Dagur, what did Alvin do to you?"

A blank look covered Dagur's face then realization dawned on him and he looked faint. "I screamed. He put the bones in me. Taunted me. Told me I would suffer a thousand times worse than you did. He called me a rapist and monster and said I deserved everything he did to me. He said I should feel lucky. If I was small like you he'd have ripped me in half. I became his consort. He had his men hold me down and take turns." His breathing grew rapid as he came to the realization that his memories had clashed to create false ones. He hadn't tortured Hiccup but he had raped him multiple times. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He asked me how many times I raped you and applied it one hundred fold to my punishment. I'm sorry, Hiccup. I never should have done that. I should have known better. I thought you were into it when you didn't tell anyone. I didn't think consent was needed."

"Yeah well..."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Hiccup closed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn't know how to answer that. Anger still rolled through him. He took a moment to think then shook his head. "No. I can't forgive you, Dagur. Not for that. I can forgive a lot of things but you're right. You stole my virginity. You took my innocence. You hunted me and hurt the people I love. For all that I can't forgive you and I will never forget. We can't be friends."

Dagur sniffled. "Hiccup, please..." he begged, reaching out for Hiccup. Toothless snapped at him but in that moment the dragon could have killed him and he wouldn't have cared.

"We'll drop you off on your ship but after that I think we're better off never seeing each other again." He stood and dusted off his trousers. He gave Dagur a backward glance as he climbed back onto Toothless. "I think you need help, Dagur. To control your anger and...everything else."

Dagur nodded then looked up. "Did you tell him? Did you tell Alvin what we...what I did? Is that why he made me his bitch?"

Hiccup flinched at the word but shook his head. "No. He knew when he saw me after the battle. My Dad's used to seeing me in bruises from one training session or another. He didn't pay much attention to the ones on my collarbone but Alvin did. He cornered me and I guess my reaction to his questions was all the answer he needed. I didn't know he was going to do that to you."

Another bob of the head was Dagur's only answer.

Hiccup was sick from the knowledge of what Alvin did to Dagur but he didn't have the energy to be mad. No one deserved to be raped but Hiccup simply could make himself care. Not really. He felt empty inside. He had answers. He had finally gotten closure on ehat happened but he didn't feel any better. He just felt empty.


	15. Chapter 15

Finding Balance 15

Hiccup felt strangely free after confronting Dagur. All the anger and fear wasn't suddenly gone. It was a heavy weight that no longer bound him. He hadn't forgiven Dagur. No, he could never do that. Nor would he ever forget what Dagur had done to him and done to try and claim once more, but he no longer feared Dagur would do it again. He could protect himself. If Dagur ever did try he'd kill him. And odd enough the violent thought didn't bother him.

He sat at the bow of the ship curled up to Toothless and read the latest letter from home. It was from Astrid and shorter than the previous ones, simple and to the point.

"Come home, we miss you."

And all the riders, including Snotlout had signed it.

Hiccup sighed. It had only been a few short weeks but Hiccup was homesick, too. He missed his friends and the tight bond they had created. It was nice to know they were missing him as well.

"That's it," Ryker suddenly bellowed, startling both Hiccup and Toothless. "Last I checked this wasn't a pleasure course. No more sitting around writing and drawing all day long. Time to get up and help out." He placed his hands on his hips and stared Hiccup down.

Toothless gave a warning snarl for the man to back off.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "You want us to help you hunt dragons?"

Ryker rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No, there are things on this ship you can doing other than sitting around. Mop the poop deck, fix a rigging. Hell, muck out a stable."

"You don't have stables, you have cages," Hiccup pointed out only for Ryker's frown to grow. 

"Cages, stables, kennels, call them what you like, but I'm sure there's a few that could use a good cleaning even if we have no dragons right now." He offered Hiccup a hand up. "Point is you and your dragon are going to get lazy if you don't find something to do."

He took a moment to study Hiccup once the youth stood. "Actually I just thought of something better," he said, all but pulling Hiccup behind him as he toward the hatch.

Hiccup stumbled behind him, but caught himself as Ryker through open the hatch and began climbing down to the hold. "Okay...so what do you need me to do?" he asked. Ryker was right. He was getting bored and had been contemplating heading home. Despite all Viggo's pretty talk, he hadn't really changed his opinion on the Hunters. He liked a few of them but they were still Dragon Hunters.

Ryker had a long stride and moved quickly. Hiccup had a hard time keeping up and had to jog to keep up once they were below deck. They passed the empty cells, which, Hiccup noted, had already been mucked out and cleaned. They had been since he boarded the ship so he really had no idea why Ryker would ask him to do them again. And then it hit him, these were for captured dragons, the ones that served the ship was kept closer to the crew quarters. There were nearly a dozen Terrible Terrors that inhabited the ship. Most were running about, chasing mice or out helping fish, deliver messages and various other duties. All but one.

Ryker opened what Hiccup guessed to be a "kennel". It was similar to the cages except there was an opening that allows the Terrors to come and go as they pleased. Perches lined the walls and logs were placed in ways the little dragons could climb and play. Straw covered the floor but it was clean and dry meaning it had already been changed that morning.

Ryker picked up the little green dragon with surprising gentleness. "This is Freya. No, I did not name her, Viggo did." He flashed Hiccup a grin before depositing her in his arms. "Her hindquarters had a nice chunk taken out the other morning when she tried wrestling a fish twice her size. Hopefully she learned not to do that again. She's a hard worker and mother to half our flock. One of my best hunters. I'd hate to put her down. As the Dragon Whisperer I thought perhaps you can help her recover."

Hiccup was taken by surprise as he juggled her in his arms. She didn't like him at first and gave a low growl before giving him a good sniff and climbing all over him, going as far as burying her snout in his hair.

"I can try," Hiccup said, trying to coax her off his head.

"Good. The cook has all the supplies you need. Her next feeding is at noon. Feed her by hand or the others will try to steal it from her. You can keep her with you in your room if you wish." He gave a surprising tender smile then patted Hiccup on the shoulder and left him to attend his duties.

Hiccup looked after in him confusion as he cradled the Terror in his arms. "I guess I'm the new resident dragon medic?" he asked Toothless. The Nightfury warbled then chuckled as the Terror clambered out of Hiccup's arms, onto his shoulder and promptly buried it's snout back in Hiccup's hair in an obvious "better you than me" retort.

"Very funny, bud. You wouldn't be laughing if you got hurt with no one to care for you but these Hunters," Hiccup shot back.

Surprisingly though, these Hunter actually took good care of the dragons they caught so Hiccup wasn't quite sure what to think of them anymore.

The cook wasn't exactly pleased to see them when Hiccuo went to gather supplies but he he warmed up a little when he noticed Freya perched on Hiccup's shoulder as if that's where she belonged. Apparently all, or at least most, had a respect for the tiny dragons and their jobs as mice and rat catchers. He gave Hiccup what he needed plus a treat for the Terror, which ended up becoming much larger as Toothless all but begged for some too.

Hiccup shook his head at his friend's antics and had yo use his full weight to shove Toothless out of the galley before there was no food left.

"Sorry! He's usually not like this," he swore to the cook with an apologetic smile. Yep, there was no way they were ever going to be allowed back now.

In the end it was safer above deck or in their make shift cabin. 

Hiccup was used to treating injured dragons so after a little fuss from Freya, he managed to get her settled, remove her bandages and clean the injury. Getting new bandages on proved a bit of a challenge. The Terror preferred batting the roll of linen around over having it put on her. When Hiccup finally got her to stay still long her to get the bandage on she nipped his fingers in either a show or thanks or complete annoyance. After that the Terror made her official new home on his shoulder.

Ryker had an amused silly grin everytime he saw Hiccup after that. It might have been thanks to his new and unwanted hair do that stuck up in every direction due to the little dragon nuzzling it, licking it or tugging it. At one point Hiccup was sure he saw Ryker laughing, actually laughing with tears in his eyes. Hiccup would have taken offence if it wasn't such an unusual and welcoming sight. And he did look a little funny with one dragon attached to him and another trailing behind, warbling in at grumpy manner at Hiccup paying more attention to Freya than him.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that feeling," Ryker joked to Toothless, still thoroughly amused.

Even Viggo was smiling widely at the sight of his favorite Terror claiming Hiccup as her new perch.

"My Dear Hiccup, I must say your new hairdo looks most fetching on you," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Hiccup raised a playful brow. "Well I always like changing it up now and then...until the dragon saliva hardens into a helmet."

Viggo did laugh then. "Come, let's see if I have anything to help get it out. I swear this is why Ryker shaves his head."

Ryker only made a face but didn't say anything against Viggo's comment which made Viggo grin all the more. The brothers obviously teased each other quite often, Viggo seemingly always getting the last word. It reminded Hiccup a lot of him and Snotlout. His cousin had been teasing him since before he could walk but now it seemed Hiccup always ended up with the upper hand...unless the twins got involve and then it was pure chaos, but that was simply how things were with his friends.

Hiccup's smile faded. He was really starting to miss them.

"What's wrong?" Viggo asked as they stepped into his chamber for their evening meal. As always Toothless followed and Viggo no longer objected. Not that the dragon cared about what he said. He was attached to Hiccup's hip.

Hiccup shook his head. "Nothing," he lied. How long had he been gone. A few weeks now at least. He shrugged despite himself. "I guess I'm a little home sick."

"Oh..." Viggo studied him as they sat at the dinning table. The food was already served and Viggo poured wine to each of their goblets. "Would you like to go home?" he asked cautiously as Freya leapt off Hiccup to fly to her regular perch on a beam along the ceiling.

"No," Hiccup and quickly denied even though he had been thinking exactly that. He wasn't sure why he objected but now that he was with Viggo he really didn't want to leave. No one debated with him with the same intellect Viggo did. Fishlegs would now and then but almost always agreed with Hiccup in the end. Viggo didn't. Viggo pushed him, Viggo made him mad, Viggo challenged everything he knew and made him question himself and rethink things. It was that stimulus that Hiccup desired.

"No," he repeated more calmly. "I just got Astrid's latest letter and they miss me, too. We've never actually separated for so long. First when we were captured and now. At least they're together. They'll take care of each other while I'm gone."

"But who takes care of you?" Viggo asked.

The question seemed innocent enough, although Hiccup's mind momentarily dropped to his more primal needs. He had avoided touching himself since he was first captured and hadn't had sex since two days before that. Not that he cared about that. He had gone much longer without...not since moving to the Edge but that didn't matter. He could wait until he got home. Besides, there was no one he was interested in and he sure as Hel wasn't sleeping with some Hunter.

"I'm fine," he assured, refusing to look at Viggo.

Thinking about his friends and sex was not ideal at this time. What he would give to have Astrid in his arms right now.

"I'm sure you are," Viggo agreed.

It was an oddly quiet dinner that night. It was just the two of them. Toothless lay on the floor, curled next to the hearth with a belly full of fresh fish. Freya slept on the beam, happy with her meal. It left Hiccup with his thoughts and all he could think were his friends and how they would be seated around the central hearth, joking and teasing and someone egging the others into trying something new. Usually it was either Ruffnut or Tuffnut or Snotlout.

He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about them. He was on a mission and every time he thought of his friends he simply got more homesick for the Edge. Maybe he should tell Astrid to slow the letters to every other day or twice a week. At this rate he was going to drive himself crazy until he finally gave in and went home.

"Tell me about your friends," Viggo said softly.

Hiccup winced. He really didn't want to talk about them. If he did he might voice some of the things they did together. That's how much he missed them right now. It wasn't only the emotional support they gave him but also the physical. They gave him strength in ways he could never explain.

"How about Astrid? I take she's your girlfriend?" Viggo pressed. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table. The wine they were drinking was a strong fruit blend. Viggo was used to drinking it but he doubted Hiccup was. With luck it would finally loosen Hiccup tongue enough for him to start talking about the bizzard relationship he supposedly had with his riders. Only then would he finally be able to get in his head.

The youth stared at the remains of his food then sipped at his wine. "Not officially. We just kind of mess around now and then."

That was more than Hiccup had admitted to before.

"It must be hard being in love with a wing mate but not have that love reciprocated."

Hiccup looked up and blinked. He hadn't meant to admit that out loud. "I...I like to think she feels the same."

"Perhaps she does," Viggo agreed. "She is quite beautiful."

An adoring smile lit Hiccup's face. "She is. They all are."

Ah...there they were. 

"Tell me about them," Viggo persisted. His lips curled into a small smile as Hiccup continued drinking.

The youth was hesitant for a moment then sighed. "My cousin had been crushing on Astrid since the day he discovered girls." He gave a laugh. "Even proclaimed her his wife when he was nine and she was six. If Spitelout had his way they would have been married then and there. Thankfully her parents and my Dad set him straight. Snotlout's bi. He wouldn't have been happy no matter how much he tries to convince people otherwise. Thor Bonecrusher proved that."

"Who?"

Another laugh escaped Hiccup. "Thor Bonecrusher. He's Fishlegs's alter ego. Snotlout created him, I guess. He created a monster. Bonecrusher lives to his name. 'Lout was walking funny for a week after they had sex." He bust into giggles. The alcohol was taking effect. "Not as bad as the Twins but..."

His brows furrowed. What was he doing? This was stuff that was supposed to stay between him and his friends. No one knew. Not their parents or friends outside their group. No one was supposed to know until they decided exactly what it was they were doing. Was it simple exploration or something more? He definitely didn't know. He enjoyed being with each of them or even all at once, but his heart still belonged to Astrid at the end.

"I should go," he said suddenly. He pushed out his chair and stood. Maybe it was time for him and Toothless to go home. After Freya healed.

A surprised gasp escaped him when an arm wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly pulled against Viggo. Their lips met. It wasn't hard or aggressive, like how Dagur used to kiss him, or even unsure and testing like with his friends, but rather sweet and gentle and full of promise. There was no invasion of his mouth, only the press of lips, the light scratching of a goatee against his face but it wasn't unpleasant just different. Hiccup melted against Viggo and for a moment he forgot himself.

It was over as quickly as it happened. Viggo pulled away with what appeared to be a startled look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, shocking Hiccup. "I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"Taken advantage of me?" Hiccup echoed, blinking in confusion. He was slightly breathless.

Viggo looked at him tenderly. "You were missing your lovers. I used that to my advantage. I shouldn't have and I sincerely apologize." He gently touched Hiccup's cheek and traced his thumb over the youth's bottom lip. "I must admit, I've come to adore you very much." He pulled his hand away and stepped back. "Perhaps we should call it a night."

He stepped aside for Hiccup to pass.

Thoroughly confused, Hiccup could only nod. He called for Toothless and Freya then left. Now he was even more confused than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding Balance 16

 

Warning: sexual content ahead.

 

Hiccup wasn't sure what to think when he left Viggo's chambers.  He could still feel Viggo's lips against his own and the scratch of the goatee against his chin, the mustache tickling his nose.  It had sent a fire through Hiccup's body that made him want things he had never wanted with anyone but his friends.  But it was more intense, more primal and if Hiccup didn't know better he claim he was drugged.  Except Viggo had done nothing but kiss and then quickly apologized and stepped away.  He didn't force anything.  He looked embarrassed even for letting such a small thing happen.  As if having normal human contact was beneath him, or perhaps something he was not accustomed to.  It made Hiccup wonder if perhaps Viggo had isolated himself from the rest of his tribe.  He certainly didn't mingle with his men very often.

 

"Oh I know THAT look," Ryker mused, apparently heading toward Viggo's chambers.  "He managed to trick you into sacrificing your chief?"

 

Hiccup blinked owlishly at him, not understanding his meaning at first.  "Maces and Talons?" he asked, more to himself than Ryker.  He shook his head to clear it.  "No.  We didn't play."

 

Ryker stopped and looked at him.  "Then you must have found something very interesting from the Dragon Eye."

 

"No..."

 

He had actually forgotten all about the Dragon Eye.   He looked away, deep in thought.  His stomach was churning but not in a sick way.  He was aroused and couldn't seem to control his body.  He needed to escape to his own chamber and deal with what was stirring in his pants before anyone took notice.  If only Ryker would go away.

 

"You look sick," Ryker noted, getting in Hiccup's face much like Dagur would.  Only Ryker looked concerned not as if he was about to gobble him up.

 

"Yeah...yeah, I think I am.  Sea sick, you know.  Some days are good, others bad.  I feel really flush right now.  I'll just take Toothless and go to my...ah...room."

 

Ryker raised a brow but stepped out of the way and watched him hurry off with the dragons in tow.  He wasn't naive.  He knew what was wrong the moment he saw Hiccup's flushed face.  He frowned.  This wasn't good.  This could potentially be very, very bad.

 

He stomped into Viggo's chambers without knocking.  His brother didn't even look up at his sudden entrance and instead looked over the stupid game board for Maces and Talons, the opponent chieftain in one hand.

 

"Are you mad?" Ryker accused, stepping to the other side of the table to make eye contact with Viggo.

 

"I'm sure I have no idea to what you are are referring to," Viggo answered, his gaze solely on the game piece in his hand.

 

Ryker gave a low growl.  "You know very well what I refer to.  Hiccup.  He's finally moving past what Dagur did to him and now you're moving in?  You don't see the damage such an affair will cause."

 

Viggo's gaze flicked from the game piece to Ryker in a rather bored expression.  "Are you implying I'm incapable of falling for someone like young Hiccup Haddock?"

 

"Yes," Ryker sneered.  He braced his weight on the table and leaned forward.  "And what of our client? You promised him the Dragon Conqueror.  If you become attached you won't let him go and then we have war.  Is that what you want?"

 

"A battle is not war and our forces greatly out match his." He placed the game piece back on the board.  "You're getting worked up over nothing, brother.  Besides, if our client had any real interest in the Dragon Conqueror he would have gone after Hiccup himself years ago.  Right now he has no idea we have Hiccup and nor shall he."

 

The elder Grimborn gave a snort of distaste.  "You're playing a dangerous game, Viggo," he warned.  "Right now I have Dagur under control but if you hurt Hiccup in any way I can't guarantee he'll stay under control."

 

Viggo smiled thinly.  "Then I suggest you give your bedmate something that will help him forget his infatuation with Hiccup.  Something that would make him think only of you.  Perhaps a day away for just the two of you, that way he can be as loud as he wants.  We're close to the Northern Markets.  The entire crew can have some shore leave."

 

Ryker's frown deepened.  He had nothing against shore leave.  The entire crew would be happy to have it, but he knew his brother.  He wanted the ship empty so he would have no interruptions for what he planned with Hiccup.  "And what if our client just so happens to be at the Northern Markets?"

 

"Use your imagination," Viggo purred.  He turned his attention back to the game board.

 

Grumbling, Ryker left the chamber.  Explaining Hiccup's and his Nightfury's sudden disappearance would have been hard enough when they faced Stoick again.  A sudden storm, them flying home but misjudging the distance from where the ship was to Berk and becoming lost.  These were things Ryker had prepared for if they had sold the boy to their client - although he had begun to doubt that would happen days ago as Viggo took more and more of a shining to the boy and the discovery of what Dagur had done to him in his youth.  Their client wasn't the nicest of people although he played the role well.  What he wanted with Hiccup and what he would do with the boy had given even Ryker pause after learning the boy had been a victim of rape.  The Hunter took pride in protecting their children from such things and while Hiccup was not one of theirs it no longer mattered.  He was under their protection as long as he was on their ship.  But now Viggo had taken a sexual interest in Hiccup.  If it was mutual Ryker would not stand in the way.  The age gap mattered very little to him.  His wife was ten years younger than him and had bore him three healthy and happy children.  There was a slightly larger age gap between Viggo and Hiccup but Hiccup was still a grown man and could love or sleep with however he choose.  Ryker just hoped this wasn't another short term fling that his brother would throw away once he grew bored.  Or worse, use Hiccup until their client came to claim what was rightfully his.  Ryker was already tired after dealing with the riders.  Another war so soon after was not in his plans for the near future.

 

. . .

 

Hiccup tried to pretend nothing had happened the next day.  He took care of Freya, plastered a smile on his face whenever he spoke to anyone and managed a few hours of flying with Toothless.  Viggo for the most part still acted slightly embarrassed about the night before but managed a smile toward Hiccup whenever they spotted each other.

 

For the most, Hiccup felt as if his body was as tight as a bow string.  He had masturbated the night before, for the firat time in weeks.  It had done very little to ease the fire within him.  He tried thinking of his friends, hoping that a random memory of having sex with one of them would help.  He choose Astrid.  He loved being her.  He lived the way she seemed to know his body and how she was willing to investigate every little inch of him to know what he liked and didn't like.  She liked to experiment and push him pass his limits where the others often shied away.  Except Snotlout, he pushed too but in a different way.  They could both be very tender or rough and knew when to stop but they went about it in different ways.  He even tried thinking of Thor Bonecrusher only because of having let Snotlout's crush on Fishlegs's alter personality slip the night before. 

 

Sometimes it was hard imagining Fishlegs as his alter ego.  Fishlegs was so sweet and gentle but when he became Thor Bonecrusher he was literally someone else.  At first it scared Hiccuo because in many ways he was like Dagur, strong, powerful, a bit of a show off and not afraid to take what he wanted even if it wasn't his.  The first time Hiccup encountered this persona on a sexual level had been kind of a trick.  Snotlout said Fishlegs was having an issue which was pretty much the fact he had yet to join the rest of the gang in experimenting with his sexuality.  Apparently he had with Snotlout a few times but was afraid to try with anyone else fue to his size.  The guy was big all around and Hiccup had to admit that the idea of sex with his best friend was intimidating, but he was willing to try if it helped calm Fishlegs down and open him up a bit.  He wasn't expecting to face Bonecrusher instead.  Their encounter was intense and Hiccup actually remembered being afraid as memories of Dagur forcing him on his hands and knees invaded his mind as Thor did the same.  He was on a bed instead of high grass and Thor stood behind him instead of kneeling.  Snotlout was in front of him, talking to him, assuring him that everything was alright and it would only hurt for a moment.  Fishlegs was big.  Oh gods he was big.  And it did hurt because Thor wasn't nearly as gentle as Fishlegs would have been.  Each thrust was powerful and deep and if those huge hands didn't grasp Hiccup's hips tightly he would have collapsed after that first initial thrust.  It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm and for pain to dissolve into pleasure.  Hiccup never once called out Thor's name through it.  He chanted Fishlegs's.  He cried out his name with each powerful thrust and even though it hurt, he begged for more, for Fishlegs to go deeper, harder and faster until it was Fishlegs cunning in him and not Thor Bonecrusher.   It was Fishlegs who finished what his alter ego started and hugged Hiccup to him as his hit seem pumped into Hiccup's willing body.

 

That memory should have been enough to bring Hiccup over the edge but he didn't.  He lay in the dark, thankful for the temporary wall the Hunters had placed over the wars to create his room.  It gave him some much needed privacy as he stroked his flaccid manhood.  He was horny but nothing was helping him.  He was thankfully Toothless was a sound sleeper.

 

He was up early that morning, his body still tingling but the need having died down.  Flying seemed the only thing able to calm him down and he did that as much as possible through out the day. There was another he could make himself feel better but he wasn't ready to give it serious consideration yet.

 

They were approaching the Northern Markets.  The island always made Hiccup tense the few times he had been there with his friends.  They sold everything there, from food to weapons to furs to dragon pelts.  Hiccup did his best to avoid the pelt vendors.  Toothless absolutely hated the market.

 

As soon as the Hunter ships docked the Hunters were off and about with their earnings for the along awaited shore leave.  Hiccup absently wonder how often the men actually got a break away from hunting to enjoy themselves.  Surely being cooped up on a ship every day all day must be maddening.  Even with flying off on Toothless Hiccup grew stir crazy on the ship.  He couldn't imagine the life of a career sailor.

 

He watched as Ryker and Dagur left the ship, both seemingly talking about nothing and Ryker chuckling at whatever Dagur had said to him.  The Berserker glanced up toward Hiccup.  He didn't smile or wave but gave a simple nod before pointedly looking away and continuing on with Ryker.  Hiccup nodded back even if Dagur couldn't see it now.

 

Viggo was the last to leave the ship.  He walked about the pier, checking the knots and correcting one or two before calling up to Hiccup.  "Would you care to join me for a stroll?" he asked, folding his arms behind his back.

 

"What do you think, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.  

 

He was actually a little nervous to go to the market.  The people there weren't exactly friendly to dragons.  He worried his lower lip once they landed.  He couldn't take Toothless or Freya with him.  It was too dangerous.  Someone could mistake Toothless for a wild dragon and attack him, or simply try taking him because he was the last of his kind.  Hiccup had no choice.  He had to leave the two dragons behind or stay with them on the ship.  He needed off the ship.

 

"Look, bud, I need you and Freya to stay below deck while I'm gone," he explained to Toothless as he scratched his dragon's chin.  "Maybe get some sleep in our room.  I won't be long and I'll find something good for dinner.  Maybe a large sea bass?"

 

Toothless warbled in discontent but Freya purred at the mention of bass.

 

"Just a few hours, I promise," Hiccup assured.

 

When Toothless didn't immediately go, Hiccup pointed at the hatch.  The Nightfury grumbled some more before finally heading to the hatch with Freya perched on his saddle.  Yep, Hiccup was sure not to hear the end of that when he got back.  Toothless didn't normally hold a grudge but he made his displeasure known for days when he felt slighted.  But that was something Hiccup would deal with later.

 

"I didn't bring much gold or silver with me," Hiccup told Viggo as he met him on the dock.  "I don't really have anything to trade."

 

Viggo hummed something in response.  There was a few things he could think of that Hiccup could trade and probably get just about anything he wanted.  Not that the youth would be willing to do such a thing or that Viggo would allow him to...unless he was there to watch.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Such thoughts were beneath him.  He was interested in Hiccup, not the number of men he could entertain and what he could get by doing so.

 

"It's fine.  I have enough gold to get anything you desire," he told Hiccup as he tried to stop his own mind from dive bombing into dark sexual fantasies.

 

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary," Hiccup answered.  He shrugged.  "I've been here a few times with my friends.  There's not much that I really want.  A little parchment and some new charcoal and I'll be happy."  He pulled out the small poach from his pocket and opened it to peer inside.  There were two gold coins and a dozen silver.  He had more but kept it hidden at the bottom of one of Toothless's saddle bags in a secret compartment.  It was in case of emergency money so that if he and Toothless got stuck anywhere they could buy passage on a ship, especially if Toothless tailfin got broken to the point it couldn't be fixed without the use of a forge.  The change he carried now was just enough to get a little something that would remind the Hunters he wasn't some vagrant staying on their ship for however long the liaison post was for.

 

"I have plenty of parchment and charcoal you can have," Viggo offered.  "Why not treat yourself to some more extravagant?  Scented oils or rare wines?"

 

Hiccup shook his head.  "I'm not really into that sort of stuff.  A new tool set would go a long way."

 

Viggo glanced down at him as if to see if he was serious.  "They have food from far off lands you could try."

 

Hiccup made a face.  "What if it turns out to be something I don't like?  Then I wasted my money."

 

"You won't know unless you try."

 

"But I'd still have my money."

 

A chuckle escaped Viggo.  "Your logic astounds me.  Alright, how about I buy the food and you buy whatever catches your fancy."

 

Hiccup gave him a sideways glance.  "Thanks but..."

 

Viggo stopped him.  "My boy, you're here to learn about my people and discover new things.  How do you plan to do that if you won't try new things?"

 

Okay, Viggo did have a point.  Hiccup couldn't learn unless he tried.  After a moment or two of consideration, he agreed.  "Alright, but none of the baby squid thing Tuffnut brought home and made us all eat.  The smell alone made me sick for a week."

 

Viggo looked confused for a moment then gave a hearty laugh.  "Sounds as if it had either gone bad or he cooled it wrong."  He gave Hiccup a hard pat on the back.  "As a future note, don't let your friends buy seafood here unless It's packed in ice.  Even then I'd be weary."

 

Their entire walk into the market consisted or idle chitchat and joking.  Not once did what happen the night before come up and Hiccup felt relief for that.  He didn't know how to respond if Viggo did bring it up.

 

The Northern Market was a much different place than usual once the Hunters entered.  The vendors who were normally weary of new comers were suddenly boisterous and welcoming, calling out to Hunters by name and greeting them like old friends.  Coins and wears were exchanged and stories told.  Hiccup found himself grinning at the sudden change.  If only it was like this all the time.

 

Viggo was well known and vendor bid for his attention, offering him the latest delicacies and silks.  Some even tried drawing him in for a friendly game of Maces and Talons, which was apparently customary on his visits.  Viggo graciously declined, indicating he was entertaining a guest and promising a future date.  That drew their attention to Hiccup.  Whether they knew who he was or not didn't seem to matter as they tried drawing Hiccup in to try new stuff.  Apparently getting to Viggo meant making whoever his guest was happy.  Hiccup found himself quickly surrounded and presented with stuff he had never seen before and couldn't possible figure a use for.

 

"Off with ya," Ryker snapped, coming to Hiccup's rescue.  "Blasted vultures."

 

"Thanks," Hiccup told him as the men and women returned to their booths.

 

"Aye, they like when Viggo comes.  Lots of gold passes hands on those rare days," Ryker explained, throwing his brother a dirty look.

 

"You okay?" Dagur asked Hiccup, keeping a safe distance.

 

Hiccup nodded.  "Yeah, I will be."

 

The Berserker fell silent and glanced toward Ryker before looking at Hiccup again.  "So we're heading to the tavern.  You want to join us for a few drinks?"

 

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but it was Viggo who spoke.

 

"We're picking up some supplies and then heading back to the ship."  He gave Hiccup a wink.  "Wouldn't want to leave a Nightfury in charge of a ship for too long or we may need a full supply run."

 

Hiccup gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.  "Yeah...if Toothless manages to break into the galley again the cook might make him into dinner."

 

Dagur's face fell.  "Oh."

 

"Come along, Dagur," Ryker said.  He gave his brother a pointed look.  "Leave these sorry louts to their business. I promised you a night out and I meant it."

 

Dagur hesitated a moment then followed Ryker to the tavern.

 

"I'm guessing that means a night of heavy drinking," Hiccup mused as he and Viggo continued on their way.

 

"Amongst other things," Viggo agreed with a small smirk.

 

Hiccup could already guess the other things and he felt that twing of need again.  Gods, he missed his friends.  He'd even take the twins and their crazy antics right about now.

 

Viggo knew exactly where he was going to find the items he wanted and it was a rather varied list.  He didn't even have to carry anything except what he wanted.  He simply went up to a both, gave him a list of what he wanted from that vendor and it was delivered directly to his chamber or the cook' s apprentice who had stayed behind to receive the order.  No questions were asked or haggling.  Amazed, Hiccup stared close to the man.  Viggo had a commanding appearance and no one questioned him, no matter how bizzard the request or the volume.  It was done immediately.  There was even one shop where a seamstress hurried out to take Hiccup's measurements before Hiccup had fully translated what Viggo had told her.  It appeared the man spoke fluent Latin.  Hiccup spoke it as well but not nearly as fluently and it took a few seconds to make out what he said but by then the woman had already measured Hiccup's arms, torso and legs.

 

"Whoa...whoa...wait..what are you..." He gasped when she cupped his groin, measured, let go and hurried back to her table to take notes.  "Okay, a warning next time?"

 

Viggo just smirked.

 

"Master Hiccup!" a familiar voice called, shocking Hiccup.

 

A smile lit Hiccup's face as he turned to see Trader Johann stroll toward them.  "Johann!" he greeted in return.

 

The trader smiled widely before throwing his arms around the youth in a hug.  "When your father said you were serving as a liaison I thought it was a jest but here you are with Master Viggo no less."  He pulled away and held Hiccup at arms length.  "It's good to see you, lad.  I feared I may not for a good year.  Have you gotten taller?  Is it even possible for you to get taller?"

 

Hiccup laughed.  Johann sometimes said the craziest things. "I don't think so.  What are you doing here?"

 

Johann was beaming at him as he often did.  "I have a meeting with a contact at the tavern here.  It's regarding a very unique purchase.  A  real gem in the rough, I must say.  Only one of it's kind.  Ah...but I fear the cost may have recently gone up as another buyer has taken interest.  I can see it clear as the nose on your face, Master Hiccup.  I may be forced to renegotiate the price."

 

"Sounds important," Hiccup said, surprised that Johann would send so much for whatever it is he was buying.

 

"Ah it is, is it," Johann agreed.  He leaned in close to Hiccup.  "But I'm simply brokering the deal.  My client, he's very interest in this little treasure.  He's been searching for one for years.  Years! And now it's within our grasp and I fear it may slip from our fingers."

 

Hiccup nodded, not quite understanding but showing he was listening.  "I hope it all works out for you."

 

"Me too, Master Hiccup, me too."  The trader glanced toward Viggo and there was a dark look in his brown eyes Hiccup had never seen before.  "Sometimes a seller simply becomes greedy...or too attached to the product they're selling."  Then he looked at Hiccup and that bright smile was back.  "But it all works out in the end, doesn't it, Master Hiccup?"

 

"For you, Johann, it usually does," Hiccup agreed.

 

Johann nodded eagerly.  "If you want anything simply tell the vendor Trader Johann sent you and they'll give you a wonderful deal." He gave Viggo another dark look than took off.

 

"Let me guess, you two don't get along?" Hiccup asked Viggo as they continued shopping.

 

"Let's just say he's bad for business," Viggo grumbled.  A dark look passed over Viggo's eyes but it was gone a moment later when they were far enough from the tavern and a soft smile replaced it.  "Come, I want to purchase some herbs and oils.  Today is about relaxing.  A massage may be helpful."

 

"He bugs you that much?"  Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

 

"You have no idea."

 

Hiccup just laughed.

 

Viggo's idea of a massage was not quite what Hiccup had in mind.  They found a tent where women took care of men's needs.  Viggo called it an upper class brothel, Hiccup instantly knew it was not a place for him.  He tried leaving but Viggo asked him to stay.  Thankfully, it was only a massage.  Nonetheless, Hiccup kept his back to the whole affair.  For one, Viggo was naked for the massage.  The woman working on him was completely clothed and there was a towel covering Viggo's privates but that didn't stop the pleased moans that escaped the man as the woman worked on him.

 

"Hiccup, I strongly suggest you try this," Viggo moaned as he lay on his stomach and the woman knead his tense shoulders.

 

"Thanks but I'm okay," Hiccup assured, staring at the tent drapes and trying not to think of what dragon it was made from.

 

Viggo hummed, his eyes closed.  "This is Valhalla," he groaned. 

 

They stayed for an hour or so.  Viggo opted for a deep tissue massage and Hiccup couldn't help but be envious.  He wanted a massage but he didn't want to strip down in front of a stranger.  But he really wished he had said yes when Viggo stood, completely relaxed and in a much better mood than he had been when they arrived.  Viggo paid the woman for her time and evwn tipped her generously.

 

Along the way back to the ship Viggo had a bounce in his steps and he hummed merrily.  It was a different look for him and Hiccup was happy the man had taken the time to care for himself.  The dark bags under his eyes had faded making him look years younger and rather handsome.

 

Hiccup wasn't sure where that thought came from but he was sure if Viggo wanted to pick up someone along the way he wouldn't have to do much more than smile.  He didn't voice that.  He was used to complimenting his friends but Viggo felt different.  The kiss had made things different.  The memory of it wouldn't go away.

 

"I think I'm going to head to bed," he said, faking a yawn and stretching.  He gave a yelp when Viggo stepped in front of him and turned to face him.

 

One large hand cupped Hiccup's cheek.  "Don't," Viggo said gently.  "Come with me.  I have a wonderful dinner waiting for us.  Tonight is a night of celebration and relaxation.  We'll eat and drink and talk.  Nothing more unless you want it."  

 

His thumb brushed against Hiccup temple and the youth closed his eyes at the soft touch.  Ruffnut often touched him like that when she knew he was upset.  It was such a gentle touch, one he associated with friendship and caring.  Hiccup leaned into it.  He missed his friends.  He needed them.  He needed the support they offered, what Viggo was offering him now.

 

He didn't remember nodding or saying yes but the next thing he knew Viggo had an arm wrapped around his waist and was leading him to his chamber then to his usual place across from Viggo.  

 

There was a great feast waiting for them.  Lobster and shrimp in a creamy sauce with fresh greens and warm bread.  The smell alone awoke Hiccup's hunger and he dove in while Viggo poured the wine.

 

"Did you hire a new cook?" Hiccup asked after swallowing his second bite.

 

Viggo chuckled.  "There's a chief here that I hire whenever we visit the Northern Market.  Very talented.  I would hire her and several of her ladies if I could trust my men to behave themselves.  As it is I make it a point to have at least one meal here every few weeks."

 

Licking his lips, Hiccup continued eating.  "It's amazing.  I wish I could cook like this."

 

"No chefs amongst your friends?" Viggo wagered, sitting back to enjoy his own meal.

 

Hiccup shook his head.  "A lot of experiments but no chefs."

 

"Experiments?" Viggo echoed.  He chewed his food thoughtfully.  "Dare I ask?"

 

"You can ask just don't try any unless you have a hard stomach."

 

"And you do?"

 

Hiccup nodded.  "I guess I developed one with my father's cooking.  Probably what saved me from Astrid's Yak Nog and the Twins salty infested salmon."

 

"Your friends are quite fascinating," Viggo mused, watching Hiccup carefully as he ate.  

 

Viggo ate at a slower pace, enjoying his food.  He sipped his wine and poured more when Hiccup's got low.  He kept the youth talking, asked more questions about his friends, hoping that the alcohol would loosen not only Hiccup's tongue but also the tension that was so obvious on his slim shoulders.  When their plates were clear, Viggo stood and moved around the table to stand behind Hiccup.  Very gently, he placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, careful of the shoulder padding.   He began squeezing gently, working through the leather vest.  Hiccup moan beneath him.

 

"Your muscles are tense, my dear.  You should have taken the massage," he purred in Hiccup's ear.  "I want to massage you.  Just to help you relax.  You can tell me to stop if it hurts or becomes uncomfortable."

 

Hmm...a massage did sound good.  His shoulders were already beginning to feel better.  "What makes you think you're qualified to give massages?" Hiccup teased before moaning again.  That felt good.  So bloody good.

 

"I've had quite a few. If it feels good to me I'm sure it'll feel good to you."

 

The boy laughed but it wasn't condescending in any way.  The wine had helped him relax and the stimulus of having the pressure points manipulated in the back of his neck and shoulders were bringing him at ease.  It didn't take much to get the leather scaled jerkin off him.  The promise of working the knots out of his back was enough.  The tunic soon followed but Viggo had get to successfully coach him to the bed.

 

"I should go," Hiccup murmured.  He felt good and sleepy and he knew if Viggo kept going he'd pass out right there.  The last massage someone gave him felt as if they were trying to break his back not work out the knots, although he did give Astrid create for trying.  He had a bruise the size of her elbow for over two weeks after though.  But this, this was kind of nice and all Viggo was doing was massaging his back and shoulders.

 

Viggo's lips pressed against his forehead as he arched into the massage.  "Let me take care of you, Hiccup.  I want to make you feel good."

 

He already felt really good.  How could it possibly get better.  "I'm going to fall asleep right here," he warned, his head lolling to one side.

 

Viggo chuckled.  "Then lay down on my bed and rest."

 

Hiccup hummed softly but didn't object as he was led to the bed.  He felt so tired.  Why was he so tired?  He practically fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.  He went to roll onto his stomach so Viggo could continue massaging his back but he found he simply didn't have the energy.  He felt like a limp noodle and only more so as Viggo continued massaging him his front.

 

To be honest he was a little surprised when Viggo didn't start groping him.  The way the man acted Hiccuo was almost certain the man wanted more than to simply get him to relax.  It could have been just in his head.  After all, Dagur had always been bold and straight forward and did what he wanted when he wanted to.  He never made it a secret that he wanted Hiccup, he just took.  His friends were more subtle and waited for permission - usually - but if one of them had him like this things were be spiralling into the sexual in no time.  Sometimes Hiccup found it next to impossible to say no, even if he wasn't quite in the mood.  He blamed Dagur for that, not his friends.  He had no choice with Dagur and while he did with his friends it was as if a part of him shut down and let them do what they wanted to his, just as Dagur conditioned him to.

 

"You seem faraway," Viggo said softly.  He paused what he was doing and sat next to Hiccup.  He brushed aside the youth's bangs. "You're thinking of your friends."

 

Hiccup sighed.  "Sorry.  I just...I really should go. "

 

Viggo nodded in understanding.  "If that's what you wish," he said, stroking the side of Hiccup's face.  "Or you can forget them for tonight and let me care for you.  Hiccup, you're alone here while they still have each other.  I hate seeing you suffer.  Let me take care of you.  I won't do anything you don't want me to.  I will stop when you say to."

 

The youth swallowed.  "I don't know.  Toothless..."

 

"He can sleep one night without you by his side," Viggo assured.  "All I want is give you pleasure and help you relax.  It would give me great pleasure to do so."

 

Hiccup worried his lower lip for a moment.  He was unsure how to answer.  No one had ever actually asked him such a question before.

 

"You'll stop the moment I say to?" he asked.

 

The smile Viggo gave him was so sweet that Hiccup wondered why he had even asked.  This was Viggo not Dagur.  Viggo had showed him nothing but kindness in the weeks they had come to know each other.

 

He did a double take when the man leaned for and kissed his brow like a parent would a child.  "My dearest Hiccup, you are in charge here.  Whatever you want is for you to decide and me to give."

 

"If I asked to go home?"

 

"Then I will turn this ship around and take you and Toothless home."

 

Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose as he thought about the offer.  It couldn't hurt.  His body was already tingling from the massage but there were places that still felt tense.  His lower back and legs, especially his left leg, demanded attention.  And whether he liked it or not, he had been aroused ever since Viggo kissed him the night before.  Nothing seemed to be calming that down.

 

Letting his breath out slowly he gave a nod.

 

"Alright," he said, suddenly nervous.

 

Viggo pressed his lips to Hiccup's forehead again.  "Thank you."

 

Hiccup really couldn't understand why the man was thanking him.  Shouldn't it be the other way around?

 

"May I kiss you?"

 

Okay, no one asked him that before either.  It usually just happened.  He couldn't seem to form the word to say yes.  It seemed stuck in his throat.  He managed a small nod.

 

It was the same innocent kiss as the night before.  A press of lips that sent butterflies through Hiccup's stomach.  Then Viggo was pressing his lips to Hiccup's jaw and throat, nipping playfully at his adams apple before climbing onto the bed and leaning over Hiccup  as his kissed his way down Hiccup's body.  He stopped at the edge of the youth's trousers then slowly worked his way back up along his side.  All the while he continued to massage Hiccup's side, pressing his fingers into pressure points and rubbing his thumbs over Hiccup's sensitive nipples.  

 

Hiccup moaned in pleasure and arched into the gentle touches.  This he could get used to.  When Viggo began lapping at his left nipple, Hiccup thought he might faint.  Astrid liked doing that to him.  It sent a wave of pleasure through his spine that went straight to his cock.  The sensation only grew when Viggo began sucking on the hard little nub.  His teeth grazed over it but he didn't bite it.   He thanked the gods for that.  He hated when people bit his nipple as if it was some sort of chew toy.  Dagur was the worst for it but his friends had done the same.  He wasn't sure how to explain why he hated it to them but Viggo seemed to understand without being told when Hiccup jerked at the feel of his teeth.  Then man simply hummed and stopped and moved to the other nipple.

 

The massaging turned to exploration as Viggo ran his hands over Hiccup's naked torso.  The mapped out ribs and arms, the dip in his stomach and tight core, to his hips and eventually to the erection growing in his trousers.  Hiccup whimpered at the feel of the large hand cupping him.  It felt so good having someone touching him.  Nonetheless, he grasped Viggo's wrist to stop him.

 

"Not there," he breathed, wanting Viggo to stop yet wanting him to continue at the same time.

 

The man released him immediately and went back to kissing him.  Now there was a touch of tongue as Viggo licked at Hiccup's bottom lip, silently asking him to open his mouth.  Then the innocence was gone and they were kissing, really kissing, a full battle of the tongues.  And Hiccup was all for it.  All the pent up arousal he had felt since their first kiss came crashing on Hiccup as he clung to Viggo and ground his hips against the other man's.  Where a moment ago he didn't want Viggo touching his manhood now he was desperate for it.  He tried to voice this but all that escaped him were whimpers and whines as Viggo thoroughly explored his mouth with his tongue.

 

He must have understood what wanted.  He didn't just grope at the bulge in Hiccup's pants this time but slipped his hand inside the fabric and took it in his hand.  Hiccup groaned at the sensation and bucked his hips.  Gods, he had never felt this needy before.  He placed his hand over Viggo and bucked harder.

 

"You make the most beautiful sounds," Viggo mused as he stroked Hiccup's length.  "I never would have thought you'd be such a vocal lover."  He twisted his hand over the head, grinning when Hiccup cried out.  "We're lucky It's only us on the ship tonight or people may wonder what we're up."

 

"Don't care," Hiccup whined.  He arched his neck.  He was close, so very close.  He cried out in anguish when Viggo suddenly let go go of his now very hard and weeping cock.  "Wha...what are you doing?  I was so close."

 

Viggo gave him another gentle kiss.  "Trust me," he said simply.  

 

He slowly slid down Hiccup's body, his gaze never leaving the young man's.  When he reached Hiccup's legs he began tugging off the leather trousers.  It seemed painfully slow but Hiccup was no longer whining for attention.  Instead he was fascinated with the way Viggo looked at his body.  It was a strange look, one Hiccup had never seen directed at him before.  He had seen love and lust but this was almost like utter adoration.  Viggo didn't make any quip about him being too skinning and needing to pack on more weight - which Hiccup had tried to many times but it never seemed to stay - nor did he comment on the numerous scars he had gain through training dragons, or even the one caused by being struck by lightning.  Instead he traced out each one then kissed them, as if to take away the pain that had come with them.  Even the stump of his left leg was treated as if with great honor.  That Hiccup was kind of used yo even if it did creep him out a little.  His friends made it a point to lavish the broken and twisted flesh each time they made love, as if loving a limp was some great feat, even if it was done defeating the Red Death.  Hiccup would have preferred to have some out of that battle completely intact.

 

"Does it hurt?" Viggo asked, stroking the hardened and rough skin.

 

"Every day," Hiccup answered, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore about it.  He wanted to go back to feeling good, not dwell on a past that he couldn't change and would never fully heal from.

 

Viggo nodded, against seemingly knowing what Hiccup was thinking, and gently lowered it back on the mattress.  Then he gestured to Hiccup's cock.  It was only half hard now, his arousal momentarily fading with the attention given to his left leg.

 

"May I?"

 

Hiccup didn't know why Viggo kept asking for permission.  It was kind of annoying even though he also appreciated it.  If someone wanted to suck his cock they were usually doing it by now whether he agreed or not.  With his friends he usually agreed.  There had only ever been the odd that they just went for it but that was another matter he didn't to think of.  Nor did he want to think of the times Dagur sucked his cock until he came then would keep sucking until it hurt.  But Viggo was proving to be unlike them.

 

Unable to find his voice, Hiccup nodded.  He really wanted to feel the man's mouth on his dick.  He wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone who was truly experienced, who could show him things he had never tried before.  He wanted Viggo unlike anyone before and he wasn't quite sure why.

 

His head flopped onto the pillow as the sweet heat of Viggo's mouth wrapped around him.  "Oh Gods," he whimpered.

 

Viggo's mouth moved over Hiccup's length with practiced ease.  He adorned it with light kisses then nuzzled the base with his nose.  His tongue swiped over the weeping head while his fingers gently pulled back the foreskin.  Then he took it in his mouth.  He sucked gently as he bobbed his head, setting up a rhythm.  Hiccup absently reached down with one hand to stroke his hair.  When Viggo hummed it vibrated throughout Hiccup's body, bringing just this side of orgasm.  Then Viggo really got going.  His hands grasped Hiccup just under the arms, his thumbs rubbing into his nipples and he swallowed Hiccup's entire length into the back of his throat and began sucking harder.  Hiccup gasped in surprise and wrapped his legs around the man's head, as if to keep him in place.  His hips bucked but Viggo kept sucking.  Then one hand left Hiccup's nipple to snake under the youth, first to toy with his swollen balls and then...

 

Hiccup cried out, his back arching.  Viggo had slipped a finger inside him and was now stroking his prostrate in time with the sucking and flicking of his other nipple.  His hips bucked forward, his cock choking Viggo but the man did stop.  He kept going at a maddening leisurely paced.  It felt so good that it actually hurt.

 

"Stop!  Stop!" he cried, tugging at Viggo's short hair.

 

And without question Viggo stopped.  Just like that.  Hiccup stared at him in shock as the man scooted up to lay next to him.

 

"You stopped," Hiccup whispered, confused.  No one ever stopped before.  They usually pushed him over the edge anyway unless they hurt him and he forced them off.  Astrid was good at reading when to stop, same with Fishlegs.  The others not so much.  He had to be actual pain or fear for them to take the hint.  This...this was new.

 

"Of course," Viggo said in that same purr that sent a tingle down Hiccup's spine.  He stroked the boy's cheek as he rolled toward him.  "You said to stop and so I stopped.  That is what you wanted?"

 

"Yes...but..."  He didn't know how to explain it without sounding childish.

 

"You didn't cum," Viggo surmised.  "Ah...you poor thing.  Would you like to cum?" 

 

Hiccup stared at him for a long time.  "I want you inside me," he said, unable to believe what he was voicing.

 

Viggo clucked his tongue.  "No.  Not tonight. Perhaps another night."

 

"But..."

 

Viggo pressed his lips to Hiccup's.  "You've been stressed out by Dagur, missing your friends and drinking.  You're in the right mindset to have sex with someone outside your riders.  Tonight I'm offering you pleasure and release and later, if you wish, I'll happily have sex with you."  He slid his hand down Hiccup's belly to his erection.  "The only question now is if I jerk you off or finger you?"

 

Hiccup placed his hand over Viggo's, silently telling him what he wanted.

 

Viggo smiled and wrapped his hand once more around Hiccup's length.  He kept eye contact with the young man as he stroked.  In no time Hiccup was moaning and rocking his hips.  

 

Viggo chuckled.  "So beautiful," he breathed before kissing Hiccup passionately once more.  He spread kisses over the boy's face and down is swan like throat.  The boy thrashed and arched under him, crying and begging for more.  Hiccup begged for him, cried for him to enter him.  But Viggo wouldn't allow him that, not even when the boy's fingers dug into his arms.  "Almost there, dear heart, almost there."  

 

He squeezed Hiccup's length at the base and pumped his fist hard.  He alternated between hard soft, milking Hiccup until his seed all but exploded from him.  Viggo kept pumping, milking his cock while peppering Hiccup with kisses.  Hiccup jerked beneath him until his body stilled and he collapsed boneless next to Viggo. He hummed softly, his forehead against Viggo's and eyes closed.

 

"That's my boy.  Just breathe and relax.  You're feeling much better now, aren't you?" Viggo asked.

 

Hiccup murmured something but it was easy to see he was on the verge of passing out.  Viggo stroked his sweaty hair behind his ear.  Hiccup was adorable and so very naive.  It wouldn't take much to make him forget his relationship with his friends.  In fact, with a little persuasion Hiccup may very well forget them.  And Dagur would no longer be an issue.  Ryker would keep him under control and if not then he'd kill the Berserker and then Hiccup would be free of him.  Hiccup would have nothing to fear, not Dagur, not Ryker, not the Hunters, or even the client that Johann had arranged that was searching for Dragon Whisperers.  Hiccup would belong to him.  He would be his consort, his right hand.  With Hiccup by his side he would the most power warlord the Archipelago has ever seen. 


	17. Chapter 17

Note: sorry for the typos. I'm writing this on my smartphone and the spell check is not so smart.

Finding Balance 17

When Hiccup awoke the next morning he was alone. The spot where Viggo had laid next to him was empty and cold. Panic filled Hiccup for one brief moment, not of being alone but of strolling being injured and the past few weeks being nothing but a dream. It last only a fleeting moment but it was enough to make his heart race. Then he noticed the table was not near the bed as it had been then but rather where it belonged and it was loaded with fresh fruits and pastries. The smell was divine! Not just that but was utterly naked, not wearing the oversize tunic he had while recovering. That was a mix of relief and a sudden case of self-consciousness. He rarely slept in the nude even after a wild night with his riders. 

And then came the guilt. He had cheated on his friends. Sure there was no penetration and Viggo had given him pleasure rather than taken it but it still felt wrong. He loved his riders, each in their own way. He never thought he would be with someone outside the gang, not unless Dagur caught him and forced it upon him like when he was a kid. Not that Hiccup ever planned to allow that to happen again but there was always that possibility that nagged at the back of his mind.

As sleep faded away, Hiccup noticed other things. One, there was a heavy weight on the small of his back and another over his foot. He turned his head slightly to gaze down the length of his bed and sure enough Toothless was curled up next to him with his head on Hiccup. The second weight had to be Freya. 

"Morning, bud," he greeted the Nightfury.

Toothless wiggled a little, happy to see him awake, then huffed in disdain at having to wait so long.

Hiccup gave a large yawn. "Sorry, sorry...I know, morning flight. I missed it. "What yime is it?"

Toothless warbled in response and Hiccup frowned. "Midday? It can't be." He yawned again before careful untangling himself from the soft sheets and warms dragons. He was still tired and felt as if he could sleep a week, but he felt good as well. His body still tingled and his lips felt like noodles but he guessed that was caused by the amazing orgasm he had the night before. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard or begged someone to fuck him.

The guilt came back for a moment. He experimented with his friends but he had never begged any of them to take him like that before. Why hadn't Viggo? Was it because he had been drinking like Viggo claimed? Wouldn't that have made things easier for the man? He could have done anything he wanted and Hiccup wouldn't have been in the right mind to stop him.

The fact Viggo had such restraint made Hiccup respect him all the more. He had stopped giving head the moment Hiccup told him to and had only done things that made Hiccup feel good. Hiccup felt a sense of gratitude to him. He wished more people listened to him, not just when it came to sex but in general.

He stretched as he sat on the edge of the bed and took stock of his body. No hickies, no bite marks, no hand prints on his hips. So far so good. Ah but there was one very important item missing. Viggo had removed his prosthetic. Thankfully it was on a low nightstand with a note under it.

"My dearest Hiccup,

I've taken your clothing to be cleaned. There is a new outfit folded on the chair. It would give me great pleasure if you would wear them today.

Sincerely,

V.G."

Hiccup wasn't sure how to feel about that. He agreed his clothing was probably in desperate need of a wash. He had only brought two changes of clothing but they were in his room in the hold, on the other side of the ship. To get to them he'd either have to go toga style wearing a thin sheet, or pull a Tuffnut and streak across the ship in the nude. He was not THAT brave. Glancing at the chair a few feet away, he pursed his lips in thought. He had known Viggo was having clothing made for him, that was why the seamstress had been measuring him the day before, he just wasn't sure if he wanted whatever Viggo thought he would look good in. Viggo's tastes weren't exactly the same as his. Viggo liked the finer things in life while Hiccup took what he could get. He had learned to create wool from sheep fleece and how to weave it into fabric at a young age and had been making the majority of his own clothes since he was twelve. He had even learned to stretch, clean and tan hides. Snotlout was better at it but only because his father hunted more often and had an ample supply to work with. Hiccup even knew how to work with dyes. Everything he needed Berk provided.

He fitted on his artificial foot then walked over to the chair. The fabric was soft under his fingers. The trousers were the darkest brown, nearly black and soft, supple to the touch meaning the leather had been worked quite a bit longer than Hiccup normally would dedicated to it. And they had pockets. Lots of pockets, something Hiccup liked but had trouble sewing into leather. The tunic...that surprised Hiccup even more. It wasn't wool but expensive silk. A better quality than any he had seen before and he had only seen silk twice, when Gobber bought some to make his skivvies - a memory best left forgotten - and a scarf that once belonged to his mother.

Why would Viggo invest so much money into clothing for someone he barely knew and up to a few weeks ago was his enemy? Was it because of the kiss the other day? Hiccup had to set him straight. Even though they had fun and there was an obvious attraction, his heart belonged to his riders. In a few weeks, maybe a month, he was going to go home to them and he was going to tell Astrid how he felt and ask her to marry him. That was his plan. There was no changing it.

Nonetheless there were no other clothes Hiccup's size so he slid into the ones provided by Viggo...and instantly fell in love. The trousers hugged him perfectly. He didn't need to make adjustments and his amputation had been taken into consideration. That pant leg was shorter and had a sewn in strap to tighten the end to the prosthetic. The other leg was slim around the ankle so he could fit the new matching boot on without playing with the hem. They were both soft and warm and made for the coming cool days of Fall but not so thick as the make him sweat and stick to them in the warmth. The tunic was another story. It too was soft. Not too tight and not too loose, it hung near perfectly but it felt strange compared to the wool ones he was accustomed too. The way the fabric brushed over his nipples was like an echo of Viggo's mouth. It was gentle and teasing and for one moment Hiccup's mind did a downward tumble into arousal. He shook it off and went to the full length mirror next to the wash basin.

He looked odd. It was still him but at the same time it wasn't. He looked royal. His brows furrowed, not sure if he liked the new look or not. The burgundy of the silk tunic seemed to highlight the brown tones in the trousers as well as the auburn of his hair. And the emerald green of his eyes stood out even more. But it looked off somehow. He tried smoothing down his hair. It worked a little but still seemed wrong somehow. He couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

Toothless began sniffing the new clothes then gave a huff.

"Yeah, I know, not my usual style but clothes are clothes. Better this than running out there naked."

The dragon raised raised an ear and gave him a sides ways look before seemingly shrugging and heading for the door. Hiccup followed behind, pausing only at the table long enough to grab a peach.

It was bright outside, the sun shining high. Midday, Hiccup noted in surprise. He had figured as much when he woke up but the confirmation was still surprising. He never slept in this late.

There were only a scattered handful of Hunters moving about the ship, the rest seemingly still on the island enjoying their time off. Viggo was watching them with an easy smile, looking well rested and in a good mood. The bags normally shadowing his eyes had faded considerably.

"You should have woke up me," Hiccup told him as he and Toothless headed toward him. Freya had made her new home Toothless's back.

"You needed the sleep more than me," Viggo mused before turning to face the youth. His mouth fell open at the sight before him. "My dear, I knew you were a beauty but this..."

Hiccuo flushed with embarrassment. "You talk as if I'm a girl."

Viggo blinked, momentarily confused. "By no means. Men can be beautiful as well, and you, My dear Hiccup, as the most beautiful man I ever saw."

Hiccup responded with a nervous laugh. "Now I know you're lying."

"And why is that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Because I'm nowhere near like other men. I'm not built like your average Viking. Heck, with the exception of my height I'm still built like a twig."

Viggo smiled softly and tooth Hiccup's hands in his. "You are not a twig. You're not that easy to break." His hands slid to Hiccup's hips. "And later, if you wish, I'll prove It," he said in a voice just above a whisper, lips less than an inch from the young man's. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup didn't meet his gaze and instead looked down. "Last night...we shouldn't have...I mean...my friends. I'm in a relationship with them. I shouldn't be looking elsewhere jus because they're not here."

Viggo nodded but cupped his cheek to get him to look up. "Hiccup, you've done nothing wrong. You're in a relationship with five other people. You're not monogamous. You may be dedicated to them but you also need to be dedicated to your own needs. They have each other while you're gone. Do you think they're waiting for you to return before having sex with each other again?"

"No...but..."

"You are my guest. Enjoy yourself. With me or anyone of your choosing. There arm many lovely ladies to choose from at the brothel. I'll pay for anyone or ones you fancy. There are also wonderful orgies you can participate in."

Hiccup swallowed hard and shook his head. "Thanks but...let me think about it."

"Of course," Viggo agreed. "Just remember, you may be Berk's liaison but only we know that. Here no one knows you. You are free to do as you please and no one will stop you."

Hiccup was still doubtful. He felt like he betrayed his friends but he also knew they would take care of each other in every sense of the word. Maybe he was over thinking things. Maybe he should think of himself more. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to indulge in the things Viggo suggested. Maybe if he stuck with Viggo and no one else he'd be okay. His friends would understand me him fulfillingbhis needs with one person not a whole bunch of random people. If it came to the point he needed more than one person then he would address it then and not before hand. For now all he could think about were his friends.

He gave a little start when Viggo took his chin between his forefinger and thumb and lifted it just a little to make eye contact. "Do you regret what we did last night?"

"No," Hiccup answered honestly. And he didn't. He didn't regret it at all, he just felt guilty. It was a strange feeling. He wanted to be with Viggo, to forget his friends if only for a little while, and enjoy himself, but at the same time he didn't want to betray their trust any more than he already had. He never felt so conflicted in ages.

His eyes closed as Viggo pressed his lips to his forehead. 

"Then don't worry about it so much. Everything will be fine. I promise you." The man stepped back and smiled serenely. "Take Toothless for a flight and clear your head. You don't need to commit to anything. It's the great about being away from home."

That sounded like sound advice. Hiccup nodded then went to Toothless and Freya. The Nightfury didn't have to be told twice. He already had his saddle on, which meant Viggo must have done so that morning, probably the same time he let the dragons into his chamber. He took a moment to make sure everything was as it was supposed to before climbing in the saddle. Then they were skyward.

Viggo watched them fly off, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Things were going as plan. He knew the boy wouldn't turn to any of the other Hunters for comfort, with the possible exception of Ryker. But Ryker already knew Hiccup belonged to him and other than emotional support and advice, his brother would protect Hiccup but not touch him. And Dagur already knew he would be dead if he so much as looked at Hiccup the wrong way. Bit by bit Hiccup would come to see Viggo as more than a new ally and friend. He hated to admit it but he was starting to have feelings for the youth and in his line of work that was a dangerous thing if he didn't have complete control of the situation, especially when there was a client already interested in the Dragon Whisperer. 

He had to deal with Johann, perhaps pay him enough to keep his mouth shut. If Johann contacted the client first then all bets were off. He would either have to hand Hiccup over for a rather impressive sum, or go to war for him. Neither one he wanted to do. His plan had changed a bit. Now he planned to keep Hiccup and forge that alliance with Berk. It was a small island and tiny tribe but looks had a tendency to be deceiving. They had the greatest weapon in the known world. Hiccup. It was unlikely Stoick would appreciate his son being with another man but it wouldn't be the first time a chief took an heir as their mate. A thrall could easily provide an heir if need be for either Hiccuo of Viggo. But that would take time and Viggo had more pressing issues to deal with first.

. . .

Hiccup didn't return to the ship right away. He and Toothless flew around the island for a while. Hiccup's mind was still a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts that he simply couldn't understand. He wanted his friends but Viggo had brought about new feelings he hadn't felt before. He gave Hiccup a sense of control. He listened and made Hiccup feel special. Not because he was the Dragon Conqueror but because he was him. Viggo liked his mind and not just his body. He looked at him with lust but didn't dominate. Not like Dagur, not like most of his friends. It left Hiccup confused and longing for someone to look at him like that all the time. It reminded him as Astrid but more...grown up. 

That was it. Viggo was experienced. Viggo was a grown man who most likely had had many lovers of the years. Viggo knew how to do things that Hiccup was just learning. He could teach him things he didn't even know.

"I don't know, Toothless. Am I being a fool?" he asked. "I've never been this conflicted before."

Toothless hummed softly in response.

"We haven't had sex, not really, but it felt amazing."

Toothless warbled.

"Would it be so if I did have sex with him?"

A smack to the face by a rogue black ear was answer enough.

Hiccup rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, yeah...there's the whole Dragon Hunter issue." He sighed and leaned forward in the saddle. "How about we find Johann? I can use a friendly ear to talk to."

Toothless rumbled in agreement. Getting away from the Hunters for a while sounded like a good idea all around.

The Northern Market was abuzz with business. The Hunters still shopping were used to seeing Hiccup and Toothless and were not bothered by the sight of the two walking along the market place. Hiccup didn't even think about hiding Toothless this time. His thoughts were on what to do, his movements automatic as he headed toward the booth he knew Johann ran from time to time. He kicked at a pebble with his right foot, his restless mind refusing to let up.

"Master Hiccup!" Johann greeted not far from the tavern.

Hiccup blinked and looked up. "Johann! Are you a sight for sore eyes."

The trader beamed happily at the remark. "That's a compliment to these old ears. Are things not working out with the Hunters?" The trader wrapped an arm around Hiccup's slim shoulders and guided him toward the tavern. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. How about we get a few drinks and you tell Johann all about your troubles."

Johann smiled as Hiccup gestured for Toothless to find a safe place to wait. He finally had what he had been waiting for.


	18. Chapter 18

Finding Balance 18

For a while all Hiccup could do was stare at his drink. Johann had bought them both tall tankards of honey mead. "The best of the Northern Nations" Johann claimed but Hiccup only held his in both hands and stared at the amber liquid. Johann happily sipped from his as he watched the youth.

"Ahh...Master Hiccup, I hate seeing you like this. Reminds me far too much of when you were a wee lad trying to find his feet," the trader said as he put his drink aside. "You were such a small thing then, barely to my chin. But look at you now, a prince standing in the midst of all this rift-raft."

A small smile lit Hiccup's face. "I guess new clothes can give that appearance."

Johann shook his head. "No, No, Master Hiccup. It's you, not the clothes. You have always been special. A real gem. You've always been gifted."

Hiccup gave a snort. "A lot of good that's done me."

"It has. You've conquerored the Red Death and trained dragons. Look at Toothless. He's the best thing to happen to you."

"He is," Hiccup agreed with a nod.

"There are people that would kill to have your gifts," Johann pressed.

Hiccup hummed to himself. What good was talking to dragons if he couldn't save them from people like the Dragon Hunters? He thought he might be getting through to Viggo since there had been no hunting since he joined the crew, at least as far as he knew. He had no idea what they were doing when he and Viggo went out on explorations.

Johann leaned forward, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Come with me, Hiccup. Leave these Hunters and go home to Berk. We can take the long about route and you can visit other tribes, tribes more appreciative of your gifts. You can help others end their war with dragons and teach them to work with the beasts. You're wasting your time with these people."

Maybe Johann was right. Maybe it was time to head home. Perhaps this had all been a foolish idea.

. . .

"Hey, time to get up," Ryker said with a big yawn. 

He gently shook Dagur's shoulder, amused that the Berserker, usually up and excerising at the crack of dawn, was still sound asleep and sprawled out naked across the bed. The Berserker was a bed hugs and octopus mixed into one. He would push Ryker to the edge of the bed while wrapping himself so tightly around him that he just kept Ryker from falling off. It was annoying and sort of adorable all at once. If he wasn't such a good fuck, Ryker would have thrown him out on his ass months ago. It just so happened he like that ass.

"Go 'way," Dagur grumbled.

Ryker rolled his eyes. "Fine, I could leave your sorry ass here, but I don't feel like listening to your whining again."

Dagur buried his face in his pillow. "I don't whine."

"Sure you don't." Ryker grabbed his bag. "Alright. Later, Dagur."

He reached for the handle, grinning when he heard movement on the bed.

"Alright, alright...let me get my pants on," Dagur muttered as he groggily sat up and reached around for his clothing. It took several tries before he hot his shirt on and then his pants, Ryker managed to bite back a laugh when the young chief tried putting both legs in the same pant leg. After a few cusses, Dagur was dressed, save his armor which he carried instead. "How late were we fucking to?" Dagur asked with a yawn. "My spine is killing me."

Ryker chuckled. "Almost to dawn. You make a lot of noise."

"Shut up."

Ryker just laughed as the left the room and headed toward the stairs to the main floor of the tavern. "Let's get some food then head to the ship. There's a few things I have to do before we set sail."

"Then why didn't you do it and let me sleep?" Dagur complained.

"Do you ever..." 

The taller man stopped midway down the steps. His eyes widened when he spotted Hiccup at a table, not with Viggo, as he would have expected, but Johann.

"Fuck," he cursed, stomping the rest of the way down.

Confused, Dagur hurried to catch up. "What? What's wrong? It's just Trader Johann."

Ryker didn't answer. He hurried his pace until he was standing just behind Johann, his sword in hand but out of sight from Hiccup. The youth looked up, startled by his and Dagur's sudden presence.

"Ryker," the youth said, his eyes widening in surprise.

Johann jerked at the name and reached for the knife on his belt but never got to draw it as Ryker's large hand fell on the shoulder of that hand.

"Master Ryker," Johann greeted, his trademark smile quickly filling his features as he turned to face the Hunter. "How wonderful to see you."

"I bet," Ryker answered with a scowl. He glanced toward Hiccup. "We'll be setting sail soon. Are you still with us?" He gave Johann's shoulder a hard squeeze when he tried intervene. Thankfully Hiccup didn't notice. His gaze had shifted to Dagur who looked dumbfounded as he stared at Hiccup's new clothing.

"You look like you might be sick," Hiccup told Dagur.

The Berserker's eyes widened slightly as he looked Hiccup over. "Ah..."

"Do you have a fever? You look flush."

"Ah..." Dagur hugged his armor a little tighter to his body.

Ryker took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten in his head. When he was done Dagur had managed to compose himself but had yet to relearn how to speak. Hiccuo still looked confused and Johann was giving the youth a pleading look that must have gone over the boy's head.

He gave Johann's shoulder another hard squeeze. "I suggest you search elsewhere for the merchandise your client required. Viggo is not parting with his...treasure." He glanced again at Hiccup but the boy obvious didn't know what they were talking about."

"My client will be willing to offer double," Johann tried.

Ryker's gaze travelled over Hiccup and his new attire. Viggo would not have invested so much money on new clothing if he was planning to give Hiccup up. He knew his brother better than anyone and Viggo did not invest this much time and effort into someone he planned to sale.

"The answer is no," he said simply. "Hiccup, are you coming?"

Johann gave him one last pleading look but Hiccup was looking at Ryker. 

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, standing. He took a large drink of his mead.

The trader gave a small gasp and went to reach for the young man but stopped when Ryker put pressure on his shoulder. Then he let Johann go and wrapped an arm around Hiccup.

"I don't think you should be drinking mead this early in the day," he reprimanded. "Nor you," he snapped at Dagur, who grabbed Hiccup's mead and down it quickly. 

Ryker glared back at Johann, who had visibly paled. The mead had been drugged. He figured as much and had mentally prepared himself for any possible issue with Hiccup, but Dagur just HAD to finish off the mead. Viggo was not going to be happy.

He whistled for Toothless and was happy the Nightfury came without question.

Thankfully the effects of the drug didn't hit until after he got both boys to the ship. Dagur, who was still sleepy to begin with, began stumbling as if drunk. Ryker managed to convince him to go back to bed and for once the Berserker didn't argue. He went to Ryker's chambers and flopped on the bed, out cold before his head hit the pillow. Hiccup wasn't hit as hard but did become wobbly and double sighted. Ryker sat him on a crate. He offered the youth a flask of water, hoping it was enough to clear his mind without resorting to the herbs Viggo kept in case of emergency. He didn't tell the youth Johann had drugged him. It seemed counterproductive. The boy was bull headed enough to want to go after the trader for answers which would likely lead to his capture and no profit for the Hunters.

"What were you and the trader talking about?" he asked, sitting actions from Hiccup to keep a close eye on him.

"My head hurts. Did someone hit me?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Not today. What did Johann want?"

Hiccup winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was some strong mead."

Ryker tried not to growl in anger. "I need you to focus. What did Johann..."

"Did you know Viggo kissed me?" Hiccup suddenly blurted out. "He's a good kisser. He's good at a lot of stuff. He made me feel better than I ever did before and we didn't even have sex. We did stuff but he never..."

Ryker's hands flew up to stop him. "Whoa! Stop right there," he said quickly. "That falls under too much information. I want you to focus on Johann."

But the drug was effecting Hiccup's mind now. He looked serious about his questions. "Did you know he was that good? I mean he has all this flowery talk but his mouth can do so much more..."

Ryker gave up. "Alright, that's enough. You're going to bed."

"Viggo's or yours?"

Okay, whatever Johann had given Hiccup was definitely messing with his head. It wasn't enough to knock him out but it was enough to make him vulnerable to the wrong people. "Yours," he stated firmly before throwing the youth over his shoulder and carrying him down to his makeshift room. 

Hiccup passed out while dangling from his shoulder. Ryker laid him on his bed, tucked him in, then left him under Toothless's tender care.

"No one comes in here but Viggo or myself," he said sternly to the Nightfury. "And don't let him leave until I give the okay."

Toothless gave him a dark look that clearly said for the Hunter to get lost then wrapped his long body around his boy.

"Yeah, Yeah, I don't like you either. Just do your job and protect him," Ryker grumbled as he headed for the door. Now he was talking to dragons. What next?

He found Viggo in his office, playing with the blasted Dragon Eye. "You better have some good news for Johann or we're in for trouble," he reported, not bothering to knock or wait to be allowed entry.

Viggo frowned at him before consulting one of his journals. "If you're asking about the Alpha's location, no, I don't have it. There are lenses still missing."

"Then we need to find them or kiss your precious Dragon Rider goodbye. I found Johann trying to lure him away. Even had to gall to drug him."

Viggo's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

Ryker gave a curt nod. "At the tavern. They were having drinks. If Dagur and I hadn't shown up when we did the kid could have been carried off."

Fear and anger warred to dominate Viggo's face. "Where is he now?" 

"In his chambers sleeping it off." Ryker sat at the table with a huff. "Looks like Hiccup only had one drink but it was powerful stuff. He started getting loopy shortly before we boarded the ship. It hit Dagur harder."

"Why was Dagur drugged?"

Ryker shook his head in bemusement. "Because he thought he'd be helpful and finish Hiccup's drink for him."

Viggo gave an exasperated groan. "Call the crew back. We'll set sail within the hour. If Johann is desperate enough to attempt kidnapping Hiccup then he may be desperate enough to hire a bounty hunter." He sat down. "Double the guard. Hiccup officially moves to my chambers when he wakes up. I don't want him alone even one moment."

"And the Nightfury?"

The younger Grimborn drew a breath in through his nose. "Him as well." He really hated dragons in his personal space. It brought up old fears, but he allowed it to insure Hiccup stayed. And there I as no one better to protect Hiccup from a possible bounty hunter than that dragon.


	19. Chapter 19

Finding Balance 19

The ship was abuzz with activity when Hiccup awoke a few hours later. He stretched and yawned as he walked across the deck, his muscles stiff and exhaustion still tugging at his mind. He wasn't tired but his body felt as if he shoukd still be in bed. But as he learned long ago, if he stayed in bed he'd just end up with a migraine later and that was the last thing he needed. 

He watched with mild curiosity as the Hunters hauled up supplies and prepared to set sail.

"I thought we were staying a few days," he asked Ryker. For once he wasn't running around hauling things on his own but rather bellowing orders at his men.

The large bald man - who obviously shaved his head because it now had a five o'clock shadow - glanced down at him in annoyance before softening slightly in relief. "Something came up. Viggo decided we're leaving immediately."

"Oh, okay."

"How are you feeling?" Ryker asked, surprising Hiccup further.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and glanced toward Toothless. "Tired," he admitted. "I must have drank some bad mead."

Ryker opened his mouth then shut it and frowned more to himself than Hiccup. "Aye. Bad mead. Took Dagur down too. He's still sleeping it off."

That's right, Dagur had finished his mead for him as they were leaving and then took sick. "I hope Johann's okay." He raised a brow at the strange look Ryker gave him. "He is alright, right?"

"He's fine," the man grumbled before turning away. He muttered something under his breath but Hiccup couldn't quite catch it.

"Okay..." He mused, wondering what that was all about. He was tempted to check on Dagur. The Berserker was still keeping his distance but if he had become sick from drinking the same mead he did then he may need a healer and not just sleep. He was stopped by figure before he could even turn back to the hatch.

"Feeling better, I see," Viggo greeted him, a hand falling on Hiccup's shoulder. "You and Dagur managed to make Ryker extremely worried.

"A bit. What's going on?" Hiccup turned toward Viggo and bit his lower lip as the man's hand moved from his shoulder to his hip.

Viggo didn't seem to notice his sudden discomfort. "A rival business associate. I didn't want to take a change of a battle while you're our guest. He tends to be quite...tricky when he has his eyes on something. Has cost me more than once."

Hiccup pursed his lips. "Are you deliberately being vague?"

The man chuckled. "You are too smart. Let's just say a client of his has taken a keen interest in my property and will do anything to get his hands on it."

"The Dragon Eye," Hiccup surmised, understanding full well the lengths some - present party included - would go to acquire it.

Viggo nodded. "There are only a few like myself and I who can translate it. And as such I thought it would be safe to move you and Toothless to my chambers." 

Hiccup smirked. "Did you? Wouldn't be dangerous to have the only two translators in one room? Whoever is hunting the Dragon Eye could easily nap us both." There was a teasing note in his voice but it was Ryker who agreed.

"He has a point," the elder Grimborn stated, siding with Hiccup. "If he sends a bounty hunter you both could be taken."

Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, thank you, Ryker. But I'm sure between the two of us we can handle any fool who dare break into my chamber."

Hiccup was about to point out the number of times Dagur had broken into the room while Hiccup was recovering but the look on Viggo's face clearly said to hold the sass until later. Whatever was going on was making Viggo antsy which could be a very dangerous thing. 

Viggo's grip tightened on Hiccup's hip for a moment before he seemed to catch himself and let him go. "I'll have your cot brought to my chambers shortly. You're safer with me than on your own."

That made Hiccup frown and step back. "I have Toothless," he reminded Viggo.

"And we have dragon root tipped arrows and dragon proof cages," Viggo countered, his brown eyes becoming impossibly dark. "Imagine what someone who can sneak onto this ship without capture might have. For yours, and Toothless's safety, I recommend you stay with me. You'll have full access to my library and maps," he added to sweeten the pot.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup looked to Toothless for his vote. The dragon tilted his head to one side then gave a huff.

"Alright, we'll do it," he conceeded. He was a little nervous to. His body still hummed with the memory of Viggo's touches. He knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in to his needs.

Viggo only nodded. He wrapped an arm around the youth's shoulders and guided him to his chambers.

. . .

"He's a boy, I don't see what all the fuss is about," Krogan asked as he watched Johann pace. They sat in a back room of the tavern received for meetings and afforded only to those of the highest rank. It was soundproof and allowed for total privacy.

"You don't get it. That boy is special. A true Dragon Master," Johann explained.

Krogan gave a cold laugh. "Drago is the only Dragon Master."

Johann shook his head. "No, Drago beats them into submission, Hiccup...Hiccup is different. He talks to them and they listen. And listens to them as well. He's a natural born Dragon Whisperer. If Viggo had him I'd make ten times his body weight in gold. And he can read the Dragon Eye. We won't need Viggo if we had Hiccup." He paced back and forth growing more and more excited by the minute.

"Perhaps, but you've had nineteen years where you could have grabbed the boy. Why now? Why not when he was on the Edge or Berk. Children runaway all the time." Krogan argued. He didn't see the point in Johann asking for his help. This Hiccup boy was just some snot nose kid that Johann could have lured away ages ago.

"The difference is we now have a scapegoat," Johann explained, whirling around to jab a finger in the air. "If we capture Hiccup, he will lead us to the King of Dragons. Then we sale him to Drago and no one will know. Stoick will blame Viggo and take his anguish and anger out on him. We'll rid ourselves of two potential enemies at once."

Krogan wasn't convinced. He sat back and eyed the other man for a long time. Johann had a tendency for the dramatic but he paid well which was the reason Krogan was willing to work for him. "And what if the boy doesn't cooperate? I have no issues beating him into submission, but from what you've told me he is exceptionally stubborn."

Johann nodded and resumed his pacing. His hands folded together behind his back as he thought of what to do. They could always use that Nightfury against him. He and Toothless were practically attached at the hip. You couldn't harm one without harming the other. And without the other riders...

His eyes lit up as he turned back toward Krogan. "One of the advantages to posing as a friendly trader is that the young people often confided in me, and it just so happens I know a few things about Hiccup and his friends that I'm sure they would not like me to share with their parents. Especially in Hiccup's case."

Krogan looked doubtful but raised a curious brow.

"It just so happens that our young friend had been raped as a boy. On several occasions actually." Johann took a deep breath and smiled. "The poor dear confessed one time. He developed a huge fear of Dagur the Deranged. It made it so easy to control the two. A sympathetic shoulder for Hiccup and encouragement for Dagur. One utterly terrified, the other in love and believing Hiccup secretly shared his feelings."

"And how does that help us?"

"Because, you fool, when the riders went to the Edge, Hiccup began experimenting with his friends." He waved off whatever Krogan was about to say and began pacing again. "Oh he didn't tell me. He stopped telling me his secrets around the same time he befriended Toothless. But his cousin Snotlout and the boy twin, Tuffnut, started requesting some rather odd items. Toys of a sexual nature. The delivery before last Hiccup's face went an interesting shade of red when he saw them. I thought the poor dear much just pass out. It said volumes."

Krogan rubbed his forehead. He was already getting a head from Johann ceaseless posturing and he could care less about Hiccup or his friends sexuality. "So what? You plan to break him by raping him? Sounds a little cliche."

The other man frowned at him. "No, I plan to break him by feeding into his fears. By using the very things that scare him against him."

This was not what Krogan signed up for. He was a bounty hunter. He'd hunt down anyone for a price. The thing is, he hated dealing with teenagers. He had captured heirs for ransom, men and women, but he didn't want to get to know them. He didn't want their history. For him it was a simple grab and dash, hand them off to whoever and collect his reward. It was different when it came to Drago though, and that was the only reason he agreed to work for Johann. Drago Bludvist was the most powerful warlord in the north. He collected dragons of every species and hunted down Dragon Whisperers to be his generals. He broke them anyway necessary. Krogan didn't question it. It wasn't his place to question his Lord. But Johann wasn't Drago and the fact he had waited so long to capture this Hiccup boy or use him to find the King of Dragons, was not something Drago was going to enjoy hearing. As much as it would delight Krogan to tell Drago of Johann's incompetence, that too wasn't his place. Johann was held in the highest regard amongst Drago ranks. Drago would believe Johann before anyone else.

"What do you wqnt me to do?" Krogan asked, although his mission seemed clear enough.

A twisted smile lit Johann's face. "Why we liberate young Hiccup from the Hunters. If he doesn't come willingly, take him. Kill the Nightfury."

Krogan gave a curt nod then stood and left the room while Johann debated with himself over his next step. Viggo would flee with Hiccup. But they wouldn't get far. Dagur wad with them and he knew Dagur's greatest weakness, one more powerful that Hiccup. If Krogan did not succeed then Dagur himself would bring Hiccup to him.

. . .

Dagur woke up to a splitting headache. He curled on the bed and held his head, cursing profusely at the pounding. What the Hel did he drink to cause that? He groggily reached over, hoping to find Ryker but that side of the bed was empty. He cursed again for being left alone. He was always alone and he hated it. He hated feeling cold and unloved. Ryker didn't love him, that much he knew, but he was a comfort and right now Dagur needed that more than anything. With a grumble, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way wobbly up to the deck.

Nightfall had come and Dagur felt relief from that. He didn't think he could handle bright sunlight.

"Sir!" Savage called upon seeing him.

Dagur slapped both hands over his ears, the sound of the former Outcasts voice far too loud. "Quiet," he growled but without the usual venom. "Where's Hiccup? I think someone poisoned his drink."

Savage gave him a blank look, either confused or not understanding his concern.

"Where's my brother?" Dagur repeated, yelling it this time before cringing at the volume of his own voice.

Savage snapped back to attention. "They're moving his things to Viggo's chambers. We've been ordered to set sail after you both fell ill."

Dagur glanced around, just noticing they were sailing away from the Northern Market. "We didn't fall ill, you moron, we were drugged. I need to see Hiccup and speak with Viggo."

Savage's head bobbed up and down as he stepped out of Dagur's way. "They were talking at the stern last I saw. Sir, maybe you should have the healer look you over. Hiccup has already been checked over and is fine. You look far worse than he did."

"I'll take that under consideration," Dagur answered, stomping away.

He was trying to control his temper, determined to keep Bad Dagur at bay, but right now he was pissed. Someone had poisoned Hiccup's drink and may have very well done the same to Johann. He and Johann weren't exactly friends but the trader was a good informant and had helped him many times in the past. He wasn't about to lose someone who was actually useful to him. Johann had been the one to inform him of Berk having dragons, had insured him Hiccup was stronger than he looked and could handle a relationship with him if they so chose to pursue one - Okay that info may have been wrong in the end but there had to be some basis of truth. Johann had spent years helping him search for Heather and eventually brought them back together. He owed Johann a lot. He just hoped the trader was well.

His footsteps slowed as he neared the stern of the ship. His eyes widened slightly and it was like seeing Hiccup for the first time. He still wore the clothing that had taken Dagur's breath away at the tavern, form fitting brown-black trousers and burgundy tunic. His left knee was slightly bent, something Dagur noticed was usual and probably due to the prosthetic and not wanting to put as much weight on it as he did his right. It was such a little detail but suddenly seemed very important to Dagur. He knew Hiccup had a limp due to the loss of his left leg but he never noticed just how off balance his body was until he simply studied the younger man stand. It didn't change Dagur's feelings. He still loved Hiccup and wanted them to be together in every way possible, but that small detail, the way Hiccuo placed all his weight on his right side, made him seem that much more fragile. If there was one thing Dagur knew 100% about Hiccup, was he was far from fragile and could take more than men three times his size. Still, that need to dominate and protect him hit Dagur every time.

This time though, something else clenched at his heart. 

Hiccup was not alone as Savage said. He was indeed with Viggo. They spoke in low voices, their words only for one another. That wasn't upsetting. What was was the way they looked at one another. Dagur knew the look in Viggo's eyes. That hunger. That wolf in sheep's clothing just waiting to pounce, to tear into tender flesh and devour his prey whole. It was a lust Dagur was familiar with and awoke his own desires for Hiccup. What Dagur didn't understand was the look in Hiccup's eyes. There was a bit of his old timid self riding along the edge, but there was also a sense of daring and need, as if Hiccup knew he was playing a dangerous game, skirting far too close to fire or an untamable dragon. He was tempting fate but unwilling to play the victim.

Dagur watched, his feet unwilling to step forward or away, his mind captivated and refusing to accept what he was clearly seeing.

His inhaled sharply as Viggo tenderly touched Hiccup's cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of the young man's mouth. Hiccup closed his eyes and said something Dagur couldn't make. A smile curved Hiccup's lips before he opened his eyes and met Viggo's gaze. Then the distance between them were gone and they were kissing.

It wasn't the type of kiss Dagur was used to. There was no battle for dominance, just a gentle press of lips. And Hiccup wasn't trying to pull away and shove against Viggo like he would when Dagur kissed him. There was no fear or anger. If anything Hiccup pressed into it. It something Dagur might have expected Hiccup to do with that Astrid girl, or one of his other riders, not a Hunter. Not Viggo Grimborn.

And Viggo made it quite obvious that Hiccup belonged to him, as if knowing Dagur was watching. His hands rested on Hiccup's narrow hips, pulling their bodies flush with minium force if any force.

The happy little moan Hiccup made did Dagur in. He bit back a choked sound, his heart breaking, and stormed away, his hands shoved deep in his pocket to keep from grabbing one of his knives.

If Hiccup had kissed anyone else he would have been able to have forgiven them. Be it Astrid or the Twins, Snot-hat, or even Fishy. Even Heather. He knew Hiccup loved them and they loved him back. Heather had said as much. But Viggo? Not Viggo. Viggo was old enough to be his father. He hunted dragons. Had been willing to kill the riders to get the Dragon Eye. Sure Dagur had been willing to do the same but it had only been to make Hiccup understand where he belonged. Now Hiccup had jumped right off the dragon and into Viggo's arms. He had either lost his mind completely or Viggo was the one to drug them because there was no way his Hiccup would ever be interested in someone as obnoxious as Viggo Grimborn.

He had to talk sense into Hiccup, but not right now. Not while he was mad and Bad Dagur was lingering so close to the surface. He had to calm down and think things through first.

. . .

Things happened pretty fast that night. Hiccup wasn't quite sure if the bad mead was to blame or his over active libido. The moment Viggo asked to kiss him he just gave in. The part of him that had been worrying about his riders was suddenly gone replaced with need. Maybe he should have stopped and thought it through but at that moment his body felt on fire and he knew Viggo had done nothing to purposely cause it.

When they broke away it was Hiccup who suggested sex. He had been wanting Viggo inside him ever since the night before. The idea both frightened him and thrilled him. He wanted someone mature, someone who knew what they were doing. Someone who could teach him and maybe when he returned home he could teach his friends. It was an exploration. He was doing this to learn and see what he really wanted. He hadn't found it with his friends yet but he knew the answer had to be out there somewhere, just as there were more species of dragons. There would be no emotional ties with Viggo. It was just sex and self discovery.

They didn't bother with dinner. It sat on the tabled, covered and waiting for them. Hiccup told Toothless to wait outside with Freya and promised not to be long. Sex with his friends usually took less than half an hour unless they were doing it as a group, so he wasn't expecting things to last long. He had a lot of pent up sexual energy and it was time to dispel it. With luck it would help clear his head and let him focus again.

Viggo was again incredibly tender as he began removing Hiccup's clothing as well as his own. Hiccup tried to help but ended up grabbing at Viggo each time their pelvises or hip brushed together. He felt so hard and hot. It was like being baked alive and just needed to get out of his clothes. All the while Viggo peppered him with kisses and stroked his lanky form, caressing what little curves he had or humping against him as he removed each article of clothing.

"You're going to ride me," he told Hiccup as soon as he had the youth's pants of him, his own hanging just below his hips, and tunic and armor dropped somewhere on the floor.

"What if I don't want to?" Hiccup teased, nipping the man's lower lip.

Viggo chuckled. "Trust me, you want to. Otherwise I might hurt you which I definitely don't want to do our first time."

"What? Are you that..." He slipped his hand into Viggo's trousers the grope him but froze when his manhood filled his hand and seem to overflow. "Big?"

His eyes widened as he pulled out Viggo's hard length and stared at it. He was used to seeing naked men. He'd seen the men of Berk naked in the bathhouse or hot springs, had gone skinny dipping with his friends and had enough sexual encounters to know what the average man's cock size was - slightly bigger than his friends and not as big as his Dad, who had nothing to be ashamed of but Hiccup often wondered if his mother was actually killed by dragons or impaled by his father's impressive length. This was something in between. Viggo was much larger than most of the male riders. Larger than even Dagur. He had a thick base that Hiccup could not wrap his hand around and touch to forefinger, that tapered down to a bulbous head that had pushed past the foreskin and was already weeping precum.

"Whoa," he breathed. The only one who rivaled Viggo in size, namely girth, was Fishlegs, especially when he was Thor Bonecrusher. It was suddenly very intimidating but also sent a rush through Hiccup. He was going to have this inside him. It was most likely going to split him in two.

Viggo rocked into him and groaned in delight. "My dear, if you don't stop we'll never make it to the bed."

"Do you...do you want me to suck it?" Hiccup asked shyly. He wasn't particularly fond of giving head. He enjoyed receiving it but not necessarily giving it. He blamed that on Dagur and the number of times his throat had been torn. Heck, even Snotlout and Tuffnut got carried away sometimes.

The man pulled him close and kissed his brow. "No. There's oil in the draw. As long as you give it a thick coating we should be fine. I'll help prep you at the same time." 

He laid on the bed while Hiccup retrieved the oil. Taking it from Hiccup, he popped the cork and poured some into his hand then handed it to Hiccup. 

"How about you kneel over me facing my cock. Yes, like this." He held Hiccup's hips and positioned him in such a way that he was kneeling over Viggo's face and facing the man's length. "Make sure it's a thick layer. I don't want to hurt you."

Hiccup nodded, still in shock by the sheer size of the man. If Viggo was this big then how big was Ryker?

He must have said it out loud because Viggo laughed. "I don't you can handle his cock," he said as he stroked Hiccup's length with one hand and circled the tight ring of his ass. "It takes a special type of person to ride him." 

He licked at Hiccup swollen balls. They were thick and heavy with need and Viggo ran his tongue iver them and down Hiccup length until he could suck the youth's cock into his mouth. Hiccup gave a cry and bucked into him. With a chuckle, Viggo kissed and licked his way to Hiccup's entrance. Once there he began licking and nipping at the ring of muscle, coaxing cries and whimpers out of the youth. When he introduced his fingers he thought for sure the boy would lose it. Hiccup whimpered at the first finger as it coated oil along the rim before plunging inside. The second made him buck back, as if to force it further inside. Viggo scissored his fingers, working those tender muscles before sliding in a third finger but he didn't take the time he normally would to prep a partner with his fingers. Instead he used his mouth, eating Hiccup's ass and sticking his tongue as deep inside as possible. It made Hiccup scream and ride his face but for Viggo it was a delicious treat. The stimulation made Hiccup a whimpering mess, unable to focus of Viggo's hard length and soon he was pulling away, unable to take another moment. The next thing Viggo knew he was devouring the young man's mouth instead of his ass.

Hands grasped and hugged at him, Hiccup suddenly desperate to go beyond the night before. He needed to be filled. He needed to be fucked. He didn't how big Viggo was or how much it might hurt. He needed it now. With one hand he was grasping at the man's hair as their tongues spared and lips crashed together. With the other he was reaching behind him, trying to position the bulbous head of Viggo's hard length at his entrance.

Viggo grasped his waist to stop him and broke the kiss. "Are you certain? I don't think your prepared enough."

Hiccup smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

Viggo looked doubtful. "If it hurts stop and we'll try something else."

A small laugh escaped the youth. "I'm not fragile. I can handle it." He pressed down, letting gravity do most of the work.

Viggo moaned, his head falling back on his pillow as the head of his cock pressed against the warmth of Hiccup tight opening. Even after what little prepping he had been able to do, Hiccup was still tight but very determined. Viggo groaned as Hiccup slowly, oh so slowly, impaled himself. He fought back to urge to thrust up and shove his length deep into Hiccup's guts. Hiccup whined, stopping after only an inch deep. His bit his lower lip.

"It's okay, dearheart. Take your time," Viggo soothed, rubbing his thighs. "You're in control. We can stop."

The youth shook his head and continued pushing downward. He whimpered and cried but did not stop until he fully sheathed Viggo's hard length. He cried out once he was settled, his body slumping and finally relaxing.

"Oh gods...that actually hurt," he mumbled, breathless.

"Hiccup..." Viggo began, massaging his hips.

"I know, I know. I'm not stopping. Let me catch my breath."

Viggo hummed soft and continued massaging Hiccup's hips. "Take your time, my dear. Don't move until you're ready. Move at your pace. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Why? I don't understand how you have so much control?" The youth gazed down at him through a cloud of lust.

The man chuckled and pressed his hand against Hiccup's hard belly. He couldn't feel his length through the flesh and muscle but he knew he was deep inside the young man. The way Hiccup's stomach rippled and trembled with the invasion was evidence enough. "I'm a grown man, Hiccup. I've had many years to learn control. You will as well." He rolled his hips, not thrusting up but letting Hiccup feel him. As if Hiccup's world wasn't around entirely focused on the cock penetrating his ass. 

"Nugh...uh..." Hiccup whimpered, rocking with him. 

When Viggo stopped Hiccup continued, rocking himself harder to make up for Viggo no longer rolling his hips. That's all Viggo had to do to make Hiccup do what he wanted. A little roll of his hips, as if he was trying to get comfortable, would cause Hiccup to rock with him, and for him, or cause him to bounce. Viggo cooed at him, encouraged him, whispered sweet nothings, making him believe he was in control while guiding his movements. He would lean up for a kiss then pull Hiccup down to him, causing his cock to hit Hiccup's prostate from another angle.

"Oh gods!" Hiccup cried, pushing back. 

For a while everything was slow and gentle, like two new lovers learning one anothers bodies, their likes and dislikes. Then Hiccup grasped the head board to use as support, revealing his chest to Viggo as He bounced harder, his pace quickening as He searched for release. He whined again as Viggo lips latched onto one nipple. When the man began suckling, Hiccup nearly collapsed. He couldn't keep rocking or bouncing. "Fuck me...please fuck me."

Viggo didn't have to be told twice. He rolled Hiccup over and thrust deep. Hiccup squealed, his back arching. "Are you sure?"

Hiccup nodded. "Hard. Please, as hard as you can."

Viggo studied him for moment. "Are you absolutely sure you want that?"

"I do. Please, Viggo. You have no idea how bad I need this."

The Hunter stroked his cheek then bent his head and nipped his chin. "I suppose none of your friends have ever been this deep inside you," he mused. He kissed Hiccup's throat. "All so young and new to sex. You need someone to teach you and show you just how good you can feel."

Hiccup turned his head, his breathing rapid as Viggo kissed his way along his throat. "Yes...yes, please."

Viggo chuckled. "Then hold onto something."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly and he grasped the headboard above his head as Viggo rearranged his legs. His hands gripped just under Hiccup's knees, pressing the left to the youth's chest while holding the other out just a little to open Hiccup up a little more. Then, never breaking eye contact with Hiccup, he withdrew until only the tip of his cock remained. His hips snapped forward, driving his length all the way back in until his balls were pressed firmly against Hiccup's rear. The youth screamed in surprise more than pain. Very slow, still certain to keep eye contact, Viggo did it again. The whole bed shook against the wall and Hiccup cried out again. Viggo kept this up until Hiccup adapted then picked up the pace. Then he was ravishing the youth's mouth as Hiccup cling to him, trying to meet his thrusts. 

The sound of groans, grunts, cries and slapping of flesh echoed throughout the chamber and onto the deck, making it very obvious to the Hunters what their leader was doing with their young guest. Dagur took off before things got too loud, Hiccup's cries sure to haunt his dreams for days to come. Ryker went with him while the other Hunters grinned knowingly and listened on.

"I'm going to cum," Viggo warned Hiccup, his thrusts alternating from hard, deep and slow to gentle, shallow and fast. He rolled his hips, teasing Hiccup to completion.

"Not in me," Hiccup suddenly said, causing Viggo to stop and lean over him with a questioning look. "Please. I..."

Viggo sighed in understanding. "Your friends." He kissed Hiccup's brow. "They're tying you down, my dear Hiccup."

Hiccup closed his eyes and swallowed. "Please," he repeated.

The man took a deep breath. "Alright." 

He lowered Hiccup's legs to either side of him then pulled out. He leaned on one arm, his face close to Hiccup's, and took both their length in one hand. Hiccup gave a gasp as their cocks were stroked together. The friction was amazing and Hiccup mewwed at the contact. He humped into Viggo's hand, the knot in his stomach growing. He felt empty inside yet that was easily forgotten as the pressured built and built until he felt as if he was exploding. He gave one last scream as his hips bucked up into Viggo. His seed slipped out of his cock to coat his stomach and Viggo hand. A few strokes more and Viggo was cunning on him as well, his hot seed shooting as far as Hiccup's chest and chin.

Hiccup slumped underneath the man, exhausted and boneless. He didn't say anything as Viggo cleaned him, his eyes already fluttering shut as exhaustion pressed down on him. 

Viggo sat next to the youth. Hiccup wasn't asleep, he was merely tired and needed time to catch his breath. Viggo was the opposite. He felt so energized. He could easily go another round but he wouldn't. He wanted Hiccup to trust him completely and they were much further than Viggo expected them to be. It was a precious gift, one Viggo planned to use to the fullest but to do that he needed Hiccup to let his defences down completely. He needed Hiccup to forget his friends and give himself fully to Viggo. That would take time but they were already half way there.

A prickling in the back of his neck caused Viggo to turn and look toward the port side window. He half expected to see Dagur but the window was dark. No one was there. That feeling didn't go away though. Grasping his hunting knife from his boot, he slowly approached the window, ready to kill anyone perverse enough to watch him and Hiccup. He yanked opened the small wooden door. 

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, slowly sitting up. He winced and gave a painful whimper that made Viggo forget all about the strange pickling sensation.

"Nothing," he answered, locking the window shut. He smiled at strolled back to Hiccup. "I bet you're hungry. Let's eat."

He helped Hiccup to the table but couldn't help glancing at the closed window. Had someone been there or was he becoming paranoid?


	20. Chapter 20

Finding Balance 20

The one thing Viggo decided he enjoyed most about Hiccup was watching him sleep. Oh he loved the debates and games of Maces and Talons. And the boy's naive innocence was something to be treasured, but Hiccup in a sound sleep had become his favorite. It was when the stress and conflicting emotions fled from his features and the face smoothed out to reveal how very young he still was. Of course, seeing those expressions were necessarily easy. The young man tended to sleep on his stomach with his face half buried under the pillow than sleeping upon it as he should. Viggo surmised it to Hiccup's upbringing. Berk wasn't nearly as rich as the Hunters or even Berserkers. They led a simple life. And, despite being heir, was not brought up with the riches of other heirs. Oh he did have the finest leathers to work with but Viggo was certain the boy designed and made his own clothing from the time he could thread a needle. It was fine craftsmanship but the stitching was not as tight or refined as a proper seamstress. 

Viggo made a mental note to have more outfits made for his young lover. Whether Hiccup knew it or not, this was not a one time deal. Viggo didn't open his chamber to just anyone unless they had a purpose. While Hiccup's purpose was different that the one before him - he had honestly thought of keeping Heather had the riders not tried to rescue her and Hiccup came crashing into his life - it was probably more profitable. Not only was Hiccup able to speak to dragons and the heir of Berk, he also had the ear of just about every chief in the Archipelago. That much he had managed to get out of a disgruntled Johann when they last spoke. It meant possible new business ventures should he ever change from hunting dragons. 

It seemed like a silly thought. He came from a tribe of Hunters. It was what his people had done for centuries. Yet Viggo was a business man. Hunting and selling dragons was part of business. But sometimes things changed, dragons became unavailable or extinct and another means had to found. Like the Nightfuries. With the exception of Toothless, another Nightfury hadn't been seen in decades, not since Viggo was a youth. Perhaps before Hiccup was even born. He wasn't even sure what his men would hunt or sale if dragons were suddenly no more, but he knew a contingency plan had to be found. Weapons and dragon proof cages had been good with the Berserkers, or at least those within Dagur's entourage, but unless there was a war being an arms dealers was utterly worthless. Although he supposed Johann had nailed down that little nitch for a short time. He had manipulated many of the tribes of the Archipelago into war while hinting for his prize. He had tried convincing Viggo into going to all out war with Hiccup, and he might have if he hadn't captured the riders and convinced Stoick to let Hiccup be his liaison. Things could have been much different.

He traced his fingers slowly over Hiccup's back. The youth looked so small and fragile but he could feel the tone muscles hidden under flesh. Years of dragon riding had made him stronger than he appeared. Viggo almost envied Hiccup. Were they on Hunter Island he would be out riding his steed. He had a whole stable of horses but rarely got to ride anymore. It was much different from riding a dragon, he supposed. The same muscles in use but in a different way. Dragons didn't cantor or gallop so the rider's body didn't have to move with it in the dame manner. Just as horses didn't dive bomb ships making the rider squeeze against the body to prevent being thrown off when the dragon banked and took to the sky again. 

The muscle development was obvious if you had the eye to catch it. It was evident in Hiccup's upper back and shoulders. His dragon mad not have reins but the strength came from holding on to the handles of his saddle and being able to throw his weight in the direction he wanted Toothless to go when they didn't quite agree on it. Just as it was in his chest and stomach and thighs. Viggo had felt the all in the two nights they had been together.

He had to to survive some of the injuries he obviously sustained as a trainer. Viggo knew all about the amputated leg. It was a story everyone knew by now. Stoick had been happy to regale Viggo when the story when they had drinks the night before Hiccup joined the Hunters. But there were other scars, many Viggo had seen while caring for the young man. Claw marks that ran along his sides or up his other leg. Burns not only on his arms but scattered here or there on his person. And then the blue mark that ran down his back, splintering this and that like a lightning bolt. Some of it even appeared on his front. These marks were small and faded by time but still decorated him. The lightning bolt seemed the only thing he had in common with Dagur. The Berserker had a similar one on his back, only his has been caused by a Skrill.

Viggo traced his fingers over the mark. He didn't quite like the idea of Hiccup sharing such a mark with Dagur. It made it appear almost as if the really were brothers.

He frowned at that thought. Dagur and Hiccup were definitely not brothers. If it weren't for Ryker he'd have the Berserker killed for what he had done to Hiccup. 

His hand jerked away from the youth as if it had just about been eaten by a dragon. 

Why did he care?

Hiccup had been his enemy. He and his riders had led multiple attacks against his brother and men. He was supposed to be manipulating the youth and bending him to his will in order to make him a living weapon against any who may oppose him and conquer the dragon hunting market. Emotions were not supposed to be involved. Not on his end. He was supposed to find Hiccup's weakness and exploit it. 

Well he found that weakness. Hiccup was accused to pain, probably due to Dagur as well as his multiple injuries over the years, but pleasure seemed a whole other thing for him. It seemed he was accustomed to sex with his riders but not that overwhelming, heart racing pleasure that should come with sex with someone you loved. Viggo suspected that was why Hiccup had wanted it so hard, not because it felt good but because that's what he was used to. It was a shame. There were so many things he could teach the boy. But first he needed Hiccup to come to terms and acknowledge what they did twice the night before. Hiccup had a wonderfully flexible body and Viggo had gone balls deep both times and pounded him senseless, but there were others things that were just as much, if not more so, satisfying that Viggo wanted to do. 

Soon. It was all a matter of time.

He had already effectively began breaking down Hiccup's defences but he still had many that he seemed to cling to life a life line. His friends were the biggest barrier. Even though they were not physically there their presence was felt. Hiccup used his love for them like a wall that was only starting to chip away. All he had to do now was convince Hiccup to let them go and drop his barriers completely. It wouldn't be an easy task but there was plenty of time. Wooing someone as strong minded as Hiccup took a certain finesse., but Viggo was getting there bit by bit.

The question was what did Hiccup like besides dragons, maps and literature? He had managed to get the youth to try new foods and they had done some exploring together - primarily to get Hiccup out of the way so the Hunters could do their jobs. There had to be something else. Something more that would catch Hiccup's interest.

There was one thing.

The Dragon Eye.

Viggo had kept it close since capturing Hiccup and had only brought it out for expeditions. It was the one thing that caught Hiccup's immediate attention whenever it came out. Perhaps that would help bring down Hiccup's defences even more. The boy was brilliant and had an uncanny knack for finding the lenses he needed. Why not use that to his advantage? Of course, Hiccup could be playing him, waiting for just this moment to still the Eye back and find the lenses for himself. The innocence and nativity could very well all be an act. If so, Viggo would soon know and Hiccup would suffer. He had ways of breaking people without leaving physical damage. It would be a shame to break his mind though. It wasn't often he found someone who came even close to his intellect.

Running a hand over the tender globes of Hiccup's rear, amazed by the lack of bruising. There should have been. They had gone at it hot and heavy and Viggo had pounded into his quite vigorously. It seemed at that time dragon riding had toned his thighs and rear real well. He could take a lot.

It wasn't often someone inspired such passion in Viggo, be it lust, anger or hate but Hiccup somehow managed to skim the board of all three. The anger had been the first. Interfering with Ryker's hunts had begun as a nuisence until Viggo learned the boy had the Dragon Eye. The anger had come shortly after that as did a hint of hate. Viggo, himself had attempted to retrieve the Dragon Eye a few years back and nearly been killed in his effort, yet this boy had managed in with surprisingly little effort and then refused to return his prize to its rightful owners until his capture. But that hate and anger diminished once Viggo had Hiccup. Lust had only begun when he realized just how brilliant Hiccup was compared to his peers, compared to Viggo's own men.

He could make Hiccup his completely right now if he wished. He could screw the boy in his sleep, fill him with his seed and refuse to ever let him go. His body wanted it. He never wanted someone as much as he did Hiccup right that moment. But then he would be no different than Dagur, and Viggo prided himself for being above all others.

With a groan, he covered Hiccup's lithe form with a sheet then went to get dress. He was above basic physical needs. He could and would take Hiccup slowly. He'll dig through Hiccup's mind, pick through it and twist it into what he needed. It would take patience but there was plenty of time. And if that didn't work there were others way to get what he wanted without resorting to violence.

. . .

The next few days passed in a blur. Hiccup couldn't quite remember the last time he smiled or laughed so much. It must have been months, since the first few months on the Edge with his friends, before encountering the Hunters. He spent most of his time with Toothless of course but also quite a bit of it with Viggo as they continued thwir debate of whether or not dragons were above regular animals or not. Freya healed quickly and went back to work with the rest of flock. For whatever reason, she had taken to Toothless as if he was one of her brood and spoiled him with the first catch of the day before the Hunters even had a chance to pull in the nets. Toothless was one happy dragon even if the Hunters cursed about the unfairness of it.

Of course Ryker wasn't all that happy and he and Viggo got into several arguments in private. The only reason Hiccup knew was because he walked in on one having jot knocked before entering Viggo's chamber. It was the one time Viggo almost snapped at him and Hiccup felt a moment of genuine fear from either brother. The man apologized immediately.

"Ryker and I just need a moment of privacy," Viggo explained, ushering Hiccup back out onto the deck. "We won't be long, I assure you."

"Alright." But Hiccup was concerned. The brothers didn't really get along as well as they pretended and Ryker generally avoided Viggo's chamber unless needed.

Normally Hiccup didn't pry into other people's business but as soon as Viggo closed the door to his chamber, Hiccup pressed an ear to it. He wasn't sure how he would justify it should Ryker suddenly come barging out and he hoped that wouldn't happen but curiosity had a bad tendency to catch a dragon.

"What were you thinking?" Ryker snapped.

"We've discussed it, Ryker. I won't discuss it again. You've made your feelings quite clear," Viggo answered smoothing. There was still an edge to his voice, a warning for Ryker to drop the topic or else.

"Aye we have, and I understand your reasoning for wanting to keep him, but you're letting your feelings for him get in the way. We have dragons to capture, a quota to fulfill. The men have not been home for months and now we may have a madman after us because of Johann and his big mouth. Can you not see the danger you're putting us in over an infatuation?" Ryker all but yelled.

There was the sound of a fist slamming against the table, causing Hiccup to jump away from the door and Toothless to warble in concern. Hiccup motioned for him to hush.

"And your infatuation with a certain Berserker has not impaired you judgement?" Viggo countered, venom in his voice. "I will deal with Johann. Send him a Terror mail. Tell him to me with me in the Eastern Isles in three days time. His client will have to go without his beloved prize and deal with it."

"Oh?" Ryker scoffed. "And you don't think that won't come biting us in the arse? It will mean war. The thing we need is a dragon army attacking our shores."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Give him what he wants. You have it. You can demand any price and he will pay you."

"No!" Viggo yelled. Something crashed into the door and this time Hiccup did step back, shaken by the sudden violence.

"What's going on?" Dagur asked, having quietly sneaked up on him. 

Toothless gave him a warning look but Dagur was no longer a threat to Hiccup so he gave no warning.

Hiccup stared at the Berserker for a moment. They hadn't spoken in days but now Dagur was next to him and pressing his ear to the door. He raised a brow at the loud voices on the other side.

"Whoa...I don't think I've ever heard Viggo yell before," he mused, glancing at Hiccup. "Any idea what they're talking about?"

Hiccup shrugged and pressed his ear to the other side of the door, within reach of Dagur but far enough for it not to appear intimate. "Me at first. Something about Johann and a madman."

Dagur actually laughed. "And not me? I'm jealous."

"You were brought up if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." A frown marred Dagur's face as he listened. He glanced at Hiccup. "Johann may be in danger."

Hiccup nodded, unsure what to do. "We should send him a Terror mail first."

Dagur shook his head. "It'll blow our cover. We should send Heather a Terror."

"Cover?" Hiccup echoed, then his eyes widened. "Heather?"

"She can protect him and then we go as part of Viggo's entourage," Dagur explained, as if it was perfectly obvious.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but who are we protecting Johann from? The Hunters or this madman?"

The Berserker shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I guess we'll find out once we get there."

It was a bad idea, Hiccup knew it, but he had known Johann all his life and while he had his quirks he had always been loyal to his family. If he was in danger than he and Toothless would do everything to save him. But Dagur was right. If they went then any chance of saving the dragons would be lost. Heather was an accomplished warrior. She could protect Johann.

It felt odd watching Dagur interact with a Terror. For as long as Hiccup could remember Dagur hated all species of dragons...unless it was a Skrill, but the Berserker actually allowed the Terror to sit of his shoulder as he wrote to his sister. Then he petted the creature before tying the note to its leg and letting it go.

For a while they sat in silence. Hiccup kept thinking of Viggo anf worrying that maybe he and Ryker were a threat to Johann. At least they seemed to act as if he was a threat. And who was this madman and what prize was Johann supposed to bring him?

"Hey...can I ask you a question?" Dagur asked, bringing Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hiccup answered.

Dagur suddenly looked nervous then made a face and sighed. "So you and Viggo?"

Hiccup raised a brow. 

"Really?" Dagur asked, as if no answer was really needed. "Of all the people on the ship you choose him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not exactly quiet. I mean you're actually louder with him than you ever were with me. I thought he was torturing you. I've heard you squeal but never scream."

Hiccup's face flushed bright red. "Whoa...whoa whoa whoa," Hiccup cried, waving his hands to make Dagur stop talking. "You were listening to us?" He thought he might be sick.

"The whole ship heard!"

And the sick feeling grew. "Is there no privacy on this ship?"

Dagur gave him a look that clearly asked if he was kidding.

 

Hiccup ran his hands through his hair. "Okay...first, sorry I was so...loud." He couldn't believe people had actually heard him and Viggo having sex or why he was just hearing about it now. "Second, who I choose to have sex with is none of your business."

"It is my business. As your big brother..."

Hiccup glared at him. "You're not my big brother, Dagur. Or do we have to go through what you've done to me again?"

The older man actually teared up and looked ready to cry. "I'm trying to make it better. I'm working on it."

Shocked by the sudden tears Hiccup could only nod. "Okay, you're working on it but the fact of the matter is this is my body and I control what I do with it and who I sleep with. Not you. I'm not some dumb kid anymore. You can't bully me into doing what you want."

"I'm not trying to."

"Then keep your opinions to yourself. I'm not making a fuss over you being in Ryker's bed."

This time Dagur flushed. "I wouldn't be with him if..."

Hiccup raised a hand. "Don't. Don't even start." He stood and dusted off his trousers. "That will never happen again. Besides, Ryker seems to really like you so don't let a good thing go for something that will never happen."

Dagur's jaw tightened. "Like you let your riders go?" he shot back.

Hiccup's shoulders stiffen but he said nothing. He climbed onto Toothless instead and went flying. He ignored the sound of Dagur punching something wooden or Ryker yelling at him as he stepped out of Viggo's chamber. Hiccup was mad, but not at Dagur. Was he right? Was he betraying his friends by having sex with Viggo? He had thought to same thing had first but had assured himself it was okay as long as he put certain limits but now he wondered. Maybe he was playing with fire by having sex with Viggo. But at the same time he now had access to things he otherwise wouldn't. The gang would understand that right? If he treated it like part of his mission, to find dirt on the Hunters and prove they weren't innocent in all this. All he had to do was keep his emotions out of it. The problem was he was developing feelings for Viggo and he really was no longer sure what he was searching for. Viggo had pretty much given him everything he could want, making him more conflicted than before. But now there was the issue with Johann and his mysterious client. He needed to know who this man was and what he wanted that Viggo was so reluctant to give up even for a small fortune.


	21. Chapter 21

Finding Balance 21

While it was still hard to think of Dagur as anything other than a threat, Hiccup tried sniffing that fear if only to be able to work together. Dagur kept to his word. He didn't touch Hiccup, even though the urge to was plan to see. He simply stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked away, sometimes becoming quiet and distant. Hiccup wasn't sure how to console him so simply stayed quiet and waited for the mood to past. It usually took between ten and twenty minutes but by the time Dagur came out of it he was in a much better mood.

The letters still came from home and Hiccup cherished each one. Dagur began getting letters from Heather within days of asking her to protect Johann. She couldn't right away. Things on Berserk were a little hectic with her homecoming. Even though she was proven to indeed be who she said, not everyone was accepting of her. She planned on going to Johann within the week but was in contact with him and assured he was okay.

Speaking of Johann, the trader had begun writing to Hiccup. He continued to urge Hiccup to leave the Hunters, claiming he was in danger and that Viggo was more than he seemed. That part was true but not in an altogether bad way. 

Viggo was simply misunderstood. He was dedicated to his work and often super focused on it. Even Hiccup couldn't draw his attention away when he buried himself in his work. But Viggo was also extremely protective. You did not mess with what he viewed as his. The same could be said of Ryker. He was very protective of Dagur and seemed the only one able to calm him down, at least most of the time. The days he couldn't Dagur was a mess and Hiccup found himself being the one dealing with him. Oddly enough it only took a few kind words and a nuzzle from Toothless to calm him down completely. Then Dagur would spend the rest of the day meditating after apologizing endlessly.

Unfortunately Viggo found out about the letters from Johann. It was meant as a simple joke about the riders desperately missing Hiccup for thwm to start sending two Terrors a day. When Hiccup mentioned Johann the look on Viggo's face became dark and almost angry.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, already knowing Viggo didn't like Johann and whoever he was working for.

 

The man shook his head, the frown never leaving his face. "I think we should talk," he said after a moment. "I private," he added when Dagur moved to join them.

Confused, Hiccup simply shrugged. If it was something that Dagur needed to know he'd tell him, regardless if Viggo said not to. Heather may need to know in order to better protect Johann.

He was actually happy when they went to the other end of the ship and not to Viggo's personal chambers. It seemed almost every time they went there they began making out. It didn't always lead to sex but Hiccup was having a harder and harder time remembering his mission.

Viggo sat at the table and folded his hands on top of it. "Please, sit down," he asked Hiccup, looking oddly grim.

"Viggo, what's going on. I know you have issues with Johann but..."

"You know nothing of my issues with Johann," the man said in an almost angry tone. He sighed and looked Hiccup over. "You don't know the man Johann truly is."

Hiccup raised a brow in confusion.

"He's not who you think he is, Hiccup."

A small laugh escaped Hiccup. "You're acting as if he's some great threat."

"He is," Viggo confirmed, his voice stern.

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "I've known Johann all my life. He was there when I took my first step. Hell, he knows more about me than just about everyone. I used to talk to him about everything and he told me stories of his adventures."

Viggo's eyes widened slightly. "What types of things have you told him?"

Hiccup sat across from him. "I don't know. I was pretty lonely as a kid. My mother died when I was baby and my father raised me pretty much on his own...well Gobber raised me while my father chiefed." He sighed. "I didn't really hang out with anyone when I was little but when Johann came he always doted on me. He'd show me his ship and all the fantastic stuff he had found or collected. He always made sure I had the best ink and parchment. I never had to worry about charcoal. He even brought toys from faraway places." His smile fell and guilt twisted his stomach. He felt bad for those times he had pulled rank or threatened sanctions to get information from the man, or all the times he had cut Johann short during one of stories. At some point he had outgrown Johann's stories and he wasn't exactly kind about it. 

"Does he know about your gifts?" Viggo pressed.

"Yeah, of course. He learned the same day he learned Berk trained dragons.

Viggo nodded. That explained Johann's in-depth knowledge of Hiccup. He had probably been working Stoick for years using Hiccup and only now targeted Hiccup for potential profit.

"I'm afraid Johann may have been using that information for his own profit." He steepled his fingers as he stared over Hiccup's shoulder in thought. "I mentioned before I thought you were in danger now I know you are."

"From Johann?" Hiccup laughed. "Johann is harmless."

"He's anything but," Viggo insisted, becoming slightly annoyed by the youth's unwillingness to listen.

The annoyance wasn't one way. Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he glared at Viggo. Then he sudden pushed his chair up and stood. "I don't care if he's a business rival, you don't know anything about Johann." He turned to leave but froze at Viggo's next words.

"Then tell me, Hiccup, how did Dagur first hear Berk was training dragons? And how is it he knew where to find his long lost sister, a child who had been missing well over a decade and believed dead?" Viggo stood as well and placed his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "You may think Johann is your friend, Hiccup, but he is playing you. He knows what you are. And he knows what you're worth."

"And you?" Hiccup countered, turning to face Viggo once more. "What am worth to you?"

"More than a king's ransom in gold," Viggo answered smoothly. "But if you don't believe me...ask Dagur who feed him his intel in Berk all these years. And ask him who helped him escape prison."

"I will."

Hiccup stormed out, angrier than he had been in weeks. He wasn't sure what to think. It honestly made no sense. Why would Viggo say such things about Johann? Why would he try to turn Hiccup against the trader? How could it possibly benefit the Hunters? Did Viggo intend to start trading with Berk? That was possible. Johann could be seen as competition but still...

Hiccup leaned against the railing along the stern and stared out over the seas. Toothless rumbled next to him, his shoulder rubbing lovingly against him. He reached out and gently scratched behind his dragon's frills, taking comfort in Toothless's calming presense.

There were things that Viggo said that made him think. How did Dagur learn about Berk's dragons? How did Dagur escape after three years in prison? There was a lot of things that had happened that never made much sense, like missing pieces of a puzzle. And those pieces suddenly made a lot more sense if Johann was an informant and not who Hiccup originally thought. After all Mildew hadn't been heard from in years. The old Viking had gone missing shortly after Berk made peace with the Outcasts.

But Hiccup refused to believe Johann could possibly be ad dangerous as Viggo claimed. It seemed incredibly unlikely Johann would be conning Stoick for well over twenty years. Someone would have figured it out by now.

He felt Dagur before the Berserker even said anything. It was the hesitant footsteps, as if Dagur was no longer sure how to approach him. It had been like that since the older man admitted to raping him. 

That was something only Johann knew of. Hiccup had told no one else. There was no one else he could have told. No one he would have told. He didn't even mean to tell Johann. He just broke down one night and Johann had found him, coaxed him onto his ship. They talked, Johann told a story, Hiccup cried and then everything came out. He told Johann everything as the man held him and offered comfort no one else could give him.

How could that same man be the one Viggo was describing?

"What do you know about Johann?" Hiccup finally asked Dagur as the red head stood to his left.

"Johann?" Dagur asked in surprise. 

Hiccup nodded.

"I don't know. Nice guy, talks way too much. Always has a story for everything. Surprisingly good swimmer."

Hiccup was silent for a moment. "Who told you about Berk's training dragons?"

Dagur turned and leaned against the rail. He searched Hiccup's gaze for a long time. "Johann of course. I thought you knew."

The rider closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What else did he tell you?"

"He gushed about the Red Death and how you had killed it...he didn't mention Toothless by name but said you had taken command of an army of dragons. He said Berk was training an army of dragons. He talked about your leg like a badge of honor. That's why I asked about it when Stoick insisted Berk had no dragons. I mean there's a lot of ways you could have lost it, ways that would have made a ton more sense, but he insisted it was while battling the Red Death."

"It was," Hiccup confirmed. "But it wasn't the Red Death that took it." He smiled lovingly at Toothless and petted him. "Toothless saved him but in doing so accidentally snapped my calf. It was so bad that Gobber amputated it to save my life."

Dagur glanced at Toothless in surprise. For a brief moment anger darkened his features but they softened when Hiccup saved the dragon saved him.

"Then I guess I owe you a thank you, Mr. Nightfury," he told Toothless, reaching over to place his hand on the dragon's snout.

Toothless stiffened for a moment then relaxed and gave a rumbling purr.

Hiccup's smile grew, but it fell soon after. "What else did he tell you...about me?"

Dagur frowned. "You don't want to know. Pretty much I was led to believe you felt the same for me as I did you. He said all I had to do was capture you and Toothless and separate you long enough for you to see we really do belong together. Then after you built the outpost on the Edge he told me about what you and your riders were doing...your little harem."

Hiccup inhaled sharply. 

Dagur raised his hands. "No judgement. I mean if I had a tight knit group like that I'd happily bed all of them. You're lucky to have so many people who love you like that. I'll admit to being insanely jealous of them."

All Hiccup could do was stare at Dagur in disbelief. He blinked, looked away, then looked back at Dagur. "I..." He couldn't deny that he was in a relationship with his riders. He loved each of them. He had hoped Johann would be more discreet. Who else had Johann told? Alvin? His father? Oh gods, if his father knew then they were in so much trouble, especially if Spitelout ever found out about Snotlout being bisexual.

"Hey, it's okay," Dagur assured. He rolled his shoulders then leaned back on his elbows. "I guess he shouldn't have told me, but you know how Johann is. He just starts talking and then never shuts up until you're about to strangle him." He fell silent as he looked Hiccup over. "Why did he tell you about me?"

"Just when you developed a new weapon...or the time you gave him scrap metal for Gobber that hid a nest of Smokebreaths." He pursed his lips. "In fact he was the one who always gave us a heads up about where you were or what you were up to."

"Hmm...that explains why you guys always showed up when you did."

"And why you always seemed ready for us."

They both fell silent.

For several long seconds Fagur worried his lower lip. He stared at the deck, his shoulders tense and fingers twitching. Then, very slowly, very nervously, he reached out and placed one large hand over Hiccup's and gave a gentle squeeze. It was the first time he had actively touched Hiccup in weeks.

"Whatever his reasons, I can't be mad at him," he said softly, making Hiccup look up. "If it wasn't for him I never would have found Heather. He gave me my sister back. It may not have been the reunion I wanted but he gave her back to me."

Hiccup stared at their hands for a moment then met Dagur's eyes. He didn't pull his hand away. It seemed Dagur needed that little bit of physical contact. It wasn't permission for anything else.

"You knew Johann would tell her how to find you?" he asked, thinking back to that day when Heather was hunting down Dagur to kill him to avenge the death of her parents.

Dagur shrugged. "He told me where she was and said he'd send her to me."

"But you killed her tribe?"

Dagur sighed. "No, I did not kill her tribe. I was in prison when that happened," he said, as if he had repeated the same story a dozen times. "I have no clue who did that or why they blamed me but it wasn't my Berserkers."

He took a deep breath and let go of Hiccup's hand to grasp the rail. "If I ever find the bastards I'll kill them for her."

"Okay." Somehow Hiccup believed Dagur. It didn't make sense for him to randomly attack another tribe. Okay, Dagur had done it before but had it been before he was thrown in prison Heather would have come to Berk for help, wouldn't she? No. Heather didn't bother when it happened, she had gone into the wild and found Windshear then went on a revenge spree. Her only ally had been Johann.

 

"How old was she when she went missing?" Hiccup asked, clearing avoiding the fact Dagur had cast her adrift.

Dagur was silent as he thought. "Three or four. We were playing castaway when her raft got out of my reach. I stupidly thought I could swim after her but she got too far out. Then when I went for help my Dad insisted that the current must of carried her off and took the guard to rescue her." A sniffle escaped the Berserker and a shine of tears filled his green eyes. "But they went the wrong way. Her raft didn't follow the current. It went the wrong way."

"A dragon?"

Dagur nodded. "The raft must have got caught in its wake and got dragged along." He swallowed and tried to compose himself. "So I wrote to Johann, explained what happened and asked for his help. Took fifteen years but he finally found her."

"It all started with a letter from a little boy..." Johann's words rang through Hiccup's mind. Johann had been trying to tell him about Heather and Dagur when he had interupted and demanded to know what he had told Heather. Johann knew all along Heather and Dagur were siblings.

"What?" Dagur asked, Hiccup having repeated Johann's words out loud.

"Johann knew who Heather was all this time," Hiccup mused.

Dagur simply stared at him.

"Why did it take fifteen years for him to find her? How would he even recognize her as your sister? You two look nothing alike." A dangerous thought was rolling around in his mind. "What if he found her as a child and placed her with her adopted tribe to use against your father later on? Then when you became chief destroyed her village to make her into a weapon against you?"

"Why would he do that?"

Hiccup wasn't sure. It really seemed far fetched. But then so had everything Viggo had said and Dagur had just verified the Johann was the one giving him intel on Berk and Hiccup.

"I don't know...but we need to stop Heather from protecting him," he said, suddenly fearful for Heather.

Dagur gave a small laugh. "This is Heather we're talking about. If he tried anything she'd kick his ass. You're letting Viggo get in your head. Johann is harmless."

Maybe Dagur was right. Maybe he was reading too much into things. Nonetheless worry ate at his stomach. Was Heather in danger or was he worrying for nothing?


	22. Chapter 22

Finding Balance 22

Note: this section is inspired by Skywolf42's headcannon about Ryker and Viggo's heritage and the Dragon Eye.

 

Things turn an interesting turn when the Hunters approached an island neither Hiccup or Dagur had ever seen before. It was huge, larger than any either young man knew of. The land seemed to stretch in either direction for miles and miles with seemingly no end. And in the center, directly before them, stood a vast city and a castle crowning the epicentre.

"Is that the mainland?" Dagur asked Ryker as the older man stood next to him and placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"It's home," Ryker announced with the happiest smile Hiccup had ever seen. There was relief in his dark brown eyes and his body was relaxed. Hiccup understood that feeling, he often got it when he spotted Berk or the Edge after a long mission.

"So you live in a castle?" Dagur practically gushed.

Ryker laughed at that. "Once, when I was a boy, but no longer. I have my own place not far from it. But Viggo...Viggo still lives there, when he wants to." He glanced toward Hiccup with that same smile. "It's a wee bit big in my opinion but our grandfather was proud of it's creation."

"What happened to him?" Hiccup asked, curious about the man who would build such a large structure for his family.

"Disappeared. Passed away long ago, I assume." The large man's eyes darkened for a moment. "I believe you may have met him...the day you found the Dragon Eye."

Hiccup's eyes widened but he couldn't find the words to answer.

"The captain of the Reaper was your grandfather?" Dagur blurted out with a mix of awe and glee. He turned back to Hiccup with that same merriment. "You are so lucky he didn't decide to haunt you for stealing the Dragon Eye."

"Yeah, lucky," Hiccup echoed, guilt hitting him in the stomach. Ryker hadn't been lying about the Dragon Eye belonging to his tribe, or more precisely him and Viggo.

Ryker waved away his unspoken concerns. "It's in the past now," he said, as if the Hunters and Riders had never been at war. He looked at over the sea towards his home, the smile returning as he took a deep breath. "We're finally home."

Of course it wasn't Hiccup's home. The contrast between it and Berk were immediate. The pier was far more active and there was a designated area specifically for the Hunter fleet that was far from the merchant ships. The crew was also more disciplined and went about their chores before departing the ship, all overjoyed to be home. Ryker was one of the last to leave and when he did it was with a list of names of Hunters they lost while either hunting dragons or dealing with the riders. Guilt hit Hiccup again when he saw it. He decided to hang back and give Ryker more space than usual. He didn't want to witness the man explain to wives and children why their husband or father had not made it home. He had attended enough grieving families alongside his father to know how awful it was. And he didn't want to see the accusing glares that would be directed toward him if Ryker decided to tell the families who he was. 

But Ryker didn't make Hiccup go with him. He saw the youth's unease and sudden anxiety. He patted Hiccup on the back and told to stay with Viggo, assuring the youth this was something he was better doing on his own. He also, very sternly, reminded Hiccup to keep Toothless on the ground and under control in order to not frighten the populace. Nightfuries were very rare and very desired.

Hiccup didn't see Ryker again until late that evening.

Dagur disappeared almost as soon as he stepped into the city. Savage groaned in annoyance as he tried to keep up with his leader, the other Berserkers following close behind. Sightseeing was on Dagur's mind and when Hiccuo refused to go with him he simply took off, not caring if his men followed or not. Viggo was not impressed but was certain Dagur would show up at the castle by nightfall; either by his own power or by soldiers dragging his sorry ass there after getting into whatever trouble he was sure to find himself in.

Hiccup was tempted to follow Dagur and explore this new and unusual city, but they still had trust issues and Hiccup wasn't quite ready to make hanging out with Dagur his new thing. Thor only knew what would happen if they found their way into a tavern. Dagur had been doing good with keep his hands to himself and not trying to invade his space - other than the odd hand touch - but if he began drinking their was no telling what might happen. So instead, Hiccup followed Ryker's advice and he and Toothless stayed with Viggo.

Oddly enough, people weren't frightened of Toothless. A few gazed at him with admiration and congratulated Viggo on such a fine catch only for the man to politely acknowledge that Toothless belonged to Hiccup who was a guest to their lands. Some would turn their attention to the youth but most seem to simply take the presence of a dragon walking down city streets in stride, as if it was no big deal. And it wasn't. Their were other dragons in the streets, pulling wagons or working in forges, on giving children rides on their backs. But none flew overhead. Hiccup stared at them in wonder. How could the Hunters hunt dragons when they were so obviously integrated into their tribe? It felt a lot like Berk only all feeding station were on the ground and the only perches were the rooftops of houses. Something felt off but Hiccup couldn't place his finger on what.

It was a long journey to the castle but Viggo did it by foot, seemingly taking his in order to enjoy being at home. He didn't say much, only smiled at the rare person, but every few minutes he would pause to take a deep breath and close his eyes, a look of contentment filling his face.

That contentment promptly ended as they neared the castle and a woman stepped onto the path.

"Where is he?" she asked in a voice that made Hiccup take a step back and Toothless growl in warning.

Viggo's posture immediately stiffened and he frowned at her. "Tensing to the families of our lost. What do you want, Emma?"

 

Her eyes were just as dark. "My husband," she said simply before shifting her gaze to Hiccup. "This isn't the one," she remarked before strolling up to Hiccup to inspect him.

Toothless growled more but Hiccup gestured for him to calm down. The woman didn't touch him but she did eye every inch of him before speaking to Viggo in a language Hiccuo didn't understand.

Viggo shook his head. "The Berserker is wandering the city with his entourage. Hiccup is the liaison from Berk and my personal guest," Viggo answered smoothly in Norse so Hiccup understood.

The woman didn't seem happy about that. She frowned and looked Hiccup over some more before speaking again in a language that Hiccup knew was the same as the markings on the Dragon Eye but not one he could speak or understand. If it was French, or English, or Latin or one of the half dozen others he knew he may have been able to keep up but instead the woman spoke quickly and in an very demanding way that obviously angered Viggo.

"No," the man snapped then proceeded to answer in his native tongue, leaving Hiccup utterly lost as to what was going on.

Finally Emma threw up her arms and stormed off.

"So that's Ryker's wife?" Hiccup assumed as they continued past the castle walls.

"Sadly, yes. She's not normally so forward but Ryker hasn't been home in months and She's rather particular about his bed partners," Viggo explained. "Apparently she doesn't like what she's heard about Dagur."

"Why was she checking me out?"

"She thought you were a thrall."

Hiccup nodded then froze. "Wait...what?"

Viggo continued onward. "Don't worry. She's calm down as soon as Ryker gets home."

Hiccup wasn't sure how to feel about being mistaken for a thrall. He glanced at himself quickly. He was dressed in the clothes Viggo had bought him, which, as far as he knew, were not something a thrall would wear. And he had Toothless, which he doubted any thrall would be allowed to own let alone have as a travel companion. He didn't own Toothless but people had a tendency to think animals and people could be owned, an argument Hiccup planned to save for later.

Like the city, the castle itself was far beyond anything Hiccup had seen before. He had seen castles before, well Flashburn's at least, but nothing like this. The walls wete made of marble and it was stood as tall as a mountain. The courtyard was buzzing with activity as men welcomed their chief him. Viggo only gave a curt nod of acknowledgement before proceeding inside. Hiccup hurriedly kept pace while trying to take in everything. Toothless kept growling in displeasure but Hiccup ignored him for the moment, too overwhelmed by everything around him.

Once inside the enormous building, Viggo relaxed, his should drooping and hands unclenching from behind his back. It was an almost complete physical change. The dark circles under his eyes were still there but not so noticeable. They only walked down two halls before Viggo stopped, turned toward Hiccup, and pulled him into the most heated kiss they had shared to date. Hiccup barely got an eep out before he found his mouth being invaded by an aggressive and determined tongue. Hands slid into the back of his trousers and gripped his ass, kneading it as if making bread.

"I'm going to have sex with you in every room of this castle," Viggo warned, his breathing husky and filled with desire. His groin pressed against Hiccup's to show just how hard he was. "And I don't care if your Nightfury watches."

Hiccup hummed softly, his vision slightly blurred with sudden desire. "How many rooms does this place have?"

"One hundred and fifty." Viggo answered, pulling Hiccup toward the closest door.

Shocked, Hiccup pulled back to look at him. "Seriously?"

Viggo nodded as he pulled Hiccup into the small room, no larger than a storage closet. Somehow Toothless managed to fit in as well but Hiccup didn't have time to think as that as Viggo attacked his lips and neck.

"And this is room number one," Viggo purred as he slid his hands down the back of Hiccup's trousers. He gave Hiccup rear a good squeeze and hummed in appreciation. "Let me give you a proper welcome to my home, my dear."

Hiccup smiled up at him for a moment, then he pulled away, the smile falling.

"My dear Hiccup, what is it?" Viggo whispered stroking his cheek.

Hiccup was silent for a moment then sighed. "Where do you see this going? Sooner or later I have to go home."

"I'd prefer later," Viggo teased. He frowned when he saw the seriousness of Hiccup's words. Very gently he took the youth's chin and turned him back toward him. "My sweet, you have a harem awaiting you on Berk, but they are not here. I am here. Our joining strengthens our tribes." He searched Hiccup's gaze. "Perhaps you are missing your many lovers more than I first thought. Is there any way I can help you?"

Hiccup shook his head but couldn't help smiling. "Perhaps showing me a proper room and not an oversize broom closet."

Viggo chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Of course. What was I thinking? It's been a ling voyage for all of us." 

He didn't bother with giving Hiccup a tour as planned. He took Hiccup to his chambers, promising to assign him and Toothless their own in the morning. Hiccup appreciated the fact that Viggo included Toothless in just about everything. They didn't have sex even though it was obvious Viggo wanted it. Hiccup was feeling conflicted once more. He was falling for Viggo harder than he expected, and while the sex was amazing, Viggo was right; Hiccup missed his friends terribly. That and he found himself extremely tired. It felt as if they had been on that ship forever.

The rooms he was assigned to was larger than his entire hut, the one on the Edge as well as his childhood home. There was a large sitting room then the huge bedroom and bath chamber. Hiccup stared at it all in wonder, but what caught his attention most was the large bed in the center. The moment Viggo left him he dropped his bags on the floor, crossed the room and flopped on the absurdly soft mattress that was so unlike the wooden planks of his bed. He did bother undressing, his brain shutting down as sleep crept over him. 

He gave a small whine when the mattress dipped with added weight and the wood gave a protesting creak. "Later, Viggo, I promise," he murmured.

He cracked one eye open when Toothless warbled. A small laugh escaped him as the Dragon climbed on the bed. "You break it and we're in trouble.

Toothless tilted his head to one side. He finished climbing onto the bed then pulled Hiccup to him and curled around him. The bed thankfully didn't break.

"You're lucky the Hunters know how to build quality beds," Hiccup told him, snuggling against Toothless. He fell asleep the his best friend's rumbling purr and strong heartbeat.

Viggo found them that way, both sound asleep and curled together like hatchlings nesting together. It was an odd sight, one Viggo would never get over. He had seen it many times over the weeks, evening waking up to find Hiccup had left his bed in favor of sleeping with his dragon. He ran his fingers through Hiccup's tousled hair with a soft adoring smile and made a mental note to have some reinforce the bed in the Nightfury insisted on climbing into bed with Hiccup. Something told him a stone slab may not do now that the dragon had a taste of a soft mattress. Toothless was going to become a spoiled lap dragon at this rate.

He ran his fingers over the scar adorning yhe left side of his neck. He wished he could feel the same calm and ease with dragons that Hiccup did. There were few that scared him but he knew better than to turn his back on one. But Hiccup, Hiccup had no fear. Not of dragons at least. The boy did fear though. Viggo felt it everytime they had sex, in the tightness of his body, as they neared orgasm, fearing Viggo would break his one crucial rule and cum inside him. It hadn't happened yet but Viggo very much wanted to. He had yet to break the hold the riders had on Hiccup's heart. That was something Viggo had yet to conquer, but he would. He would find a way to make Hiccup his. 

He took a moment to cover the duo with a spare blanket, seeing as the two fell asleep on top of the ones covering the bed. Then he headed off to his own room for some much needed sleep. He had a lot of paperwork in the morning and a meeting with the counsel. He had already alerted them to Hiccup and Toothless's visit but not the length or the special circumstances that came with the Nightfury. He did not want word to spread of it being there, or the fact Hiccup was a Dragon Whisperer. Nor did he want Johann influencing them. Johann had far more pull than Viggo was comfortable with, and far more threatening than he seemed.

. . .

The wind was just beginning to gust when Heather and Windshear reached Johann's ship. There was a hint of snow in the air. It wouldn't be long before winter hit. They landed on the deck much to the surprise of the merchant.

"Mistress Heather!" Johann greeted, stumbling across the deck as a wave hit the side of the ship and sprayed them both. "While it's always a pleasure to see you, my dear, you're timing couldn't be worse."

She slid off her dragon and shielded her eyes. "So I noticed," she agreed. 

She wiped the water from her eyes as Johann wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He ushered her and Windshear below deck then fetched her a a warm pelt.

"What are you doing so far from Berserk?" Johann asked, genuinely surprised by her presence. He had been debating asking her to come but held off. He didn't want to use her just yet but now that she was here he was happy to have her.

"Dagur and Hiccup thought you were in danger and asked if I could protect you so here I am," she explained, hugging the pelt to her.

"Dagur AND Hiccup?"

She shrugged. "They're trying to work things out."

"Ah..." That could be troublesome. But now he had a way to control them both. 

He smiled softly at Heather. "Well then, I am happy to accept their offer. And might I say, those choose the most lovely of protectors to send." And the easiest for him to control. Heather still saw him as her savior and had been conditioned at an early age to take his word as truthfully and do everything he said or wanted. And sometimes the sea was a lonely place to be without a lovely companion to warm one's bed. Best of all, she would never fight it let alone remember. It was a fail safe he created years earlier, in case he ever decided to take control of the Berserkers. Kill Dagur and return Heather to the throne as his bride. It was crude but simple. If Hiccup and Dagur were working together he may have to implement sooner than he intended. Either way he had a game piece that Viggo foolishly threw away and may be more powerful than the Hunter could possibly realize.


	23. Chapter 23

Finding Balance 23

Warning: dubcon ahead.

Viggo was certain he knew what Hiccup was missing. It wasn't just his friends, which he surmised was a huge factor, but almost the fact that he was most likely used to group sex. It wasn't something Viggo was particularly found of. He didn't like sharing his lovers and was in fact very possessive of them, especially Hiccup. But if this was what was needed to make Hiccup happy and finally give in to him completely. He needed Hiccup to forget about his friends and focus on the things he could have by staying with him. The utter luxury Viggo could provide him. That was why Hiccup was given one of the most stately rooms with his own private bath chamber and servants to care for his most basic needs. There was even a dragon handler to care for Toothless. 

Of course this had overwhelmed Hiccup at first and he preferred caring for Toothless himself, but now he was able to leave his dragon for longer periods of time should he choose. No one attempted to ride the Nightfury, only bathe and feed him and groom his claws. After all Nightfuries were extremely rare and as much royalty as any Viking prince.

The tour didn't happen until the next day after Hiccup had a chance to wash up and dress in clean new clothing. It was something Viggo discovered he enjoyed, dressing Hiccup in finery befitting of his station. The youth always seemed a little taken back by it all but Viggo simply loved the way the soft leather and thin fabrics hugged Hiccup's slim form, but not nearly as much as the look on his charge's face when Hiccup discovered the huge library that took up nearly three floor of the castle.

"My grandfather built it when the Meatheads closed off their library," he explained as Hiccup looked around in awe. "Every book he could find he brought here. Some are in languages that no longer exist. Other from far off lands that no one has ever visited. And other still that he stole from the Meatheads own library during raids."

"There must be thousands," Hiccup breathed, unable to believe so many books existed.

Viggo nodded. "Hundreds of thousands. I would get lost in here for hours simply reading everything I could." He smiled softly at Hiccup. "And now it's yours. You can read whatever you like. Explore to your heart's content."

Hiccup looked up in surprise. "Seriously?"

The man nodded. "You are my guest. My home is pen to you. This library is yours to explore. There are tables for studying and comfortable chairs and couches to lounge on. I want you to feel at home during your stay."

Actually, Viggo wanted Hiccup to make the castle his home. It brought him great joy to see Hiccup wander the library and search the books while Toothless slept next to the roaring fireplace. While Hiccup did that Viggo tried to decide how to proceed with the night's events. He knew Hiccup wouldn't agree to it, not at first, just as he had been nervous the first time they had sex, so it would take some convincing to get him to have group sex outside his harem - he decided to think of the riders as anything more detrimental to his plans. They were Hiccup's friends and lovers but the allow them to keep such titles would only reinforce Hiccup's bond to them. Harem took away that bond and made them into sex partners and nothing more. Just warm bodies that gave Hiccup pleasure. Hiccup needed new bodies to take pleasure in. Ones that could help Hiccup see life outside Berk and in a whole new way.

There were few people Viggo trusted for such a challenge. He needed someone who would not try to take Hiccup as their own. And he needed someone Hiccup had come to appreciate if not yet trust. That left only one person. It wouldn't be the first time they shared a lover, but their tastes often ran different. However, he already had a blessing of sorts. There was only one loose end to deal with, which wouldn't be hard at all.

He left Hiccup to investigate the library while he made arrangements for that evening. Everything had to be perfect. He would only have one shot at this and it had to go smoothly. He also prepared for the following morning. There would be backlash for what he planned, regardless how smoothly things might go. He knew Hiccup would be angry and feel guilt for the betrayal he would no doubt believe he did to his harem. Oh Viggo already saw it coming, the yelling, the arguing, the claim of being tricked or worse; raped. Viggo was prepared to counter all those claims if they should happen. He rather they didn't but it was best to be prepared in case. After all, he was doing this for Hiccup's benefit more than his own. That was why he was doing all the preparations now.

He had a feast prepared with the strongest wine in stock. No, he did not want Hiccup drunk just relaxed enough that he would be open to what he had in mind. A hangover would not help Viggo's case in the morning. Then he left the castle to find Ryker. He was the only other Hunter Hiccup allowed near him, the only one Viggo could fully trust with this assignment. He didn't think of it as sharing Hiccup. No, he would never consider doing that as he had with others in the past. Hiccup was his just as Dagur was Ryker's. But this was a special case. Dagur had no other loves to lay claim to, and had finally given up his obsession with Hiccup. He did not need breaking because he was already broken.

"You want me to fuck him?" Ryker asked in disbelief as he followed his brother back to the stone structure.

Viggo bristled at the word fuck. "Of course not!" he snapped. "You're simply joining for dinner and then in a three way. Like old times."

"I wasn't married back then," Ryker pointed out. "And why him? Why not that Heather girl. We could have had a lot of fun with her."

Viggo gave a low annoyed growl. "One, you were already sleeping with her brother, and two, Emma would have killed you if you slept with another women. Or have you forgotten her rules?"

"Could have done anal."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Viggo sighed. "Heather was a spy. I was using her to get to Hiccup."

"What if Hiccup is a spy?"

"Then I will handle him. If what I plan works then that will no longer be an issue." He sighed softly to himself. He was pretty sure Hiccup was spying on them, that was why he decided to bring Hiccup to their island, away from their bases and auction islands. He had a better chance of controlling what Hiccup saw or heard at the castle. Very few within the castle dealt with actual dragon hunting or selling. The counsel wasn't happy about Hiccup or the Nightfury being there but it was Viggo's decision in the end, and he wanted to keep Hiccup.

"What makes you think he can handle two men at once?" Ryker pressed, still not happy with the idea. "What makes you think he would want two at once."

Viggo frowned. "Because he has a small harem back home, the majority or which are male. No doubt they've had group sex and he has taken two or even all three at once. Or dear Hiccup is a bottom, and whether he admits it or not, he wants to be dominated. He's conditioned to be. He simply needs to be."

"And if he says no?"

"He won't," Viggo assured. He would see to that. He just had to do it the right way, which might mean resorting to something he didn't want to do. He wanted Hiccup in the right mindset just relaxed, easy to mode and control. Rape was the last thing on his mind.

Ryker hummed to himself but didn't continue pushing the subject, knowing that his brother would go forward with his plans with or without him. At least being with him meant no other Hunter would be involved and abuse Hiccup. Ryker knew first hand there were still Hunters that would love to have a little revenge against Hiccup and would gladly hurt him. If Viggo insisted on keeping the boy he needed a gentler touch. He just wasn't sure how or even if he could explain his part in it to Dagur. Emma was all for it. She even wanted Hiccup to serve as their personal thrall. Maybe to watch over their children or because she thought that with Hiccup being so slight of build he was less easier to control. She had no clue how hard it was to control the boy. He was worse than Dagur in that matter. He sort of hoped Viggo's plan worked but he wasn't banking on it. Hiccup was a wild card and subduing him would not be easy.

. . .

The feast that night wasn't surprising to Hiccup, nor was the fact that it was served in Viggo's chambers. What was surprising was that Ryker had joined them, alone, without Dagur in tow. It had happened once or twice on the ship but Ryker usually ate then left. This time he stayed and drank long after the meal was finished. He didn't overly happy about being there either which made Hiccup wonder why he was there instead of home with his family or tavern hoping with Dagur. Heck, Hiccup hadn't seen Dagur all day and he feared the Berserker might fall back into his old patterns if he drank himself into a stupor. That was the last thing he thought he could deal with.

Despite Ryker's odd appearance for dinner, Hiccup was in a good mood. He and Toothless had flown for hours trying to figure out just how large the island was only to discover it went on and on with seemingly no end, proving Dagur right and they were on the mainland, or an extremely huge island. Then they went back to the library where Toothless slept off their flight and Hiccup dove into reading the first book his hand fell on. There were so many he didn't know where to start. Then he and Viggo play a round or Maces and Talons while Ryker watched. At dinner Toothless had wandered off into their chambers to eat and then catch more sleep. Winter was fast approaching and dragons seemed to sleep more during the transition between Fall and Winter. Now the men sat around the fire as servants cleaned they table and drank from large tankards. First it was wine, Viggo's favorite blend, but soon Ryker was filling their cups with ale, claiming wine too bland for his taste and that ale would put hair on Hiccup's chest. Like Hiccup really wanted that. He'd seen enough men with hairy chests to know it was not for him.

No one bothered to mention that changing alcohols midway was not a good idea unless used to it. It hit Hiccup in the stomach and made him feel lightheaded by the time he finished his first cup. Nonetheless he held up his tankard for a refill when Ryker offered one, feeling happy and giddy and thinking back to the book he had been ready and the story he had been reading about the princess locked in a tower.

"Can I bring books to my room?" he asked Viggo, his words slurring a little.

"Of course," the man asked with a happy smile. "I take it you're enjoying the library?"

"Love it," Hiccup chirped.

Viggo's smile grew. "Perhaps you'd like to kiss me as a thank you?"

Hiccup laughed but did as he was asked. He got up and walked the few shaky steps to Viggo and planted a kiss on the man's lips. Viggo hummed softly against his lips, the vibration causing a delightful shiver down Hiccup's spine. He completely forgot Ryker was with them as Viggo caressed his sides. He was pulled forward and straddled Viggo's lap as the the kiss grew more passionate. 

"I want to make love to you," Viggo whispered.

Hiccup nodded. He wanted that too. Just pressed against Viggo's front he felt the warmth and hardness of the man's erection. It had only been a few days since they last hap sex but it felt like a life time. Hiccup's body felt electrified and he grind against Viggo in need. "Please..." he whispered, kissing the scar on the left side of Viggo's neck. He ran his tongue over the rough edges, inciting a groan from Viggo. He knew the man's sensitive spots and what made him hot with need. Just like with Hiccup's amputated leg, Viggo's neck was extremely sensitive and can serve as a place that can be stimulated quicker than most others.

"Gods...you are a vixen," Viggo purred. "How could anyone possibly resist you?" 

He stood and easily carried Hiccup to his bed. It seemed the alcohol and the right mix of nutmeg in Hiccup's food had done the trick. The youth's defenses were down but his libido was up. Had Hiccup been in his right mind he may have given a simple kiss and then agreed to sex in private. Right now it was as if he forgot Ryker was witnessing it all and would soon be joining their activities. 

He stripped the youth of every bit of clothing as soon as Hiccup was on the bed. He took his time doing so, enjoying the sight before him and pausing to kiss each piece of flesh bared to him. It not only stimulated Hiccup but ensured he had Ryker's full attention. This wouldn't work if Ryker didn't get aroused enough to help him.

"Dearheart, tell me about your riders. What would they do to you when they loved to you all at once? I want you to tell me about them," he suddenly requested.

It was a dangerous gamble, one Viggo had not really planned on using but it might just be what he needed to break past those walls Hiccup held so carefully in place.

Hiccup shook his head and moaned as Viggo teased one nipple with his teeth.

"Tell me, Hiccup. I can't give you the utmost pleasure unless I know what it is that they do that makes you want them so much," Viggo purred. He gently stroked the youth's cock, coaxing him to talk. "Which of your boys gave your nipples the most attention?" He suckled a little harder and rolled the butt of his hand over the head of Hiccup's manhood.

The youth whimpered and arched beneath him. "Snotlout," he groaned.

"Why?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know. He just likes it."

Viggo chuckled and moved on to the other one. "I like it, too. Who's better at it?"

"Yo...you." He cried out as Viggo pumped his length.

"What else do they do?"

"Suck my cock?"

Viggo tutted. "Nothing in between? The harem don't make love to your body? They don't worship it?"

That gave Hiccup pause to think. "Astrid does. Dagur did."

Viggo hummed and hissed his belly. "A shame. They have no idea how glorious your body is or how sweet it tastes." As if to show him he began peppering kisses along his body as he had the very first night to lay together.

Hiccup whimpered and moan and arched beneath him. When Viggo tackled his most sensitive spots he would clenched the blankets or grasp his hair. "Oh gods...oh gods, oh gods..." He whined and turned his head, unable to look down at Viggo, his mind slipping from the now to his friends and what they would do with him and the many things they had yet to try. He wanted this, he wanted to feel loved and wanted. He wanted people to focus on more than just his ass and cock. Snotlout would do give his nipples attention but a lot of that was due to his need to experiment, to do things he wanted with a female partner but was too afraid to. He wasn't afraid with Hiccup. They took turns with each other but neither had taken the time to worship the other. Perhaps it was because they were cousins and raised to be rivals, but then, with the exception of Astrid and the odd time Fishlegs, no one had explored his body the way Viggo was now. It felt amazing.

His head lolled to one side as Viggo poured wine over his stomach then lapped at it leisurely. It felt so good. It was like his skin was on fire and the wine was refreshing water. Viggo's tongue and lips made it all the better. 

A large hand cupped his cheek and he pressed against it. It helped steady him and he took a deep calming breath and tried to focus on it. It was callused and hard, not soft like Fishlegs's or even Snotlout's or Tuffnut's, but it didn't matter. It grounded him enough to steady his breathing. The low rumble of a hum brought even more calm. The press of lips to his forehead was tender even though the lips were dry and unfamiliar. Then his world shattered as his hard length was sucked into a now familar warm mouth and suckled like a rare treat.

"Oh gods!" he cried.

"Breath, you're alright," a voice soothed but at that moment he couldn't place it.

Hiccup nodded and arched. It felt good. It felt so good. He felt so good.

"Beautiful," the voice said again as Hiccup cried out with his first orgasm.

Hiccup's whole body shook with the force of his first orgasm of the night. It took several minutes for his body to calm down and stop twitching. By then Viggo was looming over him, smiling like the cat that got the cream. It way he had. When he kissed Hiccup the youth could taste his cum on the man's lips. It took Hiccup by surprise. He hadn't meant to cum in Viggo's mouth. Usually Viggo stopped before it came to that, but it was easily forgotten in the fog of his mind and the sensations running through his body.

After a moment his body relaxed and he sank into the soft mattress in bliss. He wasn't sure how Viggo was able to do this to him without actually fucking him. No one else had ever been able to do that.

He whimpered softly when a hand larger than Viggo's touched his now over sensitive prick. He wasn't ready for someone to touch it again so soon. But the touch was fleeting and moved to his left leg.

"I'll never understand how one so small can be so strong," he heard Ryker rumble. It sounded so far away, a dream that was not there.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He didn't quite pass out but did doze off for a moment as two sets of large hands massaged his body. It felt good and deep and now and then someone would lick the wine from his stomach and lap at his belly button. Then he was pulled onto Viggo's lap again and it took a moment to realize the man had undressed. Hiccup ran his fingers over the scar along Viggo's neck, always in wonder of how the man survived such an attack. He felt the hard length pushing against the ring of muscle of his ass, already slick with lube. For a moment Hiccup wondered just how long he had dozed off but it didn't matter, he pressed down to meet it, slowly impaling himself with Viggo long cock. It hurt, the first push always did, but he kept going until Viggo's cock was fully sheathed inside him. Once it was, Hiccup let himself relax for a moment and just enjoy the sensation of being filled. It was sort of odd. He used to hate the feeling, even when he had sex with his friends. He liked the pleasure he got from his prostate being stimulated but that full sensation, the sting stretch of his muscles always bothered him, and the way a cock would slide in and out never felt quite right with his friends. The more he had sex with Viggo the more he realized he and his friends had to have been doing it wrong.

"I want to try something different tonight," Viggo purred as he kissed the freckles adorning Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Hiccup hummed, slowly rocking on Viggo's length. He wasn't surprised when the man laid back and brought him with him. It was one of their favorite positions and it allowed Hiccup to be in control. He slowly bounced, the feel of Viggo sliding in and out of him still foreign but so much better than he was used to. The man continued to pepper kisses on him, his shoulders and neck and chest before moving up to his mouth.

"I need you to relax and let you body become almost boneless," Viggo whispered against Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup didn't understand. He moaned into the kiss and kept rocking his hips until a second pair of hands grasped his hips. He didn't think much about it at first. His mind of muddy and kept slipping from the now to his friends and comparing the differences. It was like comparing two different dragon species, their wing span, their speed, their strength.

"Have you ever experimented with double penetration?" Viggo asked, nipping Hiccup's lower lip.

Hiccup nodded but frowned. Double penetration could hurt if not done right and so far Snotlout and Tuffnut had only managed to pull it off twice without hurting him. It left him tender and sore for days after.

Viggo must have been a mind reader. He kissed Hiccup and gently soothed him. "You have to be totally relaxed for it to work right. Stop riding me for a moment and let your body go slack."

He didn't understand but he did as he was told. He rested his head on Viggo's shoulder and playfully nipped at the scar, loving the way his breath hitched each time. The he felt it, those foreign hands skirting over his rear as a hot tongue worked his hole that was already filled with Viggo's cock. He didn't think much of it. Tuffnut liked doing that. So did Snotlout. The two of them seemed to have a thing for eating ass while it was stuffed with a cock. He hummed at the familar feeling, content to let them do what they wanted until he felt the press of another cock begin to push into him. Pleasure turned to pain. Viggo was already larger than just about all the riders with the exception of Fishlegs. When Fishlegs was in him no one else could join. The same should have applied to Viggo but Ryker - Hiccup's mind became crystal clear, the fog vanishing with the stinging pain of a second large cock pushing into him - was doing it. 

His body tensed, trying to stop the new length pushing into him. He whimpered tried to pull away only to be pulled into a heated kiss. Ryker gave a pleased groan but paused to let Hiccup adjust. 

"Fuck, he's tight," he said, one hand leaving Hiccup's hip to tease one of the youth's nipples. "Relax, darling. Let me all the way in."

Hiccup whimpered. He didn't want to. It was too much. He was stretched to far. But he had no choice. Ryker wrapped a large hand around his neck and pulled him back, forcing him to sit up and accept what he didn't want. Then, against all possible logic, Ryker was also filled sheathed inside him. The pressure from a second cock so deeply lodged inside him rubbed Hiccup's prostate in such a way that it felt amazing and the pain slowly seeped away to be replaced by pleasure.

"That's it, sweetheart. You like that, don't you?" Ryker rumbled, slowly thrusting into the youth.

Hiccup shook his head. It felt good but he didn't like it. He didn't like being used like this. It was like Dagur all over again. It hurt worse the Thor Bonecrusher trying to pound his way through him. There was pleasure and lots of it but the initial pain fueled Hiccup's anger. He tried pulling away but neither man seemed to understand or care that he didn't want this. Ryker simply kissed him, sticking his tongue down his throat , raping his mouth just as his and Viggo's cocks did his ass.

Viggo pulled him back down to him a moment later. The change in position made things better. It no longer felt as if his stomach was being stabbed from the inside and his prostate was being rubbed more vigorously. Pain subsided to pleasure and Hiccup groaned in relief. This, this was okay. Viggo was kissing him, moving from his lips to his chest, taking his focus away from the steady pounding to his insides. There was a hand on his awaken cock, pumping it in time with the brothers thrusts.

"Fuck," he heard Ryker growled behind him, his cock pulsing deep inside Hiccup. His large hands clapped hard on Hiccup's hips as he bucked forward, losing his rhythm. 

It took a moment for Hiccup to realize what was going on. He grasped the headboard in hopes of grounding himself so he could think clearly. "Oh gods!" he cried. Why did this feels so good when it hurt so much only a few short minutes ago?

"Hiccup," Viggo growled in warning but kept thrusting up into the youth.

Hiccup rode them. He was so close...so very close.

Ryker bucked hard and Hiccup gasped as hot cum shot into him. Less that a split second later Viggo did the same. They had both cum in him, breaking the one rule he had made Viggo promise. But he didn't have a chance to think of it as his own orgasm took hold of him. He thrashed between the two as their seed was pumped into him and his in turn sprayed across Viggo's stomach and chest. His mind went blank after that. He fell forward and laid on Viggo as Ryker kept going, not stopping until he was completely empty. By then Hiccup had passed out and no longer knew what was happening to his body.

"He's going to be sore come morning," Ryker mused after he pulled out of the youth. He frowned at the sight of blood and semen dripping from Hiccup's torn opening. It didn't matter how much a person was prepared there would almost always be some tearing when taking two cock at once, especially if the men were almost or more than double the bottom's size.

Viggo hummed softly as he stroked Hiccup's mused hair. "Perhaps, but it will be worth it if he enjoyed it. I want him to know nothing but pleasure from us. The more he has the more likely he is to want to stay." He ran his thumb over Hiccup's bottom lip. "He's accustomed to enjoy numerous lovers. If that is what he needs to stay then I will give him as many as he can handle."

"That's a mistake," Ryker argued as he dressed. "If you want to keep him he should want you and only you. Otherwise he may go off with another. He's young. He may tire of you sooner than you of him."

Viggo glared at his brother. "That won't happen."

Ryker gave a snort. "No? And forcing him to be bedded by a group of men will make things better?" he challenged. "He didn't want this, Viggo. I felt it when I was inside him. He fought it. You had me rape your lover while you were inside him. He couldn't escape."

"No one raped him. He misses his friends. We helped him."

Rolling his eyes, Ryker headed for the door. "Ask him if he appreciated that help in the morning," he said as he left. 

Shame filled Ryker. Fucking Hiccup had felt good, real good, but he knew it was a mistake, one he could not fix. The young man may very well be sleeping with his riders but that didn't mean he wanted more men to sleep with. He should never have let Viggo talk him into this. He should never have let Emma even suggest it. Dagur was his lover, not Hiccup. He sure as hell was not letting Dagur know what he had done. That was one bit of trouble he did not want to have to deal with.

. . .

Viggo held Hiccup to him. He hated Ryker. Hated when he was right. Perhaps he had pushed Hiccup too far.

No, Hiccup was string and resilient. He had proven that many times. He was not afraid of sex or taking multiple lovers. He could handle it. He would thank Viggo for it.

Nonetheless an inkling of guilt filled him. Had he gone too far?


	24. Chapter 24

Finding Balance 24

Hiccup knew something was wrong when he woke up. His body was stiff and backside extremely tender. He was body felt heavy, mind muddled and a headache pounding behind his eyes. A hangover, he knew. It also explained the heaviness. 

He took comfort in the fact he was laying next to Toothless. The dragon was curled protectively around him. That didn't really make sense. He should have been in Viggo's bed, but he was happy that he wasn't. He vaguely remembered the night before. It wasn't much but it was enough to know they'd had sex. Not just them; Ryker had been there too. They screwed him together. They came in him together.

He felt numb at the memory. He should have been angry or sick but just felt numb. 

Pressing his face against Toothless's neck, he took a deep breath and tried to ground himself. He was dressed which meant he was clean which was a good sign. It meant Viggo most likely took the time to clean him before tucking him in bed with Toothless. He wasn't sure how long that had been but it didn't really matter. He had to get up no matter how much his body protested.

Very slowly he untangled himself from Toothless. The dragon hugged him like an oversize plush. It wasn't always easy to escape his friend without promising a morning flight. Once he was out of bed he groaned in pain. His backside hurt, providing his memories, though jumbled, were right. He'd taken two cocks at a time before and it always left him tender afterwards. Not quite this bad though. His legs were wobbly, knees trembling just to hold his weight. He was thankful his prostatic was next to bed. It didn't stop the trembling but at least he could stand.

"You should be in bed," Viggo reprimanded, stepping into the room with new clothing for him.

Hiccup froze where his stood and stared at Viggo. For a moment that was all he could do, stare. The numbness filled him. He could yell or scream or say a word. He felt numb as Viggo approached him with that calm adoring smile that Hiccup had fallen for.

"You must be sore," Viggo continued, laying the clothing on the bed. "I must apologize. Last night didn't go quite as planned. I..."

It happened before Hiccup could even think what he was doing. He slammed his fist into Viggo's jaw hard enough to make the man's head snap back. He didn't say anything, didn't yell or scream but the moment Viggo gathered his wits, Hiccup did it again, harder this time, causing the man to stumble back.

Toothless warbled in question but quickly took a defensive position next to his human.

"Last night you had your brother rape me," Hiccup said, surprised by how calm his voice was. The numbness vanished, replaced by rage. His hands balled into fists at his side, ready to strike a third time.

Viggo wisely kept his distance. "My dear, let me explain."

A hollow laugh escaped Hiccup. "Oh by all means explain why you didn't have the decency to even ask if I wanted a threesome. Explain to me why you did the only thing I begged you not to...why you let Ryker cum in me." Hot tears burned behind his eyes. He felt even more violated now than he ever did when Dagur raped him. Viggo had gain and then broken his trust.

"You were missing your harem, I thought by giving you a second lover that you might not miss them as much," Viggo began.

"And you could be bothered to ask? You just assumed and then decided to share me with your brother? Who, by the way, is married and already sleeping with Dagur? What is wrong with you people?!" He yelled the last bit, unable to believe Ryker would agree to do what he had done.

"Hiccup..." Viggo tried. 

He stood, his hands raised before him in hopes of calming Hiccup down. The youth snarled, sounding very much like a dragon. When Viggo reached for him the boy lashed out, swinging his fists with all his might, yelling curses and acting very unHiccup like. For one so slight of build Hiccup packed a punch and Viggo would not be surprised if he found bruises on his person by the end of the day. It was sheer experience that allowed Viggo to overpower the boy. Hiccup fought like a dragon, if not using his fists then trying to claw at his face with blunt nails or kick him or a mix of all three. His Nightfury bounced around them, trying to help his human but unable help without injuring Hiccup. But in the end Viggo got the upper hand and managed to roll Hiccup under him and seize his wrists, holding them above his head to stop him from throwing punches. He placed most of his weight on his lower half to keep the boy pinned. He couldn't help the tent in his pants. There was something about the way Hiccup fought that was an incredible turn on.

"Get off me!" the youth yelled, bucking against Viggo, either not noticing or not caring about the tent digging into his stomach. "Get off me!"

"I'm sorry," Viggo said, surprising himself. He sincerely felt bad for what he had done. He didn't think it would hurt Hiccup so much. "I never meant to hurt you." 

He inhaled in surprise when a sob tore from Hiccup. The youth closed his eyes, tears shimmering on his lashes. He turned his head away, heaved another large sob, but didn't answer. Viggo leaned down to kiss him but Hiccup made a pained sound, making it obvious whatever they had was over. With a sigh, Viggo let him go and got to his feet.

"You may not believe me but I am sorry, Hiccup. I made a bad judgement, we all do, and this one hurt you," he said, raising a hand toward Toothless he show he was unarmed and had not hurt Hiccup. The dragon gave a growl but went to his rider rather than attack Viggo. "If you would allow me to make it up to you..."

"Leave me alone," Hiccup answered, not looking up. "Don't ever touch me again."

Viggo blinked. That was not what he expected. He had honestly thought the boy would accept his apology. Hiccup didn't move from where lay, looking distraught and broken. Toothless warbled at him but Hiccup didn't answer, didn't touch him. His eyes stayed closed, chest heaved but made no acknowledgement of those around him. It tore into Viggo's heart but he made no move to touch Hiccup again. He didn't know how to fix this, not in a way that would work with Hiccup. So he resorted to what he thought might work and had his servants bring Hiccup the best of everything, books, maps, treasure and gold.

Hiccup and Toothless were gone before the first item arrived.

. . .

The Hunters had a lot that the Berserkers didn't and Dagur couldn't help but awe at it all. He had ditched his Berserkers three taverns back and wandered the city on his own. The people were surprisingly friendly and seemed to recognize he was a visiting chief almost immediately. Dagur liked that. He was given for and drink without having to pay for it and directed toward various entertainment districts. The one he visited now was similar to the dragon pens on many of the islands in the Archipelago. The only difference was that instead of some brave Viking battling a wild dragon it was dragon against dragon. Excitement filled him as he took a front roll seat. Ryker had told him about these but he had never seen one before. That excitement quickly died when a Razorwhip entered the arena from one door and a Gronkle entered from the opposite. His sister and her Razorwhip came to mind. Heather loved Windshear and would hate to see her in such a situation. And that rider, Fishlegs, had a Gronkle that he lived more than life. It felt like their two dragons were now up against each other in a battle that lasted only minutes. The Razorwhip killed the Gronkle with one of its spikes to the other dragons jugular. Dagur felt sick when the Gronkle hit the ground in a puddle of its own blood as the crowd cheered. 

This went on for awhile until Dagur could take it no more. He stood to leave but paused when a new dragon stepped into the arena. The announcer called it a Triple Strike and Dagur could see why. It's tail unwound to reveal it had three tails that rattled before an attacked. The claws were unusual, foreign and from what he could learn came from an exotic region to the east. He wanted to watch but at the same time feared it being killed by one of the other dragons. He gave one last look as it took on the Razorwhip then hurried off. He was not going to tell Hiccup about this place. He'd get killed trying to free the dragons.

His mood turned sour after that. He was growing soft. A few months ago he would have been sitting up there cheering the victor on. Now the mere idea of dragons killing each other for sport made him ill. He was becoming like Hiccup. 

He headed back into the city, debating if he should finally go to the castle, when he spotted Hiccup and Toothless wandering the street. Well Toothless wandering, Hiccup hitching a ride on his back. He would have left them alone if it wasn't for the lost look on Hiccup's face or the dark angry circles under his eyes. It reminded him far too much of the breakdown Hiccup had when Viggo had taken him and the riders back to Berk. Dagur waited a moment, unsure what to do. Soon enough he found himself running after the duo.

"Hic! Hey Hic!" he yelled. He ran up next to Toothless and managed to get the dragon to stop.

Hiccup stared at him blankly before blinking, life seeming to come back to him. "Dagur?"

Dagur nodded. "Yeah. You okay?"

The younger man stared at him then sniffled. It was soft and Dagur thought he imagined it but then Hiccup shook his head. "No."

Whatever was wrong had to be bad. Tears simmered in Hiccup's eyes. He wiped at them then took a deep breath. "I need a sparing partner. Are you up to it?"

Surprised, Dagur nodded. "Okay."

Hiccup mimicked his nod. "Any idea where? Anywhere but the castle."

"Avoiding Viggo?"

"You can say that."

The look on Hiccup's was one Dagur had seen before. He wanted to run but was fighting the urge. Dagur's gut twisted. What did Viggo do to make Hiccup like this. He was going to kill Viggo for it. No one hurt Hiccup. Not even him anymore.

They walked through the city in silence, heading away from the castle and arena until they left round themselves on the outskirts and then eventually in a field where the last of the hay had been freshly cut and rolled. It was dangerous, Hiccup knew being along with Dagur would be, but he had Toothless with him. Dagur wouldn't try anything with Toothless there.

Once they were far enough to not being interupted, Hiccup pulled his fire sword from one saddle bag and his unstrapped his shield. Then he moved away from Toothless and took a defensive stance.

Dagur watched him but made no move for a weapon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. 

Hiccup frowned at him. "Yes."

Dagur pursed his lips. "I'm not going to attack you. If you want to spare you're going to have to attack."

Hiccup's stance dropped. "What?"

"I'll spare but I'm not attacking you."

A look of confusion filled Hiccup. He was used to being on the defensive. He never really fought offensively. Even when he sparred with Astrid or his friends. He glanced at Toothless and shrugged. Then, taking a deep breath, he charged Dagur with his sword raised and a battle cry. It didn't go as planned. Dagur sidestepped and slapped the sword out of his as if it was a toy. He made no other move. Hiccup blinked for a moment, frowned then tried again, using his shield this time. Again Dagur sidestepped but he stuck out his foot and tripped him. Hiccup stumbled to his knees.

"Whatever Viggo did couldn't have angered you that much," Dagur noted calmly. "You're clumsier than you were with a kid. Can't be the fake leg, you got before after getting that. So what? The floor play got really bad? Did he decide to play Hide the Dragon Eye somewhere tight and dark?"

It was a taunt, just to rile Hiccup up enough to get him to actually attack. It may have worked too well. Hiccup snarled and launched himself at Dagur, first hitting him with the shield then punching him with more force than Dagur expected. But there was no real focus just blind anger. Dagur overpowered him quickly.

He held Hiccup from behind and waited for him to calm down. "Okay, now you're angry. Let's try focusing it. You can't attack someone simply because you're mad. You need to focus on your goal. Are you trying to disarm me, overthrow me, knock me out, or kill me? Once you know your goal then you need to find your opponent's weakness and go for it while also protecting yourself."

Hiccup took several deep breaths before nodding.

"Sorry about the Hide the Dragon Eye comment."

"It's okay," Hiccup mumbled. He didn't like Dagur holding him like this. It felt too intimate but it was better than Viggo right now.

"Want to try again?" Dagur asked, loosening his grip but not letting Hiccup go just yet. There was too much anger radiating from him, and if anyone knew how damaging that was it was Dagur.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered. He waited until Dagur let him go then stepped away and caught his breath. 

They continued sparring for another half hour but no matter how much he tried Hiccup couldn't get the upper hand. With Viggo he had the element of surprise but with Dagur he didn't. They had been enemies a long time and friendship was not easy, plus Dagur was the one that wanted Hiccup on the offensive so was ready for him and knew how to block, even when Hiccup used his prosthetic; although it did leave a few satisfying bruises that made the elder male cringe a little in pain.

"I wrote a letter to Stoick," Dagur suddenly announced, catching Hiccup off guard.

The younger male raised a brow as he threw another punch that Dagur blocked. "Why?"

"I wanted to tell him everything...you know, about what I did when we were kids. How I used to...hurt you."

Hiccup stepped back and stared at him in shock. "What?"

Dagur shrugged. "I want a clean slate, Hiccup. I thought by confessing what I did to your father that maybe I'll finally get that."

"By being slaughtered by Stoick the Vast!" Hiccup yelled, unable to believe his ears. "Are you insane? There's a reason I never told anyone about it. My Dad is not the type to simply throw a...a..." He couldn't say rapist without breaking down right now. "Good Gods, Dagur when did you send it to him?"

"Almost a week ago. Maybe longer." The Berserker looked confused.

Hiccup quickly calculated the flight time from the ship to Berk and then Berk to the Hunter Island. "Oh my gods. Dagur, he's probably already on his way here. He's going to kill you."

Dagur shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

"You're insane!"

"We established that years okay. It's okay. He may be your father but you're the victim. You're the one that gets to decide the punishment. If it's death than I accept it." 

Dagur was far too calm for Hiccup's liking. He could very well die in the next few days and he was totally alright with that.

"You're an idiot!" Hiccup yelled, jumping right back into sparring. He landed a few good hits but now his mind was working overtime. He didn't want Dagur killed. Right now he was the only friend aside from Toothless that Hiccup had. Yes, he deserved punishment but not death if he had truly changed. Hiccup wasn't sure if he had but he wasn't afraid of Dagur anymore. He didn't know what he felt anymore.

"Enough," a voice boomed, causing Hiccup to freeze and Dagur to grin happily.

Very slowly, Hiccup turned to see Ryker watching them with his large arms folded across his wide chest. Hiccup's brows furrowed as his took note of just how much larger Ryker was to Dagur and even Viggo. How did he take two men the night before? He unconsciously stepped back as Ryker neared them.

"Dagur, I'd like to talk to Hiccup in private," he told the Berserker, his gaze flicking to his lover.

Hiccup expected there that to be an order but the look Ryker gave Dagur was soft and full of emotion. Not love but something Hiccup suspected was close. It made Hiccup angry to think that Ryker not only cheated on his wife but Dagur as well by taking advantage of him while he was intoxicated. His hands curled into fists. The only calming factor was Toothless who rubbed against him upon seeing his sudden anxiety.

Dagur chuckled but wasn't put off by Ryker's request as much as he once would have. "Careful with him, he's in bit of a mood."

Ryker nodded. "Aye, I know."

"Wait, I want Dagur to stay," Hiccup blurted out, afraid to be alone with Ryker. He could very well have dragon root tipped darts or just about anything to take out Toothless and then he'd be alone with the brute and.

Ryker instantly understood and seemed to deflate a little. "You need an opponent that is willing to fight back and not just sidestep and knock your weapons from your hands. "

"How long have you been watching?" Dagur demanded.

"Long enough," Ryker answered. He turned back to Hiccup. "You're mad and frustrated and need to fight. I'm willing to fight you and I'm not afraid to hurt you if that's what you need."

"I didn't agree to this," Dagur objected.

"Not your decision."

Hiccup stared at Ryker for a long time. He was mad. He was pissed off. How dare Ryker join Viggo and rape him? How dare they think it was okay to tag team him without his consent? Had Viggo asked if he would take both brothers he might have considered it. He might have willingly let both of them fuck him if he had been given the opportunity to decide for himself. He may have yes, he may have said no. He didn't know what he would have decided because that choice was taken away from him. Hiccup was all for experimenting and trying new stuff. He been in threesome and foursomes before. He didn't always like it but there were times when it went really well and he felt good afterwards, but it had always been his choice if he wanted to be part of that. Viggo and Ryker had taken that choice away from him. They had raped him.

"Dagur, I'll meet up with you later," he suddenly said, not letting his mind delve into the last person who had stripped him of his choices evwn if it had been years ago.

"Hic..." Dagur begun.

Maybe he saw the anger in Hiccup's face or maybe he realized something wasn't right between Hiccup and Ryker.

"Dagur, please," Hiccup all but begged.

Dagur's eyes widened. He hesitated only a moment more before nodding. He glanced at Ryker, worried his lower lips then headed back to the city with no more argument.

Ryker waited until he was far out of earshot before talking. "You have every right to be angry," he told Hiccup only to be startled by a shield being thrown at his head. He just managed to duck from it before Hiccup swung his fist but he reacted quickly, grabbed Hiccup's fist and spun him around so his back was pressed to Ryker's front and his arms were pinned.

Toothless gave a growl but Ryker raised one hand calmly toward him.

"You have every right to be mad right now," he repeated in the youth's ear. The boy struggled against him, fear rocketing through his entire body. Ryker could feel it, smell it. It was intoxicating. Such fear was what allowed him to capture and control dragons. But he didn't want to control Hiccup, just calm him down. "You can even hate me. What I did last night was inexcusable. I should have known better. And for that I'm sorry."

"You could have asked," Hiccup breathed, his anger still drumming through him.

Ryker nodded, his hold still tight but not bruising. "Would you have said yes?"

"I don't know! Maybe? I wasn't given a choice. You just...you just did it. You fucked me at same time Viggo was."

"I know. Are you hurt?"

Hiccup swung his head back and smashed it into Ryker's jaw, surprising the much larger man enough that his hold broke. Hiccup ducked out of his arms, twisted and kicked him in the ribs. "That's not the point!" he yelled. "You betrayed my trust! You used me! You and Viggo didn't stop to think for even a moment if I wanted a threesome or if I was even willing to have sex with you!" 

He punched Ryker again but this time the man blocked. He didn't retaliate, just let Hiccup hit and punch him with all his might until the boy exhausted himself. After fighting Viggo, sparing with Dagur, and finally being able to release his rage on Ryker, Hiccup was tired and mentally and physically drained. He sank to the freshly cut hay. He didn't say anything at first. He sat there dejected and didn't acknowledge Toothless when the dragon came to check on him.

Ryker sat next to him in a way that seemed strangely fatherly after what had happened the night before. "There's no excuse for what I did," the man said honestly. "I allowed myself to believe Viggo when he said you were missing your friends and a three way would make you feel better. And you're right, I should have asked your permission rather than let you get drunk."

"Then why did you do it? Why did he do it?"

Ryker was silent for a long time. He stared off toward the city with a small frown. "Because I think he honestly believed that was what you wanted. And I believed him. Right up until I was inside you."

"Why did you pull out?"

The man sighed and had the decency to look embarrassed. "To be honest, at first I could. You clamped down so hard I thought Viggo and I may be permanently attached to you. I've never had anything take such a strangle hold on me before. It hurt. When you finally loosened up I lost control. I couldn't think past that tightness and..." He shook his head. "I didn't even think about it, I just came."

"Did Viggo tell you about my one rule?"

"Yes, but that instant neither of us could have stopped ourselves."

Hiccup took a deep breath and pulled his knees to his chest, wondering if maybe he had overreacted.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I never meant to hurt you," Ryker apologized. "I've never seen Viggo so happy with anyone before. You've brought out a side of him that I like seeing. You're good for him. Don't let one stupid mistake destroy that."

The youth swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Now he felt bad. He may have destroyed his relationship with Viggo by lashing out instead of hearing the man out. He hugged his knees. He missed his friends. Their relationship wasn't so confusing. They listened...usually. If he was home he'd have someone to hold him and make him feel better.

"Give him another chance," Ryker insisted. "I'm sure he'll do whatever you ask to make up for this. As will I."

"What about Dagur?"

Ryker tilted his head, curious. "Nothing has changed with Dagur."

Hiccup was about to tell him that his father was on the way but decided against it. Until he knew where exactly he stood with Viggo it was best not to alert anyone to Stoick's impending arrival. There was going to be enough chaos as is with Dagur. If his father learned about Hiccup's relationship with Viggo and the possible rape - he didn't know what to call it now - all Hel would break loose.

The sound of a horn blowing caught them both off guard. Hiccup gave a start and stood, looking out toward the sea. His father could be there already. Did Dagur screw up on when he sent the letter?

Next to him Ryker sniffed the air. "Fire," he said simply, but there was no smoke from the village. He looked toward the forest. In the distance smoke could be spotted over the tree line. "How the Hel is there a fire a mile in the woods?" he wondered out loud. 

People were running out of the city with buckets of water and into the forest to deal with the fire. Hiccup watched them with growing worry.

"You need to attack it from the air. What about the dragons in town?" he asked as he mounted Toothless.

Ryker had begun following his people. "Their wings are clipped. They can't fly."

"Are you serious? You clipped their wings?" He would have yelled some more but the smoke was getting thicker. "Are there any dragons on the island that don't have their wings clipped?"

"Just the ones in the arena and being prepared for the next auction." Ryker answered. "But you're not having them."

That pissed Hiccup off. He wasn't trying to steal them...although he would rescue them. "Do you think they want their home burning as well?"

The look Ryker gave him was full of distrust even after all they had been through. He looked toward the smoke then back at Hiccup. "The fire is not large enough to warrant the use of dragons," he said. Then he ran off after his people.

Hiccup looked after him then up at the billowing black smoke. This was his chance to prove dragons were more than simple animals. But at the same time freeing the dragons could lead to war...if his father's unexpected visit didn't to it first. Hiccup was conflicted. He needed to see the situation first hand to make up his mind. Either way he was going to free those dragons by the end of the day whether Ryker liked it or not.


	25. Chapter 25

Finding Balance 25

The fire spread quickly. Krogan had taken dry straw and spread a trail as far from a water source as possible. The Hunters would have to buck water from the sea or closest river over a mile away. The city itself was almost two miles from the heart of the fire. Krogan watched from a safe distance as men and women rushed to deal with the flames, dragging buckets or with dragons and horses pulking water carts. He grinned at their efforts but it was no use. He kept a torch close by and simply started another and another until the entire northern part of the first was in flames. No one noticed him. They were all too busy trying to control the fire, but he noted every new face, searching for his prey but the boy was not on the ground, he was in the air with his Nightfury. A frown tugged at Krogan's lips. He knew the boy would rush to help, Johann had said as much, but he had underestimated just how much the boy and his dragon were connected. He had to somehow separate them.

Thankfully, even with the Nightfury hauling large drums of water, the fire was quickly growing out of control and the Hunters were being forced back. Krogan simply had to bide his time and he would have what Johann desired.

. . .

"Ryker!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless flew away from the billowing smoke. The wind had changed directions making it hard to see or breath.

The Hunter was yelling orders to his people as they raced to the nearest water source. At this rate the fire would consume most of the forest before sunset.

"Ryker!" he yelled again.

The man shot him a glare. "Get more water!"

"We need the dragons!" Hiccup urged.

"We need water!" The man snarled angrily.

"The dragons can bring water."

Ryker was having none of it. "They'll bolt the moment they're free."

"No, they won't," Hiccup insisted. "Trust me."

He didn't wait for Ryker's answer. They needed more water either way. Toothless turned to fly back toward the city, aiming toward what Hiccup assumed were the dragon pens instead of the town square.

Ryker watched in surprise for a moment, then annoyance. "You damn well better not..." Anger hit him along with realization. "Fuck!" He left his cousin Lars in charge and ran after after the boy and dragon.

He groaned inwardly as the Nightfury swooped toward the dragon arena where most of the dragons were kept and cared for until auction or used for the fighting pen. There was a large hatchery underneath. If Hiccup found it then they could loose all their dragons. Ryker didn't want to have to kill Hiccup, or throw him in a cell but he would if he had to. Emma might yet get her wish and Hiccup would become a thrall.

Those thoughts were fleeting as he reached the arena. He glanced back towards the forest. The fire was raging out of control and was getting closer and closer as new fires broke out . He stumbled to a stop. At this rate the fires will reach the fields and the hay was cut the ground was dry. It wouldn't take long for spark or small flame to make it to the farms and then the city. He was torn. He should be with his people helping, maybe ordering the creation of a trench or the cutting of trees in hopes of keeping the fire from going further. It was a long shot but he needed to do something, anything to stop it.

He looked back toward the pens. Maybe...just maybe Hiccup could control the dragons and save them all. At this point it was worth a try. He had seen how Hiccup was with dragons. He had heard of Dragon Whisperers before and only ever witness one before Hiccup who had nearly destroyed the Hunter fleet singlehandedly. It gave Ryker a sense of respect for Hiccup and made him regret his actions from the night before all the more. He should not have tried twisted the blame on the boy. If they survived this he would find some way to make it up to him...provided the kid did not free all the dragons and brought back the ones if burrowed. If not...he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

He wasn't surprised when he reached the pens to find Hiccup throwing locks and opening barred doors. But this wasn't like on the ships, simply because the doors were open did not mean they would immediately rush to freedom. Many coward in their pens, too afraid to move even when Hiccup spoke softly in hopes of coaxing them out.

"It's alright...it's alright," Hiccup said soothingly as he entered one cell with his hands risen in a peaceful gesture. "We just need a little help."

"Get out if there, Haddock," Ryker said sternly.

Toothless growled at him and he sneered back. He was not taking attitude from a dragon. Any dragon.

"Ryker, I told you, they can help," Hiccup objected, shooting him a glare.

"Aye, and I told you to get out if that cell."

The boy stepped and glared at him. "I'm trying to help."

Ryker nodded and grabbed a larger lever on the right hand wall. "Stand back." He yanked the lever down hard. There was a cranking sound and something in the distance hit the ground with a thud. Then the ceiling split in two.

Hiccup stepped back in surprise as the ceiling opened up to the arena above and sunlight poured inside as did the smell of smoke.

"I hope you can control them," Ryker told him as the youth mounted his dragon. "If we lose even one Viggo will have our heads."

Hiccup gave a curt nod. "I'll deal with Viggo, you worry about your people."

Ryker hesitated a moment then nodded as well. "Good luck," he whispered as the Nightfury tool flight. A moment later the curious and frightened dragons followed. Something told him he'd be lucky if he saw even one after all this and oddly enough he no longer cared.

. . .

The moment Dagur had noticed the fire he ordered his Berserkers to help battle it. They formed a chain from the river through the forest to Hunters, passing bucket back and forth as fast as they could. The chained positions depending on how the fire moved. It was a long trek from the heart of the fire to the river and men ran back and forth several meters to deliver water to the next man in line. It was tiring work but the fastest way to get water. Unfortunately it was doing little good. New fires would break out making it near impossible to control. At this rate they were going to be boxed in with no way back to the city. Which meant the fire was man made and deliberate. Dagur knew a little about forest fires and they normally didn't jump like this. This was designed to kill, although who and why he could not be certain. It was unlikely the Grimborns would threaten their own people, but they likely had enemies would would.

"Fall back!" he yelled as the flames drew closer. It didn't seem to matter how much water they bucketed, they couldn't get the fire under control.

Savage echoed his command to everyone around, indicating for everyone to head to the river. It was the only safe way around the fire and to the village. If they could soak the fields they may be able to keep the fire from hitting the city.

Dagur waited as men and women ran into the cold water. It wasn't very deep but it would have to do. Just as the last group was about to jump in the sky seemed to open up and it began to pour in the middle of a bright sunny day. Caught off guard, Dagur looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless upended a huge water trough over the flames closest to the firefighters. Dagur never felt such relief at seeing his littler brother. What was more shocking was when dozens up in dozens of seemingly wild dragons did the same. Even more dragons appeared, those that had their wings clipped, storming through the forest and knocking down trees and stomping out low flames as their flying brothern dove toward the river to fill up throughs and douse more flames. 

Dagur watched in awe, as did everyone around them. Inspired to help from the air as well, Dagur cautiously moved toward the Triple Strike he had seen at the arena. He kept his hands raised and his voice calm and soothing. This particular dragon didn't have claws like the others and seemed to have difficulty gripping the trough he had been carrying, making it next to impossible for him to do a dive by fill up. It watched Dagur with curiosity, its tail rattling in warning. Dagur kept one hand up as he knocked the trough on its side to fill with water then righted it.

"Hey, big boy," he said gently. "See? Only here to help. Can we be friends? I can fill the trough and you can dump it?"

The dragon studied him for a moment then snatched the trough and flew off. A minute later it was back so Dagur filled the trough again. And again. And again. He helped and dragon that needed to fill a trough and soon the other Berserkers and even Hunters were helping, but the Triple Strike kept returning to Dagur and it gave the young man a thrill to know a dragon coukd trust him so much. It was long before the fire was under control but there was still a considerable amount to battle before it was out. And while that was forefront on Dagur's mind, he found he had also won a small victory for himself when the Triple Strike allowed him to touch it, and then, eventually, mount its back to help find hot spots from the air. It was the great thrill he ever had, flying a dragon of his own for the first time.

. . .

The fire wasn't completely out but it was no longer heading toward the city. Hiccup found a little relief from that but he was also surprised when he didn't see Viggo fighting next to his people to put out the flames. It angered Hiccup knowing Viggo wasn't there. He was a chief. It was his duty to protect his people. Toothless landed next to Ryker, who seemed to have befriended a grey and red Rumblehorn much like Stoick the Vast's.

"Where's Viggo?" he demanded, ready to give his now ex lover a piece of his mind.

Ryker looked away from where the Rumberhorn was ripping up burnt trees. "He probably hasn't come back yet," he said, as if not surprised his brother was missing in action. And then it seemed to hit him and he looked off into the distance. "He took his steed and went for a ride shortly after talking to you. He must still be out there. The fire closed down the main trail."

For one brief moment Hiccup allowed himself to think that maybe the fire was started by Viggo, but that seemed unlikely. He may be mad at Hiccup but he wouldn't risk his own people...would he? It was highly unlikely and Hiccup hated himself the moment he thought it. His own anger at Viggo was clouding his mind. 

"What's on the other side of the forest?" he asked instead.

"It goes for miles. There's another village half a day's ride but Viggo wouldn't heading there. I think he just needs to clear his head and think things out," the older man answered. He took a deep breath. "Look, Hiccup. Last night wasn't your fault. We should have known better. I should have known better. We were fools and..."

Hiccup looked away. "I'll take it up with him."

"None of this was your fault. Just because it felt good doesn't mean it was right. I'm sorry."

The youth sighed. It was probably the best apology he was likely to get. At least Ryker fidn't try blaming part of it on him again. He was tired of people passing the blame onto him for their own stupidity and obscene behaviour.

"Thank you," he said, feeling a little better but not quite at the point of forgiving anyone just yet. Ryker's repentance could be due to how close death had come to his people. Who knew how things would be afterwards.

"Sorry for what?" Dagur asked, surprising them both when he arrived on the back of the Triple Strike.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of Dagur riding a dragon. "How..."

Dagur gave him a big grin. "We came to an understanding. Neither of us like wild fires."

A laugh filled Hiccup. He never ever would have expected Dagur to befriend and fly a dragon on his own. He normally didn't have the patience required to tame a dragon. "I can't believe it!"

Dagur shrugged. "I can't let you and Heather have all the fun, now can I?" 

"I guess not," the younger man agreed. "Can you guys handle to rest of the fire here? Make sure it won't continue toward the city while I search for Viggo? He's out there somewhere." He gestured toward where the fire was still burning strong. 

"As soon as we secure this section we're meet you out there," Ryker told him. "Dagur, keep the dragons dumping water along the boarder and fields. I don't want even one spark escaping. There we'll follow the fire and get the rest out. Viggo's smart enough not to engage the fire on the other side. He'll head to the river to be safe." He gave Hiccup a nod, his directions clear. Follow the river and he'll find Viggo. 

. . .

Viggo was enraged. He had only left the castle a few hours ago and some fool had set the forest on fire. Worse, he was trapped on the other side. He had immediately directed his stallion toward the river. 

Shadow was a beautiful steed, thick in body and powerful. It had felt like ages since they last rode together. He had hoped to take Hiccup out with him. To show him what riding a horse was like and then make love to him out in the wilderness. He had had high hopes that Ryker had been wrong and Hiccup would have been happy about the night before. He never expected such rage from the boy. All he wanted was to make Hiccup forget about his harem for just one night. He had been a fool to think having Ryker join them would have done the trick. Perhaps someone else, a thrall closer to his friends's builds. But that hadn't been the only issue. Hiccup had been insistent that no one cum inside him and Viggo had failed to inform Ryker of that. But it had felt so good releasing inside the youth. It had been as if he had finally claimed Hiccup as his own, even if he had shared Hiccup just that once. He had allowed his own wants and needs to come before that of Hiccup and may have very well lost him forever.

It was those thoughts that had distracted him from the fire until Shadow reared up and the smell of smoke invaded Viggo's nose. Had he been himself and not fusing over what had happened, he would have noticed the smoke on the breeze much sooner and been able the make it back to the city before it overtook the road. Instead he was forced to go through the dense woods on foot, holding Shadow's reins to keep the horse from dashing off in fright as they headed in the general direction of the river. The ground was dry, twigs brittle and leaves crunching under his boots, primed to go up in flames from the smallest spark. 

The fire spread quickly and Viggo had to change direction twice as their path was cut off by new flames. Relief came it the most unusual way.

Water was suddenly dumped over the flames before him from overhead. Not rain but from overturn trough clenched in the claws of an all too familar Nightfury.

"Ah...Toothless, your timing is impeccable," he exclaimed as the dragon landed before him. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, my friend."

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, slipping off his dragon and hurrying to Viggo. His anger was momentarily forgotten as he looked Viggo over. Then he stared at the horse in surprise, having only seen drawing of them before.

"I'm fine, my dear Hiccup. Although I am generally grateful that you and Toothless came to our rescue," he said, meaning every word. He wad happy Hiccup came for him for many reasons, not just to save his life but also because the boy had not runaway and gone back home.

Hiccup didn't meet his gaze. "Yeah, well I wasn't about to leave you out here and be burned to death."

Very carefully, Viggo took his chin and made him meet his gaze. "Thank you, my sweet." He searched Hiccup's gaze, seeing the hurt and distrust. "I should never have broken your trust in me. I should have been a much better lover and not let jealousy cloud my mind. Can you forgive me? Can we try again?"

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "Viggo, this isn't the time. There's a fire raging all around us. We have the north under control. It won't touch the city but..."

"This is the perfect time," Viggo insisted.

Alright, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was the do now or die that pushed Viggo to insure Hiccup's forgiveness but he was desperate for it even under the calm persona he portrayed. His heart ached with the need to know he hadn't ruined everything by his foolishness. It was his mistake, his alone to bear the blame, but he needed to know he hadn't lost Hiccup because of it.

"Please, my love. My only intent was to give you the ultimate pleasure. I should have asked your permission rather than let you get drunk. For that I will always be sorry. Tell me what to do to make this better and I will do it," he pleaded. He cupped Hiccup's cheek and drew him close.

Hiccup searched his dark gaze, unsure what to say or how to feel. "Anything?"

"Name it."

"Then free all..." His eyes widened in sudden pain as something stabbed him in the side of his neck. He raised a hand to it but his vision blurred and balance began to give. "drag..." he managed before slumping forward against Viggo.

"What in Helheim..." Viggo began only for Toothless to begin snarling. A moment later the dragon fell as well, numerous darts sticking all over his hide. Viggo pulled the dart from Hiccup's neck but had no chance of defending himself. He found himself stumbling a moment later as he too was hit. He had enough mind to try and protect Hiccup as they fell to the ground.

"Hello, Grimborn," a rich deep voice greeted him as a tall man immerged from the forest. "So nice of you to cushion his fall for me. My client wants him unharmed."

"Krogan..." Viggo breathed, fighting to stay concsious.

The taller man chuckled as he bent to pick Hiccup up. "Not much to look at, but I guess your more interested in other parts of his body. Cute though, in that gangly, pale sort of way."

"Get your hands off him," Viggo growled, fighting a losing battle to get to his hands and knees.

Krogan simply laughed at him. "Shame, could have made a small fortune on the Nightfury, too. I suppose the Dragon Whisperer will have to do. Don't look so alarmed, Grimborn. You could have done the right thing and brought him to Drago yourself. I'll be sure to inform him that the boy is already a trained concubine. May even take a turn with him myself."

"No!" Viggo yelped as he was kicked in the temple. Blackness clouded the edges of his vision but it didn't stop him. He rolled onto his hands and knees, fighting the drug coursing through his body. He reached out for Krogan, desperate to save Hiccup. "No..." 

A second blow to the head knocked him unconscious. He slumped on the ground, not far from Toothless, the fire raging ever closer.

Krogan grasped Shadow's reins and threw Hiccup's limp body over the horse. He swung up next, a hand on the boy's back to keep him from sliding off.

"Thanks for the horse, Grimborn," Krogan purred, kicking the horse's ribs to get it moving. "And don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of your little trull before Drago breaks him."


	26. Chapter 26

Finding Balance 26

The fields were soaked and all trees posing a possible threat torn from the ground and soaked as well. It was unlikely the fire would get any closer to the city. But it still raged to the south and had begun to grow again. Dagur stared off toward it. Hiccup and Toothless had been gone nearly an hour. An hour too long. Anything could happen in an hour. The dragons were moving slowly in that direction but even with them able to fly overhead it was long and hard work and the dragons, both on the ground and in the air, were tiring just as their human counterparts were.

Dagur wiped the sweat from his brow, thankful he was jot wearing his armor. He was pretty sure he'd be roasting alive if he was.

"Okay, bud, we have to keep pushing forward," he told the Triple Strike, rubbing the crest on his head. The dragon grumbled in response, not at all happy with how things were progressing. "I know, I'm tired, too, but we can't stop until the fire is out and Hiccup and Toothless are back safe. Just hold in there, okay?"

How long they could hold out was another question.

Below them, Ryker was checking for hot spot and directing his men and the ground dragons to douse them with whatever water was available. It was a smoky singed mess but necessary to do before go further into the forest. The last thing they wanted was to be trapped in the middle of an inferno again.

"Need a hand?" a familiar commanding voice called, jerking Dagur's attention away from the fire. His eyes widened as he turned and he both cursed himself and thanked the gods when he spotted the Dragon Riders, lead by Stoick the Vast, swooping down and taking troughs from tired dragons and fire fighters.

"Stoick!" Dagur called, feeling oddly giddy at seeing Hiccup's father.

The large man frowned at him. "You and I will talk later. Where's Hiccup?" The question was directed at Ryker.

The bald man waved toward the south. "He went after Viggo. If they're smart they would have kept going south until they found shelter."

Stoick stared off in that direction then gave a curt nod. "Riders, help put out the flames. I'll find Hiccup and Viggo."

"I'll come with you," Dagur quickly offered.

The elder chief glared at him. "Stay and help the others," he ordered.

Normally Dagur would have argued at being talked down to but this time he simply nodded. He had told Stoick everything in his letter and now was not the time to push his buttons. His shoulders fell as he watched Stoick fly off on his Rumblehorn. He hoped Hiccup was safe.

. . .

Viggo awoke to extreme heat closing in on his left side. His body felt numb and tingling all at once and unbearably heavy. It took all his will power just to move his fingers and open his eyes. What he saw when he did was the stuff of nightmares. Fire raged all around him, licking at the brush all around him and closing in fast. There was less than a foot from where his head rested and the closest flame. The heat prickled along his skin causing sweat to drip into his eyes. He tried pushing himself away from it but his arms would budge at first. When they did it was only to roll him slightly away from it before accidently rocking back toward it. His body jerked as the heat and fire grew closer and his left arm shot out to catch him from falling into the flames all together. It had the unfortunate result of burning the flesh along that arm. Searing pain shot up it and Viggo jerked his hand away. 

He had to get up. He had to move before the fire consumed him. The drug was making him slow and weak. He dug his feet into the ground as best he could to push himself away from the approaching flames and toward Toothless. The dragon was still unconscious but the way his frills and tail were moving was as if he was slowing waking. The fire was still far enough away from him to keep him safe but it would be for much longer. They needed to get to the water if there was a hope of survival for either of them.

"Toothless," he called his voice hoarse and dry. It barely came out as a whisper.

The flames kept getting closer, the heat unbearable. Somewhere in the distance a tree groaned and cracked before falling. Another did the same a little closer. 

"Toothless! Toothless, wake up!" he began yelling, panic surging through him. This was not the way he planned to die. He was not going to die alone in some forest consumed by fire. Not yet at least.

The dragon began to stir. He shook his mighty head and stretched his wings but he was still slower than usual, the drug still effecting him as it was Viggo.

Flames jumped even closer as it took hold of dry grass all to close to Viggo's face. He slapped at it with his already burnt hand, hoping to put it out so he could reach the dragon. But it was impossible and spread the fire more. There a creaking sound near by and Viggo heart skipped a beat in fear. That was too close, far too close. He tried to drag himself to Toothless faster. They had to get to river. They had too...

He screamed in agony as a tree fell on him. It was huge, it was relatively thin compared to most of the trees and not exceptionally heavy. But it was old and rotted and burning like hellfire. It pinned Viggo to the groaned as it seared his flesh.

Viggo's scream was what shook Toothless awake faster than anything. He looked at the Hunter in surprise before blasting the tree off him. The man lay on the ground, barely conscious, his whole left side burnt and blistering. Toothless stared at him in shock then looked about for Hiccup. When he couldn't find his human he approached Viggo cautiously. The man stared back at him silently, agony etched over his face and eyes. He reached to Toothless and Toothless bent low next to him.

How Viggo managed to drag himself onto Toothless back in such a state was a display in sheer willpower. He slid onto the saddle, grasped the handle with all his might, then fainted. He could give Toothless no direction but Toothless needed none. He smelt the water, heard the running river, and raced toward it, careful of his cargo.

Once he reached the river he began running at full speed back toward the city. He couldn't smell Hiccup through the smoke. It was all consuming and Toothless happy that the river wasn't too deep. It was wide enough that he was able to go a dozen feet from the shoreline before the water reached his belly. He would go deeper but it would be no good for running. He needed to keep himself and Viggo wet but also had to reach help quickly. He didn't how long the man would survive with his injuries if not treated soon. Viggo was already going into shock. His body shook against Toothless's back. So Toothless ran as fast as he dared.

He could have sworn he heard someone shouting his name. It wasn't Hiccup, he knew, but the voice was unmistably familar. Normally he would stop and listen. It was commanding and yelling for him to stop but Toothless would stop. The human on his back was dying and needed help. That help was in the city, most likely in the castle. The further he ran the more voices called to him until someone suddenly got in his way just as he was approaching the burnt out section the Hunters and wild dragons had cleared.

"Whoa!" Ryker yelled, his hands risen as Toothless raced toward him. The man had darted into the river the moment he spotted Toothless racing toward the clearing with a limp form on his back, running not flying.

Toothless warbled in concern and turned to look at his burden. Ryker understood and slowly moved around to see the body, expecting to find Hiccup. The man inhaled sharply at finding his brother, burned and just barely clinging to life.

"Viggo!" he breathed in shock.

Stoick and the riders landed close by. The Hooligan chief quickly dismounted, having believed his son had been injured. He came to a stop next to Toothless and checked the dragon over quickly. "Where's Hiccup?"

The Nightfury whined in distress.

"Kro...gan..." Viggo moaned, his voice just above a whisper. Ryker carefully lifted him off Toothless with Dagur's help as Hunters hurriedly brought over a makeshift gruney. "Krogan took him."

"Krogan? Who's Krogan?" Stoick demanded but Viggo had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Get wet clothes and someone find the healer!" Ryker ordered. 

He knelt next to his brother and began ripped off still smoking fabric, revealing charred and blistered flesh. But nothing was as bad as the side of Viggo's face and arm. It was charred to a sickening black and still blistering from the heat. His left arm was nearly as bad, the wrist obviously broken and hand almost claw like from being severely brunt. Cool wet clothes were quickly administered over the burns. It gave Viggo some relief and soon he was no longer moaning in pain but in a more peaceful slumber. Two men grabbed either side of the gruney and carried him off. Ryker stayed with him until he was certain the healer would see his brother immediately.

Dagur watched in silence before glancing back the way Toothless had come. Where was Hiccup? Why wasn't he with Toothless? And who was this Krogan guy? Why would he take Hiccup. His stomach churning with worry, he left Stoick and the riders while they tended to Toothless. Toothless wouldn't be able to tell them where Hiccup was. That meant he had to go out and find his brother himself.

. . .

Hiccup began struggling the moment he woke up. He had woken up on a strange boat with a masked man leaning over him. His first instinct was to kick the man as hard as possible in hopes of knocking him overboard or maybe make him bang his head hard enough to knock him out. Hiccuo wasn't a fool. He knew whoever the man was he had been the one to knock him out and most likely done the same to Toothless and Viggo. He was certain of that. The surprise and sudden fear Viggo had displayed just before Hiccup fainted was genuine. This wasn't Viggo's doing.

"A feisty one," the masked man purred, seeming undaunted by Hiccup's struggles. He stepped back as Hiccup got to his feet.

"Who are you?" the youth demanded, his chest heaving with a mix of fear and adrenalin. 

The man didn't answer and instead sized him up which made Hiccup even more fearful. He stepped back and reached behind him, hoping to find something to use as a weapon before realizing he still had his fire sword hidden in the lower pocket of his vest. The Dragon Eye, which he stole from Viggo chamber after their earlier fight, was hidden at the small of his back along with all the lenses. It had been a risky move and considering Viggo relief at seeing Hiccup not so long ago and the apology he had given, the Hunter chief likely had no clue he had them. Neither did the mask man.

He reached for his sword and pressed the small button on the side. The blade sprung from the hilt, already coated in Monstrous Nightmare gel, and lit up.

"Hmm...ingenious weapon. You are clever," the masked man purred. "I suspect such skills may come in handy to your new master."

Hiccup growled at that. "I'm not a thrall," he sneered. This was the second time someone had made such a claim.

"Not yet," the man agreed. Then, as if out of nowhere, a chain was flung toward Hiccup. It wrapped around the sword before yanking it out of Hiccup's hand to land before the man's feet.

"No!" Hiccup cried out in surprise as the man stepped onto the sword while it still burned brightly and snapped the blade from the hilt. It had been made from Gronkle Iron but due to the design and ability to slip into the hilt, it wasn't as soon as a normal sword where it was joined. Hiccup stared at it in sorrow.

"A magnificent creation," the man purred, picking up both sections. "I am certain such a weapon would come in handy for our army."

"I won't create anything for your army," Hiccup spat. He ste0ed further away from the man. Maybe if he dive over the side of the boat he could swim to shore. They were very far from the mainland. He could see it clearly. He could also still see the forest fire raging in the setting sun. 

He cried out as the chain suddenly wrapped around his neck. He reached for it, hoping to pull it off but he was suddenly yanked off his feet and hit the deck hard.

"You're spirited. I like that," the man purred, kneeling next to Hiccup. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you for our master."

"Yeah, bet he's a real great guy," Hiccup snapped back. He pulled at the chain but it was tight, not enough to cut off his breathing completely but enough that it made drawing a full breath painful. He felt lightheaded and weighed down all at once. "Gives out all sorts of benefit packages. Must really like you...sending you all by yourself into Hunter territory to fetch a one legged kid. Do you like being his dog?"

It was supposed to piss the guy off, maybe make up screw up so Hiccup could get the upper hand but it had the opposite effect. The man seemed to smile behind his mask. "Oh they were right about you. All for of sass. But they also told me how to break you."

Hiccup gave a laugh. It hurt to do so but he wasn't about to show fear. "Yeah? Kind of broken already so not much I can't handle."

The man hummed softly then did something unexpected. He brushed his thumb over Hiccup's lower lip, startling the youth. "You haven't been broken by me yet, and I know a lot more games than the Grimborns."

Hiccup gave a snort. "The Grimborns didn't break me and neither will you." Although he did wonder what the man meant by that. Did he know about last night? Did he know about the brothers raping him and cumming inside him. He could stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Oh gods, this guy was going to rape him, too. Right here, on the deck of his ship?

He began to struggle and kick harder. The chain around his throat grew tighter. He was about to blackout but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to let this man touch him. A few kicks hit home but the man was fast and had no qualms about hitting back or dragging him across the deck by the chain until he nearly passed out once more. He was hauled to his feet and shoved face first into the the mast.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the man snarled at he tied Hiccup's wrists above his head.

"Don't do this!" Hiccup cried only for the chain to tighten even more. He was left gapping for breath as the man began touching his body. "No, no, no..." he pleaded in a hoarse whisper. 

At that moment he didn't care if the man found the Dragon Eye and lenses. He didn't want to be raped. He didn't some strange person touching his body and forcing things upon him. He didn't to be a thrall and given to some other strange man only to be raped again. He wanted Toothless. He wanted his friends. He wanted to go home. 

He cringed as a warm hand went under his tunic and dipped into his trousers.

"Scream and I tighten the chain until it snaps your neck," the man warned.

Hiccup braced himself for the worse.

He felt the back of his trousers being pulled down then it stopped abruptly as the sound of a loud clang filled his ears. Then there was a thump. Hiccup opened his eyes and glanced down in shock as the man lay by his feet.

"Master Hiccup!" a high pitched voice gasped as hands begun undoing the knots around his wrists. 

When Hiccup turned around he found Trader Johann before his. The man looked frazzled as he helped removed the chain around the youth's neck. "Johann," he breathed, grateful for the rescue. He glanced down to see the weapon the trader had used was a heavy cast iron frying pan.

"I was passing by when I spotted that brute manhandling you," Johann stuttered, shaking from the ordeal. "I feared the worse! So I rushed right over to help you. And in the nick of time too! I think...I think he was going to forcefully sodomized you!"

Hiccup hated to admit it but he was shaking too. Memories of being raped by Dagur had surfaced but he had never been tied down before or choked like that before. It made him sick to his stomach and he thought he might throw up from it. If Johann hadn't showed up when he did...

He didn't want to think about it. He was just grateful Johann arrived when he did. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up," he told Johann. He grasped the trader's arm and quickly headed to the ship moored next to the masked man's. They had to get as far from this man as possible and back to the mainland. He had to find Toothless and Viggo quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

Finding Balance 27

Dagur tried staying out of the riders way. They worked in tandem, getting the fire under control much faster than the Hunters and wild dragons had. He watched them with tired eyes but there was still no sign of Hiccup. He flew over the debris field with the Triple Strike, hoping to find something, anything to indicate where the youth could have gone but found very little to work with.

"You're riding a dragon!" Fishlegs exclaimed, flying up next to him on his Gronkle. The large blonde youth usually was frightened around Dagur but now he had an excite grin on his face. "Did Hiccup teach you? Oh...this is so cool. I've never seen a dragon like that before."

Dagur raised a brow. "Ah...he's a Triple Strike," he said recalling what the announcer at the arena had called the dragon.

"What's his name?"

Dagur blinked in surprise. "We haven't decided on one yet. Things sort of happened too fast for that."

Fishlegs laughed at that. "Same thing happened with Meatlug. I didn't name her until two days after the battle with the Red Death. I'm sure you'll figure out an appropriate one when the time comes."

Dagur nodded. He wasn't sure about that. He had tons of names rolling around in his head had he trained a Skrill but none seemed appropriate for the Triple Strike.

He gave Fishlegs a small smile. It felt kind of odd for them to be talking almost like friends. They had talked a bit while Fishlegs was held prisoner on the Hunter ship the previous month but it wasn't the same. He only gave the other man updates on Hiccup's health and passed the odd message. Now Fishlegs was beaming at him with what looked like pride. Obviously he didn't know why Stoick had ordered them to go to the Hunters' homeland. 

That bright smiling face directed at him felt odd and regret bubbled in Dagur's stomach. He had never been very kind to Fishlegs in the past, not even when they were kids. He had actually been pretty mean to him all their lives.

He opened his mouth, unsure what to say or where to stop but snapped it closed a moment later when he spotted fresh tracks in the soil below. "There," he told the Triple Strike, gesturing to the ground. The dragon understood and landed next to them.

Fishlegs and Meatlug landed on the other side. "What are they?"

"Hoof prints," Dagur explained. He was used to hunting and catching deer for food when on land but these tracks were distinctly different and considerably larger. "Viggo was riding a horse when the fire occurred but these tracks are nowhere near the road and going the opposite direction he would have gone to reach the river." He pointed out the shape and path the horse must have taken.

Fishlegs studied them with a keen eye then looked around. The fire hadn't reached this far yet but he knew what was on the other side of the forest. "They're headed toward the sea."

Dagur nodded. "Whoever attacked Viggo must have a ship moored somewhere out there. That's where we'll find Hiccup."

"We have to tell the others."

Glancing back toward the city in the distance, Dagur frowned. He could see the other riders still helping the Hunters and Berserkers put out the fire. It was under control but if the riders left how long would it be before it was raging again? Could the townspeople contain it until they returned? Would Hiccup survive long enough for the riders to be gathered? They didn't even know how far out Hiccup was or in what direction his kidnapper had taken him. The sea was a big place and could takes days to search by sky. Weeks or even months by boat.

"Find Stoick and tell him what's going on," he told Fishlegs as he got back on the Triple Strike. "He may have to postpone beheading me until after we find Hiccup."

"Why would Stoick behead you?" Fishlegs asked as he mounted Meatlug once more.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 'cause I stole his baby boy's virginity before you riders all became an item," Dagur said offhandedly.

Fishlegs blinked in surprise before horror filled his face. "You did what?" he gasped.

"Long story. Go find Stoick. If he manages not to kill me I'll explain later." 

Before Fishlegs could ask more Dagur and the Triple Strike raced toward the open sea.

For a moment Fishlegs sat on Meatlug in stunned silence. He wasn't quite mad, he knew he would be later, but he was in shock. Then understanding hit him. "That's why..." he murmured to himself. Hiccup's phobias during sex suddenly made a lot more sense.

. . .

"Hold him down!" Ryker ordered. 

Viggo had woken up midway to the infirmary and began thrashing when he couldn't get off the gruney. Ryker had had the foresight to bundle him up in hopes of minimizing any possible new damage but now his brother was writhing about like a man possessed, trying to get up while screaming for Hiccup. Ryker had never seen Viggo in such a state. He wasn't sure if it was Viggo's sheer stubbornness and refusal to let people care for him, or if his condition was much worse than what they were seeing on the outside. He could be going into shock once more or in the midst of a heart attack. Either way they rushed him into the infirmary inside the castle. Inside of transferring him the one of the many cots, they placed the whole gruney on a work table and strapped it and Viggo to it.

Ryker wasn't surprised when Stoick followed them. The man had finally stopped demanding where his son was and who Krogan was. Ryker couldn't have answered if he wanted to. He was the only one keeping Viggo from falling off the gruney. Now that he was strapped down it was easier to sadate him. Ryker didn't wait for the Healer, he knew what he needed and quickly injected it into his brother using the large vein on the side of his neck not burned. It took effect quickly and soon Viggo stormed screaming and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"He is not to leave this room," Ryker ordered the Healer and her staff. "I don't care if you have to keep him sedated, do not let him leave until I get back. I don't care what he says or if he threatens you. HE. DOES. NOT. LEAVE."

Wiping his sweaty and soot covered brow, he took a deep breath and turned to Stoick. The man had a pitying look on his face as he stared at Viggo.

"He a stubborn bastard," Ryker assured. "He'll be fine."

Stoick gave a nod but didn't look convinced. "The fire was deliberate," the Hooligan chief stated.

Ryker nodded. "Aye, I suspect so."

"Who is Krogan? What would he want with my boy?" Stoick pressed, although he was much calmer now than he had been when he first arrived.

Ryker sighed. Viggo should have warned Stoick about Johann the moment he decided to not hand the boy over to him. "A bounty hunter. If he caused this fire it was to lure Hiccup to him."

"But why?"

Inhaling deeply, Ryker gestured to one of the chairs. Stoick declined but Ryker sat down anyway. "Johann of the Eastern Highlands," he said simply.

Stoick raised a confused brow. 

"You would know him as Trader Johann," Ryker explained.

Stoick's brows furrowed in further confusion. "Trader Johann? What would he have to do with any of this?"

"He's the one who orchestrated all of this. The war, Hiccup finding the Dragon Eye, us finding him and his friends. All of it was because of Johann." Seeing the other man's doubt he continued. "Think about it, Stoick. How did Dagur escape? How did we meet him? Why would we go hunting exactly where the riders were? Johann told me where the best dragons were. He told me about Hiccup having the Dragon Eye, not Dagur. He knows more about Berk and Hiccup than anyone else and he's selling that information to the highest bidder. And from what I've heard he may have found his big payday, but he needs Hiccup and the Dragon Eye to do so."

Stoick slumped in the nearest chair, stumped by what he just heard. "Johann has known Hiccup all his life. He's always been like an uncle."

"Which means Hiccup will naturally trust him with his life."

. . .

Hiccup was still pretty shaken once he was on Johann's ship and sailing away from the strange masked man's ship. He sat on a barrel looking back toward the other ship which was little more than a dot on the horizon now. Johann had disappeared below deck to fetch some herbs for tea to help calm his nerves. It was taking an exceptionally long time and Hiccup was tempted to see what was keeping him, but fear from what the masked man had almost done to him kept him seated where his was, watching the other ship to ensure it didn't follow. For now they were sailing away from the mainland but Johann had assured him they would go back for Toothless shortly. They simply needed to get away from the bounty hunter. It made sense even if Hiccup was against it. He only hoped Toothless and Viggo were alright.

. . .

Below deck, at the stern of the ship, Johann rummaged through a chest, searching for just the right drug that would make Hiccup utterly compliant. He had used the last of his usual supply on Heather, who was laying on his bed, utterly nude as Krogan inspected her.

"I assume she will make up for the lump on your head until we reach Drago?" Johann asked as he found the herb he wanted.

"You didn't have to hit that hard," Krogan pointed out, frowning at the terrified girl. He gestured to Heather with a tilt of his head. "Who is she?"

Johann gave a smirk. "The daughter of our dear friend Oswald the Agreeable. She's our key to the Berserkers. I'm sure Drago will have a good use for her and the boy."

Krogan hummed to himself. "Drago has had his eye on the Berserkers for a while now. Perhaps she can find us the King of Dragons when her father could not."

Johann gave a snort. "Unlikely. She only recently returned to her tribe. All she's good for is as their heir. Whoever marries her gets all of Berserk. So if Drago takes her as one of his wives."

"He inherits Berserk and all the land and territory they possess," Krogan finished. "An intriguing concept."

"Of course, he wouldn't mind his top pupil trying her out. After all, I've had her under my power since she was a child. I'm sure she can handle a man as well indewed as yourself." 

Johann had never been one for sharing, and he certainly didn't want to share Heather with another man, unless he had complete control of them both as he hoped to have with Hiccup soon enough, but Krogan had slipped into his ship and Johann had to find a way to keep him occupied while he worked on Hiccup. If that meant letting the other man have a little fun with his future bride - he had intention of giving her to Drago or anyone else with a getting top dollar - then so be it. As long as Krogan kept quiet about it. He planned on having nice little threesome with Hiccup and Heather soon enough.

Krogan's eyes roamed over the girl. "Where's her dragon?"

"In a cage in the storage haul, sedated for the journey," Johann answered.

"A Razorwhip is not easy to sedate."

Johann laughed. "When you know your dragons and riders they're easy to take down." He gave an aha! when he found the jar he was searching for. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Dragon Whisperer to set at ease. Please do keep the noise down. I suggest keeping the gag on her. She's not loud but loud enough."

Krogan folded his arms across his chest. "We will see."

Johann rolled his eyes as he turned away. Once they found the King of Dragons he would dispatch Krogan himself. Drago could have all the dragons he wanted. He could even have Hiccup and Heather if the price was right, but for now they belonged to him. Once Krogan was done with Heather he'd make sure she drank plenty of moon tea. He would risk a pregnancy until his mission was accomplished. Them he would plant either his seed or Hiccup's in her. He planned to not only rule over Berserk but Berk as well. With Hiccup and Heather under his control he could rule the Archipelago. Their children and their children's children would be his to command. With his guidance Hiccup could become even more powerful than Drago Bludvist.

A small twisted grin lit his face when he heard Heather's muffled cry and he was thankful for the extra soundproofing he hand installed below the deck. Hiccup would never hear what was going on right below his feet.

He quickly pushed open the hatch the moment Heather quieted and shut it behind him to keep the sounds from escaping.

"Ah...Master Hiccup," he greeted the Hooligan heir with a warm smile. "I'm so sorry that took so long. Quite a mess down there. I forgot what chest my herbs were in." He shook the small bag as he approached the youth. 

Hiccup nodded, his gaze flicking to Johann for only a moment before returning to the ship in the distance and mainland beyond that. "Looks like they got the fire under control," he noted, his face glum.

Johann kept up his cheery facade. "As I knew they would, Master Hiccup. This reminds me of the time when I was sailing not far from the Meathead Isles when a strange fire broke out..."

The youth closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "Not now, Johann," he pleaded, making the merchant frown. "Today is just not a story telling type of day, okay?"

The man frowned but kept his temper as he had managed ever since Hiccup fell out of live with his stories. "Completely alright. Your experience must have been traumatizing. And without Toothless to protect you!" He smirked at the expression that filled Hiccup's face, that he was nothing without his dragon and could not protect himself. Oh Hiccup was a good fighter but he had come to rely on his dragon more than his own skills anf that would be his downfall.

Johann patted his back in an almost father lime way. "Come now. I'll make you that tea and calm you down. Then we'll head back to the mainland and find your beloved Nightfury. I'm sure he must be worried sick about you."

Finally Hiccup turned away from the far off ship and watched as Johann poured water from a rain bucket into a pot and hung it over a stone hearth. The fire burned brightly but it and the heat it produced were carefully controlled.

"Today has got to be one of the worst in my life," the youth grumbled as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "First Viggo and Ryker with their stupid stunt, then that fire, and then being kidnapped. Seriously, what is with people kidnapping me?"

Johann shook his head sympathicly. "Someone as gifted as you must draw lots of attention."

"I suppose," Hiccup murmured, hugging his left knee to his chest.

Once the water was boiled Johann added the herb and slowly stirred the contents of the pot. "It'll be only a few more minutes and things will look a whole lot better," he assured.

The boy nodded and gratefully took the wooden cup Johann offered when the brew was ready.

"Tell me, Master Hiccup," Johann began as he pulled a crate up to Hiccup and sat down. "Did you manage to that Dragon Eye device back from Viggo?"

It was an odd question. Hiccup didn't think much of it at first and was about to answer honestly but paused when he saw a strange glint in the trader's dark eyes. Viggo's warning s of Johann not being trusted flashed through his mind and without much consideration he shook his head. "No. Thing happened so quickly, the fire and everything. I never had a chance to get it back. I didn't even think about it."

The merchant hummed softly. "What did the brother Grim do to you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Let's just say Dagur isn't the only one with boundary issues."

"Ahh," Johann said in understanding. He knew Viggo was intrigued by Hiccup and most likely would have made a move but he didn't think Hiccup was Ryker's type. That made things all the more interesting. Hiccup had been abused by the brothers and nearly raped by Krogan - as far as Hiccup was concerned at least, Krogan had only meant to frighten Hiccup enough that he would not question Johann's sudden appearance and rescue. "Did they hurt you?"

"Only my pride," Hiccup said, eyeing his drink. He suddenly wasn't thirsty but rather than say anything he stood and placed the cup on the barrel. He began pacing as his anxiety grew. "It's just been an all around bad day and I really don't know what to do at this point. Do I go back and try to work things out with Viggo or just grab Toothless and go home? I mean Viggo broke my trust but he acted as if he was genuinely sorry and I don't know. I just don't know what to make of him or Ryker. I feel.like.my head is in a vice and I just don't know what to do."

"Drink your tea and calm down. Everything will be fine," Johann soothed.

"And then this maniac shows up out of nowhere, knocks me out, carries me off and is about to rape me. If you hadn't shown up when you did..." He stopped pacing and turned to Johann. "What are you doing here? This isn't part of your trade route."

Johann kept his emotions hidden under a pleasant mask. "To be honest, Master Hiccup, I was fearful for your safety when I saw you with Viggo. I feared he would do unspeakable things to you, much as our masked friend tried. I came to rescue you from his clutches. And I'm happy that I did otherwise who knows what that masked man may have done with you."

Hiccup visibly shivered at the thought. "Don't get me wrong, Johann, I am grateful. It's just surprising seeing you this far from home."

A sigh escaped Johann. "To be honest, Hiccup, I am home." He was getting tired of these games and Hiccup was obviously not as naive as he used to be. Standing, he grasped a heavy oar from the side of the ship and banged the butt of it heavily on the wooden deck to alert Krogan below time was up. He hoped his partner had a good time with the girl because now the real fun was about to begin.

Hiccup gaped at him in surprise. "What are talking about? You're a Hunter?"

Johann chuckled and shook his head. "Heavens no. I have a rather wealthy employer from the East who is rather interest in Dragon Whisperers. Do you know who much one sales for? Your father weight in gold wouldn't come close to the riches I will gain if I brought you to him."

Hiccuo stepped back and automatically reached for his fire sword before remembering the masked man had destroyed it.

"But you, and the Dragon Eye, and the King of Dragons? I'll be set for life. Drago may even let me keep you and the girl and I'll still be rich." Johann grinned widely.

"The girl? What girl? Johann why are you doing this? You've known me all my life." He pressed himself against the edge of the boat. He could jump and make a swim back to shore. It was still within sight but it was dark now, the waters black and he was no the best swimmer even when he had both legs.

"Oh I wouldn't jump, boy. The water here is warmer than the Archipelago. The summer current runs through here even through winter and you know what that means." Johann moved a little closer. "And why? Why? I'm sick of bowing before ignorant chieftains and their pathetic heirs. I was never a merchant, Hiccup. It was just a cover while I searched for the King of Dragons. And with you I'll finally find it. I would have had it long ago if that traitor, Oswald didn't go into hiding."

"Oswald?" Hiccup gasped. 

Dagur and Heather's father.

"Aye. And I had the perfect weapon against him. I guess he expected Dagur to protect her better."

"Heather..." Hiccup's eyes widened as the girl in question was shoved to through the hatch and onto the deck by the masked man who had kidnapped him.

Her arms were bound behind her and dressed simply in her tunic and trousers. She looked to be sporting a large bruise on her left cheek which had split her bottom lip. Her raven colored hair was disheveled and it looked as if she might have been crying, something Hiccup never expected to see from the shield maiden. Either Johann or the masked man had really roughed her up and Hiccup hated to think what else they might have done to her.

Anger filled Hiccup. "Viggo was right."

Johann gave a snort. "Grimborn works for me. Worked for me. He was supposed to hand you over to me at the market. I was going to take you on a grand adventure. Show you exotic lands before introducing you to Drago. You would have been given everything your heart desired and I would have been living in riches. But Viggo just had to fall in love with you. Pathetic." He folded his arms across his back and strolled toward Heather. "Of course he's no longer of concern to me. He and your Nightfury would have perished by now in the fire. Krogan here made sure of it. Just as he did Heather's adoptive tribe."

Heather inhaled sharply and tried looking up at Krogan. "You?" she breathed in horror.

Krogan said nothing but his hand around her throat tightened ever so slightly.

She winced but still managed a glare at Johann. "You saved my life as a child. You found me a new family and then you killed them? The entire tribe?"

"You didn't really think Dagur did it, while behind bars on Outcast Island? You never once questioned the timeline?" Johann taunted. He stroked her cheek as she and Hiccup took in his words.

"But you said..." she began. Her eyes widened in horror. "Why?"

His thumb rubbed over her lower lip. "You were my ultimate gambit. Your foolish brother let you drift off. It was completely by accident. He was simply playing with you when your raft drifted beyond his reach. He was so desperate to find you that he asked me to. And I did. You were so little. No use to me then but I saw your potential so I placed you somewhere that I could control. I placed you through challenges to strengthen You, to prepare you for your ultimate purpose."

"And what was that?"

He smiled. "To kill Dagur and gain the throne of Berserk, with me at your side as your husband."

She spat in his face. "I'd rather die." She yelped a moment later as he slapped her across the face.

"The only reason you're still alive is the hand me the throne and bare my children," he sneered in her face. He was taken back when she began laughing. "How is that funny to you? You may already be with my child."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "It'll never happen. I can't have children. You're a fool, Johann. You think you know so much but you didn't even know I was barren. I can't get pregnant." Her laughter grew almost hysterical. "You've already lost."

Johann's gaze flicked from Heather to Krogan then back. "Well then, I suppose you're no longer useful to me. She's all yours, Krogan. In fact, why not enjoy her in front of Hiccup so he has an idea what to expect."

Heather didn't spot laughing. She gave a hiccuped sob but continued laughing at Johann until Krogan squeezed her throat to cut off her air supply.

"No, Johann, let her go. You said she's no longer of use to you," Hiccup pleaded. Last thing he wanted was to see Heather be raped. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this.

Johann turned to him, that smile returning. "Oh you misunderstand, Hiccup. She still has her uses. You see, you're so kind hearted, so in need to protect others that I bet you're willing to hand over the Dragon Eye to save her and yourself because if you don't, my friend will fuck right here, right now in front of you. And then he'll do the same with you. I may even join in. I do love the way you scream while being pounded into." His smile grew at the confusion on Hiccup's face. "You don't remember, do you? You don't remember what we would do after you came to me and told me about Dagur. Oh my sweet boy, of course you don't. I always gave you a calming agent. You were so young and so small that it put you in a trance like state." He approached Hiccup slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. "Dagur's not the only to be inside you. He's not the only to feel that tight heat or watch you sob as an unwanted orgasm rode through you."

Hiccup shook his head. It was a lie. Johann never touched him like that. He had been the one to comfort him and hold him after Dagur assaulted him.

"Give me the Dragon Eye and I'll let her go. Krogan won't harm her anymore than he already has. If you don't we get to listen to her scream as he fucks he into the deck. She likes it rough. I should know."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're going to be a god boy and do as I say to save her."

He had no choice. He couldn't let Heather be hurt because of the Dragon Eye. Reluctantly, he pulled the Dragon Eye from his pocket and handed it and the pouch of lenses to Johann. "Now let her go," he said, trying to keep his composure.

Johann nodded to Krogan. The man let Heather go but did not untie her. Instead he wrapped even more rope around her wrists and then attached one end to a heavy iron cauldron.

For a moment Hiccup hoped it was to keep her from interfering with whatever Johann had planned for him but then, to his utter horror, Krogan lifted the cauldron and threw it over board. Heather was yanked backward along with it and went into the black sea with a loud splash and blood curdling scream.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, jolting forward in a vain attempt to save her but Johann was much stronger than he seemed and pushed Hiccup back with surprising ease. "No! No!" 

"You can't save her, Hiccup. And no one can save you. In a matter of minutes she'll be dead and you will be on your way to meet your new master," Johann purred in his ear.


	28. Chapter 28

Finding Balance 28

Dagur couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was like a bad dream and for a moment he could do nothing but watch as Hiccup handed Johann the Dragon Eye and then the masked man throw the cauldron overboard. Heather went with it with a scream. Fear tore at his chest and he yelled something he once only dreamed he could to a dragon.

"Fire!" he ordered the Triple Strike.

The dragon did as it was told, firing at the ship as it dived toward it and then into water after Heather.

. . .

"Dagur!" Hiccup yelled in a mix of surprise and relief. 

The Berserkers attack provided him with the opening he needed. Krogan had grabbed a crossbow and was firing into the water while Johann's grip had loosened. Hiccup slammed his metal prosthetic foot onto Johann's, effectively breaking the man's foot. Johann shoved him away with an agonized scream. Hiccup didn't let him recover. He rammed his knee into the trader's stomach then punched him in the jaw. Before Johann fell, he grabbed the Dragon Eye and the pouch of lenses then darted across the deck. He ducked Krogan as the man turned to aim the crossbow at him then dove over the side of the ship into the freezing cold black water.

The shock of it almost caused him to gasp, instinct ruling over him for a moment. Instead he held his breath and swam downward, hoping to see Dagur or Heather but it was impossible within the darkness. He managed to stow the Dragon Eye and lenses back in his vest and button the pocket closed before getting too deep but he had to keep going. Bolts were zipping through the water, Krogan no doubt deciding to kill him if he and Johann could not have the Eye. So he swam deeper, fighting the natural urge to breath and praying he could find the Berserker siblings before he was forced to the surface for air and no doubt back into Johann's clutches.

He still couldn't believe Johann had betrayed him, had been using him for years, pitting him and Dagur against each other. Not only that but he also been the one to take Heather from her family, had her adoptive tribe slaughtered and had been raping her for years. None of that matched the man he thought he knew. He never really knew Johann. If what Johann implied was true, he had raped Hiccup numerous times as well. He had no memory of that but Thor only knew how many times he may have been drugged and assaulted by the very man he had trusted and turned to for guidance.

A bright orange lit appeared below him and he knew he had found Dagur and Heather. His chest burned with the need to breath but he pushed forward. It was a little surprising, he would have thought the dragon would have grabbed Heather and flown out by now. The cauldron wasn't that heavy but it seemed it was trying to keep Sharkworms away from the siblings. Sharkworms dominated the Summer Current and would smell even the slightest amount of blood which meant either Heather or Dagur were bleeding.

Placing a hand on the Triple Strike's flank, he pulled himself around the dragon to see Dagur fighting to cut the ropes connecting Heather to the cauldron and still dragging her down. The girl was barely conscious, watching her brother though hooded eyes. Her body jerked with the loss of oxygen but she was fighting to hold on.

Not thinking, Hiccup went to her and pressed his lips to hers to give her what little air he had left. It wasn't much. She shook her head, tried to stop him even as her body jerked with need. She was going to die before Dagur got her free. The robes were dragon proof, making them knife proof as well.

Hiccup patted Dagur's shoulder and gestured to the Triple Strike when the Berserker looked up. Confusion filled Dagur's face then understanding. He wrapped an arm around his sister's waist and reached for his dragon but that was quickly forgotten as Heather began convulsing in his arms. He pulled her close, tried breathing air into her but her mouth was open now and bubbles escaping as the last of her air escaped. Panic filled both Dagur and Hiccup and Hiccup grabbed hold of the Triple Strike. The dragon looked startled then grasped Dagur and Heather before rocketing toward the surface.

They broke out of the water, meters from Johann's ship, Sharkworms jumping behind them, and raced toward the mainland. Arrows and bolts covered in dragon root were fired at them and the Triple Strike howled as it was hit. Dagur tried reaching to pull it out but it was too far from him, lodged into the dragon's lower spine where the tail and spine connected. None the less, Dagur tried while Hiccup tried untying Heather's wrists. The weight of the cauldron made it impossible and their was evidence that it may have pulled her shoulder out of their sockets with how she had been yanked overboard. Thankfully she was unconscious. Hiccup tried not to think of the fact she wasn't breathing. He refused to think for even a moment she might be dead.

Their decent was abrupt but the Triple Strike had been wise enough to aim for a small rock cropping hidden amongst tall sea stacks. The landing however, was rough as the dragon crashed to the ground, throwing the humans in his arms across the jagged rocks. Dagur smacked his head hard. His vision blurred and for a moment he blacked out. But not for long, he struggled to his feet and stumbled toward Heather who lay on her side, still tied to the cauldron. Hiccup was only a few feet from her and hurriedly crawled to his friend.

"Heather? Heather!" Dagur cried, falling to his knees next to her. 

Hiccup went back to working on the ropes. It was easier now that there was no tension in the rope. As soon as it was off he rolled Heather on her back and began breathing into her mouth. The air came back but not as a breath. He looked to Dagur in fear. 

Heather wasn't breathing.

"No...no...no," Dagur breathed in sudden unbridled fear. He met Hiccup's gaze with one of desperation. It was quickly replaced with determination. "We need to get her breathing."

"How? She was under too long."

Dagur stared at his sister then Hiccup. "You breath for her, I'll...I'll pump her chest. Ryker showed me how to do this when Lars the Second went overboard in one of our battles. Just follow my lead."

Hiccup nodded. There was nothing else they could do.

Dagur felt along his sister's stomach to her ribs, just under her breasts and began pumping it with both hands while counting loudly. Then he'd stop and Hiccup would breath into her mouth. They kept it up, seeming to go on forever and ever until suddenly Heather spat up water. Dagur rolled her on her side as she began choking. 

She coughed up all the water but didn't open her eyes, not even when Dagur hugged her to his chest, sobbing in relief. He dragged Hiccup into the hug as well and squeezed both of them to him. Hiccup didn't resist. He was happy Heather was alive, even if her breathing was rattled and arms hanging limply at her sides, shoulders not where they should be. But she was alive and they had escaped Johann. At least he hoped Johann and that masked man didn't come searching for them, and if they did at least not find them. They were amongst behind a series of sea stacks and the moon was on the other side, barely a sliver to see by.

Exhaustion tugged at Hiccup's mind. He began dozing off against Dagur's warmth and it took the Berserker's insistence that they move to the protection of the Triple Strike who would keep they safe and warm. Dagur had a good point. They made Heather as comfortable as possible next to the Triple Strike. Hiccup leaned against one large forever while Dagur the arrow from its spine before resting as well.

"Thanks," Hiccup told Dagur as they settled for what was sure to be a long night. He knew they should stay awake, be ready in case Johann came after them but Hiccup couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Dagur was feeling around the back of his head. He winced in pain and stared at his fingers for a long moment. "For what?"

"Coming after me, saving us. Are you okay?"

Dagur glanced up from his blood soaked fingers. "Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it." He gave a smile even though Hiccup coukd not see it. "It's what family does. We protect our own."

It bought a small laugh from Hiccup. "Yeah, we do," he murmured before sleep claimed him.

Dagur hummed softly to himself. He didn't tell Hiccup about his head. He hadn't even realized the damage until the adrenaline began to subside. The back of his skull was cracked. He could feel jagged bone when he touched it. It was bleeding profusely, making him lightheaded and woozy. He felt the urge to vomit but found it undignified. Taking deep breaths he rested against the Triple Strike and slowly rubbed the injured spot.

"If I don't wake up, protect them for me," he whispered as his eyes began to close. Something told him he may never open his eyes again. It didn't matter if he did. He had saved the two most important people in his life and that was all that mattered to him. If he died that night he would entered the Halls of Valhalla with open arms. And if his past crimes prevented him from entering than he would welcome Helhiem. Death did not frighten him nearly as much as losing either Heather or Hiccup.


	29. Chapter 29

Finding Balance 29

"Go after them!" Johann ordered Krogan as he grasped the router to turn his ship in the direction the dragon had gone. His foot was broken and he could barely put weigh on it but it wasn't going to stop him from his goal. The dragon had been hit, there was no way it could make it back to the mainland.

"They've probably fallen into the water and been a ten by Sharkworms. The Dragon Eye is lost," Krogan answered calmly.

"You don't know Hiccup Haddock," Johann sneered. "That boy has an uncanny ability to survive. I've orchestrated the war between Hooligans and Outcasts, Berserkers, and Hunters, and the boy somehow sweet talks his way to peace with each of them. No more! I will have the Dragon Eye and crush Hiccup under my feet. He'll wish the Sharkworms had killed him."

"You might be wishing the same thing, Johann," an all too familar voice bellowed.

Johann turned as two large Rumblehorns landed on his ship with other dragons quickly surrounding it. Before either Johann or Krogan had a chance to respond they weapons were destroyed and they were forced to surrender as ships appeared in the horizon.

Stoick slipped off Skullcrusher and approached Johann slowly. Ryker did the same, trying to hide his discomfort as he drew his bow, an arrow aimed at Krogan's chest.

"Where's my son?" Stoick demanded.

Johann's eyes were wide as he stared at the much larger man. "Stoick!" he greeted, trying to keep some of his usual cheer. It turned into a croak as the Hooligan chief grabbed him by the throat and lofted him off his feet. "I don't know. He was here then..."

Stoick's hand tightened around his throat. "I know you work for Drago Bludvist so let's skip the stories and get to business."

Johann glanced at Krogan. The bounty hunter was standing off against Ryker. There was no escape and no way to talk their way out this. Johann had spent his life searching for the King of Dragons. He had killed for it, manipulated chiefs and heirs and numerous fool hearty people for it. He wasn't about to let the likes of Stoick the Vast end it all.

He drew a blade, intent on shoving it deep into Stoick's gut. He never got that far. The ping of a bow string seemed to echo all around. Johann gasped, eyes growing impossibly wide as a searing pain filled the side of his head. The knife fell from his hand. His surprise was met by Stoick's then a crushing grip on his throat as understanding came over Stoick. Johann died before he fell to the deck.

Stoick turned toward Ryker with a raised brow. 

Ryker only shrugged. "I already know everything you need about his employer," the Hunter assured. He wasn't bothered when Krogan jumped overboard. "And him? He's already dead for failing. Doesn't matter if the Sharkworms get him or not." He rolled his shoulders before slinging his bow over one. "I'll have one of my men take control of the ship. The boys are out there somewhere. We need to find them."

Stoick nodded. "Aye. Dagur and I need to have words."

Ryker sighed and looked out over the sea. "I know. But there's more to what happened than you know. Johann manipulated both boys, encouraged Dagur and victimized Hiccup. Don't do anything rash until you know the whole story. Hiccup is not the only victim here."

The older man made a grumpy sound in throat but said nothing. He would deal with Dagur how he saw fit.

. . .

Light was the first thing Hiccup saw in the darkness. It was small and far away, a lone lantern on a ship. "No..." he murmured, fearful Johann had found them. He tried to reach out to Dagur but his movements were sluggish. He was cold. It bit through he wet clothing and into his flesh. Winter was in the air. They needed to get out of there and back to the mainland. If they didn't soon Johann would find them or Heather would die of hypothermia. The Triple Strike was warm but not warm enough as the temperature dropped.

Then the lights began to multiply. First only a few and then nearly a dozen. Hunters. But they were headed the wrong way, out to sea.

"No...we're here! We're over here!" he yelled, but his voice was hoarse and it came out as little more than a loud whisper. He stumbled to his feet and began waving his arms. "OVER HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

The Triple Strike lifted it's head and blew out a stream of fire, as if to mimic Hiccup's call, repeating when Hiccup. It took time but the Hunters must have noticed. Soon the lights changed course. Hiccup whooped in glee before falling to his knees as the cold set in. All they could do now was wait.

Time seemed to move incredibly slow and a part of Hiccup still feared it may be Johann coming for them and not a rescue. The Triple Strike kept blowing flames into the air until it too grew too tired and settled its head back on the ground with the humans still pressed against to his side. Hiccup petted its head. 

"They're coming," he murmured, resting his head against the dragon's neck. He wished he had Toothless with him and prayed his best friend was okay but there was nothing he could do right now. Nothing but rest and gather his strength.

He was sure he was dreaming when next he woke. He heard voices calling his name. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and his Dad. It was a nice dream. It felt like he was back home and his friends were a arching for him after he had taken Toothless for a fly around Berk and was out longer than he should have. He used to find it annoying but now he missed it and wanted them with him. He missed his friends, his riders, his lovers. He missed his Dad being overbearing and protective. He missed them all.

He felt a large warm hand touch his cheek, causing him to stir.

"Stoick, over here!" Ryker bellowed.

Hiccup cracked his eyes open and smiled softly at the Hunter. "Took you long enough," he said in way of greeting.

A smirk lifted one side of Ryker's mouth. "Well you know how it is entertaining Haddocks."

Hiccup would have asked what he meant but the next thing he knew he was in his father's arms.

"Hiccup!" Stoick breathed, looking him over for injury.

"I'm okay, Dad. I'm okay. It's Heather. Her shoulders are dislocated. She's needs help," he urged.

Stoick nodded and pressed his lips to Hiccup's forehead. "Alright, stay here."

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere," Hiccup assured, slumping back against the Triple Strike. Now that help had arrived he didn't feel so cold. He watched as his father probed Heather and judge the severity of her wounds. The sounds he was making were not good.

Warmth came when Astrid threw a heavy wool blanket around him then crushed him in a hug. Four other pairs of arms joined hers to pull Hiccup into a big group hug along with endless questions if he was okay. He assured them he was and was more worried about Heather. It wasn't until things calmed down that he learned she wasn't the only Berserker injured.

Warmed, he managed to escape his friends and stumble past his father to Ryker who was knelt next to an unconscious Dagur. Dagur had not stirred in all the chaos of their rescue. Ryker met his gaze and he knew it wasn't good.

"He's alive," Ryker assured, pressing a cloth to the back of Dagur's head. "Barely. He won't be for much longer if we don't treat his head immediately."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. He was fine. He saved us. He brought Heather back from the dead. He has to be okay."

Ryker sighed. "Not all injuries are immediately noticeable."

The youth shook his head in denial then turned to Stoick. "Dad, you need to fly him and Heather to the castle. Viggo as people their that can help them."

Shock filled his father's face then his eyes narrowed. "Son, I don't think..."

"Dad, please. He saved mine and Heather's lives! He needs our help. I'm not leaving him here." Panic filled Hiccup and he was almost certain this was all a nightmare. He was still asleep and when he woke up it would only be Ryker there to rescue them and He's be heading back to Berk in the morning.

"I'll take Heather," Astrid offered but Ryker shook his head. 

"She can't be jerked around in her condition. Neither can Dagur. We'll carry them by ship on gruneys. They're in critical condition. We have specialists who can care for them," he explained.

Hiccup bobbed his head up and down. It made sense. Heather's shoulders had to be set and thankfully his father knew how to do that. With Ryker's help he set both arms and carefully bond her arms across her chest to keep them from moving or being jolted. She screamed when it was done, waking only for a moment before promptly passing out. She was kept propped out after that. Dagur's head was cleaned with fresh water from Snotlout canteen then wrapped. It was all any of them could do to treat his injury until the Healers saw him. Once the first ship arrived the Berserker siblings were carried to it. Hiccup went with them. He wasn't about to leave either of their sides until he knew they were going to recovery alright. His friends didn't understand but it didn't matter. He would explain everything later. Stoick had Skullcrusher carry the Triple Strike back to the castle and left it to rest in the courtyard along with the riders dragons. 

Hiccup didn't join them. He stared with the siblings even as they were placed in their own cots in the infirmary. Only then did he leave them in order for the Healers to look him over more thoroughly, making him strip right down then dress in new dry, warm clothes. 

It wasn't until then he was allowed to see Toothless, and Hiccup was happy to learn his dragon was safe and hadn't been hurt. Toothless scented him all over before licking his face until his hair was stuck up on end. The Nightfury purred happily as he rubbed against Hiccup.

"I'm happy you're okay, too, bud," Hiccup breathed, pressing his face into Toothless's head and breathing deeply. The smell of smoke still clung to him.

Lifting his head he looked around for Viggo, fully expecting the man to have come to the infirmary after hearing he was found. The infirmary was filled with injured people. But there was one bed, set aside from the others, that seemed out of the ordinary. Instinctively Hiccup knew who was in that bed but he could not move from Toothless. His gut churned with worry and fear. He gestured for Toothless to stay where he was and slowly moved toward the bed.

The smell was the first thing that alerted him to the severity of the injuries the man suffered. The smell of charred flesh was one he knew well. It clogged his nose and made bile rise up in his throat. Nonetheless he pushed forward. He had to see the damage for himself. 

"Oh gods!" he cried, his voice still soft but tears springing to his eyes at the sight before him.

It was indeed Viggo. Half his face was covered with loose wrapping but there was no doubt he suffered suffer burns. He was shirtless, his left arm, shoulders, and part of his chest were also wrapped. There were also bruises but they were pale by comparison to the rest of him.

"He's strong," Ryker assured, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "He's a survivor. He'll pull through this. They all will."

Hiccup hoped he was right. He had never had anyone he cared about hurt this bad before. Between Viggo, Dagur and Heather, he wasn't sure what he could do to help them.


	30. Chapter 30

Finding Balance 30

Hiccup often prided himself with being cool under pressure but that did go so well in a crisis situation. The fires were out and there were still people putting out hot spots. That was to be expected and was fine. Hiccup had put himself in what he jokingly called "automatic mode" and helped around the infirmary, mainly focusing on taking care of Viggo, Dagur and Heather. Stoick and Ryker and even the riders tried to make him leave and get some rest but that was the last thing Hiccup wanted. 

When he slept he had nightmares. He dreamt of his childhood, of the things that Dagur had done to him, but there was a new twist. All the pain Dagur had caused was mild now, not quite as horrific. It was still bad but it wasn't Hiccup's main focus. It was the things Dagur said that didn't make sense at the time, of how Hiccup wanted it, how Dagur knew Hiccup needed it and missed sex when he wasn't there. How did Dagur know? It wasn't true of course but why would he even think such a thing? Things had begun to click together when Johann was added to the equation. Johann was the only one who knew about the rapes and also travelled back and forth between their islands to sale his wares. While comforting Hiccup he must have also being be egging Dagur on, all to keep them distracted while he searched for this King of Dragons. Other memories surfaced as well. Ones he wasn't even aware of or had been buried so deep he thought he made them up. He remembered the first time going to go and telling him about what Dagur did to him. He remembered Johann explaining the difference between consent and rape. He also remembered how Johann would talk about the difference between pleasure and pain and how Hiccup should listen to his body before demonstrating it in a way that had upset him at the time before it seemed to be wiped from his memory. No doubt he had been drugged on numerous occasions by Johann with no memory of it. How many times had Johann done that? How many times did he abuse him and lay the blame at Dagur's feet. How many did he tell Dagur that Hiccuo was secretly in love with him and to not hold back in returning that love? Dagur had a lot of issues and if egged, if made to believe something strong enough, would go out of his way to get what he thought was rightfully his.

Hiccup didn't want to try analyzing those things because regardless of what happened to him it was nothing compared to Heather. She had been stolen from her family, led to believe her brother killed her father, murdered her entire adopted tribe, had been manipulated and raped by the very man who was supposed to save her and then cast away to drown in the dark sea all because she could not give Johann or any other man a child. It made Hiccup's troubles seem pale by comparison. And he became extremely protective of her and Dagur. They had all been manipulated and put against each other.

Heather was the first to wake. It would have been Viggo but his injuries were so intense that the Healer wanted him to remain unconscious as long as possible to allow healing and Ryker agreed to it. So Heather retained to honor of being the first to officially wake up after almost two days in a coma. She wasn't happy with her arms being immobile but was always the warrior at heart. Hiccup sat with her as Astrid helped her eat, spoon feeding a warm chicken broth to help her gain a little strength before trying solids. The one thing that she, Hiccup and Dagur shared was a nasty flu from being trapped soak and wet in the cold for so long. Hiccup was being cautious not to cough or sneeze around people. The broth helped.

"How you feeling?" Hiccup asked, sitting on the other side of the bed while Astrid scooped broth out of a bowl for Heather.

The raven haired girl frowned at the idea of being spoon fed. "Like a Gronkle crushed me," she grumbled. She looked at Astrid pleadingly. "Seriously, Astrid, I can feed myself."

Astrid gave a snort. "When the Healer returns we'll start excerising your arms. It could take a few weeks before you can handle a spoon."

"My fingers are fine, it was my shoulders," Heather argued. 

"Huh...and your fingers just happen to be attached to you ass and not your arms," the blonde shot back but there was no real heat. Astrid had named herself Heather caregiver along with Fishlegs who ran about getting anything they needed, which was mostly more blankets because Heather couldn't shake the chill running through her.

She had to work with them and a healer for days on end to get proper movement in her arms. She had to stretch them multiple times a day, small stretches at first and working her way up by placing small amounts of pressure and when she wasn't excerising them she had to keep them up in a sling. She was probably the crankiest patient in the infirmary but the Healers were reluctant to release her for several more days.

Hiccup didn't bring up what had happened with Johann until the third night after she woke, when the infirmary was quiet and the riders and his father were gone to care for their dragons. They were seated between Dagur and Viggo. Both men were still in a coma and there was no fear of interruption.

"I'm sorry about what Johann did to you," he began softly. "I can't imagine how traumatizing it must be to learn everything you thought you knew was a lie."

She said nothing at first only bobbed her head. "At least Dagur's name is finally clear. I mean he did a lot of awful things but murdering my tribe wasn't one of them."

Hiccup nodded. He was grateful for that too.

They both fell silent for a long time.

"I used to think of him as a father," Heather confessed. "Johann. For as long as I can remember he doted on me and brought me stuff from all over the place. He was always there for me. Or so I thought. But now I keep having these nightmares of him..." Her voice faltered but she didn't have to say it for Hiccup to know. Johann had repeated drugged and raped her, too."

"And that Krogan guy now."

She looked at him in surprise. "Krogan didn't do anything," she suddenly said. "I mean he was scary as Hel but he never actually touched me. He was more pissed about Johann implying he should rape me but he never did. He untied me and told me to get dressed before tying me up and dragging me to the deck. He said Johann was sick using rape to control someone. Was mad because he already had to pretend to do it one for some big show."

"A big show?" Hiccup echoed, confused. He felt a mix of sick and relieved that the mask man hadn't actually intended to rape him and it was all some trick to scare him. Johann knew his weakness and played it against him.

Heather drew her knees to her chest. "I can't believe all this time Dagur had been telling the truth. He didn't kill my tribe or our father. He never meant to send me adrift." She leaned against Hiccup and rested her head on his shoulder. "Johann really screwed us up."

"Yeah, he did," he agreed, resting his head against hers.

"He really does love you," she told him softly, indicating Dagur with the tilt of her head. "Even when you were at war all he ever talked about was you...and not always in the psychotic obsessive way. He always praised your ingenuity, your uniqueness, your fearlessness. If you ever need a cheer leader in your corner, he was your guy. Even when he was trying to capture you." She gave a small laugh. "I used to ask him what he would do if he did capture you and he would look so lost and go on about how the dance could never end. I think he would have - in his mind - made love to you then let you go so he could do it again."

Hiccup sighed. That's probably exactly what Dagur would have done. It would have been raped but Dagur wouldn't have seen it that way back then.

"Did you guys work things out?"

He nodded. "We have. We're working on the friendship part still but any chance of being lovers died a long time ago and he knows that."

She smiled softly. "Good."

By the seventh day Heather was assigned her own room in an usually quiet section of the castle where the other riders were presently, close to the stables and courtyard so she could be with Windshear and Astrid and Fishlegs could continue helping her recover. But even then she spent the better part of the day at her brother's side.

Stoick wasn't happy Hiccup spent all his time in the infirmary. The only times Hiccup left were to fly Toothless in the morning and evening. The rest of the time he was helping as best he could. Stoick and the riders had to remind him to eat but Hiccup would only take a few bites before focusing on whatever task was before him. 

With Viggo injured and in a coma, Ryker became chief. It was only temporary and he wasn't happy about it, but his people needed a little and even when Viggo awoke it would be some time before he could lead again. It was strange seeing the large man so out of sorts and he turned to Stoick for advice on leading, and Hiccup to deal with their dragon situation. Most of the Dragon had fled after the fire but those that remained could no longer be locked up as before. Ryker was tempted to free them but worried about Viggo's reaction.

The swelling in Dagur's head had all be vanished after a week. The wound had to be constantly looked after and cleaned and he slept on a pillow much the same as Hiccup had when he hit his head months earlier. His breathing had a little rattle the first few days but slowly returned to normal. Ryker often checked in on him and Viggo and brought some sort of jerky for Hiccup to eat while on the run. Between them they managed to keep both Dagur and Viggo hydrated, even if by placing small pieces of ice on their tongue to desolve.

Hiccup began reading to the patients when he could find nothing else to do, ignoring his friends when they tried to convince to go outside for more than a few minutes at a time. He felt as if he was his fault that the Hunters had been attacked and was going to do what was needed to make things right.

It was the after of the first snowfall, a week and a half after the fire that Viggo woke up, although didn't realize until nearly an hour later. He was reading out loud, seated in his normal spot between Viggo and Dagur. Toothless was curled around his chair with his head on Hiccup's lap, always happy when his human read to him.

Hiccup was at a particular part of the story and had altered his voice for the character when he heart soft chuckling to the left of him. Curious, he glanced over and found Viggo laughing. It was soft, but Viggo eyes were closed with tears rolling down the sides and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You actually do the voices," the man breathed in utter merriment.

Hiccup stared at him in shock before giving a small laugh as well. "Well, yeah. It's called good story telling."

Viggo's smile grew as he opened his eyes. One the deepest brown, the other a pale milky blue. Hiccup fought to keep his breathing even and meet his smile with one of his own. The healer warned he may lose sight in one eye but not the extent of it.

"That you do very well, my dear." He reached over and took Hiccup's hand then brought it to his lips. "If you'd continue I'd very much appreciate it."

Viggo kept slipping in and out for the next day or so. Sometimes his words slurred as he adjust to the damage to his left side. The skin was barely burned and scabs now covered most of it making the skin tight and not very flexible. It would take time to heal enough to allow him full movement and he was on bed rest until the Healer felt he was strong enough to leave. That didn't stop Viggo from trying to assume command again. He didn't like his brother leading but Ryker was proving to be doing a good job even if he wasn't comfortable with the role. 

As for Hiccup and Viggo's relationship, it was presently on hold. Viggo was too injured to even think of sex and Hiccup's mind kept slipping to Dagur who had yet to so much as stir. Eventually Viggo was moved back to his own chambers to rest peacefully while Hiccup stayed to continue watching over Dagur. While Viggo's burns worried him, the fact that Dagur had not so much as stirred or made a sound worried Hiccup a lot more. The Berserker was beginning to lose weight. All they could get in him was a little water or broth. It was hard work. Ice slivers worked well for water but broth meant having someone help hold him up then message his throat after each spoonful. Several Berserkers took turns helping, relieving some of the stress on Hiccup, but Savage had disappeared. Someone said he went further inland, others thought he had taken a ship and left. Hiccup didn't care as long as the man no longer caused trouble.

Days gave into weeks and Stoick was getting more and more frustrated by Hiccup insistence of looking after Dagur.

"Son, regardless what Johann may have said to him, Dagur made his own choices. He didn't have to listen to Johann. He could have been your friend and brother," Stoick tried to explain.

"I know, Dad. Trust me. I know. And Dagur and I are trying to work things out, just like you and Alvin did. I don't want to wait almost twenty years to end our war. I want it now," Hiccup retorted. His shoulders slumped. "Dad, he laying there because of me. Johann was using Heather against me. Maybe things would have been different if I listened to Viggo but I didn't and Dagur sent Heather to protect Johann because I was afraid he was in danger. They both could have died because I wanted to believe Johann was a good guy."

"Hiccup..."

"Dad, you wanted me to be a liaison. You asked me to learn politics so that I can be a good chief. I'm doing that. I don't have to forgive Dagur to move forward with my life, but I also can't keep hating him. I have to move forward and so does he and the only to do that is to let go of the past. He would never hurt me again." He hugged himself, feeling a little nervous. "Besides, he learned his lesson. Alvin was very thorough about it. It really screwed Dagur up, but he's getting a handle on it."

Stoick raised a brow but didn't ask what Hiccup meant as Heather entered the infirmary and headed to her brother's cot with a fresh bowl of broth. This one smelt like lamb.

"I just want you to be careful. We're heading back to Berk soon," Stoick informed him.

"Home?"

Stoick nodded. "The agreed period is over."

Hiccup shook his head. "I need to extend it by two months. These people need our help."

"Hiccup," his father warned.

"Dad, please."

Stoick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We'll discuss it over dinner. You are joining your riders for dinner tonight. Dagur's condition is unlikely to change. I will not have you wasting away here with him."

With a sigh, Hiccup nodded. He didn't like it but his father had a point. He had barely eaten anything since the fire and needed to keep up his strength if he ever hoped on bringing Dagur back from wherever his mind had gone. Even Viggo was on him to eat, although he wanted Hiccup to eat with him in private and was still trying to find a way to make things up with Hiccup. But fixing thwir relationship was the last thing in Hiccup's mind at the moment and Viggo begrudgingly accepted that. It wasn't he was still mad at Viggo. In fact Hiccup couldn't even remember why he had been mad at the moment. He was too focused on helping people. He hadn't exactly forgot, it just wasn't the most important thing he had to deal with.

He wasn't really one for schedules but Hiccup decided the only way he could make everyone happy was to budget his time, not an easy task when everyone wanted him all at once. So he decided to write it down and post it so people knew where he was and how to find him in case of emergency.

Hiccup's Schedule 

Morning:  
Wake up  
Check Dagur  
Breakfast with Viggo  
Flying with Toothless  
Check Dagur

Afternoon:  
Lunch with Dad & Riders  
Check Dagur  
Help Ryker with dragons  
Check Dagur

Evening:  
Dinner with Viggo or gang  
Check Dagur  
Flying with Toothless  
Check Dagur  
Bed

It seemed good enough. The castle had a very strick schedule so it would be easy to follow and people should have no trouble finding him. He posted a copy on the door to his chamber and one next to Dagur's bed, the two places people were likely to search for him first. He was proud of himself for creating it, even more so when he was able to stick with it for more than a day. And despite some objections, namely from his father or Viggo for dedicating so much time to Dagur or not spending every meal with one of them - Viggo wanted things back to how they had been while Stoick wanted Hiccup to return to his duties as dragon rider leader - he was happy with it. He had no intentions of leaving until Dagur was awake and healed. And there was the issue of the Hunters' dragons still to sort out.

The schedule did have one plus side. It made Stoick smile even if he didn't quite agree with it. It was proof that Hiccup could think like a chief and put other's needs before his own. He stole the one on Hiccup's door to keep for himself. The second one was stolen as well on to be discovered in the possession of Viggo so Hiccup was stuck rewriting it a half dozen times but for the most part it worked and he was able to keep most people happy.


	31. Chapter 31

Finding Balance 31

The day Dagur began showing signs of life again was one of both celebration and despair. The despair wasn't due to Dagur but of a secret Hiccup had decided to keep from his friends without really meaning to. More of a forgot to mention type of situation.

He had managed to convince his father to let him stay a little longer but with the possible threat of Krogan surviving and going after him once more, Stoick decided the rest of the riders would stay as well as back up. With Viggo recovering and Ryker stumbling as temporary chief, a whole mass of dragons to train and keep from going after livestock, and Dagur still in a coma and now under Heather's charge, who was still recovering herself, there was a lot to do. The riders were to help contain the dragon issue and protect Hiccup. Viggo and Ryker weren't given many options. Either the dragons stayed at the castle with Hiccup or the entire lot would set up camp at the edge of the city, including Hiccup. The idea of Hiccup leaving seemed to be enough to get Viggo to agree but while Hiccup had free reign of the castle, the rest of the riders were not. They had to stay in a designated area, away from the center of the castle which Viggo saw as his sanctuary. Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing but if it was what was needed in order for him to stay longer then he was fine with it. Berk still had the A team protecting it.

Trouble came a few days after his father left and so did the beginning of Dagur's return to consciousness. Hiccup was seat next to Dagur's bed, facing toward the Berserker. His right foot was propped up on the bed next to Dagur's hand and he was rocking himself on the chair as he read out loud. It was getting late, almost time for bed. Toothless was already snoozing in a corner and the infirmary was bare except for the comatose young man before him. Hiccup wasn't sure if Dagur could even hear him but he read to him nonetheless. It was actually kind of soothing and had become a nightly routine he enjoyed.

A smile lifted his lips as he felt large hands descend on his shoulders and the familiar scent of rosewood filled the air.

"You should come to bed," Viggo said in a husky voice that gave bed a double meaning.

Hiccup hummed, not looking up from the book. "I'm a little busy."

"I don't think he'll notice."

There was a press of lips to the side of Hiccup's neck and the young man closed his eyes as the pleasure it sent racing through his body. No one had been intimate with him since the fire. His friends all understood his heart wasn't in it. Even Viggo had backed off.

"Are you supposed to be on bed rest?" he asked. 

Physically, Viggo was probably as recovered as much as he ever would be, on the outside, but the Healers feared possible inner damage and confined Viggo to his bed or light duty for the foreseeable future. Viggo wasn't very good at following orders, he was better at giving them.

The tickle of the man's well trimmed beard almost had Hiccup giggling but he managed to keep his composure.

"My bed is an extremely lonely place as of late," Viggo mused, kissing Hiccup's throat.

"Uh huh, and who's fault is that? You're still in trouble." 

He bit back a moan when Viggo nipped at the large vein. He pulled away and was about to lower his foot from the bed when he noticed Dagur's hand touching his boot. The fingers were curled, as if he was trying to grip it but couldn't. Very carefully, Hiccup lowered his foot and leaned forward, hoping to catch the movement. Nothing happened at first and Hiccup started to think he was imagining things, that he may have moved forward when Viggo started touching him. Then Dagur's fingers twitched. Then they curled and slowly opened.

"Dagur!" Hiccup called, jumping out if his seat to see if Dagur had woken up. Disappointed hit him when Dagur didn't wake up but his hope was renewed. "Come on, Dag. I'm right here. Heather is safe. You saved her. You saved me. Now I need you to save yourself. Come on, wake up. I'm not giving up on you."

But Dagur didn't give any other indication he was about to wake up.

Viggo placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "It may still be weeks before he pulls out of it. Ryker says he may have suffered a severe brain injury. The swelling may be gone but..."

"I know." Hiccup turned in his arms and gazed up at the Hunter. "But I'm not giving. It's not what brothers do."

Viggo raised a brow. It still looked odd. He only really had one now. The other was burned and only a small section of hair marked it while the ridge was burned and twisted along with half his face. The blisters and redness had given way to angry pick flesh and lines. His left eye was now totally blind. There was no fixing the damage but Viggo was adjusting to it even if he didn't have full range of the muscles on that side of his face. His arm was a little better off.

"Brothers?"

Hiccup shrugged. It felt odd saying it himself but maybe being Dagur's brother, even if they weren't kin, would help Dagur move past the infatuation he once had for him.

"You are a remarkable person, Hiccup Haddock," Viggo mused, running his fingers over Hiccup's cheek. He lowered his head and press his lips to Hiccup's. It was just like their first kiss, a soft press of lips, not commitment or pushing to go further. As innocent as their first day.

Hiccup actually appreciated it and reciprocated in kind. Things couldn't go back as they had been and Viggo knew it. If he wanted a relationship it would have to work at it, starting from the beginning.

"So...uh...is he invited to the orgy?" someone suddenly asked, making both Hiccup and Viggo nearly choke as they all but jumped away from each other.

"Tuff!" Hiccup gasped, eyes wide. He immediately turned to Dagur and was relieved to see he was still out cold.

The riders stood in the room, most glaring at Tuffnut while Astrid and Fishlegs stared at Hiccup and Viggo in shock.

Hiccup was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, closed it. Tried again but no sound would come out.

"Great impression of a flounder," Ruffnut snickered.

"Uh...guys, what are you doing here?" Hiccup finally managed, glancing nervously between them and Viggo then back to Dagur.

Astrid rubbed her arm, refusing to make eye contact. "We thought we'd invite you to a sleepover since it's been months since we've all been together. But if you already have plans..." her voice faltered and brows creased into a frown. "And we miss you."

"Ah...well no, actually. I have no real plans for tonight." He shot Viggo a look when it seemed the man was about to about. Viggo could not stop him from spending a night with his friends. "I've missed you guys, too."

The riders seemed to relax. All except Tuffnut.

"So what about him?" he asked, indicating Viggo.

Viggo glanced to Hiccup with a tiny sly grin. 

"He's on bed rest," Hiccup answered quickly with a look that clearly said "No."

"So?" Tuffnut persisted.

His sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? I'm curious. I mean Hic can..."

"And that's enough. I'll meet up with you guys later, alright," Hiccup interupted, his hands risen to stop the barrage of craziness sure to follow if Tuffnut continued. "Heather should be here soon to relieve me and then I head down to your chambers."

"Great!" Tuffnut chirped. "We need to pick teams anyway."

"No we don't," Snotlout argued, all but shoving Tuffnut out of the infirmary. Ruffnut followed, teasing Snotlout about not being on their team this time.

"You are coming tonight, right?" Astrid double checked. She still couldn't meet his gaze.

"I promise," he assured.

Viggo was silent until they left but the look he gave Hiccup sent a thrill through the young heir. "My dear Hiccup, you rather spend tonight with them rather than me?"

"Jealous?" Hiccup asked innocently. And the though thrilled Hiccup even more than he thought it could. The mere idea that Viggo Grimborn was jealous of his friends made things down below tingle and arousal seeped through him.

"Perhaps. Although if I were honest I would be more interested in watching them ravish you." Viggo's grin grew as he stepped up to Hiccup. "I'm sure your time away has left a large hole in all their hearts. However..." He brought his lips close to Hiccup's left ear. "I am a man you just came back from the dead. That type of survival does deserve a little tender loving care. You can be my healer."

There was grumbling, something that sounded like "go away". Hiccup spun around, certain Dagur had just spoke but the Berserker had not moved and looked to still be unconscious. He had to have been hearing things. He was about to check on Dagur just to be certain but Heather rushed in for her shift, the two alternating throughout the day. She gave Viggo a pointed look before apologizing to Hiccup for being late. 

"It's okay," he assured then gave he the run down of what had happened through his shift, including the movement of Dagur's hand. 

"Maybe he'll wake up soon," she said excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Viggo warned but Hiccup waved the comment off.

"We can hope. He's strong, Heather, and he's not about to let you go after finally getting you back," he insisted.

She smiled warmly at him and Hiccup returned it.

He left the book with her, knowing she would continue reading to Dagur from where he left off. He was both excited and nervous about spending the night with his friends. It felt like a life time since they were last intimate with one another and he knew just from Tuffnut's off handed comment that things were likely to be intense tonight.

Viggo stopped him in the hall. "Hiccup, these people let you come all the way here alone with nothing but letters. I was here for you. I'm still here for you. Don't let one mistake ruin what we had."

Hiccup searched his gaze. "You want to make it up to me?" he asked, no longer teasing.

"Yes."

"Then you will leave me alone tonight and tomorrow night we'll discuss the terms of your surrender."

Viggo's brows furrowed. "My surrender?"

Hiccup gave a little nod and began strolling toward where his friends were being kept. "Yes, sir. And I'm not an easy negotiator so you better bring your A game."

Viggo watched him in confusion. "MY surrender?"

. . .

Hiccup stood before the door that led to the chamber his friends were sharing. He felt nervous, like he did the first time he had asked his friends to experiment with him. It felt like a life time ago now when in reality it had been less than a year. He was happy his Dad had gone to Berk otherwise he'd still be hiding out in the infirmary or his chambers with the door locked so he could be alone with Toothless with no one trying to slip in. He knew his friends missed him and he missed them dearly as well. And he knew they didn't understand why he cared so much for Dagur who had bullied him most of his life. The fact they also now knew the Berserker had repeatedly raped him when he was younger didn't help things. They didn't care that Dagur was trying to change or that Johann had convinced him that Hiccup secretly liked it. Dagur didn't have to listen, he did make the choice to pursue Hiccup himself when he could have simply asked if the younger boy actually wanted it. And yes, maybe Hiccup should still hate him but it was almost four years ago since it last happened and Dagur did realize what he did was wrong and had been trying to make up for it. He didn't have to come out and save Hiccup from Johann but he did. Dagur was no the same person he had been and Hiccup was intent on helping this new Dagur find his way...provided he ever came of out the coma. There was hope for Dagur, as a friend, as a rider, and as a brother. He had explained this many times to the gang and his father but he now they knew about Viggo and that was something he wasn't sure how to explain. The excuse of being lonely simply wouldn't go over well for any of them.

He raised his fist to knock then lowered it. He didn't deserve them. He had betrayed them and slept with Viggo. They'd had sex multiple times on the journey. And then there was Ryker. Ryker hadn't done anything or showed any interest in a sexual relationship since the night of the threesome, which was good but something else Hiccup felt he may have to explain. He didn't want to explain either Grimborn to his friends. He had no idea where to start. Would they even understand? Would they cast him out for having an affair outside their group?

His stomach churned with anxiety. Maybe he should just go back to his chambers and forget the whole thing. Toothless was in the courtyard with the other dragons but would come with one call. He wouldn't have to be alone just not have sex which was fine with him regardless if his body said otherwise. His mind had trouble even focusing on such a thing at the moment.

Sighing, he lowered his first and went to turn away, his metal foot clicking on the stone floor.

His heart jumped in his chest when the door suddenly flung open.

"Are you seriously just standing there tapping that metal foot of yours?" his cousin reprimanding before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room. "Five bloody minutes of tapping and no knocking. We were starting to think you chickened out on us."

"Snotlout!" Hiccup cried out as he stumbled to keep his footing. He ending tripping anyway but landed on a pile of pillows and furs with his friends and lovers all around him in various stages of undress. He simply blinked up at them in a mixture of surprise and relief. "Hey guys," he greeted, although it sounded lame to him.

"Hey babe," Astrid greeted, pressing her lips to his.

It was as if everything suddenly clicked back into place. Astrid's lips were soft and warm and felt like home. Hiccup melted into them was a soft moan of happiness.

That happiness only last a shirt time as Hiccup's mind began to wander. Dagur's hand had moved which meant he could wake up at any time. Hiccup remembered what it was like waking up from a coma. It was hard and the mind was groggy and had a hard time understanding and catching up with what was going on around him. Hiccup had been fortunate enough to wake up in his own bed, in his own home with Toothless next to him but he had lost a leg and his father wasn't him and Hiccup had felt a panic as he tried to piece together why Toothless was in his house and why his father was and if the war with dragons was really over.

Dagur was in a strange place surrounded by healers he did not know. Yes, Heather was with him but could she handle him if he went berserk? He may be weak and have lost a lot of weight but he was still dangerous if he went wild trying to figure out what was going on. Heather was strong but the last time Dagur went Berserk it took Alvin and three Outcasts to hold him down.

"I can't," he said, suddenly pulling away from Astrid as their friends began tugging at his clothes and touching him. He hurriedly climbed out if the pile of pillows and got to his feet. "I'm sorry. I want to, I really do but I can't. Not right now."

They each had matching expressions filled with obvious hurt but it was Astrid who asked the question Hiccup most feared. "Is this because of Viggo Grimborn?"

"No...no, this has nothing to do with Viggo," he insisted, although now wondered the same thing, but it was Dagur that kept coming to the forefront of his mind. "It's Dagur. His hand moved and I think he may finally wake up soon."

"So?" Ruffnut asked, clearly confused why Hiccup cared.

"Yeah, Hiccup," Fishlegs threw in. "He admitted to raping you when you were a kid. He hunted you after he found out about Toothless. Why do you care if he lives or dies?"

Deep down he knew his friends were only worried about his safety but it frustrated Hiccup. He had already gone through all of this with Stoick. "Look, he was a messed up kid who was easily influenced by Johann, just as we all were. Does it make what he did right? No. Am I going to spend the rest of my life hating him? No. He's acknowledge what he's done. He knows it was wrong and he's trying to change. And he's not going to unless he has some sort of support."

At the disbelief his friends gave him he sighed. "I'm tried of hating him. I'm tired of being angry. He tried so hard to be friends. He risked everything to save me. He didn't even know Johann had Heather until she was thrown overboard. He risk his life for me and now he's in a coma because of me."

"None of this would have happened if he hadn't..." Astrid countered. She stood and reached for him but he took a step back.

"Things happen for a reason, Astrid," he said. He glanced at each of them. "When I was injured a few months back who was it that kept checking on me even when he was supposed to? Who kept you guys updated on my condition? Who stopped me and had Toothless get help when I went berserk?" He waited a moment for his words to sink in. "It's my turn to take care of him. Even if he's in a coma for another six months. I should be by his side until he wakes up and is strong enough to take care of himself."

"Are you sure this is what you want, H?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, we don't build pillow forts for just anyone," Snotlout added.

Hiccup looked over the mound of pillows. It did look comfy but he had made up his mind. His riders and Viggo will just have to wait until Dagur was on the mend. Then, with luck, he could sort out his own mind and decide what he wanted in a relationship. He only hoped they understood. He didn't like hurting any of them. He loved them all more than he could ever express, but his riders had each other. Dagur only had Heather and their bond was still new and fresh and slowly developing. He needed his brother next to him as well and that was the role Hiccup now held dear. A role his friends would have to learn to accept.

He left them and returned to his post, sitting next to Dagur's bed as Heather continued reading out loud, his commitment to his task even stronger than before.

♡♡♡Support an author♡♡♡

If you enjoy my fanfiction please check out my novels on my website www.mjspickett.com


	32. Chapter 32

Finding Balance 32

Dagur being Dagur didn't wake up until early one morning, four days after his fingers first began to move. Hiccup had put things on hold again with Viggo which had not set well with the older man. The man was tired of waiting for Hiccup to focus is attention on him and was in a bit of a huff. Hiccup ignored it. His friends weren't quite as bad but they seemed to understand a lot better and knew he needed his space for a little longer. Viggo simply couldn't. He was used to be chief and people doing what he wanted when he wanted it and Hiccup doing the exact opposite infuriated him. So it came as no real surprise for Hiccup when things finally came to a head in those wee hours of the morning. 

He had settled into bed late after helping Heather and Ryker make sure Dagur was fed and hydrated. He was worried by how much weight Dagur had lost and how much more he would lose if he didn't wake up so. It was getting far too easy for either him or Heather to hold him up on their own and bed sores were starting to become a serious issue. Most were cared for by rotating him to on to his side but could became infected if not cared for. So washing him down at least once every other day had become a priority. They decided evenings were best in order to change his sheets as well. Ryker would hold him, making the Berserker look like a broken doll, while Heather stripped the cot and Hiccup put fresh sheets on.

Viggo saw it as a loss cause but they ignored him.

Now exhausted and sore, Hiccup was just on the verge of sleep when he heard the door that connected his room to Viggo's open. Hiccup kept it locked after the threesome but figured Viggo mist have unlocked it at some point. He was too tired to care even as his bed dipped and he felt Viggo warm body press against his back. Large arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. It actually felt nice and Hiccup murmured in contentment as Viggo familiar scent wrapped around him. It was something had begun to miss even if their relationship had been a short one. And then of course the man's hardness pressed into his naked rear and the contentment vanished.

"If you stick that in me I'm castrating you," he grumbled. He didn't mind sleeping together but he was in no mood for sex.

Viggo nuzzled the back of his neck. "We never did discuss the terms of my surrender," he whispered in a husky tone before licking the back of Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup couldn't help the moan that escaped him. That felt good. Thankfully Viggo's arms were around him and not groping him or he might have given in despite how tired he was. He wasn't in the mood for sex regardless how well Viggo had come to know his body. "Fine, I'll castrate you then feed you to the dragons," he said, willing his body to not be aroused.

The man sighed and rested his chin on Hiccup's head. "You're still mad at the whole threesome thing. I said I was sorry." Then, almost sheepishly added, "Is it the burns?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. Viggo just had to go there. "It's not that. I'm tired. I spent all day with Dagur and then Ryker and helping calm dragons down. My riders have been running nonstop trying to tame the wild ones and keep them out of your storage barns without Ryker resorting to penning them again."

Viggo became very still behind him and Hiccup rolled over to face him.

"Hiccup, you know I have a business to run," Viggo said sternly.

"Find a new business. You're brilliant. You can find something other than dragons to sell."

"Hiccup."

Now fully awake, the youth did something he hadn't planned to. He pushed Viggo onto his back and straddled his lap. The man looked up at him in surprise. The room was dark and Hiccup couldn't see Viggo's scars but he could feel them under his right hand's finger tips. The skin was raised and twisted, giving the flesh a new layer of texture, rough and dryer than it should be.

"Think of it as part of your surrender," Hiccup said, leaning forward as he rubbed two fingers over Viggo's left nipple. It had not been damaged in the fire but it was extremely tender now, more so than the right. "You give up your little enterprise, release all the dragons and I..." He bite his lower lip at the sudden rush of power he had in this position with Viggo's hard cock pressed against his backside. "I'll consider fucking you tonight."

A joyful chuckled escaped Viggo. "Counter offer," he began as he went to push Hiccup off only for the youth to nip at his right nipple and make him fall back with a small cry at how good and painful it felt. He lost his train of thought as Hiccup kissed his was up the scarred half of his chest to his neck. "Gods..." He breathed, his hands grasping the boy's hips. His left hand could close all the way but he still hung on. "Maybe...maybe the wild dragons if you use that wonderful mouth on my cock."

Hiccup laughed. "Nuh uh. I'm in charge, remember?"

Viggo groaned and bucked against him, wanting desperately to be inside the youth but Hiccup had shifted forward and the angle was all wrong.

"Hiccup..." he whined.

Hiccup liked this. He liked making Viggo beg and whine for him. That sense of power grew strong. "To you agree to my terms?"

"No!"

"Ryker has."

Viggo rutted against the youth, needing friction if he couldn't be inside the boy. "I'm chief."

"He's acting chief which gives him all the power right now. And no, I did not have to sleep with him to get him to agree." He smiled sweetly at Viggo, their faces only a inch apart. "He flies a Rumblehorn now."

"Hiccup, I swear...ah!"

Hiccup moved to sit on his chest, careful of the scars, and placed on his weight on Viggo. He waited a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well. I suppose you weren't all that interested in sex." He climbed off, grabbed his prosthetic and quickly attached it while Viggo stared at him in stunned silence. Then he grabbed his robe and headed for the door.

Viggo sat up in bed, taken back by the sudden development. Learning his brother had taken a dragon and learned to fly had been surprising, he and Ryker had barely spoken as he recovered. As far as he knew his brother had been busy making sure their people had enough food and no serious damage had come from the fire. He knew bits and pieces about how Hiccup had used dragons to put out the fire and figured many of the wild ones may have escaped. He had no idea Ryker had let them go. It seemed very unlike Ryker to agree to such a thing without his approval. They would have to have words later. The fact that Hiccup was now withholding sex unless Viggo agreed to the same terms seemed a little unfair.

Climbing out of bed, he went after Hiccup and caught him before he reached the outer chamber door. "You little vixen," he purred, grasping him from behind. 

He could take the boy right there and then, all he had to do was press Hiccup against the door and lift the back of his robe. He didn't. He was hard and needy but as much as he wanted Hiccup he would not take him against his will. He would not chance losing him as he almost had by forcing a threesome on him. Instead he he buried his face in Hiccup's hair and tried to calm his racing heart. He didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of losing Hiccup. One day he would go back to Berk or the Edge with his friends, or tire of him whether it be due to their edge difference or boredom. It was going to happen. Hiccup was going to leave at some point and Viggo never realized how much he needed the young man.

"Alright, if I give into your terms what do I get in return?" he asked, wanting at least one last night with the rider, but he was a business man and willing to negotiate for more.

Hiccup turned in his arms and looked up at him. "And what do want?"

"Well...first of, the Dragon Eye and lenses which you've kept hidden under your mattress."

"Found that, uh? Why didn't you take it?"

"I have my reasons." Viggo ran his fingers over Hiccup's smooth cheeks. "But I know their safe with you and you're here so I'm not concerned."

Hiccup closed his eyes as Viggo's fingers slid over his ears to the back of his head to massage the base of his head. "Okay, any other demands?"

"There's one," Viggo hummed. "But that one may need more convincing." He pressed his lips to Hiccup's, soft and delicate. He moved his attention long his lover's jaw.

"I need to know before I can agree," Hiccup murmured, trying to keep his composure.

"If you do it for me I'll free all the dragons."

"Never hunt them?"

Viggo made a pained sound. He pressed his forehead to Hiccup's. "You're not making this easy."

"I never do."

Taking a deep breath, Viggo nodded. Hiccup never made things easy. "Alright. If that is the case then come morning I want you to present a proposal on how my Hunters will replace them? I have a business to run."

"Hmm..."

This type of negotiation would be much better over a game of Maces and Talons but Viggo couldn't help the thrill it sent through him. He always did like a good deal and he was set on getting a good one from Hiccup. It seemed to work. Hiccup was relenting, letting him touch and kiss him more. He began untying the robe, more than happy to fuck Hiccup up against the door if he had to. He was hard and dripping precum. He wasn't sure he had the patience to probably prepare him. He was so hard.

"Hiccup!" Someone yelled, pounding on the door and startling them both. "Hey, H wake up."

Viggo rolled his eyes. One of the bloody dragon riders. Sounded like the male twin but he couldn't be certain. Instead of getting mad he focused on arousing Hiccup, intent on driving him insane and making him forget all about the rider on the other door.

"I'm awake, Tuff," Hiccup called back. He gave a little eep as Viggo lifted his left leg and hung it over his hip. "Seriously?" he whispered. He whimpered softly as he felt Viggo's cock press against his opening.

"Hey, you okay? You need help with your prosthetic?" Tuffnut called from the other side of the door.

Hiccup bit his lower lip as Viggo wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up as he pushed into him.

"Keep talking to your friend," the older man whispered as he slowly pushed deeper.

"T...Tuff, I'm tired. Can this wait to morning?" Hiccup said. It was hard to think as Viggo slowly thrust into him. It was a horribly teasing pace and Hiccup cursed the man as he clung to him. 

"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" Tuffnut asked. There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Hiccup face heated up and Viggo chuckled soft. He rolled his hips making Hiccup gasp and mew in pleasure. "Sorry, Tuff," he managed. He meant it, too. He felt guilty for bailing on the gang the other night but he couldn't help how good he felt now.

"Oh...okay, just thought you might want to know that Dagur's awake. Heather asked me to come get you," Tuffnut continued.

Hiccup froze. "He's awake?" he asked, smacking Viggo's shoulder to get him to stop for a moment. Viggo nipped his collarbone instead.

"Yeah," Tuff confirmed. "After he was done hugging Heather to death he kept asking about you so Heather sent me to wake you up. Should I tell them you're..eh...busy?"

"No! No, I'm on my way. Just let me get dress." He gave a frustrated groan as Viggo rutted against his prostrate. Pleasure shot up his spine. "Stop...Viggo, stop."

"Almost there," Viggo panted. He rotated his hips.

"'Kay, see you there, H. Hearing just a little too much and getting jealous over here," Tuffnut called.

Hiccup heard his retreating steps and was both happy and guilty for it. "We need to stop," he told Viggo but he could find the strength to push the man away. All he felt was pleasure. "Viggo..."

"Let me cum in you," Viggo breathed as he thrust harder. "I'm so close. You're so tight. Just squeeze and I'll be done." One hand wrapped around Hiccup's length and began pumping in time with his thrust. "Milk me, Hiccup. Milk my cock and let me fill you." He began pressing kissed to Hiccup's lips, chin, jaw and neck and did something he always thought was beneath him. He begged. He begged Hiccup to let him finish. To finish together. To let him cum inside him. He promised only a few more strokes if only Hiccup would let him cum inside this one time and he would never do it again.

Hiccup took his face his both hands and stared into his eyes as best he could in the dim light. Then he pressed his lips to Viggo's. "Do it," he said simply.

Viggo gave a happy sob, held Hiccup tighter and all but pounded him into the door. Hiccup's inside ripple with the onset of orgasm and he tightened around Viggo's length in an almost painful choke hold. But it was exactly what Viggo needed and wanted. He came with a cry, pumping his hot seed deep inside his young lover as he smothered him in a heated kiss. Hiccup came almost at the same time, his seed spraying across Viggo's stomach.

Viggo was panting hard as he lowered Hiccup's legs so he could stand on his own. They stood like that for several minutes as they caught their breath. "You have no idea how much I missed having you in my arms," he breathed. He pulled Hiccup against him, unable to believe how happy he was to be able to hold the young man again. He had felt strangely alone without him.

Hiccup hugged him back for only a moment before pulling away. "I need yo get to Dagur," he said, hurrying across the room to grab his clothing. "He'll be disoriented. I don't know how well Heather can handle him." He shrugged off his robe and began pulling on his trousers, taking only a brief moment to clean himself."

"They're be fine. There's healer there to care for him," Viggo argued, strolling toward him. "Come back to bed, darling. He'll be fine to morning."

Pulling his tunic over his head, Hiccup sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you about this, Viggo. I'm going." He gave Viggo a quick peck on the lips then hurried to the infirmary.

The halls were lit but torches but there was next to know one up at this time, just healers and servants and off course Tuffnut who liked to snoop around when there was no one to stop him.

Tuffnut was waiting just outside the infirmary with a knowing grin. "Sex hair," he warned as Hiccup hurried toward him. He gave a little laugh and tried helping him smooth it back. "You took longer than expected."

"Sorry."

"Hey, if it was good I can't blame you," the blonde teased, patting his back was they were done. 

Hiccup didn't respond to that. He hurried into the infirmary and couldn't help but grin at the sight of seeing Dagur sitting up in bed. Heather was sitting on the edge of bed, looking as if she had just woken up. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as Dagur looked at him. The Berserker looked pale and far too thin compared to usual but he was alive and fully awake and seemed happy to be with them.

"Hey," Dagur called, his voice hoarse from not being used for so long.

"Hey to you, too," Hiccup responded, crossing to room to him.

"I told them not to wake you up," Dagur said as Hiccup took a seat on the other side of the bed across from Heather. A tiny grin lifted the side of Dagur's mouth. "Or whatever it was you were doing."

A blush painted itself across Hiccup's face. "Yeah, well I'm happy they did. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Missed it by ten minutes."

"Twenty," Heather corrected, holding Dagur's left hand.

Dagur laughed but it was soft. "I'm still a little loopy. Feels like ten minutes."

"It's okay. You've been out for a long time," Hiccup assured.

"I feel like crap. Did Stoick run me down with his Rumblehorn?"

"No. He's gone back to Berk."

Dagur looked confused but didn't say anything else. He looked ready to drop even though he had just came out of his coma. "I'm hungry," he finally announced.

"I'll make you some broth," Heather offered. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear then leaned forward and kissed his brother's cheek. "Just relax, okay?"

"Not going anywhere, sis." He kissed the back of her hand before letting her go then turned his attention back to Hiccup. "You smell like sex. I take it the reunion with your riders went well."

Hiccup blushed. "Uh...I don't really want to talk about it. I'd rather focus on you for now."

It made Dagur smile but only for a moment. "Viggo?"

"Not now, Dagur. Let's worry about you."

"I've been sleeping for Thor knows how long. Not much to talk about," Dagur argued, fixing Hiccup with a stare that would normally be threatening but now looked tired. "They know about what I did. If they turned on you I'm gonna..."

"They didn't turn on me. Everything's fine. It's me. I walked away when we were about to but tonight I let Viggo. I'm a little conflicted about it, that's all."

Dagur hummed in thought. He reached out and wrapped one large hand around Hiccup's. "I want you to listen to me, and listen good. Your riders love you and you love them. I see it in the way they look at you, how they talk about you. They came all the way here because they thought you were in trouble. They stayed to protect you. If that's not love than I don't know what is. Viggo may care about, he may even love you in his own way, but He's not as dedicated you as they are. I don't want to tell you that you have to choice but...at some point you might have to." He winced, and picked up the canteen of water on his and took a long drink.

Hiccup sat forward, his elbows on his knees. "You're right," he agreed. He didn't wqnt to really think about it. He had been avoiding it since the night his friends invited him to their chambers. At the time he had turned them away because he was worried about Dagur. He should have done the same with Viggo. He had no idea why he gave in. His friends loved him. He had no idea what Viggo felt. Was it love or simple lust? He wish he knew how he felt. He liked Viggo. The sex was mind blowing but he really did miss his friends. He loved them more than words could possibly express. His relationship with Viggo was a betrayal to them.

Soft snoring pulled his out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Dagur had dosed off and for a moment fear gripped his heart. "Dagur?" he grasped the older youth's shoulders and gave a shake.

Dagur gave a snort before blinking his eyes open and looking around. "Is the soup ready?"

Hiccup gave a little laugh. "Just checking."

"Not going anywhere. Just tired...and hungry. Maybe a little horny but don't worry 'bout that." He began nodding off again. "Love you, little brother."

A soft smile lifted Hiccup's lips. "Love you too, big brother."


	33. Chapter 33

Finding Balance 33

"I think I'm going to be sick," Dagur complained as he put the bowl of gruel aside, his face taking on an interesting shade of green. "Is this food or poison, 'cause if you're trying to kill me a knife through the heart would be way kinder."

"You're right, it would be," Astrid agreed, snatching the bowl from his lap with a frown. "And my cooking is not that bad."

"Yak nog," Snotlout coughed from where he was leaning against the wall.

"What did you say?" The shield maiden snapped.

Snotlout eeped and raised his hands. "You're cooking is great, babe," he said quickly as she walked by. Then he turned to face Dagur and stuck his finger down his throat. The Berserker managed to hide his laugh. Snotlout waited until Astrid was out of the room before strolling up to Dagur's bed. "So...you and Hiccup."

Dagur's smile fell. "Yeah..."

"You know the only reason Astrid hasn't killed you is because he said not to. Hiccup thinks we should let it go. Astrid still wants you dead, but trust me, if she was going to kill you she'd slit your throat not poison you...even if her cooking tastes like poison. She likes experimenting."

"So instead of killing me she's making me her test subject?"

"Better you than me." Snotlout gave a big grin.

Dagur folded his arms across his chest. "This falls under cruel and unusual punishment," he grumbled. He was pouting a little but not really mad. He was simply tired of being in bed. Ryker had been helping him walk while Hiccup got him caught up and everything that had happened in the last month or so. His legs were weak from not being used for so long and he could go no more than a step or two before falling. The first time it had happened he had been more shock than anything. The second time he had gone berserk and started screaming and yelling at himself for being weak. He was not used to being this weak, not even when Alvin had beaten him to within an inch of his life or raped him. He had felt weak then but this was another type all together. Hiccup had gone to help him but Ryker had said to leave him then until the madness passed. He hated Ryker in that moment, but it was the rage talking and not him. He had seen red and felt the bloodlust rise. It lasted only a few minutes until he was able to calm himself. It took all his strength to pull himself back up onto the bed, by then he was exhausted and hungry. Hiccup had been kind enough to fashion him a set of crutches and warned him to use them along with his legs to help build back his strength. Dagur hated them but at least he could get around on his own. He had lost far too much weight in his opinion and was starting to look like a red haired, shorter version of Hiccup. And while he loved Hiccup it was not a look he liked for himself. Heather said he was exaggerating but he felt nearly weightless and it was disconcerting so he pushed himself to walk and excerise everyday no matter how tired or weak he felt.

Getting a real meal was another challenge. His sister insisted on booth at first, then different soups she thought would be best and not hard on his stomach. That lasted two days. Then came the gruel, and oh gods, Astrid's was a nightmare and he was no afraid to beg Heather to replace the blonde with anyone else. Heck, he'd make his own food if they'd let him out of the infirmary long enough. All he wanted was a big bowl of mutton and a tankard of mead. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? But when the riders began helping Hiccup by taking a shift or two caring for Dagur things kind of went downhill. Not that Dagur was complaining, he fully expected he would have to have to talk with them sooner or later, but the fact they had choosen to confront him while weak and unable to defend himself seemed like irony and rather than get angry with them he accepted his fate when Astrid returned and sat on the end of his bed.

She didn't say anything right away. Dagur figured after over a month of knowing what he had done to Hiccup in their youth that she may have practised this speech dozens of times. She probably even contemplated killing him more times than that. Dagur sat up against his pillows and folded his legs under him to give her room, not saying a word even as the other riders surrounded him while Snotlout locked the door to the infirmary.

"I should kill you," Astrid announced once the room was secure and there was no chance of Hiccup or anyone else interrupting them. She met Dagur's gaze. "If I had known what you were doing to him when we were kids you wouldn't be sitting here today."

Dagur nodded. He knew she wasn't exaggerating. Out of all the riders she was the most dangerous and likely to kill anyone who harmed her friends. The problem was, back then none of the riders cared much about Hiccup. They were riders let alone friends. They pretty much ignored him or treated him as a nuisence. It was why Dagur had been able to get away with what he had done for so long. No one noticed or cared about Hiccup and Astrid must have realised that with his silence.

"Hiccup says you were trying to make amends," she continued. She glanced to Fishlegs who nodded. Obviously Hiccup had been confiding in the larger male about the whole ordeal. It wasn't an easy subject to discuss. "And he doesn't want us going after you for revenge," she continued, her gaze shifting back to Dagur. 

"That and the fact you almost died saving him and Heather," Fishlegs added."

"And you taught yourself how to ride a dragon," Snotlout threw in.

"A Triple Strike no less," Tuffnut added excitedly.

"The coolest dragon ever!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Astrid waved her hands at them dismissively. "Regardless of all that, you ever touch him again and forget stabbing you in the heart, we'll quarter you for all to see."

Dagur raised a brow. He wasn't familiar with that term.

"As in we tie each of your limbs to each of our dragons and rip you apart," Snotlout explained with a little grin curling one side of his mouth.

Both Dagur's brows rose. "Brutal but fair. I like it."

Fishlegs's brows furrowed. "You're not supposed to like it."

Dagur's head bobbed up and down. "No, I get it. I hurt Hiccup. I never meant to, not really, but I did and I have take responsibility for it." He sighed. His hands bunched up the blanket over his legs. "Look, I haven't told Hiccup or Heather yet but I'm not going back to Berserk. I'm relinquishing my chiefdom completely to Heather."

The riders stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Ruffnut asked, utterly dumbfounded by the announcement.

Dagur felt the hot sting of tears and he blinked them back. "I don't deserve to be chief. I lost Heather and it took YEARS to get her back. I relied on something I thought was an ally who not only lied and manipulated me but stole and abused her regularly then murdered her tribe and framed me. Then I abused Hiccup, not only sexually but mentally. So what if I saved them, I still did it. I don't deserve forgiveness let alone being chief of a tribe. A chief leads by example, I'm a pretty poor example. But Heather...she can do anything. She has all the attributes of a good chief."

Astrid nodded in complete agreement but Fishlegs was so onboard with that assessment.

"Heather just got you back. She just learned the truth about everything Johann did and blamed you of. Don't you think she might need time to absorb all of this and maybe want to get to know her brother as you are now?" Fishlegs countered. "Look, you did a shit ass thing to Hiccup, but he's right, you did serve time in prison and Alvin..." his voice trailed off for a moment. He s d and tried again. The point is we may not forgive you but Hiccup has. He'll never forget, none of us will, but he's willing to move on and so will we. But you ever hurt him or Heather we'll come after you."

Dagur actually smiled at that. "I would expect nothing less, especially from Hiccup's riders." There was a double meaning in his words but either the riders didn't catch it or choose to ignore it.

"Good," Astrid said curtly as she stood. "Then let's see what we can do about strengthening your legs more. You'll need them for dragon flying."

Dagur's jaw fell open. They were going to help him? The very people who hated him were going to help him get back on his feet and ride a dragon? Emotion filled Dagur and he suddenly wanted to cry. How could these people be so willing to help him after everything he had done? He wasn't worthy of it. He knew they weren't really helping him for his benefit but because it was what would make Hiccup and Heather happy. Heather still had issues with her arms and could only help for a short period of time and Hiccup, while there quite often, was also playing diplomat and dealing with dragons. And Ryker, as acting chief, had his hands tied with duties and family. That left Dagur with the not-so-tender care of the riders. But they knew how to care for one another and were able to handle him as well. It was going to be a hard and long journey to full recovery.

. . .

Hiccup was surprised by the high regard the Hunters placed on him. He wasn't simply known as the Dragon Rider anymore, or the tamer. Heck, he wasn't even regarded to as Viggo's guest - or consort as some had thought of him. Most simply called him Hiccup, or Master Hiccup, or even Lord Hiccup, which was uncomfortable for Hiccup and he was quick to correct them. He wished Viggo or Ryker would correct them as well.

He sat in library on one of the large sofas, his legs folded under him as he stared at the two objects on the low table before him. He had come to the library to escape everyone for a few hours. A warm fire roared in the large fireplace, the only heat source for the library and it was enough to fight back the chill of the winter air. Hiccup had planned on finding a new book to read but instead found himself questioning his life. Viggo had offered him an extended stay as liaison and had even proposed paying him a salary for his stay as long as he could find a way to replace dragon hunting and selling with something equally beneficial to the Hunters. Hiccup had been hard at work trying to come up with something but without knowing the city's agricultural strengths he only had their weapons and defence building as a possible replacement, something they already specialized in and sold plenty of. It would not be enough to supplement what they would lose by not selling dragons. He had been working on the math all morning but it simply didn't work out.

But that was only a small part of his problem. His riders were getting fed up with how preoccupied he was. They kept trying to get him to join them at night, more so now that Dagur was awake and recovering. Astrid and Snotlout were not happy with his involvement with Viggo now that they knew he was having sex with the Hunter chief and he couldn't really blame them. Any explanation he gave sounded lame even to his own ears. The twins were okay with it. They were always interested in learning new things and had even tried suggesting they join Viggo for session. The man had gracefully declined. He only hoped everyone kept what he was doing to themselves and didn't report it to his father. He wasn't sure what his feeling were for Viggo. It wasn't the same as his riders. He loved them, but they didn't challenge him like Viggo. His riders all look at him as the leader. They expected him to know what to do all the time. Even during sex, with the exception of Snotlout most of the time, he was expected to know and understand. After all, he was the one that first approached everyone about experimenting. But with Viggo he didn't have to know, he could learn. He had control but it could be taken from him in a heartbeat. It frightened him just as must as it thrilled him. His thoughts on the matter really were conflicting.

He groaned inwardly as he stared at the Dragon Eye and fire sword on the tables. Did he really have to choice? Couldn't he have Viggo and his riders? Was It selfish of him to want it all? He already had five official lovers, was six too much?

Slumping back on the sofa, he folded his arms and glared at the dancing flames in the fireplace. Why was this so hard? On the one hand the riders would always be with him. On the Edge they were free to do what they wanted. When they went back yo Berk if would be different, they'd have to find a way to be together with scrunity from their parents and tribe but they could make it work until he became chief and had to marry someone. He already knew who he wanted that to be. It also meant they had to continue being careful of possible pregnancy with either Astrid or Ruffnut. If he stayed with Viggo he didn't have to worry about any of that. He was free to do as he liked but and could help teach them how to deal with dragons in a friendly manner. He could train new dragon riders and explore further inland. He wouldn't be tied down. Not that he really was right now. He had explored further in the last year than he had ever been permitted before thanks to the Dragon Eye. He and his friends had found dragons they never dreamed of, but they had yet to find another Nightfury. He hadn't thought to ask Viggo or Ryker if they ever saw one, other than Toothless. Perhaps he should but not right now.

The brothers were busy preparing for the hand over of power. Apparently it was a big deal when an acting chief stood in the chief's place. It was a simple of who was next in line for the throne should something happen to Viggo. Viggo had no heirs which meant his brother was next in line for the throne (even though he technically should have been ruling from the get go if the Hunters followed the line of ascension based on eldest child). Apparently Viggo had never had anyone stand in for him before so now the council was making him name his successor now in case it ever happened again. Viggo was not happy about the whole affair and had tried to convince Hiccup to be his heir. As heir to Berk, Hiccup technically couldn't also be Viggo's heir. For one the mainland was way too far from Berk and second, ruling two tribes at such a distance would be too much of a strain on anyone. Plus it was illegal according the the Thing two years ago when Alvin had also tried to claim Hiccup as his heir and Stoick had to say no. Two tribes on two islands were two too many. One tribe per heir. Snotlout came close to getting the role though...then Alvin caught him sleeping on the job and decided to go with one of his own Outcasts. It was a good decision.

What to do? What to do?

He glanced at Toothless curled up in front of the fireplace. The Hunter city was so unlike Berk. It was big and noisy. The domesticated dragons still roamed the streets with their masters, unable to fly but treated well as far as Hiccup could tell. The castle was big and strong with so much to learn and discover. Hiccup had only been through a quarter of it but loved how much warmer it was compared to his huts on Berk and the Edge. He loved the library most of all. But it wasn't home. It could be if he allowed it to be but then he would be betraying his entire tribe by not returning. How long could he extend his visit before being forced back to Berk? Did he want to extend his visit? Would his friends agree to stay or want to leave?

Why was this so hard?

 

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice called from the South wing door.

Hiccup looked up from the table. "Over here!" he called back. He stood so she could see him.

"Whoa...this is huge," she remarked as she made her way to him. "Has Fishlegs seen this yet?" 

He laughed. "I lost him for the better part of yesterday on the upper level. Viggo wasn't overly impressed until he realized 'Legs can translate a good share of them."

"He does like intellectuals," she agreed with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, knowing that look and gesturing to the couch.

She shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It's something if it's upsetting you. What happened?" He sat down and waited until she did the same.

She sighed softly then sat down. It wasn't as close as she normally would and felt as if a wall had somehow come up between them. "Are you happy here?" she asked, staring at her hands folded on her lap. 

Hiccup stared at her in surprise. "Where Is this coming from?"

"I just need to know. Does Viggo make you happy?"

"Astrid..."

"I'm not judging. I'm just trying to understand," she added quickly. "I...we know you've been having sex with him for a while. Tuffnut told us about the other night and it got me thinking that maybe you're ready to move on...and I'm okay with that if you are. It's your choice. I just want to know if that's what you want."

There was a choked sob in her voice and it squeezed at Hiccup's heart. She refused to meet his gaze and tried to appear unaffected by what she just said but Hiccup had known her long enough to know when she was upset. It was rare for her to be this upset and confused. He tried reaching out for her but she pushed ahead with her train if thought.

"I get it," she said, her voice a little calmer now. "He's experienced and knowledgeable. And He can challenge you in ways we can't, both mentally and sexually. So I guess what I'm saying is if you choose him over us I'm...I'll respect your decision."

 

Before she could say more, Hiccup reached over, cupped one cheek and pressed his lips to hers. She hesitated a moment before returning the kiss. Her hand slid down his arms then around his neck and she pulled him close.

"I'm sorry about the other night," he whispered.

"For leaving us hanging or Viggo?" she asked, kissing his jaw.

"Both."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm spending tonight with you guys." He kissed her ear as he reached under her shirt to caress her back.

"Good, because we were planing to kidnap you anyway." Her lips moved to his throat. " Hog tie you like we did after you won Thawfest this spring."

Hiccup shivered at the memory. It was a stupid bet with Snotlout which he still wasn't sure if he won. The loser had to wear a toga for the day while the winner got his darkest fantasy fulfilled. Snotlout actually enjoyed the toga while Hiccup had to spill his darkest fantasy which had been being tied up and roughly fucked and toyed with by his friends until he was a screaming mess. It couldn't be done on Berk but sure enough, once his foot touched the Edge, his friends bundled him up in ropes and fucked him senseless in the clubhouse. It was both frightening and a massive turn on all at once. There was always a safe word if it was too much but Hiccup never uttered it. It was the first time a urethra plug had come into play and he couldn't begin to explain how amazing it had felt.

"Can I?" she asked, tracing her fingers over the growing bulge in his pants.

That felt good. His cock began to swell from the light touch alone. "Yeah," he breathed. "Please."

She slowly undid the ties to the front of his trousers the slipped one hand inside to caress his length. It felt right and normal for her to do this. He missed it and evidently so did his cock. It grew erect as she stroked it. He hummed into her mouth as they continued to kiss. He slid his hand to the front of her shirt to caress one breast and flick it's nipple while holding her close with the other. If they didn't stop soon he was going to lose his mind.

"Astrid, wait," he said as she pulled his hard length out of his trousers. He placed his hand over hers. "Someone could walk in."

She gave a predatory smile. "Let them."

Before Hiccup knew it she was going down on him and it felt amazing. Her lips spread kisses along the underside, right down to the base and then she ran her tongue up until she reached the head. She didn't care that Toothless was in the room with them. He had seen them have sex many times in the past. She kissed, nipped and licked her way around his length, coating it in her saliva before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking. Hiccup gave a cry. He missed this. She wasn't as skilled as Viggo but she knew what he liked and it made his heart race as she began to bob her head up and down. He wanted to strip down but this was a public place and anyone could walk in at any moment and there would be no explaining why they were having sex on the sofa. But he didn't care either. This was Astrid Hofferson. The girl he had loved since before he knew what girls were and she was deep throating his cock, sucking at it as if she had not had something in her mouth in forever. 

He came with a shout, his seed filling her mouth. She merely swallowed it and kept going until he was hard again. It hurt but it was also wonderful. The moment she let go of his length he was kissing her again. He would be content kissing her forever if he could.

"Lay back," she ordered, pressing her hands on his chest until he laid back on the sofa. 

She stood long enough to shimmy her leggings down her thighs than straddled him. It wasn't the most comfortable way to have sex - the leggings tended to get in the way - but everything was covered from view. She reached beneath her skirt to grasp his cock and guide it past her folds.

Hiccup groaned in bliss as her warmth wrapped around his length. She was slick and needy and just the way he liked her. She slid down him slowly, her blue gaze never leaving his until she was fully settled. Then, leaning forward, she began kissing him again as she slowly rocked. She always liked dominating him and Hiccup honestly loved it. He ran his hands over her body but let her control their pace. His body was hers to manipulate however she wanted. He was content with the familar slid of her body over his, the gentle, almost reverent way she kissed him. His hands trailed up and down her sides. This was familiar, this was the sense of home he missed. But he wanted something more, something new. He rolled his hips up into her much like Viggo would do to him. The result was immediate. She gasped and looked at him in wide eyed surprise. He gave a cheeky grin and did it again and then a third time. Her slick wars clamped down on his manhood, rippling with what was sure to be an orgasm.

"Where did you learn that?" she gasped, rocking back to meet him.

"I could tell you but I don't want you killing me...or him," he teased.

She shook her head and began bouncing, making Hiccup gasp. "What else did he teach you?"

He chuckled. "Let me show you," he said in a husky voice. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and carefully rolled her onto the fur rug between the sofa and table. She gave a surprised cry then giggled as he peppered her with kisses before slowly thrusting into her. He altered between slow and fast, gentle and hard just as Viggo had him. It had the right effect, Astrid was panting and whimpering and crying out, never knowing what he might do next. Her inside tighten into a choke hold as orgasm rolled over her. Hiccup fought to control himself, to keep from cumming inside her. She felt so good but neither of them were ready to be a parent. 

Once she relaxed he pulled out and finished by hand. He slumped next to her on the floor, utterly spent but very happy. She curled up next to him, her head on his chest and she gently tucked him back into his trousers before pulling up her leggings.

"If those are the things Viggo has been teaching you remind me to thank him," she breathed.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That's not even a tenth of what he's taught me," he teased. There was a lot Viggo had taught him and he was finally ready to share this new knowledge with his friends.


	34. Chapter 34

Finding Balance 34

Note: the much anticipated Rykgur chapter!

He hated this. He hated not being able to walk under his own power. It had only been a few days since waking up in this strange, weak body, but Dagur wished he had never woken up. These types of things were jot meant to happen to Berserkers. The only plus side was that he no longer had to stay in that accursed infirmary. He was tired of being poked and prodded and told what he could and could not eat. What he wanted right that moment was mutton, hot and juicy with a big smacking of mash potatoes covered in gravy. His mouth watered at the very thought of it. Heather had promised to make him some but she was still recovering as well. Her arms were not as strong as they used to be and she had a tendency to drop things due to a sudden lack of feeling in her fingers. Ryker assured him in was normal due to the type of injury she had sustained. The nerves in her arms and hands would never return to how they once were. In many ways she was worse off than him. He could rebuild muscle and would gradually get back in his strength, nerve damage didn't heal the same and sometimes never healed. That didn't stop her from sparring or training with Astrid and the riders, or flying Windshear whenever she could. She was a strong warrior and would be a great leader.

Better than him.

He leaned heavily on the crutches. He hadn't even reached the Great Hall where Ryker was supposed to be and his legs were already tired. He wasn't even placing his full weight on them. It was ridiculous! He was a warrior! He was a chief! Soon to be retired but that didn't matter. He shouldn't need crutches. He should be able to do this without assistance. He felt useless, utterly helpless. He stayed close to a wall when he walked in case he fell. The only way he could get back up was by leaning against a wall. It still took an unbearably long time but it was better than calling out for help. As much as he appreciated it, he hated how many times Hiccup or his riders, or one of the healers had to help him back to his feet. He had no clue how Hiccup could have recovered so quickly after losing a leg. Dagur had both of his but they were utterly useless.

He wanted to cry. He hadn't wanted to cry so much since he was kid. He should have accepted Fishlegs's offered to walk together. It would have given him someone to talk to and lean against if needed. But he had hurt Fishlegs multiple times when they were kids. Not like Hiccup but it was still abuse to a younger child. Dagur wasn't sure how the big guy could look at him with such sympathy. It made Dagur's stomach drop to the ground with guilt. He had hurt and hunted and fought with the riders for so long yet they were still willing to help him just because Hiccup was. It wasn't a concept Dagur understood and that made him feel even worse.

He stopped to catch his breath and leaned against the nearest wall. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and took slow, deep breathes, hoping to maybe meditate for a moment. His body and mind didn't feel connected. He wanted to do something but his body didn't want to follow. Maybe if he meditated he could somehow fix his body.

"I don't recommend falling asleep while standing," a teasing voice claimed.

Dagur blinked his eyes open. He had indeed begun dozing off rather than meditating. He smiled softly at seeing Ryker tower over him. "Hey," he murmured, his voice still not his own.

"You should be in your chambers," the older man advised.

"I can't stay in bed. I need to be up and moving."

"Where's your brother?"

A small smile lit Dagur's face. "With his lovers." He couldn't the sigh that escaped him. He still wished things had been different between him and Hiccup and that he was included in what was surely to be a very hot night for the riders.

He gave a start when Ryker touched his cheek. He glanced up, shocked by the emotion his saw in those deep brown eyes. Ryker rarely showed emotion. He was usually so stern and to the point. It was rare for him the laugh or smile but when he did it always made Dagur's heart flutter. The emotion he saw now was one he had never seen before. It was a mix of fear, relief, sorrow and hope. Dagur imagine it must be what love looked like. He had never had anyone look at him in such a way before.

"Hmm...that's good," Ryker hummed. His thumb ran over Dagur's cheek bone. "I thought I lost you."

"You almost did," Dagur agreed. He pressed his back against the wall, feeling unusually small and fragile and again his mind wondered to Hiccup. Hiccup who had always been thin and fragile looking but was so much stronger than he looked. It made Dagur feel bold, not his usual self but not so weak. He reached up, cupped the back of Ryker's head and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ryker didn't resist. In fact he smiled into it before wrapping an arm around his waist. The other braced against the wall as if to keep his weight off Dagur. Normally Ryker never did this. He was never gentle but always passionate. Sex was always a battle for dominance. Ryker usually won, using his larger size to his advantage. This was new and unusual and Dagur wasn't sure what to make of it. It was sweet was the best way to describe it. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. He could get use to this.

"Do you need help to your chambers?" Ryker asked when he pulled away.

Dagur blinked, confused by the question. "Yeah. Oh, yeah...your family. You should get going."

A smirk lifted Ryker's lips. "That's not what I meant."

Dagur raised a brow, then his mouth formed a "O" in surprise.

Ryker shook his head with a chuckle. "Come on, let me help you." He wrapped an arm around Dagur and headed toward his chamber. It was something he was still not used to; people helping him. When he first woke up Heather had helped him by holding a cup for him to drink from and spoon feeding him when his fingers refused to grip the spoon. Then Hiccup and his riders helping him walk, giving him the crutches. It was all more than he knew how to handle. It brought tears to his eyes just thinking about it.

His chambers were considerably smaller than the one the riders were sharing but Dagur didn't care. He threw his crutches aside and flopped on his bed, exhaustion taking hold of him. He never remember walking being so tiring.

He smiled when the bed dipped, Ryker sitting next to him.

"You need more rest," the Hunter stated, his hand landing on Dagur's chest. "It's going to takes months before you fully recover."

Dagur sighed. "I don't have months," he answered without going into detail. "I need to bulk up now. Starting with real food."

Ryker tutted. "The healers..."

"I don't care about the healers. I'm hungry and if I have to choke down one more bowl of soup or gruel I'll..." 

He didn't have to go any further. Ryker got up and crossed the room. He threw open the door and began yelling for a servant. Dagur pushed himself up on his elbows and watched in bewilderment as a young woman hastily ran up to Ryker. They spoke for only a few moments then the Hunter slammed the door and returned to Dagur's side.

They talked for a while, catching up on everything Dagur had missed while in a coma.

"You should stay chief," Dagur said. "You're more than capable. You have the heart for it."

Ryker shook his head. "Nah, I like being on the field. I have no patience for politics. That's Viggo's strong suit."

Dagur nodded in understanding. He wasn't very good at politics either. He hoped Heather would be much better than him.

He was a little taken back when the servants knocked on the door. They brought with thwm enough food to feed a dozen people. They brought a folding table next to the bed, set it up and placed tray upon tray of food on it. Mutton, thick slabs of steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and bread. There was no mead but milk instead. That was fine with Dagur. The healers had given him herbs that did not mix well with alcohol.

"Take it slow," Ryker advised as Dagur ripped into the mutton.

Dagur hadn't been this happy to see real food since he broke out of prison. And just like then he made the mistake of over indulging which led to stomach cramps and Ryker laughing at him. Normally anyone laughing at him would make Dagur furious but this time he laughed as well. It felt good to laugh, really laugh, until tears rolled down his cheeks and his eyes burned. Even though his stomach hurt and legs were weak and arms almost as noodly as Hiccup's, he was happy and grateful to be alive when he rightfully should be dead. When he past out on the rocks next to Hiccup and Heather, pleading with the Triple Strike to protect them, he knew with every fibre of his being he would not wake up again. Yet here he was, over a month later, alive. His body didn't feel like his own but his was alive. His body would heal in time, he just needed to learn patience. It wasn't his strong suit but if Hiccup could learn to walk with a prosthetic then he could adapt to this body. As soon as he was strong enough he would start bulking up again.

When he ate his fill - which was maybe a quarter what he would normally eat, if that - he leaned back against his pillows and stared up at Ryker. He wanted sex but in his present state he wasn't sure if Ryker would actually want him. The kiss had been amazing but he was afraid now. Afraid to show his body and how much he had lost while in a coma. Hiccup had said Ryker had seen him naked enough times during it, that he had helped care for him and changed his clothing and cared his his head injury. But he had been in a coma then. Now he was conscious and in a strange body that was but wasn't his own.

He played with the hem of his tunic, feeling small and awkward. He opened his mouth to begin talking but Ryker beat him to it.

"I'm taking the Ice Breaker out tomorrow morning," Ryker before Dagur could speak. We don't usually get a lot of ice here but after the last storm the temperature plummeted enough to freeze up the bay and the eastern trade route. It'll take a day or two to break it up enough for ships to come to port."

"But the summer current?" Dagur asked, surprised the water would freeze.

"It passes almost five clicks past port. If I can open a channel to it we'll be fine," Ryker explained. "Although I'm quite sure what we have in trade now that we're no longer hunting dragons."

"What about weapons?"

Ryker hummed in response but he looked troubled. "It's not that easy. We have clients who pay near a king's ransom for some of these dragons. They're not going to take kindly to us no longer selling them. Which means no sells no profit. Viggo is not going to take it lightly."

"Do you think he'll betray Hiccup?" Dagur asked, worry growing.

Ryker was hesitant for a moment, as if he really had to think about it. "No," he said finally. "I've never seen Viggo look at someone the way he does Hiccup. He's never let his guard down before or smiled as often. He won't betray Hiccup or let anyone take him again." He touched Dagur's chin when the Berserker looked doubtful. "Dagur, your brother is safe. Viggo loves him very much and will not allow harm to come to him. You need to trust him...and me."

Dagur's gaze met Ryker's. "You I trust. Viggo is another story. Whatever happened before that Krogan guy kidnapped Hiccup really upset him. He was ready to leave."

The was a shimmer of guilt it Ryker's eyes but it wasn't there long enough for Dagur to figure it out. Instead he found himself being pressed back into the pillows are Ryker began kissing him.

"Forget about Hiccup," Ryker breathed, nipping his lower lip. He grasped Dagur's mangy beard between his teeth and gave a little tug before moving down to nip a path down his throat.

That was new, too. Sure they had kissed before but never actually made out. They usually tusseled until one managed to pin the other then began fucking. This...this was nice. It was slow and careful and it made Dagur groan in pleasure. He didn't object when Ryker pulled his tunic over his head, and what self-consciousness he felt quickly subsided as Ryker licked, kissed and nibbled his way over Dagur's chest and down his stomach. It felt good, really really good. Ryker kissed his way down to his now bony hips as he tugged Dagur's trouser down to his knees. Dagur whimpered at the sight, still unable to believe this was his body or that someone like Ryker would treat it so lovingly. But then Ryker's mouth was on his cock and he forgot everything but the sensation of heat and wetness and a delectable tongue licking his length. Dagur went to grasp his head and hold him in place but the larger man forced his hands onto the bed, effectively pinning him in place as he took his time licking and sucking his thick meat. It was the one thing that had thankfully not changed.

He was a weeping mess before his first orgasm even hit him. This was what he had always want. Not just sex, although sex was good and amazing with Ryker, but someone who willingly wanted to make love to him, to worship his body regardless of the state it was in. He never had that before. He never got that from Hiccup, although he now knew why. Alvin had always taken what he wanted even if he had to beat Dagur into a near coma. He didn't want to think of the others who had tortured and raped him because that was in the past now, just like Alvin and his infatuation with Hiccup. That was long ago, this was now. So the moment Ryker released his hands he didn't try holding Ryker in place or thrust up into his mouth. Instead he idly ran his fingers over the man's bald head, enjoying the smooth parts as well as the prickly areas where new hair was growing and foreshadowed an upcoming shaving. He let Ryker do as he want and moaned and sighed in contentment. He didn't care if the stayed like this forever. For once he was truly happy.

When he came it wasn't hard or wild but strangely soothing. It rolled over him like a wave but did not carry him away. It was like taking a deep breath of the first crisp fall morning, both refreshing and accelerating. 

"I'm going to go slow," Ryker warned as he made himself home between Dagur's legs. His large fingers were already coated in oil and running slow circles over the ring of muscles of his ass. "It might hurt the first time."

Dagur gave a laugh. "I din't know. My body's pretty relaxed lately. Kind of like a noodle and all but useless."

"Then we just need to get you back in shape." Ryker slipped one finger to its knuckle inside and the Berserker jerked in surprise. "Hmm...you are tight."

Dagur blinked rapidly in surprise. It didn't so much hurt but there was a sharp sting, much like the first time someone entered him. But Ryker was much gentler than Alvin. He moved his finger slowly, letting Dagur adjust and tell him when it was okay to go deeper or had a second finger, then a third. Dagur was in complete control and able to stop it at any time, something he had not been since he taken Hiccup. It gave him a sense of understanding and he he rocked his hips slowly up to Ryker, urging him to go deeper and give him more. Meanwhile Ryker had returned to kissing his pecks and sucking his nipples. He liked that. He liked the way Ryker would lick the hard little nubs before grazing his teeth over them and giving a hard nip. It made his back arch and inside clench with need.

"In...I need you in me," he begged, grasping at the older man's hips as if he could force Ryker inside him.

"I am in you," Ryker teased. He curled his fingers and began rubbing Dagur's prostate.

Dagur shook his head. "Cock...I want your cock in me...now."

Ryker clicked his tongue. "You did I tell you about manners?"

"Fuck manners!" He let out a cry as his prostate was jabbed. It wasn't painful, far from it, but Dagur feared if Ryker didn't enter him soon he might fall over the edge of the abyss head first into another orgasm, and while he wouldn't object to it he really wanted to over the edge with Ryker. "Please! Please...please, please, please, please!" he begged.

Ryker placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Much better." 

He untied his trousers and pulled out his hardening cock. Lining up his length to Dagur's hole, he pushed in slowly. Dagur gave a pain filled hiss but wrapped his legs around Ryker's hips to keep him from pulling out. He kept begging, kept saying please. He needed this, wanted so bad that he was not afraid to beg for it. He was thrusting his hips upwards before Ryker could thrust downwards, and fully impaled himself with a cry. Ryker only chuckled and rocked into him, still slow, still careful as Dagur rutted against him.

"Relax," he soothed, brushing Dagur's unruly hair back. "I know you miss this, darling, but relax and enjoy it. It's not a race. Better orgasm that way." 

He rolled his hip into Dagur's then leaned slightly to one side and took his lover's weeping cock in one hand. He slowly rolled the head under his palm, grinning ad Dagur whined at the contact. Then he began stroking it. Nice and slow, in time with his thrusts. The whole time he spoke softly to Dagur, calming him down and getting him to focus on their movements and his breathing.

Dagur couldn't quite understand why Ryker wanted him to stay relaxed. Sex wasn't supposed to be relaxing, at least as far as he knew. It felt good though. His breath always hitched when Ryker rolled his hips the way he did, as if reaching past his prostate to grab at something deeper inside. Maybe it was his soul or what was left of his heart, but between the gentle rocking of hips and soft spoken words, Dagur found himself reaching an orgasm. It wasn't mind blowing and the crashing of waves that he was used to but in many ways it was just as powerful. He didn't cry out or scream when it hit, instead sighing with utter contentment. He felt even more like a noodle than before as his limbs seemed to go numb all around him. Ryker rocked into him only a few more times before cumming as well, his seed spilling deep inside Dagur.

"How was that?" Ryker asked, clearing uncertain of Dagur's mood. With Dagur it could change pretty fast if he didn't like something.

But Dagur was content. His eyes kept drifting close as he tried to meet Ryker's gaze. "Different...soft."

"Soft can be good," Ryker assured.

"Soft is for Hiccup."

Ryker chuckled at that. "Not according to Viggo. Your brother is a complete dragon in the sack. A human embodiment of a Nightfury."

Dagur grinned at that even though he didn't like talking about Hiccup and sex anymore. "Then I'm a Triple Strike."

"Right now you're a kitten."

"Still have claws." A large yawn escaped Dagur. "Where is my Triple Strike? I'm going to be a Dragon Rider."

Ryker hummed at that. "In the stables with the rider's dragons."

"Good...I'm going to be a rider. Just like Hiccup and Heather." His eyes drifted shut as exhaustion finally took hold of him.

Ryker laid next to him for a short while, until he knew Dagur was in a deep sleep. He made sure his young lover was tucked in. He hated leaving in the middle of the night but he still had a lot of preparations to finish before the Ice Breaker could be launch. The Hunters couldn't afford any delays.


	35. Chapter 35

Finding Balance 35

Warning: smut, smut, smut, smut head :)

Boisterous laughter filled the large room as the rider's sat in a circle in the middle of the floor, a think fur rug under them and pillows thrown all about, some of which they sat on for comfort and to block the cold of the stone floor. The hearth roared with warm flame, keeping back the chill waft in from the large shuttered windows. 

Occasionally one of them would open a window to check on their dragons. The room was located in a rather odd place, right next to a make shift stable that housed all their dragons and Heather's as well as several new ones like the Triple Strike and the Rumblehorn that either Ryker had calmed or it had claimed Ryker, they weren't quite sure. Ryker wasn't either but he was often out there caring for it. He seemed like a complete different man from the one they had gone to battle against months ago. If he wasn't at the stables then three young boys were, his sons according to one of the servants. They visited quite often and tended to spoil all the dragons.

Toothless was with the others dragons that night while Hiccup finally joined his friends. But they weren't rolling around having crazy sex, not yet at least. They were playing a silly card game Fishlegs had been working on. The deck had almost one hundred hand drawn cards. Some were elegantly painted while others were were still sketches or inked. Everyone was dealt a certain number of cards to form their own dragon army to compete against each other.

"Why do I always get the weakest dragons?" Snotlout complained as Tuffnut beat his Gronkle with a Titan Wing Changewing.

"Draw of the card, my good man," Tuff laughed as he stole his friend's card.

Ruffnut laughed along side her brother. "Maybe we should place bets on who the winner will be."

"Let's not," Hiccup told them as he looked through his cards.

Fishlegs nodded. "Besides, the cards are random. I have no idea who has what."

Ruffnut gave a snort. "I didn't say stack the cards, I said bet. Or we can go with the winner gets to choose who bottoms tonight."

"We already know who's bottom tonight." Tuffnut argued only for his sister to elbow him hard in the ribs.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but focused on his card rather than respond.

"How about the winner gets to choose what toys we use?" Snotlout said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How about we focus on the game then take a vote on it," Astrid countered. She glanced at Hiccup. "Besides, who knows if it'll get that far tonight. You're just assuming it will."

Snotlout gave her stink eye. "Oh it will. I've got it all planned out." He chugged down some of his mead before waving his arms about as he described his plans for the night, unwittingly showing off his cards at the same time. "First we're going to get sloshed. Then we're going to liven up this game by having each loser strip off a layer of clothing." To demonstrate he took off his jerkin and threw it aside.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Only you would think of strip poker."

He grinned at her. "What? It's not as if we haven't all seen each other naked before. Besides, you're no the bottom so chill." He glanced suggestively at Hiccup but his cousin ignored him.

"I wonder if something like this might sell," Hiccup said instead. He glanced at Fishlegs. "I mean when it's finished."

"My dragons cards?" Fishlegs asked in surprised. "I don't know. I'm mean there's so many dragons we haven't discovered yet. The mainland could have hundreds of new species. I can be making cards for the rest of my life."

"What if we broke them down? Only sale a dozen at a time so they have to come back for the next set then the set after that and so on?"

"I suppose, but I doubt they would fetch much and I'd need to find a way to copy them faster than one at a time."

Hiccup hummed. He hadn't thought of that. He would need more time to consider how to do that. There had to be a way.

"Can we leave the nerd speak on the Edge," Snotlout whined. "Why are you even worrying about the Hunters anyway? They stopped hunting dragons. We won. Let's go home."

"And how long before they start hunting again?" Astrid countered. She placed the cards on the rug and rested her elbows on her knees. "Hunting dragons was their way of life. It's what built this castle and city. They need a way to supplement it."

"What about natural resources?" asked Fishlegs. "Like lumber or hay and straw. There's lots of places like Outcast Island that don't have enough resources like that? Even Berk doesn't have large fields like here. What about oats and grain?"

Hiccup nodded and reached for his note book to write the down the ideas.

"Oh!" Ruffnut cried out, raising her hand. "Has anyone looked at thwir workmanship? They can build some pretty cool stuff, other than weapons."

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, like....uh...furniture?"

Snotlout rolled his eyes at that. "Oh my Thor, is this what we're doing tonight? I'd rather play the card game."

He ended up with a pillow to the head but it happened so quickly he wasn't sure who threw it. He was about to accuse Astrid when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hiccup called, not looking up from his book as if this was utterly normal for him.

Astrid frowned. If they were on the Edge or back on Berk this would be a normal reaction for him, but here on a strange land, in a strange castle that belonged to their former enemy, he should be more careful. But Hiccup didn't get up or even turn toward the door as it opened. There was no fear or worry on his face. Well he may have faith in whoever was at the door but Astrid simply didn't trust the Hunters. She grasped the knife at the small of her back and laid it on the floor next to her, his hand never leaving the hilt.

She wasn't surprised when Viggo stepped into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," the man said but the comment was directed at Hiccup and not the rest of the riders.

"Not at all," Hiccup answered, finally looking up from his notebook to grin at the man. "Just brainstorming possible replacements for dragon hunting."

"Ah..." Viggo glanced at the rest of the riders. "A group procedure?"

"Sometimes it's helps to talk these things out," Fishlegs explained. "People tend to look for the obvious things but often times it's the small things that generate the most profit."

Viggo raised a curious brow.

"He's not wrong," Hiccup said with a grin.

Viggo regarded the larger rider with mild interest then hummed to himself as he signaled to several servants. They entered carrying bundles of colorful fabric that they hung up on hooks on the wall, then just as quickly left.

"Now that Dagur is back on his feet, more or less, I'm holding a banquet tomorrow night to celebrate Yule," he informed the teens as he inspected a lush emerald green tunic that looked as if the fabric had been freshly dyed. "Ryker should be back with the Ice Breaker by then."

"Ice Breaker?" Astrid questioned, feeling off by the way Viggo inspected the tunic. It was obviously meant for Hiccup. No one else wore that size of clothing, trousers too long to fit Tuffnut, tunic sleeves too thin. It looked form fitting.

Viggo glanced away from the clothing to flash her a small smile. "One of largest ships, my dear. It's designed to cut through the Ice up to five feet thick. Once it's broken, we harvest the ice to use for various purposes. Not to drink but it works for bathing. The minerals in the sea salt can have healing properties."

"That's amazing!" Fishlegs gushed and it made Viggo smile a little more.

"Too bad it can't that," Snotlout sniped, gesturing to the ruined half of Viggo's face. Astrid elbowed him sharply.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup snapped.

The smile left Viggo's face and he glared at Snotlout.

"Forget him, he takes after his Dad for stupid," Ruffnut said, surprising the others.

"Yeah, back when we were training to kill dragons he would have begged far a scare like that to impress the ladies," Tuffnut added.

Viggo glanced at Hiccup questioningly. "You were originally trained to kill dragons?" he asked in surprise. 

"We were," Snotlout interjected, gesturing to himself and four other riders. "We're still not sure what he was learning but it sure wasn't dragon killing. Whatever Toothless taught him had dragons eating out of his hand."

"Toothless taught you?" Viggo directed the question at Hiccup.

The youth shrugged. "We taught each other."

Viggo nodded. It made sense. It also explained why Hiccup and Toothless were so much closer to each other than the other riders with their dragons. "Well, it's a good thing you did." He gave them all a nod. "I'll leave you to your evening. I look forward to your suggestions in the morning." He paused before closing the door and looked back in, his gaze meeting Astrid's then Ruffnut's. "Ladies, I hope the gowns are to your liking."

"Gowns?" Ruff asked but Viggo was gone by then. She glanced at Astrid before getting to her feet and crossing the room.

Astrid hesitated a moment then followed.

There were three gowns in total, one Astrid assumed to belong to Heather. One was cream with green highlights, the second was grey and red, the third was blue with gold intertwined throughout the bodice. The material was soft, softer than any material any of them had felt before. It was easy to tell which gown belonged to who. Ruffnut had the cream one and was practically hugging the garment to her. She wasn't accustomed to such finery, not that any of them really were, but Astrid was less impressed.

"I'm not wearing that," she said bluntly as she gestured to the blue gown.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked, confused. "It looks like it was made specifically for you. The colors match Stormfly."

"How in Thor's name am I supposed to fight in something like that?" she countered. "It's not even remotely practical. Have you forgotten these are Dragon Hunters? We don't know how well we can trust them."

"Astrid, you're over reacting," Hiccup tried to sooth. "You don't have to wear it. It can be modified if you want."

"Why are you so comfortable with this?" she demanded before inhaling sharply and reminding herself that Hiccup and Viggo were now lovers.

He frowned at her then looked away, not bothering to answer.

She sighed. There was no point pressuring him about it. They'd talked and argued over it enough already. There was no changing Hiccup's mind. Whether or not he admitted It, he was falling in love with Viggo and there was nothing any of them could do about it. And how could she blame him? They were a lot alike. Both intellectual and creative and able to challenge each other. Viggo was on a whole different level from the riders, a level only Hiccup had been on before. A level Astrid didn't understand. How could she possibly compete with that?

"Why don't you try it on?" Fishlegs asked when he noticed the glum look on her face.

She shook her head and left Ruffnut to check out the dresses. She had no interest in such things. Maybe if it was just her and Hiccup, but not for some ball in a foreign country. She wasn't diplomatic enough to pull it off without punching someone.

She sat next to Hiccup again and wondered how life might be without him. Things hadn't been the same since he took on the liaison mission. The Edge felt empty without him and Berk seemed too quiet. Everyone looked forward to the Terrible Terror that brought news of his adventure. Any that weren't meant to be private would be read out loud at the Great Hall by Stoick with pride as he told the tail of Hiccup grand adventure aboard. Stoick was very proud of Hiccup, they all were, but Astrid was afraid of losing him to Viggo. There had to be something they could give him that Viggo couldn't. Something Hiccup would only allow them.

There was one thing.

She ducked between Hiccup and his notebook and planted an almost desperate kiss on his lips. He blinked at her in surprise but quickly put the book aside and smiled into the kiss.

"Didn't you get enough earlier?" he chuckled when she pulled back.

"Never. Besides, we haven't had a good group session in months," she purred with a seductive grin. "And you know how much I like watching the guys fill you all at once."

His eyes lit up and he ran his teeth over his lower lip. "I should be working. Viggo..."

"Forget Viggo for tonight. Let's have fun."

He hummed for a moment then glanced at the rest of the riders who nodded eagerly. A small laugh escaped him as he shock his head. "You guys are insatiable," he teased. 

"We won't push you if you don't want to," Fishlegs promised him.

Hiccup did want it but to be honest he was a little scared. After what had happened with Viggo and Ryker he realized that it wasn't the first time he had been forced into something he didn't quite want and people hadn't stopped when he asked. His own riders had done it countless times, namely Snotlout, Ruff and Ruff or when Fishlegs became Thor Bonecrusher. He loved them but he was more weary now than he had been before.

But if he kept pushing them away he may lose them. That was the last thing he wanted. Besides, it didn't happen often and he was their leader, he had to learn when to make them stop if they refused to listen.

"So how do you want to do this?" Tuffnut asked, surprising Hiccup.

Snotlout nodded as he scooted closer. "Individually or gangbang?"

Hiccup cringed at the word gangbang. It sounded crude even if they had done it many times before. "I don't I'll last long enough to be with everyone," he answered honestly. He gave a little shrug. "Would you guys be okay with group?"

"I already had you all to myself so if you want to focus on the others I'm happy to watch," Astrid offered. She actually got off on wqtching Hiccup being fucked more than fucking itself. She really enjoyed when the guys took Hiccup the most which was a stunning revelation the first time she walked in on the boys one night. Seeing her boyfriend on his hands and knees between Snotlout and Tuffnut had been an unbelievable turn on. Throw Fishlegs in the mix and her night was made.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked nonetheless. 

His emerald gaze searched hers and she smiled lovingly at him. "You know how I like watching the guys go at you. If you do it right I'm sure you can make all four cum at once without having to use a urethra on yourself to keep from cumming."

He looked doubtful. They had always joked about Hiccup taking the three other guys all at once but never factored in another participant. It took only a moment to figure out where everyone would have to be to make it work and it wasn't exactly an easy position for them all.

"Come on, babe," Astrid purred, kissing him again. "The other way will take all night, not that I object to that but you're a loud beast in the sack."

Hiccup laughed at that. She had a point, he was loud when he bottomed. Okay, even when he topped, not that he meant to. It just felt so good that he could help the sounds that escaped him. "Alright...alright. You've got a point. We don't need Dagur waking up."

She looked surprised by that but didn't say anything. "Okay, so how do you wqnt to do this? I have a few suggestions."

He kissed her. "Actually, so do I. Can you lock the door?"

"Sure." She smiled brightly and got up to lock the door so no other unexpected - or unwanted - guests came walking in. The mere idea of Viggo or Dagur walking in while they had sex disgusted her. She may be forced to accept Hiccup relationship with Viggo, and could not kill Dagur for what he had done to Hiccup. The least she could do was keep them away from Hiccup for a few hours.

When she turned around her friends were already stripping. Normally this was nothing new. They had done it many times in the past but now Hiccup looked torn. He had gotten as far as his tunic and had stopped.

"What wrong?" she asked, knowing but fearing to ask.

He only shook his head, a smile up curl to his lips but not a full smile, a look he often got when he thought he was being silly, and began peeling off his trousers and under garments.

"Hiccup, we don't have to," Fishlegs assured, seeing what what going on as well.

The other stopped and stared at their little, their expressions a mix of worry, fear and slight annoyance.

"Not again," grumbled Snotlout under his breath. He waited a moment to see if Hiccup was actually going to back out again then strutted over to the taller man, wrapped one arm around Hiccup's narrow waist, then yanked him down into a heated kiss. When he pulled back he gave Hiccup a mock glare. "If you're leaving us for Viggo then we at leave deserve a reason why, and it better not be because he has a bigger cock then me."

That made Hiccup and relax. "I'm not leaving you guys for Viggo," he assured, not going anywhere near comparing the size of manhood. Snotlout's wasn't very large or anywhere near as impressive as Viggo's. The only one that came close of Fishlegs. Besides, size wasn't something that really mattered to Hiccup, it was the guilt have having been with someone else and the fear that he may actually be in love with Viggo that made him hesitant.

Snotlout gave a curt nod. "Good, cause I have a great idea for how we can all fuck at once and keep you quiet at the same time." He gave a wink. "You may end up walking funny after though, but it's not as if you haven't before."

It didn't take a genius to get what Snotlout was implying. It sent a rush of arousing coursing through Hiccup. He hid his nervousness behind a smile and let Snotlout lead him back to the mound of pillows.

"Fishy, how about you lay down and Ruff, can you get him hard? Tuff, I have a a jar of oil in my bag. Astrid, you sure you just want to watch this time?" Snotlout said, taking charge as he often did in group sex. He tended to think he was the most experienced when in fact Hiccup was, even if he wished he wasn't.

"I'm fine," Astrid repeated but she offered to help prep Hiccup.

Due to Fishlegs's size, he usually let the others ride him, rather than pounding into them from above. It wasn't a weight issue so much as a getting carried away issue and that part of him that was both Thor Bonecrusher and part Berserker taking over. He had accidentally hurt both Ruffnut and Tuffnut the last time he topped them, as well as broke Snotlout's wrist while Thor. Hiccup had been black and blue for nearly a week after one session which made riding unbearable and trying to explain to his father what happened impossible. Astrid had been the one to force him on his back and let the others ride him instead. Fishlegs was happy with that. He lay back on the pillows now and casually stroked Tuffnut's hair as she gave him head and groped at his hardening length and balls. Tuffnut began kissing him and playing with his nipples while Snotlout and Astrid prepped Hiccup. It was one of the few times Snotlout and Astrid didn't argue.

A surprising thing they learned was that as macho as Snotlout acted, he really liked sucking cock anf he happily got to his knees to suck Hiccup's while Astrid probed and fingered his ass, smearing warm oil around and inside it.

Hiccup groaned and closed his eyes. This was what he missed most. They never just jumped right into sex, there was always touching and foreplay before hand. He tiled his head back and offered his lips to Astrid as the fingers of his left hand curled into Snotlout's black locks as the older boys licked his way along Hiccup's length to his balls. A small gasp escaped Hiccup as Snotlout took his balls into his mouth and sucked on them, his hot tongue bathing them in his spit and saliva. At the same time Astrid slipped one long finger inside his ass and began slowly stroking his prostrate. Her finger nail would occasionally scrap at the little ball of muscle causing Hiccup to gasp louder.

"That feel good, babe?" she breathed against his ear.

He hummed softly in appreciation.

She began slowly thrusting that one finger in and out, loosening his muscles before carefully inserting another finger. She was always careful, always very gentle as she scissored her fingers to widen him more.

"More," he whispered against her lips.

She grinned and inserted a third finger, then a forth when he begged for more. It would take much to make him a weeping mess. She knew his buttons and she mercilessly pressed each one until he was shaking with need and cumming on Snotlout's face.

"Hey!" the shorter snapped, glaring up at her.

"Sorry," Hiccup murmured, his knees shaking from orgasm.

Astrid gave a giggle and kissed his cheek. "You want some help getting to Fishlegs?" she asked sweetly.

He gave a nod. Snotlout stood and stepped aside as Astrid helped Hiccup over to Fishlegs. The large youth was already hard, his cock standing straight up as he leaned against the pillows and watched them. His gaze met Hiccup's betraying his own worry and unanswered questions. Hiccup could only smile back, still nervous himself even if they had done this before. But these were his friends, people he loved and trusted and slept with before. There was no need to question himself or them. 

"Okay, so you straddle Fishlegs but face me, okay?" Snotlout instructed as if this we're their first time.

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs rolled their eyes before laughing in unison. Hiccup was supposed to be in charge but that meant very little to Snotlout.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Fishlegs asked again only for Snotlout to tell him to shut up.

"It's alright," Hiccup assured. "As long as you want it too."

Fishlegs bobbed his head up in down in obvious agreement.

Hiccup took a deep breath, turned to face Snotlout and Astrid, then slowly got on his knees and straddled Fishlegs. He slipped a hand between his legs and took hold of Fishlegs's thick length to guide it to his opening the lowered himself on it. It slowly impaled his, it's girth stretching his hole far more than Astrid's fingers had. He groaned at the sting of it but didn't stop. He forced himself down, made it go deep inside before bringing himself up then pushing down once more. Fishlegs whimpered and moaned beneath him, his large hands wrapping around Hiccup's hips to help push him down while his hips pushed up and thrust into Hiccup.

"Oh fuck!" Fishlegs gasped, the curse sounding foreign on his tongue but bliss filling his features. "Oh gods, Hiccup! Don't tighten up. Please don't tighten up. I might cum if you do."

Hiccup took a shaky breath. It felt good having Fishlegs inside him again, but it also felt strange. He wasn't sure how to explain it. He knew Fishlegs wasn't as well endowed as Viggo but size had never mattered to him before. Or maybe it was the angle. Whatever the case it felt odd and he didn't want to feel odd. He began rocking, hoping whatever the feeling was that it would go away so he could enjoy being with his friends once more. It didn't come immediately, not until his friend wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back so that he was laying on Fishlegs. The angle wasn't the most comfortable but the shift in his weight allowed Fishlegs to thrust up into him more easily. He kept missing Hiccup's prostate but the friction was wonderful and Hiccup groaned in delight. Not this he could get into.

That thought last only a moment before his legs were pushed upward as Snotlout slipped in between them. His cousin placed a gentle kiss on his left knee, just above where the stump was tied to Hiccup's prosthetic, then placed both legs over his shoulders.

"Felt like forever since the last time we did this," he told Hiccup, his voice low and filled with need. He held his cock in one hand and guided it to Hiccup's already stuffed hole then pushed.

Hiccup gave a groan, his eyes squeezing shut at the sudden sting. They were both covered in oil and while it helped Snotlout push past the ring of muscle in Hiccup's the stretch still stung.

"Relax, Hiccup," Fishlegs said beneath him as he rubbed Hiccup's arms. "Just relax...gods, no...don't tighten up. Please don't. I'm going cum."

"Might help loosen him up more," Tuffnut tease, kneeling next to Hiccup's head. His own length was hard and gutting out with need, waiting for Snotlout to settle so he could stick his dick down Hiccup's throat. He palmed it as he waited, eager to get started.

Astrid was knelt to Hiccup's other side and brushed her lips over his forehead. "You're doing good, babe. Snotlout's almost all the way in. There...there you go. You got this, babe."

Hiccup whimpered. He felt stuffed, his body filled to the brink as Snotlout shoved every last inch of his cock into him. Snotlout's dick may not be very large but mixed with Fishlegs's it felt massive. How his stomach was gutting out was beyond Hiccup. "I'm okay," he breathed when he found his voice again. He was stuffed full but he was okay. These were his friends; they wouldn't hurt him.

But they weren't done yet either. Ruffnut pressed a kiss to his lips before straddling him, her wet pussy dripping just over his hard cock. She playfully rubbed against him before lowering herself on his length. It was like sitting his dick in molten lava. His hips surged upward to meet her as he cried out in bliss. It had been so long since he was filled and filling someone at the same time.

"Oh gods, yeah," Ruffnut purred and she rocked on him. "I forgot how good you feel."

He tried to chuckle but it came out as more of a whimper as Snotlout and Fishlegs began thrusting into him while rocked.

"This is freaking hot!" Tuffnut exclaimed. He grasped a handful of Hiccup's hair and tilted his head back, forcing his mouth open. "You want this too, huh?" he asked, indicating his weeping cock.

Hiccup nodded as best he could. If he didn't get something in his mouth soon he was going to get loud. The urge to cry and scream his pleasure was becoming all consuming. A whimper filled him as Tuffnut slipped his length past his lips. He wanted to tell Tuffnut to fuck his throat but he didn't need to, Tuffnut knew exactly what to do and immediately began thrusting in time with Snotlout and Fishlegs. 

"Yeah, suck that cock," Tuffnut said as he fucked Hiccup's face. Hiccup did his best but Tuffnut pretty much controlled what they did. Hiccup just focused on breathing around the long shaft down his throat.

There was that strange pull and push feeling that often left Hiccup dizzy but he tried to move with them. His left hand grasped at Tuffnut's thigh, hoping for balance while his right hand found hold in something wet and warm. He instantly recognized that to be Astrid's neither region and slipped his fingers deeper inside. He knew her insides almost as good as the back of his hand. Finding the little numb, he gently teased it with his thumb as he slipped his fingers into her folds and stroked in time with how the others were fucking his body. She moaned above him and the sound made him even harder.

None of them lasted long. Not by the standard Hiccup had become accostumed to. Snotlout was first. He came with a happy roar, sounding far too much like Hookfang after a good hard rut, his hands grasping at Ruffnut as he threw his back. His pulsing cock and hot cum shooting deep inside Hiccup, caused the youth jerk and tighten as his own orgasm was trigger. Ruffnut must have felt it and immediately got off him, taking his length in her mouth instead to finish him off while fingering herself. Snotlout continued to thrust into Hiccup, harder now, aiming directly for his prostate as Fishlegs's grip on Hiccup's hips tightened and he began thrusting desperately upward. Hiccup's insides rippled and tightened further still, choking the two cocks slamming into him until it became painful for all three. Then his inside were flooded with unimaginable heat as Fishlegs cried out in release. Hiccup came a moment later, his seeds filling Ruffnut's mouth as he cried out against Tuffnut's length down his throat. Tuffnut came a moment later. Most of his seed went down Hiccup's throat but the rest slashed against their fearless leader's face as he pulled out. In fact a lot of cum ended up splashing onto Hiccup as his friends pulled out of him and finished on him. Cum smeared across his face, chest, stomach and legs but he paid it no mind as the last of his own orgasm washed over him. He felt hot and sticky but good. 

He brought the hand that had been stroking Astrid to his mouth and licked it clean, happy to see everyone had cum. He still felt odd for some reason but also content. Strangely enough no one really spoke after that. His friends helped clean him up but he dozed off somewhere through it. All he remembered for certain was warmed as they all snuggled together. 

This was home. This was what he missed. Yet somehow somethings was still missing and Hiccup was too exhausted to put his finger on what it could possibly be.


	36. Chapter 36

Finding Balance 36

Astrid couldn't sleep. Even wrapped in Hiccup's arms, a place she had missed and dreamed about for months, she couldn't find any rest. She knew it was temporary. She knew he was leaving them for Viggo. It was like a knife to the heart and she couldn't shake the feeling. She felt angry and weak because she knew she couldn't change his mind. Hiccup was one of the most stubborn people she knew. Even if she hog tied him and dragged him back to Berk he would just go back to Viggo the first chance he got.

She needed fresh air, she decided, untangling herself from Hiccup's arms. Fishlegs was on the other side of her but he instinctively shuffled over as she got up. Pressing a quick kiss to Hiccup's lips, she prayed he'd change his mind then hurriedly got dressed and left the room before a sob could escape her. She was a warrior, she would not cry. At least not in front of anyone. If she had her own room she might have but not here, not now.

Heading out to the stables, she headed straight for Stormfly's. Her mind barely registered the missing Rumblehorn across the hall. Ryker must have taken it out for whatever reason. He wasn't a dragon rider, as far as she was concerned. She still hated him. Hated all the Hunters for what they had done, but she hated the Grimborns most for taking Hiccup from her. She paused as she grabbed her saddle off the rack on the far wall to look at Toothless sound asleep in the back of his pen. She was going to miss him, too. She already did. Her gut tore with the thought of not having him and Hiccup home again.

Squaring she shoulders she focused on getting the saddle strapped onto Stormfly's back then led her out into the courtyard. A few guards stared at them in surprise but she paid them no mind as she climbed into the saddle. A moment later they were airborne.

. . .

 

"Astrid?" Hiccup murmured.

He blinked his eyes open but found himself pressed against Fishlegs instead of Astrid. Snotlout was behind him and while he was warm and snug there was no doubt Astrid was missing from the mix.

"She went for her morning flight with Stormfly," Fishlegs mumbled, snuggling closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned. It was normal for Astrid to be up first but it was far too early, even for her. He moved to get up but was pulled back down by Snotlout.

"No...morning sex first," Snotlout whined, trying to rut against Hiccup in his sleep.

Hiccup chuckled softly as he untangled himself from his two friends. "Later, I promise," he assured, although he doubted Snotlout heard him. The moment he managed to get out of the pile Snotlout had shifted toward Fishlegs which caused the twins to shift with him in order to keep contact. Hiccup shook his head in bemusement. They looked like a bunch of hatching all piled together like that. A chill ran up his spine now that he was no longer heated by their bodies. He was tempted to climb back in and go back to sleep. Maybe later. He had things to think about and he should go after Astrid and find out what was wrong.

He pulled on his clothing and headed for the door, pausing only for a moment to look at the garments Viggo had brought them the night before. They really were magnificent and colors seemed to match each rider. His fingers wandered over the blue and gold gown. Astrid would look like a queen dressed in her. He really hoped she changed her mind and wore it for the ball. He bet the ones here were much different than the celebrations on Berk.

He was about to go to the stables when his gut seemed to drop and that same strange feeling hit him as it had while he wad having sex with his friends, as if something he couldn't put his finger on was missing. It was a need but it wasn't like the ones he had before when he would turn to his friends in order to full fill it. It felt deeper. Almost the same as when he was young how his body would be over sensitive for days after Dagur would rape him and he found himself touching himself. Except this didn't disgust him or make him wqnt to cry and hide. Most likely because it wasn't due to rape but an unfulfilled need that hadn't been met.

While sex with his friends had been great - taking care four at once was a mind blower - and he had cum pretty hard, it just didn't feel as good as it should have. He needed something more. For a moment he wondered if he found Astrid if they could fix it. She knew his body inside and out. But oddly enough that idea wasn't as appealing as it should have been.

He found himself heading away from the stables and his friends' chambers and back toward his own. He knew what he wanted, although he was embarrassed to voice it and with Toothless spending the night with the other dragons he felt bold enough to go after it.

Slipping into his chamber, he stripped down once more then went to the side door that led to Viggo's chamber. Viggo normally locked his outer chamber door but the one that lead to his room was always unlocked. He took a deep breath then quickly turned the knob and pulled the door open.

. . . 

Viggo was a light sleeper. Any little sound usually woke him up and the sound of his door opening rung through his ears even though it was barely a whisper. He lay on his stomach, one hand under his pillow. The finger curled around the knife he kept hidden there. There had been numerous assassination attempts on him over the years. Rarely were they ever from within the castle but he had beyond protecting himself at a young age. Over the years he had killed two or three would be assassins at various camps and one or two on his ship. He knew not to move and alert the person to the fact he was conscious and to wait until they were near enough to strike, when they would become over confident and think they had won before even being close enough to land the killing blow. He waited now, keeping his body relaxed while his listened for just the right moment.

The tap of metal on stone made him let go of the knife and relax further. It was just Hiccup. He kept the knife close nonetheless and feigned sleep. He highly doubted the boy was there to kill him but one could never be too careful. Besides, Hiccup had never entered his room at night without alerting him of his presence. This time the boy was utterly quiet and obviously trying to tip toe despite his metal foot.

Viggo was further surprised when the youth pulled back the heavy fur covers and not only climbed into bed with him but slid onto his back and stretched right out over him, as if he was a dragon on a heating stone. Thankfully Hiccup wasn't very heavy or Viggo wouldn't have taken it so lightly.

"Dare I ask what this is about?" he said, turning his head right to see the youth. He hummed softly when he felt Hiccup's erection press into the small of his back.

"I thought turn about would be fair play," Hiccup answered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Viggo hummed. "I don't normally allow just anyone to fuck me," he mused. In fact he didn't let anyone period, but he was willing to make an exception this one time.

Hiccup chuckled softly in his ear. "I'm not just anyone."

A smile lit Viggo's face. "No, you most certainly are not." He folded his arms under his head and relaxed further. "Then by all means, enjoy yourself. I will."

Hiccup inhaled sharply in surprise. He hadn't expected Viggo to actually agree to it. It sent a rush through him and his length became unbearable hard. He had dreamed of dominating Viggo but never thought it would happen. He fumbled as he reached for the night table and the jar of scented oil Viggo always kept on hand. His hands were shaking with such excitement that he accidently spilled some. Thankfully it landed on Viggo's ass so it wasn't a waste. He rubbed it into Viggo's rear, massaging slowly but eagerly. He never really had a chance to explore another man. His friends seemed more interested in exploring him than vice versa with Astrid being the exception. Now he had a chance to explore and he did so with gusto, allowing his hands to trail over the curve of Viggo's well tone ass - horseback riding definitely had similar effects to dragon riding. He slid his oiled fingers between the cheeks and felt for the ring of muscle to Viggo's opening. His bravado increased as Viggo hummed in encouragement and he wiggled one finger into the tight ring. He hesitated a moment, waiting to see if this was right, then continued by slowly feeling his way around before gently sliding in and out. Viggo's humming turned into appreciative groans of pleasure.

"My dear, use your mouth as well," Viggo advised, pushing back ever so slightly.

Hiccup bit his lower lip. He had sucked cock many times before but he ever placed his mouth on someone's ass. But he pushed the nervousness away and let him be bold enough to try. He pulled out his finger then carefully pulled Viggo's ass cheeks open, hesitated a heartbeat, then lowered his face and ran his tongue over the spincter. The ring of muscle twitch under him and he slowly licked at it. It had a strong taste that mixed with the oil. Not altogether bad but not overly pleasant either. Nonetheless Hiccup took his time, licking and poking it until he found the courage to push his tongue inside. Viggo groaned under him, and whispered words of encouragement that fed Hiccup's bravado. He began to lick and finger Viggo's ass all the more, his need to fuck the older man becoming all consuming. He managed to get three fingers in but rather than thrust them in and out he search for Viggo's prostate. A surge of joy hit him when Viggo suddenly cried out, signaling Hiccup had found it. He twisted and curled his fingers, stroking and teasing Viggo while he continued to lick at his rim.

"My dear," Viggo moaned beneath him. "If we don't move forward this instant I may not be able to control my actions in a moment."

Hiccup laughed at that but decided Viggo may be right. As much as he wanted Viggo to lose control he wanted that to happen while he was fully sheathed inside the man. 

He kissed his way up Viggo's back, paying special attention to the scars and burns Viggo had become so self-confident about. He knew how that felt. He still felt that way about his stump even after all these years. He ran his tongue over them, nipped at the ones that were healed, loving the way Viggo would gasp and shift under him. Taking his hard length in his left hand, he slathered oil over it then rubbed the head along the crack of Viggo's ass. 

He was about to make a joke about Viggo being tight as he pushed in but it died on his tongue as he sunk into the man. Viggo didn't gasp or cry out, he simply groaned in bliss and Hiccup couldn't help but agree with him. He was hot but not over tight. He hugged Hiccup just right and it felt great. He could feel Viggo all around him. It was so different from anything Hiccup experienced before. He was content to stay like this forever. But he couldn't, he knew that. He began thrusting, slow at first, nervous yet determined, remembering the first time he and Astrid had sex, then picking up speed as he found his pace.

"That's it, darling," Viggo drawled, letting Hiccup do all the work. "Roll your hips. Don't be afraid to alternate between hard and slow. Hmm...that right...right there."

Through it all Viggo's voice was calm and even. He didn't cry out or yell, he simply moaned out Hiccup's name and groaned with pleasure and kept encouraging Hiccup, giving direction every now and then.

Hiccup didn't last long. The heat and rippling muscles milked at his cock until he found himself on the edge of orgasm, about to fall over. "I'm going to cum," he whined, not wanting it to be over yet. The heat was amazing. The way Viggo's sucked him in was unbelievable. He never felt anything like it before.

"Then cum, my boy. Fill me with your essence," Viggo purred.

Hiccup struggled not to. A part of him still felt it was wrong to fill or be filled by anyone other than his riders. But Viggo was different. He wasn't his enemy. Hiccup had long stopped being undercover. There was no hiding between them anymore. He felt something for Viggo and it wasn't just lust anymore.

He cried out as Viggo tightened around him, clamping down and holding Hiccup deep inside. He came hard, his seed spilling from him in turrents. It was as if he couldn't stop. He clung to Viggo, his face buried in the back of the man's neck, feeling faint as his cock twitched and pulsed inside the Hunter until finally, finally it stoped. His length slipped from Viggo, spilling his spunk along with it.

"Sorry," he murmured, embarrassed by the size of his load. After having sex with the gang he really didn't think there would be that much left inside him. Once he was entirely spent he flopped down next to Viggo.

Viggo chuckled and rolled onto his side. "Don't be. If I allow someone in me then I expect only the best from them, and that, my love, was the best."

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "Love?" he asked. Viggo had called him many things but the one word that had never passed between them was "love".

Viggo looked surprised for a moment as well, as if he had not meant to say that. The he smiled sweetly at Hiccup. "I wasn't planning on saying that. Not just yet." He stroked Hiccup's cheek.

The youth searched his gaze. "Do you love me?" he asked, his heart beating fast in a mix of excitement and fear. If Viggo did then it changed everything. 

"I do. The moment I heard about how you kept out smarting Ryker and his men...the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I finally found my match. I didn't summon Ryker simply to join his battle against your riders but because I had to meet you. I didn't expect to fall in love with you. I never meant to but here we are." 

Hiccup couldn't the tears that stung his eyes. He blinked them away. "I'm staying," he announced, surprising Viggo further. "I'm extended my stay as liaison for another six months."

Viggo's eyes widened and for once he was speechless. All he could do was stare at Hiccup in awe. Then he smiled gently. "What about your friends? They will miss you dearly."

"You said it yourself, they have each other. And it's only six months." He squealed in laughter when Viggo suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him under him then attacked his throat with his lips, his goatee tickling sensitive flesh.

"Say it again," Viggo demanded, his voice husky with need. His hard length easily slipped into Hiccup's already stretched and moist opening.

Hiccup couldn't stop laughing. "I'm staying!"

"Say it again."

"I'M STAYING!"

. . .

"Sir," one of the Hunters called to Ryker as the Ice Breaker set sail.

Ryker was at the bow, watching as the nearly sharpened blades were lowered onto the thick ice. They didn't cut in immediately. Grabbing the crank behind him, he twisted it tighter until the ice began to crack. The cracks began to spread and the ice groan.

"Depth set," he called out to ensign steering the ship. "Let's clear out the bay."

"Aye, sir."

The ship began moving slowly forward, the blades cutting through the ice and breaking it into small chucks with ease. The ships haul was coated in Gronkle Iron, protecting it from sharp chunks and helping breaking the ice more.

"Sir," the first Hunter called again. "Ryker!"

Ryker looked up with a frown that quickly turned to surprise when he saw a familiar Nadder perched on the roof of the cabin, her rider silently sitting on the roof itself, her legs swinging back and forth as she stared out over the sea. The Hunters avoided them, steering clear of the cabin all together as they went about their work.

Ryker contemplated the young shield maiden for a few moments. With a sigh he left his station. The Ice Breaker was running just fine. The ensign knew their course. He could take a few minutes break.

He strolled toward the back of the ship and climbed the stairs up to the second then third deck which served as the roof to his cabin. The Nadder squawked in distress but Ryker only raised a hand to show he meant no harm as he strolled toward the blonde hair girl. His heavy fur cape whipped in the wind and he frowned at the realization that the young woman was not dress appropriately for the weather. No doubt she was used to the cold temperature of Berk. Nonetheless one could catch their death by cold and so he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, starting her out of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She looked at the fur in surprise and then him. "Uh...yeah, I guess." She gestured to the fur. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Don't need Hiccup panicking because you got sick. He's done enough worrying about people lately."

Surprise filled her face but she looked away quickly. "He worries about a lot of things. He has for a long time."

"It's what chiefs do."

She sighed softly and hugged the fur around her. "He shouldn't have to. He's not chief yet. That's why Stoick let us explore outside the Archipelago." 

She stopped, unsure how much she could tell Ryker. She didn't trust him but at the same time she needed someone outside the gang to talk to and she didn't feel like flying back to the castle to find Heather just yet. Besides, it wasn't as if what she was about to say was a big secret. Ryker already knew Hiccup was Stoick's heir and next in line to be chief.

"To let Hiccup have this one last hurray before taking the mantel. It's why he's here now, to learn diplomacy. If Stoick knew about what he was really doing with Viggo..."

"He would not approve," Ryker finished. He hummed softly. "He'd also be proud...is proud. Hiccup did something no one else ever could have. He made Viggo more human. He showed dragons really were more than simple animals." He nodded toward the Rumblehorn sleeping on the deck. "I never would have considered taking a dragon for a partner. My sons will grow up in a much better world."

She flashed him a smile. "Yeah, he has a way of doing that. Don't ask me how. It did it to me, too."

He gave a booming laugh. "How does that not surprise me? That boy managed to tame not only dragons but a wild cat like you, Outcasts, Berserkers and even my own brother and people. He truly has a gift."

A small laugh filled her. "Who says I'm tamed?"

He shook his head in response and got back to his feet. "Stay as long as you wish. We may need your dragon's fire power the further out we get."

"You're not mad we're here?" she asked, as if just now realizing that her presence may have caused problems.

"As long as you're not planning on freeing my dragons we're fine." 

"Wait, there's more than the Rumblehorn on board?"

He paused on the steps. "Two," he answered. He gestured toward the large smoke stack at the stern where big black.pillows of smoke puffed out. "But they're working so kindly wait until we get back to shore." As if as an after thought, he assured her. "They're not chained or tortured. And they're well feed. We use them to power the Ice Breaker when the winds are not strong enough to push through the ice."

She frowned but said nothing in return. With any luck she would leave them alone until the ice was broken and cleared away.

The morning passed quietly and by noon the port was cleared, leaving a small bay untouched for the children to skate on. The ship moved out further, heading toward the east where the vast majority of their trade came from. Through it all Astrid simply watched in silence. She was so quiet Ryker forgot she was even there. Everything was progressing nicely as evening moved over the horizon and they were greeted with their first ship in the distance.

Ryker smiled at the site of the ship but his happiness was short lived as he held a spy glass to his eye.

"No..." he muttered. Of all the ships to head toward their shores. "Turn the ship around!" he yelled. "Hard to port. Get us back to shore now!"

Astrid hurried down the stairs to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The look in Ryker's dark brown eyes was one of genuine fear as he looked down at her. 

"Drago Bludvist."


	37. Chapter 37

Finding Balance 37

It turned out the Great Hall wasn't as different from the one on Berk as Hiccup thought. Sure it was inside a castle and there wasn't a great big hearth in the centre, and maybe it was a little more elegant but once it started filling with people those differences became minor and feel into the background. Not everyone from the city came to celebrate, just those of the upper class, which quickly explained why Viggo wanted to riders to change their clothing. There was a surprising number that took quite an interest in the riders and Toothless once Viggo announced who they were. Many steered clear of Toothless, probably due to a fear of Nightfuries or lack of actual interaction with dragons that was most like left to soldiers or actual Hunters. Snotlout found himself right at home as he regaled them with tales of their adventures, somehow placing himself as the leader or Hiccup's trusty second-in-command. Hiccup left him to it. Fishlegs was there to correct him if need be. It seemed all the riders had become comfortable talking with the Hunters, at least the Hunters who no longer saw them as the enemy. There were still a few who were unhappy with their presence, and given the loss of loved ones, Hiccup could not blame them. 

Hiccup attention was elsewhere and he frowned as he looked around. Astrid had not returned and that had worried him at first until a scoot informed him that she was on the Ice Breaker with Ryker. He wasn't sure what to think of that but instinctively knew she was safe. Despite all Ryker's bluster he was also very protective of friends and allies. He and Astrid may not like one another but she was important to Hiccup which made her important to their alliance so Ryker would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Astrid may not feel the same but she would do her duty. 

A uproar of cheers startled him out of his thoughts. He turned toward the grand doors to see a surprised Dagur standing there, eyes wide as he looked toward the few Berserkers who were at the ball. They were unrecognizable at first, each of higher rank and dressed for the occasion. Dagur was dressed in finery as well but didn't as comfortable in the soft fabrics. If anything, he looked like a deer caught in the sight of a crossbow knowing he was about to die. Heather was next to him, an arm around his waist. It took a moment for Hiccup to realize Dagur had discarded his crutches and was trying to walk on his own which explained why his sister was there supporting him. She gave Hiccup a shy smile before leading Dagur to the nearest table which just so happened to be where he was with his riders.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting next to Dagur.

"Hey," Hiccup returned with a warm smile. He glanced at Dagur once more and was taken back by another realization. "Did you cut your hair and shave?"

The Berserker pursed his lips in annoyance. "She did it. I didn't have muvh say in it," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I had to tie him down. His hair was a rat's nest and beard even worse," Heather explained.

"I was fine," Dagur objected.

"For what it's worth, it looks good," Hiccup soothed.

Dagur's head jerked toward him, shocked at first then happy. "Really? Thanks, Hiccup. That's so...so sweet."

"If he starts crying again, he's your problem," Heather warned as Dagur teared up.

Hiccup raised his hands. "Okay...okay, Dagur, it looks good. It really does. Maybe it'll grow in even this time." He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to this side of Dagur.

"I got this," Ruffnut announced. She got up and rounded the table to stand next to Dagur. 

Dagur looked at her utterly befuddled as she held out her hand to him. "What are you doing?"

"Being a friend. Now get up and let's go give those legs a work out before they become noodles like Hiccup's," she teased as she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him out of his seat.

The Berserker glanced back at Hiccup but the rider only shrugged in response. He had no idea what Ruffnut was up to. It took all his will power not to laugh when she dragged Dagur out onto the dance floor, the Berserker stumbling as he tried to find his footing.

"Maybe I should have the healer on stand by," Heather mused.

"Healers?" Tuffnut scoffed. "I'm the one that has to let Mom know Ruff may be bring home a Berserker for dinner in the near future."

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, that Berserker being Dagur of all people."

"I don't know," Fishlegs added, placing his chin in that palm of his hand as he watched. "They kind of look cute together."

Hiccup nodded with a smile as Ruffnut directed one of Dagur's hand to her waist while holding the other. It was a very uncoordinated dance, more like swaying but Ruffnut seemed happy. Dagur looked more confused and scared than anything. He was definitely out of his depth right now. Hiccup could help but laugh. It seemed so funny seeing Dagur this way when all he was doing was dancing with someone. This wasn't a battle.

He patted Dagur on the back as he passed and flashed Ruffnut a grin. "Be gentle on him," he teased.

"No promises," she shot back.

Dagur swallowed the lumped in his throat and looked at Hiccup desperately. "Brother?"

"You'll be fine," Hiccup assured, walking away backwards. "Ruffnut knows what she's doing...sort of."

He left Dagur to fend for himself, certain the Berserker wouldn't try anything rash for fear of being dropped on his butt.

Viggo was on the low dias silently watching his guests with a chalice of wine in one hand as one of the jarls talked away about something that clearly bored the Hunter chief. The moment he spotted Hiccup coming his way he gave the other man a nod that obviously indicated their conversation was over. He turned away from the other man and stared at Hiccup in what could only be adoration.

"My dear Hiccup, you look exquisite," he said, stepping toward Hiccup and inspecting him head to toe. "I knew that shade of green would accentuate your eyes perfectly."

Hiccup chuckled. "I never met anyone who had such an eye for fashion."

"Ah...but clothes say a lot about a man," Viggo explained. "You are of royal blood, a prince. It is time to look the part. Tattered tunics and soot smudged armor if fine for a warrior, even a warrior prince in the heat of battle. It is not the attire one should wear in a public setting, especially one with so many nobles." He stepped back and clasped his hands behind him. "I hope your friends were not offended by having to dress appropriately for this event. I see Lady Astrid did not attend."

Hiccup's smile fell and he shrugged his shoulders. "She's a shield maiden and plan's to join the Berkian Royal Guard. Gowns and balls are not really her thing."

The older man hummed softly and gave a nod. "They're not yours either yet you made a point to come because I asked. I had hoped she would as well. Petty. She would have looked quite lovely in that gown...but not as much as Heather."

Hiccup raised a brow and glanced toward Heather who was giggling as she helped Dagur dance with Ruffnut.

Viggo placed a hand on his shoulder. "When I first met her she wanted nothing more than her brother dead. Even undercover you could feel the hatred she had toward him. Now she cares for him as if he is her entire world. Funny how quickly things can change."

"He's all she has left," Hiccup answered. He smiled when the other riders joined Ruffnut in what must have been a weird type of jiggle dance that had all of them and the Berserker siblings laughing.

"She also has you and your riders," Viggo observed. "There may only be six in your team but with Dagur and Heather your numbers have increased. With riders they almost triple." His voice lowered to just above a whisper as he took both Hiccup's shoulders and pressed his body against the youth's backside. "Think about it, Hiccup. How many riders can you train? How many tribes in North Lands would pay to have their warriors trained to fly dragons. You asked me what would sale more than dragons? Trained dragons. And you would control them all. You could name your price and jarls and chieftains would pay it to protect there people. You could form an entire dragon army with reaches far past the Archipelago. And in doing so protect your own tribe, your friends, your family...your lovers. I can help you do that, Hiccup. You could be the most powerful man in the world, without battling anyone. No one would ever consider turning against you. Six months is more than enough time to get you started and I already have clients lining up to discuss it. Each with dragons they will give to train. Each willing to give up dragon hunting in order to learn to fly...to defend their homes." His lips brushed against Hiccup's ear. "All willing to bow before you."

Hiccup was stunned as Viggo's hands slid down his shoulders to his upper arms and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want anyone to bow to me," he answered, but his voice held no power. He felt strangely light headed even though he had had nothing to drink, no food to eat, so could not be poisoned or drugged. Perhaps it was the tone of Viggo's voice, powerfully seductive and causing his insides to churn with need.

Viggo hummed behind him. "And that, my love, is what marks you as a good leader and one day a great chief."

Hiccup turned to face him. "I already agreed to stay, why try pouring on the charm? I have no interest in power or wealth."

Viggo's smile didn't falter. "You said you wanted to help replace dragon hunting with something just as profitable. You, my boy, hold the key."

Hiccup's smile fell. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

The youth stared at him for a moment then glanced back at his friends. His stomach felt as if it fell to the floor and he suddenly felt hot but not in the good way he often did with Viggo.

"I need to get some air," he announced, heading toward the balcony. 

He felt faint and now he knew why. What Viggo was proposing was far too much like when Alvin the Treacherous had captured him years ago and tried talking him into working together to take over the Archipelago. The situation was different and Alvin wanted to rule not make a profit but it still felt far to similar. 

Although the more people that knew how to partner with a dragon and fly then the more protected dragons would be. He felt torn. This was something Astrid was good at helping him figure out, or his Dad, or Gobber. He needed to weigh the pros and cons. If the surrounding tribes were Peaceables defending their homes then it be a good thing but if they were warring nations then they might turn the dragons into war machines. Hiccup knew that first hand. He and the rider never meant to use their dragons to fight other tribes, but it happened. If it could happen to them it could happen to anyone.

He stared out over the sea, his mind in turmoil. Was he making a mistake in staying? Was it time to go home with his friends and simply take comfort in the war with the Hunters being over. Was it over? If he left would Viggo go back to his old ways to ensure a profit for his tribe? He felt trapped between a rock and a hard place and was thankful when Toothless nuzzled his side. He had forgotten all about his best friend being with him. 

"I'm okay, bud, just trying to clear my head," he explained, leaning into Toothless as he ran his fingers over his head.

"As you should," Viggo said, coming up behind him and wrapping him in a large fur cloak. "I should have waited until after the ball to bring it up. Some of my advisers brought it up and I thought it best to mention before my attention went elsewhere."

Hiccup shrugged. "The thing is, I've been in this situation before...well not quite like this but where someone wanted me to train their dragons. If I had he would have used them to destroy Berk." He sighed softly as he looked out over the broken ice. "I know this sounds hypocritical, but I really don't want to see people flying off to war on dragons. Defending is one thing but how long before defensive becomes offensive?"

Viggo's grip on his arms tightened slightly. "I see," the man answered. His grip loosened. "But I ask that you think about it further. Together we could accomplish amazing things." He pulled Hiccup back a little so they were pressed together. "We're already perfect for each other."

The warmth of Viggo at his back made Hiccup relax. He still wasn't certain about training dragons for other tribes but he would give it some more thought and discuss it with the others. If there was a way to make it safe proof then perhaps. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back into Viggo, oddly content in the man's arms. If it wasn't full the ball he could have dozed off. It was too noisy, too many people. He much preferred the balcony where the music and chatter was not so loud. He had Toothless at his side and Viggo at his back and...

"What's that?"

...Apparently Fishlegs on the other side of Toothless.

Opening his eyes, Hiccup glanced n the direction his friend and Toothless were. There was a larger Hunter ship headed toward shore. Hiccup only recognized it due to the shape but it was still far off and little more than an outline.

"That's the Ice Breaker," Viggo said proudly. He gave Hiccup's arms another light squeeze. "However, it shouldn't be heading back just yet. I suppose the depth of the ice was exaggerated."

It was a pleasant surprise of Hiccup. With luck Astrid would be back in time for at least one dance, even if she didn't wear the dress.

"No, I mean behind the Ice Breaker," Fishlegs explained. He fished through the pouch on his belt, the one thing he kept with him at all times, and pulled out a small spy glass.

Hiccup pulled away from Viggo and tried to see what Fishlegs was talking about. All he saw was the Ice Breaker.

Fishlegs was pointing to something behind the Ice Breaker but it was too far for Hiccup to make out with the naked eye.

"It's another ship, I think. It's huge," Fishlegs told them.

Hiccup reached for the spy glass but Viggo took it from Fishlegs first.

"That's not one of mine," Viggo said as he looked through the spy glass. He was silent for several long seconds. His face suddenly grew deathly pale. "No," he breathed, lowering the spy glass. There was fear in his voice. Genuine fear. 

Hiccup pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Viggo glanced at him with wide eyes but didn't answer. He looked back out to sea then quickly glanced inside at the celebration. "Gather your friends and stay by my throne," he said sternly. He didn't give Hiccup a chance to say anything. He dashed back into the Great Hall.

Hiccup looked to Fishlegs in confusion then together went back inside to find their friends. They were back at their table, Dagur sitting with his left leg up and resting on the bench behind Heather, dubbing as a backrest for his sister as everyone joked around. The twins were revealing everyone with stories of their first time flying Barf and Belch. Dagur was wide and listening intently, nodding when appropriate. Snotlout interupted quite often to had his two sense to it.

Dagur was the first to notice Hiccup and he gave a wide grin in greeting. "Brother!"

Hiccup gave him a nod. "Hey. Look, something's up. Viggo wants us to move over to his throne."

"Why? What's wrong?" Heather asked, turning in her seat to face him.

"Yeah, we were having fun," Snotlout added. "We were about to give Dagster a run down on dragon flying."

"Dag-ur," Dagur corrected, giving Snotlout an annoyed look. He turned his attention back to Hiccup, suddenly serious. "What's going on?"

Hiccup glanced around but he couldn't see Viggo. "I don't know but Viggo is freaking out so it can't be good."

Fishlegs nodded next to him. "There's a monster size ship following the Ice Breaker in. I've never seen anything this large. I don't know if Ryker's going to make it back before it overtakes him."

Dagur's face paled. He quickly got to his, stumbled to the point Hiccup had to catch him, then straightened. He frowned at his legs but only grimaced instead of losing his cool. "I need to see it. We should fly out and..."

"No one is flying anywhere," Viggo said sternly as he and his honor guard approached the group. "All dragons are grounded and to be kept stabled until further notice. Including Toothless."

Hiccup's jaw dropped but it was the Twins that snapped first.

"You can't do that!" Ruffnut yelled, slamming her first on the table.

"Yeah, they're OUR dragons!" Tuffnut shouted, just as riled as his sister.

Heather was much calmer. "Viggo, who's on that ship?" she asked. She kept a hand on Dagur's shoulder, the elder Berserker agitated but fighting to keep his temper in check. He may not be an actual Dragon Rider but seemed to empathise with them.

Viggo spared Dagur a glance then turned to Heather. "A war lord. I do not wish him to know about you or your dragons."

"Why?" asked Snotlout. "If he's a war lord then let's take out our war machines and take him down."

"Snotlout," Hiccup reprimanded after recovering from his surprise. "Viggo, what can we do? We can help."

The look Viggo gave him made him shy back a little. He had never seen Viggo so angry or frightened all at once. The man's gaze flickered to Toothless then back to Hiccup.

"You can help by doing as I say. This is not someone you can beat in a fight. His dragons are far more powerful than yours. If you wish for them and your riders to survive you will do as I say this instant with no more questions," Viggo answered, his gaze dark.

"But..."

"No more questions!"

Hiccup took a surprised step back.

Viggo's gaze softened but only a little. "Escort him to his chambers," he told the guard to his right. "And them to theirs." He nodded toward the rest of the riders and Berserker siblings.

"What about the Nightfury, my Lord?" The guard on the right asked.

Viggo gave Hiccup a pointed look. The youth glared at him, holding his gaze for several long moments before finally sighing and relenting. 

"Fine, I'll take him to the stables...but only if you promise to explain everything," he agreed, his arms folded across his chest. It lost a little of it's effect by being hidden under the thick fur cloak.

"Of course," Viggo promised. He took Hiccup's hand and pulled him toward him. "I need you to trust me, Hiccup. Remember what I told about the War Lord hunting down Dragon Whisperers? This is the man Johann had been working for. If he finds out you're alive he will destroy everything to get to you. I won't allow that." He kissed the back of Hiccup's hand. "I won't lose you again. Please, take Toothless to the staples and go directly to your chambers. I'll come to you soon."

Hiccup stared up at him. With a sigh he nodded and pulled away. "Alright. Just be careful."

"I'll send Astrid to her chambers as soon as she arrives," Viggo promised. "With luck Drago will only want to talk. If not..." 

He didn't need to finish. The last thing any of them wanted was a repeat of the fire, but Hiccup was not content standing on the sidelines. And he certainly wasn't happy having Toothless or his friends locked in their chambers. It might not be a cell but it was still a prison it's own way.


	38. Chapter 38

Finding Balance 38

Dagur was fighting to keep his temper in check. He had managed to talk the guards in letting him stay with Heather because she was helping with his recovery. Likely her chambers were next to the riders. The only reason she wasn't with them was because of her own recovery. Thankfully the rooms were ajoined so the moment they were all in their chambers and the main doors locked and presumably guarded, Dagur went to the side door and to the riders. His sudden presence immediately startled Fishlegs who seemed to already be in the midst of a panic attack.

"Astrid's not back yet and Hiccup is locked up in his chambers. What do we do?" the larger youth babbled, his eyes wide as he looked at his fellow riders in desperation.

"Anyone guarding the dragons?" Dagur asked, heading straight for the window. His legs ached and shook but he ignored it as best he could. Determination ruled him. He threw open the window and looked outside. 

There were guards posted on the gang way of the outer walls but they were all facing outwards.

"There's guards in the stable with our dragons," Ruffnut reported. "And they used dragon root on all of them." She stomped around the room with an angry scowl.

"Even Meatlug is under. They're all sleeping," Fishlegs added, visibly upset.

Snotlout gave a snort. "It makes no sense to keep guards in there. We wouldn't be able to wake them up even if the castle came down around their horns."

"Probably a good idea," Dagur said. He grabbed the upper outer windowsill and pulled himself out the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heather snapped, storming toward her brother. "You're still recovering, you can't climb up a castle wall."

Dagur peeked back inside. "Shh..."

"Get back in here."

"I'll be right back." 

Before she could object again he began scaling the wall. She stuck head out the window at glared up at him then cursed under her breath. "He's going to get himself killed," Heather grumbled as she slipped back inside.

Dagur ignored her and focused on find hand holds amongst the stone bricks to grab onto. His arms shook with each pull, not yet strong enough to fully support his weight, but he refused to stop. He didn't like Hiccup being separated from everyone. Whoever was on that ship scared Viggo and Dagur had never seen the man scared before. It was unnerving and made him fear for Ryker's safety. But Ryker was a warrior and able to care for himself. So could Astrid. Astrid could handle herself and had her dragon with her for a quick escape. She could get reinforcements from Berk if necessary. But Hiccup, Hiccup wasn't a warrior and didn't have Toothless to protect him. He was locked away lime some defenceless princess in a tower and Dagur was not going to let him stay locked up for long.

He dug the toes of his boots into the groves and pushed upward. His legs and shoulders ached but he kept his eyes on the goal. Fourth window to the right on the third floor. It felt so far away, further than it had been to climb from the stern of Viggo's flagship to his chambers. It didn't matter though. He would climb a though feet if necessary to reach Hiccup. Whoever was in that ship would not take his brother.

. . .

"Get your dragon to the stable then yet to your chamber. No flying," Ryker ordered Astrid as he jumped over the side of his ship to the pier. He grabbed the first rope and tied it off then quickly darted toward the rear and tied it off too.

"You're not in charge of us," Astrid shot back, jumping over the side of the ship and following. Stormfly followed quickly behind her.

Ryker whirled around to face her. Anger filled him but it was short lived. "I'm not ordering, I asking...no pleading, Astrid. Run to the castle. Run as fast as you can. Keep Stormfly on the ground. If Bludvist sees her he'll come for her...for all the dragons."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Who is he?" she asked, placing a hand on her dragon's head.

The man was silent for a long time. "A hunter, far more dangerous than any you or your friends have faced before." He towered over Astrid causing her to step back. "He will kill you. He won't care that you're young. He will kill everyone in his way to get what he wants. And when he has it he will break it to his will. Human or dragon. And if he can't break it then it's of no used and killed to feed his army. Men, women and children. He has wiped out entire tribes, including my father to break my grandfather. And then my grandfather as well."

"You sell dragons to him to protect your tribe," Astrid whispered in sudden understanding.

"Aye."

She took another step back then gave a little nod. She spoke softly to Stormfly then the two began running toward the city and up to the castle.

Ryker watched them for a few minutes before turning to his men. "Go to each house, and every tavern. I want the women, children and elderly taken to the catacombs and a team of warriors ready to guide them to the river should things get out of hand. Lars, I want you leading them south. Make sure my family is with you and yours."

His cousin nodded and gestured for a contingent of men to follow him. Ryker left them to evacuate to city. It would take time but there were enough access tunnels through the city get everyone underground and to the old Roman catacombs that brought fresh drinking water to the aquaducts that ran throughout the city. Within an hour everyone would be underground and headed toward their neighbor in the south, just as they had many years earlier. For now he had to get to the castle and warn Viggo. Things were about to go very bad very fast.

. . .

He hated this. It made no sense to be locked in his room and without Toothless. If this person was so dangerous that Viggo was afraid of him wouldn't it be safer to have Toothless with him? He didn't like this. He paced back and forth, his impatience growing with every moment that passed. Where was Viggo? Why was this taking so long? 

A dragon like snarl spilled past his lips when he finally heard the door to the living chamber open. Viggo paused in surprise as Hiccup angry spun around and pinned him with a glare.

"I want to know what is going or my riders and I are leaving," he snapped. He was more scared than angry, he admitted to himself. He had watched from his window as the strange large ship moored just off shore while others slightly smaller came up behind it. Whoever or whatever was on those ships gave Hiccup the chills. He never ran from anything but the urge to flee was becoming pretty strong.

Viggo raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "My dearest Hiccup, there is nothing on that ship to fear. I promise you."

"Then why are you afraid?" Hiccup countered, stepping up to him. "Why all the warriors stationed on the battlements? You said this guy was after Dragon Whispers. He's after me, isn't he?"

Viggo sighed softly and placed both on Hiccup's shoulders. "Krogan, the man who kidnapped you and caused the fires, serves this warlord. I had hoped he died when Ryker and your father went after him and Johann. He must have told Bludvist you escaped and now he's come for you."

"Why?"

"Johann must have told him you were with me. That's how Krogan found you. Perhaps Johann expected to make a lot of gold by selling you."

Hiccup's emerald gaze searched Viggo's for a moment. "And you? How much were you planning to sell me for?"

There was surprise in Viggo's gaze but not immediate denial. It took a few extra moments before he answered. "I would never do that."

"You also said you would never lie to me," Hiccuo pointed out, his frown growing. "And you just did." He pulled away from Viggo and folded his arms across his narrow chest.

Viggo stared at him, momentarily speechless. "I..." He began then closed his mouth and regarded Hiccup for a long time as he searched for the right words. "You're correct," he finally admitted. "That had been initially been my intent. I was going to deliver you and the Dragon Eye to Johann and use you to help us find the King of Dragons."

Hiccup gave a snort. "And he I thought you were some brilliant strategist. That sounds like a horrible plan."

Viggo nodded. "It was. I realized that rather quickly."

"So you betrayed Johann in order to deliver me to this Bludvist guy personally?"

"At first," Viggo admitted. "Cut out the middle man and gain more profit."

The youth rolled his eyes in distain and turned away. "Then why didn't you?"

For a moment Viggo was silent and then he stepped up behind Hiccup and once again placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Inly this time Hiccup shrugged him off and walked toward his window to stare outside at the foreign ship.

"No one plans to fall in love. Sometimes it simply happens," Viggo tried to explain. "At first I thought you would be a wonderful experiment. I could test your knowledge on dragons and enhance it. You are unbelievably smart but your sass gets in the way. Then when I learned what Dagur had done to you I decided to use that and..." He took a deep breath. It felt as if he was stabbing his own self in the heart. "...teach you the difference between truly wanting sex and who to pleasure another as well as yourself. I thought that by being able to do so that Bludvist may not break you as he has so many others. I wanted to prepare you for him."

He paused as Hiccup's shoulders tensed, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come. But Hiccup said nothing. He was like a living statue, as if hit by Flightmare mist.

"I never expected to fall in love with you," Viggo continued, desperate to get Hiccup to answer him or at least look at him. "I would never allow harm to come to you, or your friends. Not now. Not ever again. I never should have taken you from Berk."

He regretted everything he just said the moment Hiccuo turned around to face him. He had never seen hatred from the boy before, never seen true anger from him. But there Hiccup stood, raw anger and hatred seeping from him, making him seem larger than life and that rage fill the room. But Hiccup didn't yell or scream, he simply glared at Viggo. "You should go and deal with your guest," he said, his voice unnaturally calm.

"Hiccup..."

"Go."

Viggo stared at him wide eyed for a moment longer. He never felt this way before. Hiccup had done nothing more than give him a cold, emotionless stare but it felt as if the boy had ripped out his very heart. He went to take a step toward Hiccuo but the youth stepped back, dangerous close to the large window.

"I'm sorry," Viggo tried. "I never meant for this to happen."

But it had no sway on Hiccup. The youth said nothing and simply glared at him. There was nothing Viggo could do to fix this. Understanding this, Viggo gave a small nod and left.

Hiccup waited until the man was gone and door firmly locked before he finally let his anger loose. He screamed loud and long, wanting to break something but having nothing close at hand to do so. Instead he jumped in shock as his scream was sudden echoed with a curse attached to the end.

"Fucking hell! Why did you scream like that in my gods damn ear?" came an all too familiar voice.

Surprised, Hiccup looked out the window and down to see a rather grumpy looking Berserker clinging precariously from the stone wall.

"Dagur!" he cried out in a mix of surprise and annoyance. He reached out and grabbed the older youth's wrists to help drag him into his room. "Are you insane?"

They both landed in a heap on the floor panting. Dagur managed to get himself on his hands and knees but his entire body was shaky from exertion.

"I think that's been well established," he panted before collapsing on the ground. "Just give me a few minutes. That's not as easy as it used to be."

"Given you're supposed to be recovery, I would guess not," Hiccup reprimanded. "What were thinking?"

Dagur gave an annoyed huff. "Get to you and find a way out of here before jackass comes back and tries selling you to whoever the hell is on that ship. Or did I not get the gist or that particular conversation?"

"No, you pretty much summed it up." 

Hiccup knelt down and helped Dagur to his feet. "Given your condition though, I doubt we're going to make it very far."

"Especially with all the dragons down for a nap," Dagur grumbled, letting Hiccup help him to the nearest seat which just so happened to be a small wooden bench.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Dagur nodded. "All of them. The Hunters used Dragon Root on all of them."

"Sin of a bitch!" Hiccup snapped. He threw his hands up in anger as he began pacing. "Now what? We can't get the dragons out of here without a ship. And we can get a ship without getting passed whoever this Bludvist guy is. And even if we could we have to deal with not only his army but Viggo's. And let's face it, the few Berserkers you still have with you are not enough to take down two armies."

"Unless the those two armies start fighting each other," Dagur pointed out.

"And how to you propose doing that? By climbing out the window again and down three stories?"

"Are you always this hysterical?"

"I'm not hysterical, I'm pissed off," Hiccup snapped. "I knew Viggo was up to something when he wanted me to be his liaison. I knew it and I still went with him. I'm an idiot."

Dagur watched him for several long seconds until Hiccup finally fell silent. "Are you done?"

Hiccup glanced at him with a frown.

"Good," Dagur said, sitting up straight. "' Cause you freaking out won't help anyone."

The younger man looked away and kept pacing.

"Did you stop to think about the fact we're in a castle?"

Hiccuo gave an undignified snort. "Sort of hard to miss."

"And what's one thing we learned as kids from castles like Flashburn's and the Meathead tribe's so-called public library?"

Hiccup stopped and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Seriously?" Dagur groaned and let his head fall back then slowly rotated his shoulders as if they were stiff. They probably were from the climb. In fact, most of his body was likely sore. "Hmm...hidden passage ways. Knowing Viggo this place is probably loaded with them. We just need to find the entrance, get down to the others then figure how to wake up the dragons and get them out of here. I know a potion to counter the Dragon Root so we may have to make a detour to find that along the way."

Hiccup looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why didn't you use that to get up here?"

Dagur opened his mouth to answer then frowned. "Because then everyone would have followed me up and we would have been caught or gotten lost."

Hiccup made a face, not buying the excuse. Then he shrugged with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So where do we find this secret passage?"

That had Dagur stumped for a moment as he looked around. "Probably is the bedroom. If not yours then Viggo's. Do you have access to Viggo's?"

A smile tugged at Hiccup's face. "Oh yeah...and the Dragon Eye."

"Good," Dagur said, forcing himself to his feet. "Because whoever Bludvist is, he sounds a thousand times worse than any Hunter."


	39. Chapter 39

Finding Balance 39

NOTE: it is my assumption that Drago already had his Bewilderbeast and was actually searching for Valka's or a stronger one in rtte given the time line. Or he may have been searching for several either to make into his own army or to kill so that his would be the strongest. It's never explained in rtte or httyd2, but considering he had his kill Valka's I'm going with the assumption that he was trying to wipe out the rest of the Bewilderbeasts. This would also explain how he was able to control so many when he wiped out the chiefs gathered at the Thing (tribal meeting).

Viggo couldn't help but stare out toward the sea. He searched the water, waiting for any telltale bubbles that would signify his worry was sound. So far he saw nothing but that didn't mean it wasn't near. It could still be further out. Thankfully, and he rarely thought that way about his own brother, Ryker had made in back to the city first. That meant emergency evacuations were already in motion. Viggo himself had sent word for all those in the castle and surrounding city to move underground and dragons to be tranquilized. If Drago's monster was reroute than it would do no good to have their dragons conscious and answering it's call. All dragons in their custody had to be moved underground and put to sleep, including those belong to the riders. He knew the teens would not understand or appreciate their efforts but they had never faced a Bewilderbeast before. Drago had one in his custody but it was a beta, not the alpha or king he had been desperately searching for. Nonetheless, it was just as destructive and cool call upon lower species dragons to serve under it. The destruction it caused last time was enough for Viggo to not under estimate it or Drago a second time.

He should have handed Hiccup over months ago. It would have saved his people for the potential battle ahead. But then Drago would have wanted something else, then something else again. It would be never ending unless they took a stand now. Sadly that was what killed his father and later his grandfather.   
Drago got what he wanted or people died.

Yet he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to surrender Hiccup to Drago. His mind struggled with what to do. His thoughts were jumbled as he returned to his thrown where his father never had the chance to rule. Normally he felt a sense of purpose here, as if his grandfather and great grandfather were able to offer guidance. He felt nothing now, only a growing sense of despair. 

He barely looked up when the large double doors to the Great Hall opened. His mind was still in turmoil but it was made up. He would do what was best for his people even if it wasn't in his own best personal interest. It was what a good chief would do, put the tribe's needs before his own and hopefully spare them from further torture.

"You've looked better," a deep gravely voice said in way of greeting as the doors closed.

Viggo looked up, a retort on his lips but he swallowed it back as his gaze met that of the tall warlord before him. His hands gripped the arm rests of his thorn more tightly when he noticed Krogan standing behind and slightly to Drago Bludvist's right. "Yes, I'm sure you are aware of the circumstances to how THAT came about," he answered smoothly.

A smirk lit Krogan's face as the bounty hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

Drago had a similar grin. "Yes, I have," the larger man responded with a dark purr. 

Viggo's frown deepened and his hands twitched. He was alone in the Great Hall with these men. The honor guard was busy quietly clearing out the castle and moving them to underground caverns. Only the bare minimal were left to keep up appearances. There was no telling what Drago might do even if he got what he wanted.

It took some work but Viggo managed to school his features and take on a more calm demeanor. "Let me guess, you're not here to check on my health?" he said almost pleasantly as a faked a smile. "This couldn't possibly be about missing the last two shipments of dragons." He raised a curious brow then mock sympathy. "I'm afraid it couldn't be helped. Some fool," he gave Krogan a pointed look. "Caused a massive forest fire, spooking the dragons we had and causing significant damage, including this." He gestured to the left half of his face. "I've only recently returned to my chiefing duties. And I know how you hate dealing with Ryker."

If he was expecting sympathy from Drago there was none to be had. The man stared at him with those cold eyes that resembled the deadliest of dragons ey ing it's prey. It always unnerved Viggo but he knew how to hide his emotions.

"Where is he?" Drago asked, blunt and yo the point.

"He who?" Viggo countered before he could think twice about his words. He kept his face blank even as his mind warred with what he just said. If he gave Drago Hiccup the warlord would leave their land...but for how long before the next demand?

Drago chuckled and shook his head. "So much like your grandfather," he mused. "Thinking you're so cunning."

It ruffled Viggo's feathers and for a moment the mask fell. "I have the foggiest idea what you're referring to." His stomach dropped as Drago's scarred face lit up in mirth.

"Where is your consort? The boy who speaks to dragons?" he purred, stepping closer. "You know of who I speak. Or should I remind you? The one you wear as a sheath for you cock at night. Whom you AND your brother fucked into unconsciousness. Krogan kept a close eye on you until your brother killed my spy. He saw the things you did to the boy. Hiccup, was it?" His lopsided grin only grew as Viggo's mask fell and horror filled the younger man's face. "He belongs to me. Johann promised that boy to me. He spent years conditioning him for me. Now where is my property?"

Viggo wasn't used to someone invading his space the way Drago now did. Normally he would kill anyone who did without his permission, but not Drago. Drago had killed his father right in front of him when he was a boy not much older than Hiccup. He had done to punish his grandfather and him when he refused to leave with Drago when the warlord demanded him in exchange for protection. He had never been certain what he had been wanted for but now he knew. The way Drago spoke of Hiccup, a young man he had never met but had his men spy on for Thor knew how long, he knew Hiccup would not only being taming dragons but serving Drago in every form of the word. It made Viggo sick. Almost twenty years ago he would have been the same had Drago succeeded in taking him. He had suspected as much for a long time.

He tried to find the words to answer but his throat was strangely dry. "He's dead," he finally managed. "He died the night Johann and Krogan kidnapped him and his sister."

Surprisingly, Drago seemed to understand and even smiled, although in a rather condescending fashion. "A shame. They would have made a beautiful set." He went to turn away, his black cloak of dragon skin swishing with his movement, but he paused mid step. "How about you tell me about the boy held up in the room next to yours?"

The color drained from Viggo's face before he could even think of a lie. His gaze shifted to Krogan and it was obvious in the other man's grin that the bounty hunter had been spying on them again. That or someone in his own castle was reporting to Drago. That was a frightening thought. He didn't like being suspicious of his own people.

"Merely a servant to fill my needs," he finally answered. "Nothing special."

Drago nodded but he wasn't really paying attention to Viggo. Instead he looked around, taking in the hastily cleared tables and barrels of mead from the ball. "Then you won't mind if I indulge myself with the boy while you fetch me the artifact. You did retrieve the Dragon Eye from the Whisperer."

"Drago..." Viggo began, trying to think of a way to keep the madman away from Hiccup. He faltered when the larger man pinned him with the dark glare. "It was lost. They were both lost."

"Ah...I see," Drago said. He gave a sigh. "I suppose I will simply have to make due then. Your brother has two strapping sons. They will serve as fine replacements."

Horror filled Viggo and he jumped to his feet. "No, they're just young boys," he objected. "They haven't even slated their first dragons yet."

The warlord hummed and gave a nod. "Perhaps not, but if you can not provide what I'm asking then I will take them as replacement. Or have you had a change of heart?"

All the air deflated from Viggo and he sighed softly. He had no choice. While he and Ryker didn't always get along, Ryker's children were the only heirs he presently had. He had to protect them at all cost. "Alright. I take you to him."

"Good," Drago purred. 

. . .

Finding a secret passage in Viggo's room was not nearly as easy as finding one just about anywhere in Flashburn's castle. Where Flashburn was an eccentric and loved decorating with all sorts of flashy ornaments and tapestries that simply screamed out "something hiding behind this", Viggo was far more subtle. Dagur had yanked on every scone and pushed against every stone, looked behind every tapestry that held soft earth tones compared to the vibrant colors Flashburn favored. After forty five minutes, Dagur was on the verge of screaming and simply destroying everything in sight, while Hiccup calmly studied a bookshelf.

"He wouldn't place a hidden passage there, Dagur whined. "It's too obvious and Viggo doesn't do obvious."

He flopped onto one of the large chairs and glared at the fireplace. It blazed softly but there was little heat coming from it. The servants had not come to stoke in since they entered which was odd given the hour.

Hiccup didn't respond. He looked over the spines of the books, not reading them but inspecting the dust and wear and tear, which were leather bone and which were wooden. He mentally measured the height of each and placement, trying to see if there was anything admiss. He didn't see it right away. Like Dagur said, it wasn't as obvious as a book tied to a string. It was a lever, small, barely noticeable on the fourth shelf down where the books all lined up at nearly the same height. No one would have thought to look there. The shelf was waist level and his hand had to go all the way to the back to grasp the lever, pull it all the way out of the bookcase and the twist to the right three times until they heard a click.

The sound of gears moving and stone shifting filled the room. Hiccup half expected the book shelf to pull away from the wall but inside it was the fireplace that slid forward to reveal a hidden passage way.

Dagur whooped in glee as he jumped out of his seat. "Always knew you were the smart one," he laughed, clapping Hiccup on the back. He grabbed a scone off the wall, thrust it in the low flame in the fireplace to light it then walked past Hiccup. "Now let's get out of here."

Hiccup couldn't agree more. He patted his satchel containing the Dragon Eye and lenses then followed Dagur. He couldn't wait to meet up with the others and get out of there.

. . .

 

Astrid was slightly taken back when she and Stormfly had run into to stables. They had to duck into a dark between two close standing huts when she spotted two men on dragon back leave the stage ship and fly to the castle. Instinctively she knew one of them was the one Ryker had warned her about. The other looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't immediately place him. She waited until they passed before hurrying to the castle. The guards recognized her and let her and Stormfly in without question.

"Head to the stables," the one guard ordered.

Astrid would have snapped at him if he didn't already look frightened and was looking toward the Eastern tower where the two strange dragons were perched. One growled at Stormfly and the Nadder growled back.

"What are those?" she asked when the guard decided to stay next to her.

"Singetails," he reported. "Nasty things. Get your dragon in the stable. We're moving everyone underground, including dragons. And don't put up a fuss when they tranq her. You don't want the dragons awake if Big Bad is here. Better to go underground and wait it out."

She ran alongside him, completely taken back by the fear the Hunters seemed to share for this stranger. "What to you mean?"

"Stable your mount and gather your friends," he answered simply, gesturing her inside the stable while he kept watch at the door.

What Astrid stumbled into nearly put her in a rage. She wasn't given a chance to put Stormfly in her stable before a Hunter shot her with a dragon root arrow. It must have been a concentrated dose because the dragon fell almost instantly without so much as a squawk of protest. Another Hunter grabbed Astrid, his hold gentle but forceful.

"Don't scream," he practically pleaded, causing Astrid to pause rather than fight back.

She turned to glare at him, her axe resting just under his throat. She glanced away briefly as the sound of gears filled the stable. The entire floor under the stable shifted and began to descend underground giving her a sudden sense of vertigo. She said nothing as they were slowly lowered several dozen feet below ground before coming to a jarring stop. Other Hunters were waiting but they paid Astrid little mind as the began moving Meatlug onto what looked like a walless wagon.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Moving them deeper underground so they don't hear the Bewilderbeast's call," the one she held the axe to explained. "Otherwise they would be under it and Drago Bludvist's control. We're trying to save them."

Astrid looked around. There were other dragons already unconscious and loaded on similar wagons with large oxen pulling them. This wasn't like when the Hunters normally trapped dragons. There was an actual sense of fear among them instead of excitement.

"Astrid!" called Heather, nearly making her jumped as her friends entered from another passage.

She turned around with a sense of relief as her friends hurried to her.

"Oh...my poor Meatlug," Fishlegs cried at seeing his beloved Gronkle loaded onto the wagon. "Please be careful, she bruises easily."

The Hunters glanced at each other but said nothing.

"So they told you what's going on?" Astrid asked, surprised her friends weren't freaking out more.

Heather nodded as the others went to help with their dragons. "Viggo is freaking out. He didn't us a lot but Aaron, one of the honor guards, explained about the Bewilderbeast they fear Bludvist might have brought with him. It can control dragons and make them do all sorts of horrible things. Apparently it's happened before."

"The Hunters don't take chances, do they?"

The dark hair girl shook her head. "They're moving the entire population underground. Aaron said to stick with our dragons and follow the warriors."

Astrid nodded. She didn't like hiding but in this case they didn't have much choice. "Where's Hiccup?"

A pained look passed iver Heather's face. "Dagur went to get him. They shoukd be here shortly."

"I'm going to get him," Astrid said, moving to pass her friend.

"The entire castle is on lockdown," Heather reported, catching her arm. "And the passages ways are a maze. You're get lost before you find your way to him. Viggo will bring them down shortly."

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but we have to trust Hiccup then. He's the smartest person we know. He'll find us."

Astrid shook his head. "I'm going back up. I'm not leaving without him." She left the others to help the Hunters, but they were a team and soon Heather and Snotlout were following her back to the inner castle while Fishlegs and the Twins cared for the dragons.

. . .

The heavy stone door had just locked and Hiccup and Dagur walked maybe five meters when they heard someone on the other side of the wall. Dagur was ahead of Hiccup and immediately froze, waving for Hiccup to do the same. Dagur probably could have continued on without making a sound but the tapping of Hiccup's metal foot on stone would have surely given away their location. So they stood together and leaned against the wall separating them from the what Hiccup assumed had been his room. He definitely heard Viggo's voice, but it sounded odd, almost panicked.

Hiccup glanced at Dagur but the Berserker only nodded toward the passage. They had to keep going and if they could hear Viggo then Viggo would likely hear them.

Which brought about another problem that neither realized until the soft click of Hiccup's prosthetic. They both froze, the sound suddenly much louder than it had been a moment before. Hiccup stared down at the stone floor and his metal foot. They couldn't go any further until Viggo left the room, otherwise they would be found immediately. It would only take seconds for Viggo to get to the hidden door and find them. He knew the passages better than them. They would get lost.

"Where is he?" an angry, unfamiliar voice boomed.

The boys shared a look then as quietly as possible, pressed their ears against the stone wall and listened to what was happening in his room. It wasn't good.

. . .

Viggo looked around Hiccup's room in a mix of surprise and relief. It was empty. Hiccup was nowhere in sight. The guards were still in place but there was no one to guard.

"As I said, Drago, there is no one here," he said smoothly, turning to face the warlord. He gave Krogan a condescending smile.

"But there was someone here recently," Krogan retorted. He eyed the room, searching for any evidence of the youth still occupying the room.

Thankfully Hiccup was a tidy guest and what little belongings he had must have been packed up and taken with him. Even the bed was freshly made. He had left no trace of him even being there. And with the linens and blankets having been freshly laundered it was unlikely there would be anything left from tracker dragons to use to find him. 

Drago hummed as he watched Krogan search the room. "He's here," he said, sniffing the air. "He's hiding."

Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance even as his heart raced in fear. "There's no one here," he said once more. He folded his arms across his chest. "Feel free to search under the bed."

Krogan shot him a glare.

"I want to see your chambers," Drago said, not bothering to search.

Viggo stiffened. Aside from climbing out the window that was the only other place Hiccup could hide. He tried to keep his features passive though. "I don't see what possible benefit you could have by searching my chambers," he said, his voice even and with a hint of boredom. If Hiccup was indeed in there he hoped the youth could hear him.

Drago headed for the adjoining door nonetheless. Viggo fought back the urge to stop him and simply folded his hands behind his back. He would have to wait for Krogan to go ahead of him before he could draw his sword. His only weapon against the two would be the element of surprise. But Krogan was surprisingly cunning and gestured for Viggo to go first. The Hunter frowned at the other man then followed Drago into his chambers.

The living room was empty. Not a soul was there and the fire in the hearth was no more than hot embers. Viggo held back a sigh of relief as Drago moved into his bedchamber, but that too was empty. Krogan even checked under the bed but only shook his head.

"As I said, Drago, the boy is no more. Johann and Krogan saw to that." He gave Krogan a pointed look but the other man only glared in return. "Perhaps they didn't see the true value of keeping him alive."

Krogan gave a snort. "Johann knew very well the boy's worth, Grimborn. He would not have boasted about his gifts so much if he didn't. And he wouldn't have spent so many years secretly grooming him for Drago." 

"Yet he's not here," Drago mused, causing Krogan to guve him a started look. Drago met his gaze. "What proof to you have the boy lives?"

Krogan's mouth fell open in shock. "I..." He began. Then he squared his shoulders. "He and the girl were rescued by another dragon rider before Ryker killed Johann. They were injured but would have made it to safety. Besides, there's still the Nightfury," he added, as if that would make things better if Hiccup was indeed dead.

Drago raised a brow in interest. "Where is the Nightfury, Viggo?"

"Dead," Viggo answered simply. "It went after its master and never came back. I assumed Krogan killed it, too."

Drago looked back at Krogan and the younger man gaped at him in a mix of surprise and anger. "One of you are lying," the warlord rumbled darkly. He glanced from Krogan to Viggo. "But which of you have to most to gain by doing so? My trusty pupil who has served me faithfully most of his life, or the chieftain who is risking his entire tribe in order to keep a Dragon Whisperer all to himself?"

Viggo kept his expression neutral. With luck Krogan would panic and cause Drago's suspicions to remain on him. All he had to do was keep up the assumption that Hiccup was dead and that Krogan had only led Drago here to cause a war.

"Very well," Drago rumbled, stepping away from the two. "If there is no Dragon Whisperer then I will be taking all your dragons in his stead. There's no issues with that, is there, Grimborn?"

Viggo was prepared for this one. "Dragon hunting has not been easy after the fire. We're still rebuilding and..."

"I have no time for your excuses!" the larger man suddenly yelled, moving with such quickness that he had Viggo by the throat and thrown against a wall in a split second. He held Viggo there, his feet dangling off the floor and gasping for breath. He glanced over his shoulder at Krogan. "Take the men and have them gather the dragons. And find Ryker's sons. I will take them and any other able bodied boy. If they refuse, kill them."

"No..." Viggo choked out, his fingers digging into Drago's right arm. "Stay away from them!"

Drago sneered in disgust and threw Viggo into the book case. "Pathetic. Just like your father." He stormed away. "I'll get the answers I want from you, even if I have to beat it out of you."

. . .

The hard thud of a body slamming against the stone wall had caused both Dagur and Hiccup to jump back in shock. They stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup moved back toward the entrance, obviously intent on saving Viggo despite their earlier argument. Viggo was willingly risking his life for Hiccup and Hiccup was not about to let him die.

Dagur had become pretty good at respecting Hiccup's space but in that moment he could care less. He grabbed Hiccup from behind and covered his mouth with one hand as he pinned his arms to the side with the other arm and pressed them both against the wall, then wrapped one leg around both Hiccup's to keep him from moving or kicking.

"Shh..." he breathed into Hiccup's ear. "If you go charging in you'll just get the both of you killed...or worse. Just wait. Viggo can handle himself."

It may have been an unintentional lie. Dagur found himself hugging Hiccup tighter when the sound of a whip echoed the walls. At first there was no sound from Viggo, but after the fifth crack there was a pain filled shout that sent a shudder down Dagur's spine as he remembered Alvin doing the same to him. No one could keep silent forever under such circumstances. He pressed his face into Hiccup's shoulder as they waited for the cracks and shouts to end. It felt like a life time, leaving both boys shaking in a mix of rage and fear. But eventually it did stop and silence fell over the passage way.

"Burn it," they heard the stranger say to someone. "Unleash the dragons and burn it all to the ground."

Hiccup said something that was muffled under Dagur's hand but the Berserker nodded as if he understood. "Just a couple more minutes. I promise, he's okay."

It was a lie. They both knew it but it was a false hope to keep them both from losing it and doing something foolish. They waited and waited until it sounded as if the stranger had left before slowly, quietly, approaching the secret doorway. There they paused to listen once more but there were no voices. Instead of engaging the lever that would rotate the gears to open the door, they pushed it outward, slowly, inch by inch as to not make a sound. 

When it was wide enough, Hiccup cautiously peered around it. Viggo was on the ground, looking stunned but conscious. Other than his back - which looked like it took the brunt of the attack but had been saved by his leather chestplate - he looked in reasonable shape if not a little bruised and bloody. Their gazes met, Viggo's wide with surprise and Hiccup's bright with determination. Hiccup held a finger to his lips before using his shoulder to shove the door open a little wider. Then, keeping low, he crawled to Viggo.

"Come on," he said, an order not a request.

Viggo simply stared at him in shock. Hiccup gave a low growl and glanced around. The stranger wasn't in the room but the doors were open and there was low talking not far away. He ducked back into the passage.

"I'm going to get him," he told Dagur. He ducked out into the room, knelt next to Viggo and wrapped one of the man's arms over his shoulder. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

"No, leave me," Viggo breathed, his voice hoarse.

"Not a chance," Hiccup snapped back, taking the man's full weight and ushering him into the passage way.

With Viggo's added weight it was hard for Hiccup to tip toe back to the passage. His prosthetic foot clicked loudly, too loud. It echoed through the room, drawing the attention of the men just outside the room.

"What are you doing?" a voice boomed, but Hiccup ignored it. 

He dragged Viggo into the passage just as Dagur pulled the lever, shutting the heavy door behind them. There was an enraged howl behind the door and powerful slam the shook that shook it. Hiccup ignored it as he pulled Viggo along.

"Wait," Viggo wheezed, pulling Hiccup to a stop. "Hiccup, stop."

"No time, we need to get out of here. Which way?"

"Right."

Dagur turned at the next intersection. "What the Hel? It's a dead end."

Viggo hung off Hiccup, his right arm limp, but he managed to look up at Dagur's curse. "I assure you, it is not a dead end. Looks can be deceiving."

There was a crash behind them and a sudden roar of rage. "Times up. Viggo, are you certain about this?" Hiccup demanded, glancing behind them back toward the door. Bludvist and his cronies must have broken the door down. They would be on them in seconds.

"Yes," Viggo breathed.

"There better be another room behind here," Dagur grumbled. He entered the small space and Hiccup followed quickly with Viggo. "No what?" Dagur demanded, feeling around for a lever. "All there is a length of rope."

Viggo nodded and unsheathed his sword. "Yes," he confirmed before slashing it.

Dagur and Hiccup gave a surprise cry as the floor seemed to suddenly drop out from under them, or more precisely lowered rapidly with them on it. Viggo knelt on it and gaze upward, a small smirk lifting his lips as Dagur Bludvist suddenly appeared above them, a look of rage and hatred filling his scarred face.

"I'll bury you in this castle, Grimborn!" the warlord snarled.

But it faded into a low echo as they rapidly descended into the bowels of the castle.


	40. Chapter 40

Finding Balance 40

It was chaotic getting back up to the surface. People were flooding the tunnels from every direction. Women and children, the elderly, even servants and slaves. Dragons, all unconscious, were being wheeled in on large carts. The warriors already underground were passing out torches and leading people further down the tunnels, presumably south and away from the sea and danger. Children clung to their mothers, some crying and not understanding what was going one. Astrid had to wait until they passed before she, Heather and Snotlout could embarked the stairs. Even then they had to keep to one side as the next wave of people came down the stairs. Hiccup and Dagur were not among them. 

Astrid's worry grew with every passing second. Where were they? Why hadn't Hiccup made it down yet?

They managed to get back up to the courtyard where only a hand full of Hunters remained. Ryker was among them, giving last minute directions, his focus on saving the city now that everyone was being moved underground. He spotted the riders the moment they entered the courtyard and was obviously not pleased to see them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he bellowed at Astrid, leaving his men to stomp toward her. "Get your butts to the tunnels now."

"We can help," Heather offered, trying to calm him.

He glared at her then back at Astrid. "This is not up for debate. There's about to be a fire fight and I can not be saddled with watching over the lot of you."

"We're trying to find Hiccup," Astrid countered, not backing down. She met his dark brow gaze with steely blue. "He's not down there. Neither are Dagur or Viggo."

Ryker's demeanor didn't change but he glanced upward with a frown. "Fine. I'll go up and find them. You three go back the way you came. The tunnels are about to get swamped."

"They already are," Snotlout argued. "Standing only."

Heather nodded in agreement. "They're moving south but there's a lot of people."

"Aye, which means you could have missed them," Ryker countered. He sighed, his gruffness suddenly fading to show exhaustion. "I'll look for them, but I want you to go with my men and join the others. It may seem crowded but I assure you, we've been preparing for this for years. Viggo would have sent the boys down by now."

Astrid was about to argue further but the sound of horns interupted her. Ryker inhaled sharply and glanced toward the north. The horns sounded again and this time were echoed in multiple locations.

"Go now!" he yelled at the teens as he darted toward the castle's main door.

Astrid looked around but it was impossible to tell where the danger was coming from behind stone walls. At least until the night sky suddenly lit up with flaming boulders and the screech of dragons she never heard before. Boulders slammed into the castle wall, shaking it to it's very core. Men stationed on the battlements screamed in agony or fear as they were thrown from their positions, some falling into the courtyard with a sickening crunch of gravel and dirt meeting flesh and bone.

"Find cover!" Astrid yelled to everyone within earshot. She grabbed the nearest Hunter and shoved him toward the stables. "Get underground!"

Ryker was yelling orders as well, his mission forgotten in the sudden onslaught. The north wall was beginning to crumple under the barrage. Screams could be heard all around and it took a moment to realize there were dragons clad in strange armor, plucking warriors off the battlements and either throwing them or ripping them in half as they attacked, setting everything in their path ablaze.

The riders watched it all in horror, the scene eerily similar to when dragons attacked Berk in their youth while under the control of the Red Death.

"What are you waiting for? Get underground!" Ryker yelled at them again. He moved toward them, as if to drag all three teens underground himself when what must have been a super heated boulder slammed into the middle of the courtyard with such force it actually exploded.

Astrid, Snotlout and Heather were thrown back, slamming into the wall of the stable and all but collapsing it inward. For a moment the world became nothing but a raging red and blistering hot. Astrid struggled not to lose consciousness. Her ears rang, blocking out all sound excepting the rushing her blood through her veins. She shook her head, trying to clear it as she stumbled to her feet. Heather was doing the same only a few feet away while Snotlout sat on the ground, stunned but conscious. The boulder had impacted further from them than the remaining Hunters. It had landed awfully close to the main doors.

It was hard to see through the dust and smoke. Nearly impossible to tell if anyone else survived. Astrid yelled out but if anyone answered her call she didn't know. Her own voice echoed in her head but she could hear anything, not even Heather when she touched her arm and spoke words that had no sound. The battle was still raging, she knew this only because of the sky lighting up and ground shaking. 

They had to get out of there. They had to find Hiccup.

Her stomach dropped at the smoke cleared. There were Hunters limping toward them, some holding up others that were badly injured, but there were many others laying on the ground, obviously dead, several crushed. One figure stood out above the others. 

Ryker.

Ryker lay not far from the castle doors. His body was in a haphazard heap and it was impossible to tell if he was dead or alive. Astrid wasn't sure what possessed her but before she could think better of it she was running as fast as she could toward him. If they had still been at war she wouldn't have cared less but now, for whatever reason, she did. She dropped to her knees next to him and pushed him onto his back. Normally she would more cautious and careful of possible breaks or internal bleeding but given the situation she didn't have time to be careful. She felt for a pulse. Cursed then check again, searching and searching until she found one. 

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest in a mix of hope and fear when he suddenly jerked under her and snatched her wrist. He tried to say something but she still couldn't hear so his words had no meaning. It lasted a brief second before he fainted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Astrid didn't care. She yelled for Snotlout then gestured wildly at one of the carts that had somehow survived the explosion. For once Snotlout listened without question and together they hauled Ryker onto the cart and wheeled him to the stable where Heather was helping surviving Hunters onto the platforms and lowering them down to the caves. They went down last, Astrid's gaze on the castle as it was destroyed.

. . .

Dagur was certain he was going to be wick the moment they finally reached the ground. Free falling was worse than dragon riding upside down. He was still a new rider, only actually rode a dragon one day but still a dragon rider in his mind. But this, this was the worse thing ever. It didn't help that they were doing this in utter darkness, the torch having gone out from the gust of wind created during their plummet through the castle. All He had was his sense of touch which helped him locate Viggo, who was knelt next to him, and Hiccup, who's hand he was clinging to as he fought not to panic. Hiccup was much calmer, but of course he was used to plummeting to his death every other day, Dagur wasn't.

When they stopped, Dagur expected a sudden jolt or crash or something equally painful, he wasn't prepared for the sudden slow down, even if it was gradual. And then they came to a complete stop and light flooded their little chamber.

"Okay, we are never doing that again," Dagur grumbled as he staggered out. He grasped the wall to steady himself then promptly threw up the contents of his stomach.

Hiccup strolled past him with a shrug. "I don't know. I've been through worse," he said light heartedly as he looked around. The chamber they were in was crowded with people. "Viggo, where are we?"

"The catacombs," Viggo answered, dusting himself off as if nothing had happened and he didn't have a black eye or split lip. "It's an escape route. My people are moving south to escape Bludvist and his army.

"Won't Bludvist just follow us?" he questioned, amazed by the number of people and the unconscious dragons being wheeled past them.

Viggo shook his head. "Once everyone has entered the main tunnel it will be sealed behind us and if necessary, the catacombs collapsed. No one will be able to follow us."

"Provided they don't have Driller dragons," Dagur pointed out, heaving in a deep breath. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"It's the number of people in a confined space," Hiccup explained. 

He glanced around the crowd, searching for familiar faces and gave a shout of relief when he saw Fishlegs. He was on the other side of the large cavern with Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and all their dragons. Relief flooded Hiccup at the sight of Toothless but he couldn't understand why all the dragons were unconscious. It didn't matter, he waded through the group of people until he reached Toothless. He ran his fingers over his dragons scales to make sure he was alright. There was no fever, no damp and slippery scales, and his breathing was normal.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked, surprised when Dagur rushed over to the Triple Strike.

"There's a dragon out there that can control other dragons like the Red Death did," Fishlegs explained. He glanced from Dagur to Hiccup. "The Hunters put all the dragons to sleep and moved them and the civilians underground. We're heading south toward a neighboring kingdom."

Hiccup nodded, unable to move away from Toothless for a moment. But there were riders missing and that quickly changed his focus. "Where's Astrid and Snotlout?"

"And Heather?" Dagur added.

"They went to find you two." Fishlegs answered. He glanced behind him where more and more people were entering. "Hiccup, I've never seen anything like this. What's going on? Who's attacking?"

"Some maniac," Hiccup grumbled, an answer his friends were used to hearing. He glanced at the Twins but they were not their usual, buoyant selves ready to prank anyone. IF anything Tuffnut looked scared and Ruffnut was trying to hold her brother together. "Stay with Fishlegs and the dragons," he told them. "I'll be right back."

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Tuffnut asked, looking at his friend and leader with wide eyes.

"I'll be right back," Hiccup assured.

"We'll be right back," Dagur corrected, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup hesitated only a moment then gave Dagur a small nod and smile. They had gone this far together it only made sense to stick together to find the others.

Viggo stepped in their way. "Hiccup, no. It's foolish to go searching for them. I know you like Astrid but the stone doors will close soon and catacombs collapsed. If you or anyone else are on the other side when they do then you'll be lost. I didn't sacrifice everything to lose you now."

Hiccup stared at him for one horrible moment before narrowing his eyes. He didn't saw anything, didn't even argue. He shoved past Viggo and headed toward the opening. He wasn't leaving any of his friends behind. He was going to find them and get them to safety even if they had to find another way out. Fishlegs and the Twins would protect the dragons.

"And they call me deranged," Dagur said with a snort at Viggo. "People like you make me look good." He shoved Viggo a little harder than Hiccup and rushed after his brother. The Hooligan heir needed someone to watch his back. Not just that but his only sister was out there too.

Viggo stared after them in shock. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that his head was still spinning. He glanced toward the direction his people were going then back the way Hiccup and Dagur had gone. He should be leading his people to safety. Their well being was paramount. But his warriors knew the way. This escaped had been planned and practiced many times over the years. They knew what to do and how to proceed should anything happen to him. He trusted those men to protect their people, right now he would simply be another face in the crowd. That didn't bother him. What bothered him was Hiccup was not beside him. He should have known the boy would go back for his missing friends. He had hoped to severe that tie but it had only grown stronger since the riders arrived. He should have sent them away the moment he regained consciousness then Hiccup would be all his.

Nonetheless he simply could not let Hiccup go. His chest tightened painfully at the thought of losing him. He was moving toward the catacombs before he could think better of it. He had to get Hiccup back into the tunnel before it was too late. He didn't care if he had to knock the boy out, he was not about to lose.

That thought came to a screeching halt as the ground suddenly shook. Children screamed behind him as dust and soil fell from the ceiling.

The attacking had begun.

"Go!" Viggo yelled at his people. "Hurry! We need to shut off the cave. Move!"

The ground shook again but the people moved quickly, the guards and warriors ushering everyone out of the catacombs as quickly as possible. Injured warriors helped one another, seemingly the last to come down. He didn't see any riders other than Hiccup and Dagur.

"We need to leave," he told them, trying to hold his temper and fear in check. It was only a matter of minutes before everything came down on them. He reached for Hiccup but the boy pulled away.

"Astrid!" the youth suddenly yelled, taking off.

"Heather!" Dagur yelled half a second later, quickly following Hiccup.

Viggo's head jerk in the direction the boys went, surprised and slightly annoyed when he spotted the missing riders exit the lift they had obviously used. But that emotion quickly faded as well when he noticed the cart they were pulling behind them.

"Why did you go back?" Hiccup demanded, throwing his arms around Astrid and hugging her tightly.

She hugged him just as tightly. "For you, you idiot," she answered, pressing her face in his hair.

"And you just had to follow?" Dagur reprimanded Heather before crushing her in a hug as well. "Admit, you like her."

Heather hugged back but said nothing.

Snotlout glanced between them. "Do I get a hug? I followed her, too. Umph!" He blinked in surprise when Dagur grabbed him and pulled him into the hug he shared with Heather. "Okay...this will do," he mumbled, his face somewhere between Dagur's arm and chest.

"If you're going now's the time," a man yelled.

Viggo glanced away from the cart where his brother lay unconscious. The entire cavern shoot with the onslaught of the attack above. "Time to leave," he told the riders.

"Yeah, time to go," Dagur agreed, grabbing the handles of the cart.

 

Hiccup nodded. "Come on," he said, taking Astrid's hand.

Viggo frowned at that, not the least bit happy about the intimate exchange, but the ground was shaking even more, the catacombs ready to fall without the supporting pillars being destroyed. They had to leave or risk being buried alive. He looked at Ryker in the cart, battered and bruised and clearly unconscious. Not doubt there was serious head damage. It might be better to leave him and let him die, but the anger and hatred he may have once felt for his brother had vanished around the same time Hiccup had become a fixture in their lives.

He stayed next to the cart as they hurried into the cavern. A moment later a huge stone rolled into place, sealing the tunnel from the catacombs. Then the crashing sound of the catacombs collapsing.

Hiccup spun around in shock. "What about the men on the other side?" he asked, eyes wide.

"They gave their lives to protect ours," Viggo said simply, passing him to join his men. "Their sacrifice will be honored. Come, We have a long way to go."


	41. Chapter 41

Finding Balance 41

Hiccup was unsure what to say once they rejoined the other tribe. Viggo was obviously annoyed and oddly quiet, which Hiccup immediately knew was not good. Dagur was hanging back, his attention alternating between his sister - Heather was covered head to toe in soot and had a limp that she wouldn't let him look at - and Ryker, who was still unconscious and looked as if he had multiple broken ribs and possibly a torn right shoulder. Like Heather, Astrid and Snotlout, he was covered in soot as well as blood. But until they were deeper in the tunnels his wounds would have to wait. All of theirs would. Viggo's back was a mess. Astrid's hearing meant people had to be directly in front of her to take to her or yelling which wasn't good at the moment. Snotlout was the least injured but he was occupied trying to keep track of everyone and making sure everyone, including the Hunters with them, were okay, his fear of the Hunters all but gone. Of course, once they joined the other riders, Snotlout's focus switched and fixated on Hookfang.

"How long do we have to keep them under?" he asked, stoking his dragon's snout.

The ground shook above them causing children to cry out.

One of the handlers that was checking over each dragon glanced toward the rock ceiling. "About two hours after the last attack. Maybe three," she answered. "We'll have administer another dose soon."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, glancing toward Toothless.

The handler moved to Toothless as well. "See how his frills quiver and perk up?"

Hiccup nodded.

"The Bewilderbeast is calling to them. As long as the dragons are unconscious they won't answer that call. If they wake up...well...no one will survive."

Dagur raised a brow. "This guy obviously has never gone up against Hiccup," he joked.

Hiccup couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips.

The handler frowned at the Berserker. "And neither of you have faced a Bewilderbeast," she said curtly. She went about checking all the dragons and administering another dose of dragon root, keep each one unconscious and calm.

Dagur shook his head and looked around the gathered people presumably heading south through the tunnels. "I don't like this," he told Hiccup, his gaze sifting through the countless men, women and children. "Whoever this Bludvist guy is would have figured out everyone went underground by now. He's not going to suddenly give up just because he can't find us or thinks he crushed us in a cave in. He'd want evidence. At least I would."

Hiccup nodded. Dagur never gave up in all their battles. He might pull back his forces for a few days or weeks to regroup but he never gave up, not even after being in prison three years.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, truly curious to hear Dagur's perceptive. After All, Dagur had been hunting him for years and would have better knowledge of a madman's thinking than anyone else.

Dagur was silent for a moment as he continued looking around. "He's going to come down here. He'll find a way into the tunnels, either from behind or somewhere in front. He'll cut off our escape or corner us or smoke us out. Either way we're in a confined space with only one way out. In other words, we're already dead and just don't it yet."

Hiccup stared at him for a long moment, taken back by his former enemy's clarity of the situation. The tunnels were a good idea for an escape route, but it could also serve as their grave if they stay underground too long. He really hoped Viggo knew what he was doing.

. . .

Dagur's assessment of the situation was much more accurate than Hiccup could possibly have imagined. Drago Bludvist stood in the center of what had once been the catacombs and eyed the stone door that sealed the tunnel while is men worked to remove the rubble, hoping to find a level or some other device in order to open it. So far everything they had found had been destroyed.

The steady hum of the Bewilderbeast vibrated through the air, even deep underground. Every dragon within a one hundred mile radius would answer it. So far tens of thousands had answered it's call but there had been no Nightfury as promised. It had to have been put into a deep sleep. No matter, it and the Dragon Whisperer would be his soon enough.

"Bring me the Driller Dragons," he ordered a young man to his left. "In a timely fashion this time, Eret."

The young, only in his early twenties with long black hair tied back, gave him a frightened look and opened his mouth to object but a stern look from Krogan made him fall silent. "Yes, Drago," he said meekly before darting off.

"That one is going to be trouble one day," Krogan advised, folding his arms across his chest. "Why do you keep him?"

Drago's gaze was fixed on the stone door. "Because he and his Wanderers can navigate the ice tundras of the North better than your people," he answered simply before pinning Krogan with a hard glare. "Take your Flyers as follow the river south. Search every mountain, every cliff. This tunnel has to come out somewhere. I want what Viggo promised me, what Johann died trying to retrieve. Bring me my Dragon Whisperer."

. . .

Ryker wasn't expecting to wake up ever again, and if he did it would surely be in Valhalla not being dragged around on some cart in the midst of what could only be considered chaos. There was crying and whimpering all around and the cavern they were in was lit only by flickering torches. For a moment he feared he may be in Helheim and briefly wondered what he may have done to deserve to be sent there...but then again he had a rather long list of possible reasons. He shifted slightly then groaned as pain raced through his body. It came from multiple directions making it near impossible for his barely conscious mind to detect all the various sources. It hurt to breath so cracked or broken ribs was a given. Same with his right leg. He was pretty sure the bone was broken. It hurt but he couldn't feel his toes. He just hope it didn't need to be amputated.

He gave a curse when the cart he was lying in sudden hustled to a stop and whoever was pulling it placed the legs heavily on the ground.

"Ryker?" a familar voice asked. There was fear and worry mixed in the tone, sounding very out of character for the young man hovering over him.

Ryker couldn't help but smile as Dagur stared down at him. "Hello, my love," he answered with a hoarse voice. His throat felt itchy but he didn't ask for water. He could just barely hear the sound of rushing water in the distance. They were nearing their destination.

A bright blush lit Dagur's face but he smiled widely. "You're going to get me in trouble with Emma," he retorted.

"You're always in trouble," Ryker teased. He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. "Where's the girl? The one with the big mouth that never listens?"

The grin that suddenly lit Dagur's face was amusing as he yelled for Astrid.

"He could have meant Ruffnut or Heather," Hiccup agreed but he looked far too amused when he met Ryker's gaze. "How do you feel?"

"Broken. You?" Ryker countered.

"Exhausted," the leader of the riders answered. He stepped closer to the cart, his arms folded across his chest. His gaze flicked to somewhere in the distance yhen back to Ryker. "Viggo shut himself down. He's not talking to anyone. I have no idea where we're going. I don't even know if he knows where we're going anymore. People are getting frightened."

That was understandable. Viggo very rarely every walked these tunnels. In fact Ryker could only remember once when they were very young and their father showed them the route.

"There's a river not far from here. It fills our wells. There are ships waiting there," Ryker explained. "From there our tribe will divide into two groups. The civilians will take the ships through the network of underground rivers south while the army continues through this tunnel to distract the enemy."

The cavern shook with renewed force.

"Provided we're not buried alive," Dagur grumbled but there was real fear in his eyes as he gazed back at the rock ceiling.

"We're not far from the river," Ryker assured. A small almost adoring smile lit his face as Astrid stepped into his line of sight. "General," he greeted her teasingly.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Captain."

He hummed softly to himself. "Sounds wrong. When did you get a higher rank than me?"

She raised a brow, obviously lost since he had been the one to suddenly label her with the title of general. But Ryker seemed more amused than anything.

"Thank you," the Hunter continued. "For saving my life. I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that."

His smile only grew, but it lasted only a moment or two. "My family?"

"Emma and the boys are up front with Lars. They're safe," Dagur reported.

Ryker nodded. That was good. His family was safe. Viggo was safe, seemingly in shock, but most likely trying to distance his emotions from the situation to think logically. That was simply how Viggo dealt with things. Strangle his emotions to focus on logic. Which meant when he did let himself feel it would be explosive and hard to control. But controlling Viggo's emotional and logical states were far from Ryker's primary worries. They had a whole tribe to protect. 

Being dragged on a cart to the river wasn't nearly as bad as the last time Ryker had gone through it, many years earlier. Dagur was still pulling the cart but Astrid walked alongside it, holding Hiccup's hand while the youth chatted away. No doubt the boy was trying to keep him focused on something other than the pain that rocked his body but he needn't have worried. Ryker felt oddly content just watching the affection between the two. Viggo would not be happy but at that moment it didn't matter to Ryker. There were more important things than what Viggo wanted.

If absently wondered if talking was something Hiccup did when nervous or scared. He didn't seem to before but then the way a person reacted in front of an enemy and in front of a friend in life threatening situations was always different. He liked how Hiccup seemed to feel comfortable enough to talk to him like this.

Soon enough they had reached the river. The ships docked there were small long boats, large enough to hold forty people each. There were dozens of them, all carefully docked along narrow finger docks. Under the direction of warriors and the royal guard, people began loading onto the ships. The elderly followed by children and woman not serving the army. Warriors went as well, only a half dozen per ship, all archers. Anyone who could use a bow or sword was given one.

Things were moving smoothly until a strange whirling sound suddenly echoed through the tunnel. Everyone froze and looked back in the direction they had come.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, helping a few small children onto one of the ships. The little girl in his arms gave a cry and buried her face against his chest.

Viggo listened carefully, his frown increasing deeply with worry. "Driller Dragons," he breathed. "Get everyone on the ships! I want a tangent setting up a barrier in the northern tunnel. We running out of time!"

Even with the added threat people continued boarding ships without all out panic. The riders helped load their dragons on the last group of ships, hidden under tarps to keep them out of sight.

Ryker watched with approval. Things were going smoothly. Even with the cavern shaking people were working together to preserve their tribe. He was a little taken back when his men came for him. 

"No, I'm staying to fight," he informed them, shrugging off their hands.

"Viggo's orders, sir," Magnus countered, moving to his right and slinging his arm over his shoulder. "You're in no shape to battle and we need at least one of you to survive to lead our people.

Ryker went to pull away but pain rocketed up his spine as his injured leg was jostled. "No, I lead the army. Viggo leads the tribe. Get his sorry ass on one of those ships or I'll..." 

He vision swam and he nearly blacked out. They were right. Everywhere they touched him pain radiated. He felt as if he would vomit any minute. He had no choice but to lean on his men and let them carry him to the lead ship with his wife and children.

"Alright," he conceeded once he was seated at the bow. He dragged in a few deep breaths as he tried to think pass the pain. "I want every cross bow and quiver of bolts we can spare. I'm not just going to see here helpless."

"Aye, sir," Magnus answered before rushing off to get the weapons while Lars placed a water barrel behind Ryker's back to keep him propped up.

Ryker closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus past the pain. "Astrid," he called. He unsheathed his swords, surprised they had survived the attack. He held them on his lap and ran a hand over the sharp blue crystal. "Dagur, you, too."

The two came together, both seemingly confused bit Ryker's focus wasn't really on them but rather Hiccup who was in a heated argument with Viggo. It didn't take a genius to know the boy had no intention on running and wanted to help hold back Drago's men. The boy had spirit but it was misplaced.

"What's wrong?" Dagur asked, checking him over for hidden injuries.

Ryker laughed. Dagur had changed so much since they first met. "Are you and your Berserkers coming with us?" he asked, noting that not one Berserker had boarded any of the ships. Now had the Dragon Riders, despite their dragons being loaded.

Dagur shook his head. "We have an alliance. We're staying to help." He glanced toward the rear ship with the riders' dragons. "Heather is going. She doesn't want to but she's my only heir. I need her to survive."

"I protect her as best I can," Ryker promised only for Dagur to burst into his insane laughter.

"You protect her?" Dagur laughed. "No offense but she'll be the one protecting you."

Even Astrid grinned at that.

Ryker rolled his eyes. He would have laughed as well but the whirling sound of Driller Dragons was growing louder. He glanced back at Hiccup. "How likely is he to run head on into danger?"

Dagur blinked. "Hello! Have you met Hiccup Haddock?"

Astrid nodded. "The fact he hasn't yet is huge show constraint for him. It won't last much longer."

"Thought as much," Ryker mused. He sighed. From all their previous encounters before becoming friends, he knew Hiccup was not one to run away. If anything he would trying facing off with Drago, either to convince him to stop the attack or to buy the Hunters time. Either way Ryker didn't like it and was tempted to tranqualize the kid if only to protect him from his own good intentions.

"I'm staying as well," Astrid told him. "The rest of the riders are going with yoh to protect the dragons. We'll meet up in a few days."

Ryker nodded, not happy but he had figured as much. "Alright. I obviously can't fight in my condition so I want you two to take these." He handed each of them a sword. "Watch his back. That kid is a walking target with a sign of his forehead that screams sass and trouble."

Dagur bursted out laughing again while Astrid shook her head with a smile.

"I'll make sure you get them back," Astrid promised. She elbowed Dagur in the stomach when he couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sure you will," Ryker responded, his smile affectionate. If he had a daughter he could only hope she was like Astrid.

The girl left to talk to the rest of the riders but Ryker stopped Dagur from leaving right away. He called for Emma who quickly came to his side. They spoke for a moment in her native tongue then she handed him a few things before returning to their sons.

"Take these. If worse comes to worse use them. They're buy you a little time, not much but enough to escape." He explained what they were and how to use them. "Be careful. Protect them and yourself."

"I will. You protect everyone else." Dagur hesitated a moment, torn between kissing Ryker goodbye, what could very well be their last kiss but also cause Ryker's people to disapprove due to the fact they were both male and Ryker was married which was the last thing Ryker needed right now. Dagur didn't care what the Hunters thought of him but he did care what they thought of Ryker and his family. So he squeezed Ryker's hand instead and flashed a large smile. "See you soon."

Ryker squeezed his hand back. "You better be in one piece."


	42. Chapter 42

Finding Balance 42

Dagur should have known Hiccup would turn around and run towards the danger rather than away. Heck, when they were enemies it was how Dagur came close to winning a number of their battles and how he had managed to have sex with him as often as he did in their youth. He squashed that thought immediately. That was old Dagur, he was new Dagur and he would never do that again or allow anyone else to do it. His job was to protect Hiccup, not hunt him down. If he could he'd knock the younger boy out like the Hunters had the dragons and haul him somewhere safe until this whole blew over. But he couldn't. Hiccup would never forgiven. For now he would have to follow Ryker's plan as much as he hates it.

"We must be getting close; the whirling is getting louder," Astrid noted, jogging next to Hiccup.

"I noticed," Hiccup agreed.

"So any idea how we're going to make these guys follow us instead of the Hunters?"

"Working on it," Hiccup answered.

She frowned at him. "Which is Hiccup for 'I have no clue.'"

"I have an idea," Dagur offered as they neared the big stone door. It was already cracking. It wouldn't be much longer before the Driller Dragons broke through.

Hiccup glanced at the door then Dagur. "I'm all ears."

Dagur would've made a joke about that but he was looking at an adjoining tunnel that forked off to the south west. "Let's make them go this way." He pulled out a small sack and threw it into the tunnel. There was the sound of it breaking open and splattering across the ground and rock wall, followed by an awful smell.

"What was that?" Astrid demanded, covering her nose and mouth.

"Triple Strike urine," he answered, trying not to gag on the smell as well. It was worse stored up then when it was fresh.

"Well that ought to get someone's attention," Hiccup mused, holding his own nose. "How many more of those do you have?"

"A few," Dagur answered. "Although next time I'll throw it behind us."

"That'll be appreciated."

"No kidding," grumbled Astrid.

Running through the stink was even worse and it seemed to cling to their clothing. There was no mistaking which direction they went and when the Driller Dragons broke through they immediately charged down the tunnel they went while their master followed at a more leisurely pace. The youths continued running. Every time the tunnel branched off Dagur would threw another urine sac as they passed the opening, making sure the dragons continued following them.

. . .

Viggo didn't like this. He didn't like Hiccup taking off like he did. He wanted the boy with Ryker and the other riders but of course Hiccup refused to listen. Hiccup never listened. Even after willing sacrificing everything Viggo held dear in order to save Hiccup the boy turned around and went running toward Drago. It made no sense. Did Hiccup not understand what he had done for him. Did he not care? If Viggo had known Hiccup would do this he would have handed him to Drago with a nice little bow tied around his neck. Of all the hair brain schemes the boy could have pulled this was the one that angered Viggo most. There was no way Hiccup could beat Drago. The kid only had a sword and two friends for protection against Drago, his army and Odin only knew how many dragons. They were likely to be captured and Drago took great pleasure in breaking in his new toys. Viggo honestly expected to hear screaming at any moment. He didn't want to hear Hiccup's screams. The mere thought of what would cause them twisted his gut.

Nonetheless, Hiccup was buying them time. Time for those on the long boats to escape unnoticed and time for Viggo to lead his army toward what was sure to be a blockade T the southern boarder. He had no doubt that Krogan would be waiting there. If Hiccup's plan worked then at least they would not be trapped on either side. They could back track to the river and escape there if need be but the had to keep Krogan occupied for now.

He drew his sword as they reached the mouth of the cave. Krogan stood in the opening, the rising sun slowly lighting the sky behind him to reveal his Flyers.

"I've come to finish the job, Grimborn," Krogan announced with a low rumble. "How suiting it would be to have you buried under the rumble of your precious city."

Viggo's eyes narrowed as he took a fighting stance. "Funny, I was thinking how ironic it would be walking over your buried carcass daily."

A war cry erupted from Krogan, a mix of a snarl and animalistic cry as he launched himself toward Viggo. The battle began with a clash swords in the cave before quickly moving outside as Hunters and Flyers fought in the cold winter morning.

. . .

"Fuck!" Dagur snarled as they came to a dead end. "We went the wrong way!"

"Can we double back?" Astrid asked, glancing back in the direction they had come.

"You mean the tunnel filling up with enemy dragons and an army...let me think...no!" he snapped, not meaning to lose his temper but thorough agitated. They were effectively trapped and there didn't appear to be any way out.

Astrid made a sound in the back of her throat that clearly said she was just as annoyed and maybe a little scared.

"Okay, everybody just calm down," Hiccup said, ever the voice of reason. "There has to be another way out. Check for cracks in the wall, anything large enough to squeeze through or..." 

He paused as the ground shook, not with dragons attacking from above but this time by two large, heavily armored dragons with a huge straight pointed horn on each of their noses that appeared the rotated in a odd fashion that should be impossible for any animal.

"Or maybe not," he finished.

"Can you tell them we're friendly?" Dagur asked, swallowing his pride in sudden fear. These dragons were much larger than he was used to dealing with. Not as long as a Monstrous Nightmare but a combination of a Rumblehorn and Gronkle only triple the size and all heavily armored.

Hiccup said something in Dragonese. The two dragons grunted and hissed but the whirling of their horned slowed until finally it stopped. The three humans glanced at one another in relief.

"What did they say?" Astrid asked, amazed as always by Hiccup's gift with dragons.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's a dialect I haven't heard before."

"That is because they are not from your lands," the same deep rumbling voice from Hiccup's chamber answered.

A large man cloaked in what appeared to be black dragon skin stepped in between the two Driller Dragons. Other than size it was impossible to make out any features. He stayed on the edge of light produced by the torch Hiccup was holding. There were other mean behind him but they were only Shadow's in the dark.

"The stories are true. You speak to dragons," the muse continued, his voice deep and dark and rich, echoing through the tunnel to make it seem he was everywhere.

"And what if I do?" Hiccup countered. He held his ground, not willing to back down. "You already speak to dragons. Why would you need someone like me?"

An amused chuckle answered him. "There can only be one Dragon Master. All others with the gift either serve me or die."

"Ow wow, such great options. Can I think about it for a moment? Uh...no, don't see myself doing either of those things today."

The amusement didn't leave the man's voice. "Ah...perhaps being a general is not to your liking. Perhaps being my bitch is more suitable."

Hiccup's gaze darkened and he took a step back.

The man chuckled even louder. "Johann said you had spirit. He also told me your preference in sexual partners. I assure you, I will surpass your expectations and you will serve me."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "Is this guy serious?" He glanced back at Bludvist. "Are you fucking serious?"

The amusement left the man. "You will submit to me now, like a smart boy, or I will beat you into submission and make you watch as I first kill your two friends and then the entire Hunter tribe, one person at a time. Your choice, boy."

"Okay," Dagur suddenly said, dropping his sword and raising his hands. Hiccuo and Astrid looked at him in confusion but the Berserker stepped forward until he was next to Hiccup. "So let me get this straight, big guy, you want my brother, Hiccup, here, right?"

"Yes," the man answered, his dark gaze shifting to Dagur.

Dagur nodded as if in complete understanding. "And if won't give up willingly then you kill us all, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh, okay. Well there's only one way I can see this going." He grabbed Hiccup suddenly and jabbed him in the neck with a syringe, emptying the entire blue vial Ryker had given him.

Hiccup cried out at the sudden burning sensation to his neck and stared at Dagur wide eyed and full of confusion. But before he could react Dagur grabbed his head and snapped it quickly to one side. There was a sickening crack and his vision blurred than slowly turn to black as he collapsed onto the cold stone floor, unable to catch himself. Unable to breath.


	43. Chapter 43

Finding Balance 43

The battle raged on south of the city. Hunters took cover amongst the rock and just inside the cliff, firing bolt after bolt at the Flyers, taking out those closest to the ground. Others flew higher, staying out of range. They had the upper hand, their dragons able to fire upon the Hunters even from that distance. The smell of smoke and charred flesh fill the morning air as the number of bodies began to accumulate on both sides.

Nonetheless they kept fighting. The ping of bows, clash of swords and axes, and roar of dragons were the only sounds. Viggo kept up the offensive. Normally he was one of the best sword fighters amongst his tribe but with sight gone from his left eye he was now weakened and Krogan used that to his advantage. He slashed at Viggo, landing numerous blows but Viggo refused to back down. He would continue fighting to his very last breath.

. . .

"What have you done?!" Astrid scream, turning her sword on him but Dagur already had his sword back and was facing her. 

"It's the only way. What do you think he was going to do with Hiccup?" Dagur yelled back, just as enraged. Angry tears threatened to roll down his cheeks but he didn't back down. "Do you think he wants to be turned into some weapon? What do you think the whole war with the Outcasts was about? Alvin wanted the exact same thing this creep wants. The same thing I once did. He'd kill himself first, I just saved him from having to take that step alone."

She glared at him, tears staining her cheeks, her hand trembling as she held her sword toward his.

"You're faking it," the warlord rumbled.

Astrid inhaled sharply and glanced toward Hiccup's still form.

The pure rage on Dagur's face, the angry tears streaming down his cheeks told the story well enough. 

He had killed Hiccup. He had killed the one person he loved above all else. The one person she loved. With a roar, Astrid charged him but unlike their many other battles, Dagur was ready. He kicked her in stomach, knocking her back.

"If you don't believe me check for yourself," he snarled at Drago. He pointed at Hiccup's body. "But I'll tell now I pumped him full of the Scourge of Odin. You try to move him, touch the girl or me, and I'll slice him open and expose the virus to all of us."

There was murmuring from the men behind Drago. For a moment nothing happened. No one moved, not even Astrid who seemed just as shock as the rest of them.

"Eret," Drago suddenly called.

A young man was shoved forward.

"Check his vitals. If he's still alive I want to know," ordered Drago, gesturing toward Hiccup with his bullstaff. 

"Sir, the virus?" the young man asked, clearly frightened.

"I suggest you don't let yourself be scratched."

The younger man groaned softly before stomping toward Hiccup and Dagur. "If I die I'm haunting everyone," he grumbled.

He raised his hands as he neared to show Dagur he meant no harm, then knelt next to Hiccup's prone form. Dagur kept the sword aimed at Hiccup.

"Any funny business and I open him up," the Berserker warned.

Eret nodded and very carefully rolled Hiccup onto his back. He was just a kid. Slight of build and taking on a green tinge with every passing second. Eret felt the side of his neck then placed his ear on the boy's chest. There was no heartbeat, no inhale or exhale of breathe. The boy was deathly still and skin clammy but cold as the virus took hold of his body.

"He's dead," he reported, taking one last look at the youth's face. "There's no heartbeat."

Drago growled in annoyance. "Level the city," he ordered, turning away from the youths with a flick of his cloak. "Collapse the tunnels. Bury them alive."

"Sir?" Eret asked, standing.

"It'll contain the virus," Drago answered offhandedly as he walked away. "We wouldn't want it spreading."

Eret glanced from Drago to the boy on the floor to the young man with the sword then around the cavern. He made a single gesture toward the ceiling. The younger man looked confused but said nothing. Eret left them there, hoping he got the message.

Once Drago and his followers were gone, Dagur collapsed on the floor next to Hiccup. His heart was racing and tears now drying to his flushed cheeks.

"How could you?" Astrid breathed, crawling up to Hiccup's other side. "He trusted you."

"How long has it been?" Dagur countered, wiping at his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"How long since Hiccup fell?"

"Since you murdered him?"

"HOW LONG?! FUCK!" He grabbed his nose after she bunched him.

Astrid glared at him as she shook out her fist. "A few minutes. Two...maybe three," she finally answered. "You broke his neck, you asshole."

"No, I pinched a nerve that rendered him unconscious. The Scourge of Odin should have stopped his heart shortly after. I had to keep talking long enough for it to take effect."

"So you killed him."

"Well...technically...yes? Ow! Would you stop punching me?"

She glared at him. "Tell me you have a cure."

"I have a cure," he answered, pulling out a green vial. "Ryker gave me these in case of emergency. Drago wanted Hiccup so I had to make his death seem as real as possible so that he'd back off..."

"Less talking, more doing," Astrid said quickly as she lifted Hiccup's head and let it rest against her shoulder, propping him up so Dagur could do what he had to.

Dagur uncorked the needle on the tip of the green vial. "Normally he'd just drink this but..."

"Dagur!"

"Okay, okay..." He shoved the needle into the big vein on the side of Hiccup's neck and injected the whole thing like he had the blue one.

For a minute nothing happened. Astrid help Hiccup to her, her fingers carding through his hair. Dagur sat on his heels, his hands in his lap and rocking slowly, terrified he was too late, that he had waited too long. Astrid would not let him touch Hiccup. Then a small shaking breath escaped Hiccup and his fingers curled as he pressed his face more firmly into Astrid's shoulder. 

"Hiccup?" she asked, her voice shaky and new tears dotting her eyes.

"Hmm...what happened?" Hiccup murmured, blinking owlishly as he lifted his head. "Did Meatlug sit on me again?"

"No, Dagur killed you," Astrid answered, glaring at Dagur again.

"It was temporary!" Dagur objected, too happy to be mad.

"You killed me?" Hiccup asked, confused and talking a little faster than normal, but he was quickly regaining a healthy peach color to his cheeks.

"I said it was temporary," Dagur repeated, exasperated. "It was a concentrated form of the Scourge of Odin. It works fast but so does the cure. I had to make it look like I killed you otherwise...ow! What the fuck is with you two? Stop hitting me!"

Hiccup leaned back against Astrid, looking exhausted but increasingly stronger. "You could have told us," he grumbled.

"News flash, you two suck at acting. She tried to make it seem like the Edge was loaded with riders when there was only her and Tuffnut, and you can't act to save your life so I had to do it for all three of us. So how about a 'thank you, Dagur' instead of hitting me." He gave them each a pointed glare before sighing. "Can we continue this elsewhere? I'm claustrophobic and these tunnels are getting to me. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from taking a total panic attack."

"You're claustrophobic?" Astrid asked in surprise.

"See, this is why I'm a way better actor than either of you," he pointed out. "Now let's get out of here." 

He help Astrid get Hiccup to his feet. The younger boy was still tipsy from the drug. Then, much to both rider's surprise, he turned around and offered Hiccup his back.

"There's an opening up there," he said, pointing to a barely visibly alcove a dozen or so feet above them that that Eret guy had indicated earlier. "We need to climb and you're in no condition to do it just yet."

"I'm fine. I feel fine. I can climb up there myself," Hiccup argued, still talking faster than normal.

Astrid gave Dagur a questioning look.

"It was concentrated, that's all I know," Dagur explained, letting Hiccup go. His brother suddenly had way too much energy and was all but bouncing on the spot. "I guess this is what happens when you inject the cure rather than swallowing it."

"Yeah, well now we have a hyper Hiccup and a wall to climb," she reprimanded.

"Explains why his swing is harder than normal."

"That? Nah, be happy he didn't knock out any of your teeth like he did Snotlout," she teased. "Whoa...Hiccup, what are you doing?"

Dagur gave a small laugh. Hiccup was already climbing up to the alcove, not bothering to wait for them. Whatever was in the cure had not only brought Hiccup back from death but it had also given him a giant boost of adrenaline. He only hoped it last until they got out of the caves and hopefully back to the surface.

They had just reached a small tunnel with barely enough room to stand before the ground began shaking again. Despite the cramp space they had to run. They had to find a way out before the tunnel collapsed and everything around them. The familar sound of dragons blasting the ground with their fire became clearer and clear and the tunnel seemed to grow hotter and hotter the closer they got to the surface. Behind them a rumbling sound began to echo through the tunnel as dust and dirt was kicked up in a sudden gust of wind.

Dagur paused long enough to glance back. He shouldn't have. The sight was worse than having a dragon come barreling at him. "It's coming down!" he yelled in warning.

"Keep going," Hiccup yelled back. 

The smell of fresh crisp air wafted from somewhere ahead of them and there was the tiniest sliver of light. They aimed for it, praying to reach it even as the ground shook and a blast of dirt and rumble hit them from behind. The torch was blown out meaning that sliver was all the light and hope they had left. Hiccup gave a sudden cry as the ground under the seemed to suddenly drop, causing all three to fall to their knees, but they didn't have time to ponder what had just happened, if the ground had given out or shook with the rumbling collapse happening behind them. They kept moving, pushing each other forward as the passage behind them quickly disappeared.

They hit the light running, not stopping until they burst out into it and open sky. None of them had a chance to scream. They went from running to falling in a split second. There was a frozen lake dozens of feet beneath them and as they feel seemingly to their doom the cliff behind them began to crumple, large stones and rock crashing into the lake below and opening the water. A brief moment later the three plunged into the icy water as well.

Dagur felt all the air escape his lungs with the sudden shock of cold. His limps ached from it but he forced them to move and fought to reach the surface. He saw Hiccup and Astrid not far from him and for a moment he feared they would drown. But he couldn't them. Rocks and debris continue to fall into the water and it was a hard enough fight to keep track of them so he wouldn't be crushed. Nonetheless, he maneuvered himself toward them, hoping to grab one or both and get them to the surface. A grunt and more air bubbles escaped him as he was hit in the side by a large rock. It sent him rolling in the water and for several long seconds he couldn't tell up from down.

He jerked in surprise when an arm suddenly wrapped around his torso and he was dragged toward the surface. The air was frightfully cold when they reached it, the current caused by the falling land carrying them across to the other side of the lake. Hiccup and Astrid were on either side of him, both holding him above the water. Both injured but nothing life threatening. Together they watched in horrified awe of the land and city behind collapsed in on itself, leveling the forest and buildings into nothing but rumble, killing anyone who may have still been trapped in the tunnels.


	44. Chapter 44

Finding Balance 44

The sudden increased shaking of the earth sent everyone on the ground falling to their knees. The Singetails carrying Flyers reared back in surprise and fear, some bucking their riders off their backs regardless of the harnesses and reins meant to keep them under control. The frightened dragons flew off leaving the Flyers behind.

The battle was all but forgotten amongst the deafening rumbling and shaking of the ground. The land began to split and open up in areas, swallowing Hunter and grounded Flyer alike. Their screams lasts only seconds but it was blood curdling. There was nowhere to go for cover.

Viggo threw himself to the left as the ground opened between him and Krogan. He grabbed the edge of the and dug his fingers into the frozen soil. It crumbled under his hands. He dug the toes of his boots into the soil, kicking until they found purchase. It took all his strength to pull himself out of the gorge. He rolled onto his back in the snow and took in deep deep shaky breathes as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

Glancing toward the hillside and the city beyond, he watched in fascinated horror was it began to collapse in on itself.

"Hiccup!" he breathed, fearing the worse. 

"You shouldn't be so worried, Grimborn," Krogan purred as he strolled toward him, sword in hand. "Drago will take great pleasure in him."

He raised his sword to finish Viggo while he was still down but froze in surprise. His eyes widened and he stumbled forward. One hand went to his stomach as he turned to look behind him.

"You..." he breathed.

Behind him stood Ryker, a small cross bow in one hand and leaning heavily against a thick staff. In one swift move learned over years of battle, he already re-cocked and loaded the crossbow and had it aimed at Krogan.

"Yes, me," Ryker responded. 

He squeezed the trigger of the crossbow. Another bolt shot forward and embedded into Krogan's stomach, then a third.

Krogan stumbled back, his hands going to his stomach. He manages to pull one out and tried for the second but Viggo swiped his feet under the bounty hunter, tripping the man up and causing him to teeter at the edge of the gorge. Viggo got to his feet, his entire body aching.

"You lose," Viggo growled. It was a simple phrase. No long speeches or goodbyes. He drove his sword through Krogan's middle, pushing the blade until it came out the other man's back. They stood there a moment, frozen in time, Viggo glaring angrily into Krogan's dark gaze. Then he yanked his sword back out and shove Krogan over the edge. The man fell back without a word.

It was over. Krogan was dead.

Or so he thought.

In a last minute ditch to save himself or at least take Viggo down with him, Krogan grabbed Viggo's tunic and took him with him. They both tumbled into the gorge, Krogan silent as he accepted his fate, Viggo with a cry of surprise.

"Viggo!" Ryker cried out, throwing his weapon away and diving to grab his brother. Agony shot through his body as he hit the ground hard but he missed Viggo entirely. He watched in horror as his brother fell.

"No!" a familiar voice yelled.

Ryker had barely a moment to react when Hiccup dove at the edge to try and catch Viggo as well and going right over. Ryker grabbed his legs which were soaking in wet and ice cold. If it wasn't for his boot and prosthetic, Ryker would have missed the boy as well.

Beyond all possible logic, Hiccup momentum was enough that he caught Viggo's outstretched hand. They slammed against the side of the rock wall. Viggo clinging to Hiccup's arm while the youth hung upside down.

"Grab his legs!" Dagur yelled up above as he reached over the edge to grab Hiccup as well. 

Astrid took over for Ryker while the elder Grimborn reached down to get a better hold on Hiccup and grab one of Viggo's hands. Together the three of them pulled Hiccup and Viggo back up to the snowy ground. Hiccup's grip on Viggo was surprisingly strong and he didn't let the older man go until they were both safe and even a few minutes afterwards. They both lay in the snow panting.

"Why are you three soaked?" Ryker demanded, looking at the three youth. "Someone get some cloaks! Start a fire!"

The battle was over. The Fliers were fleeing back to their master. It was unknown if the saw the teens but Ryker highly doubted it.

Viggo shook his head as he got unsteadily to his feet. "We need to keep moving south. We'll make camp once we're out of the area. We need furs for the kids and a cart of something to move you."

Ryker held up his staff. "I'm fine. These three need to get out of their wet clothes and warm up."

Reluctantly Viggo agreed. They didn't have much in supplies. Those were with the families and civilians on the ships. He had no idea why Ryker got off and made the trek all the way to the battle scene but he was grateful for it, even if he didn't say it out loud. Instead he had his men strip down several of the dead Fliers for their clothing and anything that can be used. Hiccup and Astrid were not happy about putting on dead people's clothing but at least it was dry and warm. 

Hiccup was acting a little out of sorts. He was practically bouncing around, constantly needing to move and when he spoke it was faster than normal with a slightly higher pitch that made his voice sound just a bit more nasally, as if he might have been starting a cold. Viggo made sure the youth's head was covered with the hood of a stolen cloak. It would do no one any good if anyone got sick right now.

"Dagur killed me," Hiccup announced as Viggo pulled the hood in place. It was spoken fast and sounded extremely childish.

Viggo froze in surprise then stared at him in confusion. They were about to make the trek south. There was nothing left for them there. The castle was gone, the city was gone and Drago and his forces were leaving, believing that everyrhing of value was now gone.

"It wasn't even five minutes!" Dagur objected, donning his own cloak.

"Five minutes too long," Astrid added but she wasn't glaring at Dagur, her anger was directed at Ryker. "How long before he's back to normal?"

"A day or two," Ryker answered offhandedly. "Until then we have ourselves a hyper Hiccup."

Viggo rubbed a hand over his face. "Of all the stupid..."

Now that they were no longer in a life threatening situation, other than the frigid cold and keeping everyone warm as they made their way south, Hiccup was chattering away nonstop. The Hunters kept glancing at him in bemusement.

"Am I talking really fast? Why am I talking really fast? What did Dagur give me? Everything feels tingling and my body keeps humming even after being in the ice water. Where's Toothless?" Most of his words blended together to be almost nonsensical nonsense. With one hand he held the cloak tightly to him to keep out the wind. The other was held to his face as he studied it.

"You're just high from the cure," Viggo explained, shooting a glare at his brother. "With some sleep you'll be fine."

The boy hummed and simply kept inspecting his hand.

"How much of the cure did you give him?" Viggo asked Dagur.

The Berserker gave a shrug. "I injected the whole vial."

Viggo's mouth fell open in shock. "He's supposed to drink it!"

"He was dead!"

"He killed me," Hiccup chimed in with a goofy smile.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup! If you weren't out of it I'd..."

But Hiccup had already moved on to next topic which seemed to be finding Toothless and the other riders who Ryker assured had made it out of the tunnels before they collapsed. He was in a rush to meet up with them and it took numerous reminders from Viggo and Astrid that they were on foot while the others were on long boats and going down river. It would be at least a day before they met up with the others.

They made camp in another cave a day from the next kingdom, close to the river the ships had sailed down. It was the easiest place to secure but Viggo was anxious about starting a fire. There had been no more Flyers and no more humming from the Bewilderbeast but that didn't mean Drago was gone just yet. He could be out there waiting for them to give up their location. But it was cold and getting colder as the sun began to set. Everyone was hungry and Hiccup and his friends may be dry but they each had a chill that was bound to get worse if they didn't find warmth soon. Hiccup had finally stopped talking but only because his teeth were chattering.

Viggo sent two of his finest hunters to find deer or rabbit, enough to feed the survivors. There wasn't many left, only a dozen or so soldiers plus the three riders. They had left the dead where they fell, not because they wanted to but because the threat of a second attack had been high. Viggo had every intention on going back to give them proper burials as soon as it was safe enough to do so. Their families deserved the right to say their good byes and bury their loved ones as close to their homeland and ancestors as possible.

He waited until after Hiccup and his friends had eaten their fair share of the dinner and gone to sleep before addressing Ryker about poisoning Hiccup. He still felt uncomfortable about the whole incident, even though Hiccup had survived with little to no damage. If anything the boy was still happy and talkative and constantly moving even when he should be resting. It was a miracle he had fallen asleep at all. For now he was curled up between Astrid and Dagur, sharing their warmth and combined cloaks.

"That was one of your more...stupid plans," Viggo told Ryker. He sat next to his brother at the mouth of the cave and stared out into the dark woods.

"Which part? Arming Dagur with a way to eliminate a very real threat or coming back to save your ass?" Ryker countered, having been prepared for this particular conversation should they both survive.

"I'm serious, Ryker. If the Scourge of Odin became airborne or if we had gone back and dug them out..."

"We could've all been infected. I know. It was a dangerous gamble but no more dangerous than working with Johann had been." He fell silent for a moment then glanced toward the sleeping trio. "I had faith in Dagur. He did what he had to, and he would have died right along side Hiccup if he didn't think he could bring him back."

Viggo shook his head. "Bloody fool. I should kill you."

"Yeah but then you're stuck raising my boys and dealing with Emma, and we both know how much she loves you." He gave his little brother a playful grin.

Viggo frowned in return which only served to make Ryker laugh.

It was unusual. Ryker rarely laughed at him but he did so now and it was a joyous sound. He smiled widely as he looked back out toward the distant kingdom to the south. 

"You should have more faith in them," he told Viggo. "They'll surprise you."

"Perhaps," Viggo admitted. 

Hiccup had certainly surpassed his expectations. So had Dagur. He knew Dagur still loved Hiccup but he didn't really think the Berserker would be capable of protecting him, let alone quite literally killing him then bringing him back to life. He knew Astrid would give her life for Hiccup. The love they shared was much more pure than any he had seen before. He felt both jealous and ashamed that his relationship with Hiccup could not be the same.

"How's your leg?" he finally asked Ryker, needing to change the subject. 

His brother gave a knowing smile but didn't call him out on it. "It's fine."

"You're a horrible liar."

Ryker's smile fell. "Honest answer?"

"Preferably."

"The calf is broken. I'm not sure if it's a clean break or not. Either way my leg is swollen and I'm going to need to cut my boot to get it off." He stared down at his right foot. "Hurts like hell. If it wasn't for the herbs I never would have made it to you in time."

Viggo stared at his brother's injured leg as well. "Thank you," he said softly. It felt weird thanking Ryker. It wasn't something he would normally do. "I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you. None of us would be."

That grin lit Ryker's face again. "What are big brothers for?"

A small laugh escaped Viggo and he nodded in amusement. "Hmm...I figured there had to be a reason why I was saddled with someone like you."

Ryker blinked. "Wait...did you just make a joke. Hey, Viggo just cracked a joke. Someone find the healer!"

That made the younger man laugh and shove him playfully.

"See, Hiccup has been a good influence on you," Ryker mused. "Otherwise you would have handed him over to Drago without a care."

"I was selfish. I almost did."

"But you didn't," Ryker pointed out.

"None of this would have happened if I did."

Ryker shook his head. "No, Viggo. It would have. Maybe no today, maybe not tomorrow, but sooner or later it would have. At least we had enough time to evacuate. Imagine if he simply attacked with no warning. You gave us the time we needed. You're a hero, Viggo. Father would have been proud. Same with grandfather."

Viggo stared off into the distance. "I wish I felt like one."


	45. Chapter 45

Finding Balance 45

The next morning was blistering cold as they began their trek to the distant kingdom they hoped to find refuge. Hiccup was the first one awake and still filled with far too much energy as the cure kept racing through his blood. Many of the Hunters grumbled in annoyance. The youth was trying to be quiet but with the cure still working It's way through him his voice tended to go up sharply in pitch. Viggo did his best to keep his temper in check and Ryker reminded the Hunters that things could be far worse than one hyper teen slowly coming down from a high. Surprisingly, both Astrid and Dagur were in a much deeper sleep and didn't notice Hiccup up and about for several long minutes, in which the two had ended up snuggling against each other for warmth. It was amusing watching Hiccup fight back giggles as his eyes lit up at the sight.

"Hiccup," Ryker called in a surprisingly soft voice as not to wake the other two youths. He shared a grin with Hiccup that Viggo didn't miss, causing a small burst of jealousy that he quickly squashed.

"Hey," Hiccup greeted the elder Grimborn as he sat between the brothers. "How's your leg?"

Ryker's smile grew. "It's fine."

"You're a horrible liar," Hiccup pointed out so quickly that Ryker could not form a defense when Hiccup barreled into an explanation of his findings. "You're sweaty, your face is flush even through the rest of you is pale which means you most likely have the start of a fever and there's crinkles at the corners of your eyes not caused by laughter. And the bags under your eyes are now deeper than Viggo's which means you got no sleep last night, probably because you were nursing your leg and in too much pain."

"Damn," Viggo cursed in amusement, causing Hiccup to look at surprise. Viggo rarely cursed in front of him. Viggo flashed a small smile. "You're a good lie detector in this state."

"I'll be fine, Hiccup," Ryker insisted. "Once we reach a healer my leg will be dealt with."

The boy shook his head. "We have a whole day's journey ahead and what looks like a blizzard ahead. Your leg needs to be dealt with now."

The mirth left Ryker to be replaced with a frown. "No. Right now we need to focus on finding the others. My leg will be fine until then."

"But..."

"I said I'll be fine."

For a moment it looked as if Hiccup might actually drop the subject as Ryker struggled to stand, using his staff for support, but the boy had not filter in his present state.

"If the break penetrated the skin it can get effected and have to be amputated. It's not a fun experience and takes ten time longer to heal from. I should know!" He stuck out his prosthetic as if to remind Ryker he only had one leg. "And if they miss any of the infection it'll keep travelling up your leg and the second cut is far worse than the first. It can kill you."

"Hiccup," Viggo tried to sooth.

"He's being stubborn!" Hiccup all but yelled. "Scratch that. He's being stupid! He can lose his entire leg."

"Hiccup, enough," Viggo warned as many of the Hunters turned their attention toward them.

Even Dagur and Astrid woke up. They're surprised reaction to waking up snuggled together would have been amusing had Hiccup been paying attention to them.

Ryker stared at the youth and Hiccup met his gaze with one full of challenge.

"You can't even get your boot off, can you?" Hiccup asked, his voice softening just a little.

"This is neither the time or the place," Ryker countered.

"Would collapsing out in the middle of a blizzard be better?"

Several long seconds passed before Ryker grumbled under his breath. "Fine, but if it need amputation it's waiting until we reach a healer." He didn't need to say until he reached his family, it said it in his eyes. He had survived this long, he wanted just one more day so he could reach his sons and tell them goodbye in case something went wrong.

It was funny how a person was ready to die in battle away from their family in order to protect them but when faced with a life threatening infection they wanted to be surrounded by loved ones. The mindset changed and bravery changed in the face of a a different fight.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. He helped Ryker sit back down then reached for his knife. Some of the giddiness left as Hiccup focused on the task at had. He still talked louder and faster than normal but he changed, not quite back to his usually self but something close. He carefully cut into the boot, cautious of how deep his blade went and peeling the leather back every few inches to give some relief to Ryker's swollen calf. His movements were slow and precise, showing his trade. Through it all Ryker held perfectly still, grunting in obvious pain but not once pulling away or telling the boy to stop. After what felt like an eternity the boot finally came off and every sat in silence as they stared at Ryker's leg. It was still clothed, the pant leg covering it, but there was no blood as Hiccup had feared. Very gently he rolled up the pant leg to get a look at the damage. The first thing that was obvious was it was swollen and badly bruised. The flesh was black and blue but there were no deep lacerations or bone gorging out one side. In fact, the leg was perfectly intact.

Hiccup glanced up at Ryker with raised brows and the man nodded. Very gently, Hiccup ran his hands along the bone, trying to feel for any breaks but the bone seemed whole. But looks could be deceiving. Astrid had broken her arms a few years back and it was near impossible to find the break. Gothi had called it a hairline fracture. Broken but unseen by the naked eye, unlike Hiccup's calf which had been snapped in half and gorging part way out of his leg. Which meant Ryker may very well have a break that couldn't be felt or seen but still needed to be treated.

"Dagur, can you find me some branches the length of Ryker's calf? I need two and them two longer ones to fashion crutches out of. Astrid, gather up the fur we used as a blanket last night. I need you to cut me a few large strips," he called out. "Viggo, I need snow. Lots of snow to pack around his leg to take down the swelling. It won't be for long. Ten minutes should be good to start. We'll have to do every now and then to keep the swelling down but if we do it now we should be good most of the day...as long as you down walk on it."

Ryker stared at him in awe. "You've done this before."

Hiccup grin. "You're not the first stubborn Viking with a broken bone I've had to deal with. Astrid is far worse than you."

"Hey! I can hear you, Hiccup," Astrid snapped, brandishing her dagger at him. "Work on fixing your filter, babe."

"I'm fine," he shot back only to have everyone chuckle at him. He looked around confused.

"That's my line," Ryker teased.

Hiccup frowned at him for a moment before shaking his head with a grin. "Where's that snow?"

"Someone get the kid snow. Lots of snow," Ryker ordered.

Men dashed past Viggo and used their helmets to gather snow just outside the cavern and carry it back. They each emptied the helmets next to Ryker's outstretched leg then went for more while Hiccup packed it around Ryker's injured leg after elevating it with a rolled bundle of fur. He kept piling snow until Ryker's entire calf was covered. Then he kept a close eye on the Hunter, watching to make sure Ryker didn't go into shock from the cold and to make sure frostbite didn't set in from too much cold. The good this was the warmth of the nearby fire. It kept Ryker warm and slowly melted the snow, allowing the cold to do it's work without causing more damage. Hiccup allowed the snow to melt naturally then inspected the injured leg to see if the swelling went down enough or needed more snow.

It took two lots of snow and about an hour before the swelling came down to a point Hiccup was happy. He shattered the entire time to Ryker, asking questions about where they were going and what species of dragons they may encounter. Despite the odd grunt of discomfort, Ryker answered, knowing Hiccup was trying to keep him focus on something other than his broken leg. The cold felt good. It soothed the ache and with Hiccup talking endlessly about anything and everything that came to mind, the pain was easy to forget. Once the snow melted away entirely the swelling was much less. Hiccup died the now cold leg and inspected It, a small smile tugging his lips. It was still a nasty purple shade but didn't look quite as bad as they both feared. 

Dagur knelt on the other side of Ryker's legs. He avoided Astrid's gaze as he held out the two short sticks he had found. They were stripped of bark and widdled until every notch was removed and the wood smooth.

"Would these work?" he asked, almost timidly, as if he might be in some sort of trouble.

"Yeah, thanks," Hiccup answered, flashing a smile. 

He took them and carefully placed them on either side of where he suspected the break. Then, using the end of the oversized tunic he was wearing, he ripped off the hem into a strip and used it to tie the sticks to Ryker's leg. Next he pulled down Ryker's pant leg then wrapped new dry fur around his foot and leg and tied it off as well.

"That should keep it from moving and stay warm," Hiccup announced, satisfied with his work.

Dagur presented Ryker with his new crutches and helped him to his feet. "You should be able to move better now."

Ryker nodded but Dagur stayed by his side, letting the larger man lean on him if needed.

"How about you?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she came to stand next to him. "How are you feeling...honestly?"

"Light headed," he answered. "Like I have all this energy and I don't know what to do with it."

"I wish I knew what was in that 'cure'," she wondered.

He shrugged, not wanting to over think more than he already was. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he had indeed died and that Dagur had been the one to actually kill him. It had been a fear of his for years, since he was a small child before Dagur had gone from being abusive to raping him. He tried to stomp on those memories, to keep him from voicing them as he had been everything else since coming back from the dead. It hurt. It hurt to focus and filter his thoughts. So he focused on the one thing he wanted most at that moment, and while it hurt it quickly overrode every other thought. 

Toothless.

"Let's find the others," he said. "Toothless must be going nuts by now. I don't want trying to find us and encountering that Bloodi-fist guy."

It didn't take long to break camp. The Hunters gathered what they needed and put out the fire. Those still in fighting shape took the lead and rear, protecting those in the middle, the injured as well as Hiccup and his friends. Viggo stayed in the center as well, close to the lead but otherwise tracking their location and keeping everyone on the right path. It was long trek but they pushed forward, pausing only long enough for people to relieve themselves or to break out what little rations they had.

It was cold, blistering cold. Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur kept together, trying to keep each other warm. Dagur handled the cold better than the younger two youths but stayed near them nonetheless, knowing they were used to having the warmth of their dragons next to them. He wasn't anyway near as warm as even one dragon but he did his best to help them.

It was a long trek but there were no more Flyers. And even if there were they could not fly in the blizzard. It was foolish for even the Hunters to be out in such horrid weather but after many hours they finally saw a towering castle in the distance and with it a city of tents with glowing campfires that offered warmth and solitude. Best of all, familiar dragons flew and roamed all around.

Tired, sore and cold, the cure still working through him, Hiccup let out one long high pitched whistle that mimicked Toothless.

It took only a few minutes but soon enough a black streak raced across the snow blanketed terrain.

"Nightfury!" someone bellowed before being knocked over as Toothless leapt over the Hunters, knocking many off their feet and into the snow before reaching Hiccup.

The youth found himself on his back with his beloved dragon crouched over him, sniffing at his strange clothing and licking his face in utter joy at being reunited. Hiccup giggled and scratched at Toothless under his chin, cooing and speaking soothingly, assuring his best friend he was safe. They were all safe now.

It was that thought and the sudden relief of Toothless being with him once more that finally allowed Hiccup to relax and the last of the built up adrenaline to seep away. He hugged Toothless as if he would never let him go again.

Rejoining the rest of the riders was a similar affair. As soon as they noticed Toothless take off they were on their dragons and racing after him. And the moment the saw Hiccup and Astrid they were practically tackled to the ground. Dagur was dragged along with them, assailed with hundreds of questions and hugs and maybe even a few kisses. It was all a little overwhelming. Hiccup laughed and hugged everyone back. So did Astrid. Dagur was still a little hesitant but when Heather joined the fry he relaxed and let the riders treat him as if he was one of them. He had never felt so loved.

They were escorted to the tents. Viggo immediately went to the command tent with the remaining heads of his army while Ryker was taken to his family. Dagur let him go alone while he joined his sister, Hiccup and the riders in a large one meant just for them and their dragons. There he stripped out of his soggy clothing and curled up next to his Triple Strike, not caring if anyone saw him in the nude. He was too tired to worry about anyone else's opinion. He murmured a small thank you when Heather covered him up a thin blanket before falling into a deep sleep. It wasn't long before the riders and Heather did the same. If Dagur thought it was odd cuddling next to Hiccup and Astrid the night before, it only increased with all the riders curling up around or on him, their dragons surrounding the entire group and keeping them all warm.


	46. Chapter 46

Finding Balance 46

Once Viggo was finally alone in the command tent that also served as his personal tent in the back half, he stripped off his cold and damp clothing for fresh dry ones. His entire body ached with the cold but his mind was too active to sleep. He should be meeting with their host but given the time it was unlikely Harold would be expecting him until morning. Instead he focused on his maps and tried to figure out his next step. They needed to find a new home. The Hunters own quite a bit of land but it was primarily toward the sea and obviously not as defendable as his grandfather and great grandfather once believed. They needed something better.

Time lost all meaning as he worked by the dim light of a lantern and the hearth in the center of the tent that helped keep the chills off his aching bones. He sipped warm cider as he studied a far off mountain range. It was on the edge of their land but it might work.

"Viggo?" Hiccup called, stepping into the tent. A heavy fur was draped over his shoulders and a thin layer of snow dusted the large hood covering his head.

Viggo looked up from the map in surprise. Hiccup was the last person he expected to see in his tent. He thought for sure the boy would take off with his friends and dragons the moment they were reunited. "Hiccup," he greeted, unable to hide his relief at seeing the youth. He cleared his throat and tried to school his features. "You should be resting, my dear. It's been a long day...few days."

Hiccup hummed in answer as he glanced around the tent. "A command tent? Do your people always have one for you?"

"It's among the emergency supplies stored on the ships," Viggo explained as if it should be obvious.

"Convenient," Hiccup mused. He strolled toward the table. "Maps and all, huh?"

Viggo didn't like where this was going. "How can I help you, Hiccup?"

The youth ran an hand over the table. "You're people were well prepared for the attack. How many died?"

"Too many."

"Most escaped. The dragons and civilians. They all escaped."

"Yes."

"They wouldn't have had to if you gave me to Bloodi-fist."

"Bludvist," Viggo corrected.

Hiccup nodded. His gaze was more focus than it had been in almost two days. He spoke slower, sounding more like himself as he studied his surroundings. When he looked at Viggo once more his gaze was clear and calculating.

"Why didn't you hand me over? You sacrificed everything. Why?" 

Vigg was silent for a long time, his gaze searching Hiccup's. For a moment he couldn't find the words to explain his decision. He decided to sit down and gestured for Hiccup to do the same. Hiccup stood.

"I made that deal long before I even knew you," he started. "You and your riders were harassing Ryker and stealing our dragons so when Johann came to me offering a fortune for your capture I didn't think much of it. It would have got you out of my way and made me some money. Your weight in gold in fact."

A small grin tugged at Hiccup's lips. "So you would have lost more than you would have made," he joked.

Viggo rolled his eyes. "I didn't know your size at the time and neither Ryker nor Johann gave me a discription. That's besides the point. I agreed to it in order to get you out of the way. I didn't know you so it was just a matter of capturing you."

"Then why didn't you hand me over when you first captured me?" Hiccip asked, stepping toward him but staying out of reach. "I was defenseless and injured, my friends locked up in your cells. You could have handed me over to Johann then but you took me to my father."

The man was silent for a moment. "I wanted to prevent a possible war. I took you to Stoick as a show of good faith and then requested you as my liaison. I thought after a few weeks or months that I could hand you off to Johann and claim an accident or some other mishap."

Hiccup didn't look surprised or even angry. He simply hummed softly to himself. "It would have been believable considering Toothless and I were almost washed overboard."

Viggo shrugged. It was undeniable.

"So what changed? You can't tell me that us having sex suddenly made you into a good guy," Hiccup said, leaning against the table. He folded his arms over his slim chest. "It was at the merchant island, wasn't it? You could have handed me to Johann then. He had drugged me."

"It was tempting."

"Then Krogan..."

"By then I had already made up my mind," Viggo said gently. "Hiccup, you have to understand, I'm a business man. At first it was all business. In business you use your head and keep your heart out of it. When your heart gets into the mix things get messy."

Hiccup raised his brows for Viggo to continued.

"Things got messy," Viggo admitted. He sighed. "Gods, Hiccup. I cancelled the contract while we were on the island. I even paid Johann for the cancellation and I never do that. I thought he would back off until Krogan attacked. Then when Johann died I thought it was all over. I never thought Drago would come to our shores looking for you. If I had I would have sent you home with your father. I never meant for any of this."

Finally Hiccup sat down. "I believe you," he said softly. "I just never thought there would ever be a bounty on my head. I've known Johann all my life and the man that I saw may have looked like Johann but it wasn't the Johann I knew. Everything I ever believed was yanked out from under me then this..." He gestured wildly toward where the Hunter city had once been. "And this Dragon Master seeking Whisperers...it's all a little more than I can handle. Finding out you're in the slave trade was the last straw."

"I'm not in the slave trade," Viggo quickly corrected. "We have servants but slaves...they were from tribes we conquered and kept but most have been with us for generations and now a part of our tribe. They are just as protected as any other Hunter."

Hiccup's brows rose but he didn't argue the point. "So now what?"

"I don't know," Viggo answered honestly. "We need to find a new home. Something we can defend."

The youth glanced at the map. "You're considering the mountain?"

"Perhaps. I've seen cities built right into mountains."

"Away from the open sea, with a wide enough river to allow ships. The issue would be transporting cargo and shipments up into the mountains," Hiccup mused as he studied the map. "What about a lock type system."

"Lock system?" Viggo asked, curious.

"Yeah, it's when you section off the river at certain levels then add or remove water in order to lift a ship to a higher plane," Hiccup explained. He began sketching out what he envisioned on the corner of the map. "It's a slow process but it would control the current."

Viggo watched, transfixed by the lock system Hiccup talked about. He stood behind Hiccup, his hands resting on the boy's hips.

"How do you come up with these things?" he asked.

"I design a lot things back home. Toothless's tailfin, stables, feeding stations, you name it. Even my own prosthetic. Gobber designed the first one but I tweaked it a fee dozen times." He tilted his head as he sketched a mechanism to allow water flow from lock to lock. He hummed softly as Viggo pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"What else?" Viggo murmured against his neck.

"One day I might show you my hut in the Edge. I designed everything in it. Built my own forge."

"One day..." Viggo breathed.

Hiccup finally pulled away with a sigh and turned to face Viggo. "I'm not staying," he told the older man, as if it should have been obvious. "I'm going back to Berk. As soon as we figure out what you and your Hunters are doing...where you're going to rebuild..."

"Why? You don't have to leave. You're safe now...with me," Viggo argued, kissing the back of his hand. "No one will ever come after you again."

A small laugh escaped Hiccup. "Maybe...for now. Viggo, you didn't do this out of the goodness of your heart. Things simply didn't go as planned and you lost. It nearly cost your entire tribe. That is why I will help you rebuild but after that I'm going home."

"This can be your home. I..." Viggo urged but Hiccup silenced him with a kiss.

"I didn't say I wouldn't fuck you," the youth teased. He gave that cheeky grin that made Viggo's heart flutter. "And It's not as if I'm leaving tomorrow. You have an entire city to rebuild and I have dragons trained in building."

"Your dragons can build houses?" Viggo asked skeptically.

"How do you think six teenagers built an entire fort in just under a month?"

Viggo blinked in surprise. "Your father..."

"Didn't help at all. We learned everything on Berk then applied it with our own twists and the help of our dragons." He tilted his head to one side as he studied Viggo. "I'll stay until your people have a new home and then I have to return to mine." He laughed softly. "Sooner or later my Dad is going to show up and drag me away to be chief."

Viggo ran his fingers over Hiccup's left cheek. "I suppose that should be obvious. Then we should make the best of our limited time together." 

He drew Hiccup close and gently pressed his lips to the younger man's. Hiccup hummed softly and let the fur cloak he had been wearing slip off his shoulders to pool on the floor, revealing he was wearing only a simple tunic and trousers.

It was like the first time they had sex. Viggo slowly removed Hiccup's clothing, as if wrapping a delicate present. He pressed his lips to every piece of skin revealed to him, reveling in the fact that despite everything he had done Hiccup had forgiven him and was willing to give him another chance. He didn't deserve it, he knew that, but here Hiccup was giving it to him. His heart swelled at the faith the youth held in him and while their time may be limited, he hoped that he could make himself worthy of that faith.

When Hiccup was finally stripped of clothing, Viggo swiped off the map from the table and lifted his young lover onto it. He continued kissing Hiccup's lithe body, moving slowly down his chest and stomach then feasting on his pelvis, groin and eventually ravishing attention on his steadily rising cock. He nuzzled and kissed it, showing it the same love and adoration he gave the rest of Hiccup, and then he continue downward. He kissed and snuggled the inside of his lover's thighs, starting with the right going all the way up his calves to his foot. He nipped at the heal then licked the underside and pad until he finally reached Hiccup's toes. They were long but the nails clean and trimmed. Viggo ran his tongue between each one before finally focusing on the big toe. He wrapped his lips around it and suckled as he normally would Hiccup's cock. His teeth ran over the tough pad on the bottom. 

His gaze never left Hiccup's as he did this. Hiccup eyes were hooded, half closed as he watched, his breathing deep with the hint of a wheeze as his arousal grew. Viggo began massaging the foot as well, adding another layer of pleasure while also helping Hiccup relax.

"Cheater," Hiccup murmured, closing his eyes. He moaned softly, his back arching. Few people lavished attention on his one remaining foot, they often focused on the stump and to forget for even a minute about his disability was a blessing.

Of course Viggo didn't forget about the stump. His attention moved to Hiccup's left leg next and the young man gave a small whine. He liked Viggo sucking on his toes, but having the tender scarred tissue around his stump kissed and licked felt good as well so he didn't complain much only murmured a "start here next time then my right leg". Viggo only chuckled in response.

He gently pushed Hiccup's legs open but he didn't open his own trousers, instead he dove in to claim Hiccup's lips. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

It wasn't about sex this time. It was passionate but actual intercourse wasn't immediate. Viggo took Hiccup to his bed and continued kissing him, continued worshipping him late into the night. 

The cure hadn't completely worked It's way out of Hiccup, or if it had Viggo had discovered a new weakness of the young man's. At some point, between the kissing and snuggling, Hiccup began laughing uncontrollably and no matter how much he tried to stop he couldn't. He claimed it was Viggo's goatee so Viggo, thoroughly amused and knowing their time was limited, focused on making Hiccup laugh, enjoying the sound and only when Hiccup finally calmed down and caught his breathe did they make love. Real love this time. Their hips rolled together giving and taking only what the other offered. It was slow and deep and by the time they were done both their bodies hummed with contentment.

That was the last night Hiccup slept in Viggo's bed. Viggo spent half the night simply wqtching Hiccup sleep. The other half he spent curled around his young lover, not wanting to let him go but knowing it was time.


	47. Chapter 47

Finding Balance 47

Things have a funny way of working out. The mountain range Viggo had been contemplating as a new home for the Hunters turned out to be much more beneficial than anyone first suspected. In fact it was actually a series of mountains that reminded Hiccup a lot of Berk with the exception that it formed almost a perfect circle with the river coming to the center and a water fall feeding it. The lock system couldn't be created quite the way Hiccup had hoped but with a little work he was able to reroute part of the river to another of the section to be mountain city where a vast cavern was discovered that turned out to be perfect for storing supplies. The locks allowed the ships to reach higher ground while the cavern allowed them to be hidden from sight.

Even with it being winter it didn't take long to get started on the new city. The Hunters were excellent builders and with their knowledge of making Gronkle Iron the first of the heavily fortified buildings was built. Hiccup trained more dragons to help and in the first week almost a dozen medium size huts were built. Within a month almost five times that. Within two months most of the families and seniors were housed, the food storage buildings, armory and the foundation of what was to be the new castle, not as large as the original but certainly more magnificent as marked a new chapter for the Hunters. Gronkle Iron mixed with marble glittered amongst fresh fallen snow. In the end the construction of the new city was unlike any aspiration Hiccup ever had before. Very little wood was used and everything was reinforced. It was primarily based on designs created by Viggo's top architects with a little "Hiccupy flare", as Dagur dubbed it, thrown in.

 

By spring it was time to go home. 

Viggo had sent word to Stoick about what had happened and assured him Hiccup and the riders were safe. He gave Stoick the location of the new city with struck instructions not to reveal it to anyone else. 

The Hunters had officially gone into hiding with only their top traders and merchants travelling out to continue business. Most of that business was now in the production of Gronkle Iron as farmers ventured outside the mountain fortress to start new crops. Viggo was still working on new business deals and began travelling further and further inland to see what other non dragon hunting tribes did for trade and how they kept their tribes prosperous. It was quite the learning experience. Of course one of their top tribes to trade with was Berk and soon other islands from the Archipelago joined in. Without Johann many of the herbs and medicines were now unavailable and with the former Dragon Hunters stationed on the mainland they had access to items sorely needed. Soon money was flowing back to the Hunters. It wasn't nearly as much as Viggo wad accustomed to but with every new tribe that joined in trade wealth began to accumulate until more and more ships were going out to meet demand.

"My dear Hiccup, are you certain there is no way I can persuade you to stay?" Viggo asked as he, Ryker, Stoick and the riders gathered on the large balcony of the nearly finished castle. Overlooked the entire city, even out between two tips of the mountain out toward the sea. It was a magnificent sight, almost magical.

"Give up Berk for all this?" Hiccup asked with a hum as he looked over the city he and his friends helped build. "Hmm...tempting."

"Hiccup," Astrid grumbled, poking him.

"Very tempting," Hiccup answered again with a hint of teasing. He smiled up at Viggo. "But I have to decline. "These guys whine enough when I'm home, I can only imagine how bad it is when I'm not."

"What Princess Outpost here means to say is it's time his scrawny butt got back to Berk and start prepping for when he becomes chief," Snotlout interupted, throwing an arm over his cousin's shoulder. "Besides, Stoick has been not so subtly been hinting at retirement since before we even went to the Edge."

Stoick sent Snotlout a glare but didn't comment on what he said. Instead he kept his focus on Viggo. "I'm glad the liaison position worked out...despite certain setbacks." 

Viggo nodded. Hiccup had not told Stoick about their relationship and he had no intention either. Nor had either of them mentioned to anyone the real reason Drago had attacked. As far as anyone was concerned Drago had been after their dragons and angry the Hunters were no longer in the dragon business. It was all anyone needed to know.

Nonetheless Viggo made to rare public display of affection for Hiccup by drawing him into a hug. He sighed softly, his breath ruffling Hiccup's hair. "I won't lie, I wish you would stay. You could be a king here."

Hiccup hugged him back. "That sounds like something you would be better at than me." He pulled back with a soft smile and a barely noticeable shimmer of tears. "But I can visit and Berk is always open for business so..."

Viggo only smiled at the unspoken words. "I would like that."

But as the riders turned to mount their dragons Viggo caught Hiccup's hand one last time and gently pulled him back a step. "Stay," he pleaded, his voice just above a whisper. "With me."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment before turning back to him fully and pressing his lips to the scarred side of his face. "I am," he answered, his fingers pressing against his heart before placing something in Viggo's hands. "A part of me will always be with you."

Then he pulled away and hurried to Toothless. A moment later the riders were airborne and Viggo was left with Ryker on the balcony. But it wasn't Hiccup flying away that he watched, even though it broke his heart, it was the device in his hands. 

The Dragon Eye, somehow escaping the onslaught of Drago's attack, now sat in his hands. "Hiccup saved it," he mused in surprise, glancing toward Hiccup on the horizon.

Ryker nodded with the tiniest of smiles. "Aye, and he no doubt took all the lenses with him." His smiled turned into a full grin. "I think that's the best invitation anyone has ever given you."

A laugh bubbled through Viggo as his head bobbed up and down. "I do believe you're right, dear brother."

. . .

Very little ever changes on Berk. The riders went bqck to their various jobs while the Edge was turned into a training outpost. Hiccup wasn't overly happy to be home even though he missed his father. Almost from the time his feet stepped into the land his father had him taken before the council to be debrief and then again in private. 

Heather and Dagur returned to Berserk and although Dagur insisted on handing the reins to his sister, Heather insisted they co-chief together. It was a strange arrangement but allowed both to have more flexibility. Heather was able to visit Berk whenever she wanted and so could Dagur, often swapping days with his sister in order to make sure at least leader was available for his tribe at all times. He became a better leader for it, more patient and understanding than ever before and in turn also became a better brother to not only Heather but Hiccup as well. The term "brother" actually became meaningful whenever he applied it to Hiccup.

Oh they still had their days where they didn't agree or would bicker but Dagur had learned when to walk away and Hiccup learned Dagur's hot buttons. He also learned how to make Dagur stop before things got out of hand. It helped having Toothless for back up but the Nightfury wasn't always needed for protection and became rather laidback around Dagur so much so that he barely perked up one ear when the Berserker came barreling through Stoick's hut up to Hiccup's room early one afternoon.

"Hi, Stoick," Dagur greeted after only one knock on the door then hurryingninside before it was answered. He placed a large box of Willow bark on the kitchen table then raced up the steps before Stoick could so much as yell at him.

The two were still tense around each other. With Stoick knowing what Dagur had done to his son numerous times in their youth, he wasn't happy at the idea that Hiccup and Dagur were now friends. He would have preferred Dagur beheaded but Hiccup refused to let that happened and assured that Dagur was a changed man. For Dagur's part he acted like a different person, even if he had his deranged moments. Nothing Stoick said could change that. On the plus side, Dagur willing provided anything his island could produce to help Berk. On top of that Dagur was enrolled in Astrid's dragon riding class so only managed a few minutes with Hiccup when he wasn't busy training or chiefing.

"You stole a map," Dagur declared when he reached his brother who was busy studying a new map pinned to his wall.

"I didn't steal it," Hiccup shot back. "It was one of the things I rescued."

"Uh huh." Dagur went over to scratch Toothless behind the ears. "Just like you didn't snatch up any of these books." He gestured toward the three books on Hiccup's desk.

Hiccup made a face and grabbed the top one from the pile. "I think Astrid is looking for you. Don't you have a ten o'clock beat down to attend?" He laid on his bed and began reading. He wasn't really interested in it just wondering how long he would have to wait before having a good enough excuse to visit Viggo.

"Haha. Never lose the funny, Hiccup."

"What about Gustav? I'm sure he's lonely."

Dagur stood with a sigh but rather than leave or tell Hiccup to shut up, he flopped on top of Hiccup, his back to Hiccup's, effectively pinning the taller man under his weight.

"Dagur!"

"I told him about what I did to you," he admitted.

Hiccup stiffened. "He didn't take it well."

"He looked at me as if I was a monster."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to him for you? I can explain it was a long time ago and..."

Dagur shook his head. "No. It's for the best. The only reason I was with him was because he reminded me of you at his age."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

They stayed silent so several long minutes, Hiccup laying on his belly while Dagur lay on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"Do you miss Viggo?" Dagur suddenly asked.

"A bit. Do you miss Ryker?"

"I thought I would but I don't, not really."

Hiccup folded his arms under him. Dagur was heavy but he didn't mind the weight on his back as much as he would if all his friends piled on him as they had a few times. Dagur was heavier than him but not nearly as heavy as Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"So are you ever going to ask Astrid to marry you? I mean sure you and the Greek Choir are a thing but sooner or later your Dad is going to ask and..."

"I did," Hiccup answered. He rolled to one side, causing Dagur to fall off his back and onto the floor.

The Berserker gave a surprised cry as he landed on the floor. "Wait...what? You're getting married?"

"Not today," Hiccup eeped as he was crushed in a sudden hug. It wasn't the way he planned to announce it and Hiccup was likely to face Astrid's wrath for letting Dagur be the first to know, but it felt surprisingly good to know Dagur was supporting him instead of listing reasons it was a bad idea or trying to convince him that they belonged together instead. That part of Dagur was gone. 

Since leaving the Hunters they had shared exactly one kiss, only because Dagur had pleaded they try it at least once. Surprisingly enough it meant exactly nothing to either of them. Hiccup was not attracted to Dagur and Dagur discovered that whatever he thought he felt for Hiccup all these years was no longer there and may not have ever really been there to begin with. It was a weird way to discover they had no romantic or sexual feelings for one another - Hiccup was unsure what he would have done if Dagur still thought he was in love with him - but it did help Dagur turn his focus to other more important things like being a good chief and brother and dragon rider. All of which he improved at immensely. And Dagur hadn't only become a good big brother to Heather and Hiccup. Nope, he pretty much adopted all the rider whether they wanted it or not. He geeked out with Fishlegs, learning everything he could about dragons. Joined into contests of strength with Snotlout - Spitelout was up in arms about his son hanging out with a Berserker but couldn't stop it no matter how much he tried. It might have had something to do with Dagur nearly breaking his arm then apologizing while threatening to do worse if Spitelout yelled at Snotlout again for his choice of friends. Dagur did jot take kindly to anyone putting down any of his new friends. He loved hanging with the twins, be it for pranking or just general high end shenanigans. And Astrid...well she had always been his biggest rival when it came to Hiccup's affections, but now she was his favorite sparring partner and neither one was afraid to hurt or be hurt by the other. If anything they laughed a lot but the end of their sessions so it was no wonder he became her biggest cheerleader when he learned she and Hiccup were betrothed. Well, next to Heather at least.

And of course they had not seen the last of Viggo or Ryker. Hiccup knew he see them soon enough. He had the lenses to the Dragon Eye and he planned to keep them safe from anyone who might use them to harm the dragons. And so he hid them where no one could possibly ever reach them, deep inside Berk, in a collapsed cavern with a treasure long forgotten. Viggo wasn't happy, which was to be expected, but as far as anyone knew the lenses were destroyed or lost until they became little more than a memory as once warring tribes journeyed together toward peace and joint trade agreement throughout the entire Archipelago and prepared for any possible future battle against Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast.

Fin

Okay sucky ending but my mind was starting to go blank. I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
